Son Of Chaos
by Venquine1990
Summary: Harry has always been unusual. At the Choosing Of Champions he finds out just how unusual. Starswirl, the spirit of the Goblet's creator, shows him who his real parents are and helps them reunite. Now Harry has all he has ever wanted, but will it be enough to survive the tournament? Look out, Hogwarts. The son of Chaos is here! Ron!Bashing, AppleSpike and Fluttercord!
1. The Goblet Of The Past

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I am aware that this story won't be everyone's cup of tea and that it might make me lose a reader or two, but I have been a brony for quite some time now and I recently watched the entire audio version of Bride of Discord as well as Daughter of Discord and it got me hooked with this new story so bad, I couldn't keep it to just a preview.  
**_ _ **Anyway, I will be honest, this story will start in the Harry Potter Universe for a few chapters, but I do plan to have it end in the MLP universe and preferably I'd like to have a majority of the later chapters take place in that Universe. Not just because most of the main cast will be MLP based, but because it's Discord's home.  
**_ _ **That ought to be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Son of Chaos  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **The Goblet Of The Past**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **General POV**_

Everyone in the Great Hall is incredibly excited and the Hogwarts feast has never before been this loud as the buzzing noise of students gossiping about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, who has put his name in the Goblet of Fire and who could potentially be picked as Champion is ringing through the hall like crazy.  
The Goblet itself is standing in the very center of the stage on which the Head Table is set and the teachers are either talking together or smiling at how excited their students are behaving, yet none of them have any idea that there is just so much more to the ancient artefact in front of them than any of them could ever have guessed.  
The only one who could actually have an idea on this is one sweet young girl of thirteen who is seated all by herself at the Table of the Ravens and who has straw blonde hair and eyes that shine like moonlight as she happily munches on a bowl of pudding, a look of glorious glee on her face as she enjoys her favorite dish.

The girl is considered the outcast of her house due to her love for everything weird and unusual and because she believes she can see things that others would say never even existed and this makes her be considered the shame of her House, even though the House of Ravenclaw is supposed to love studying and researching new things.  
Yet like so many times before will the events that will soon take place not concern her as they, once again, will concern someone who doesn't even know she exists, let alone that she is often stolen from and being bullied by her own House, just like his House turned on him twice now in the four years he has been here.  
This boy has been more or less alone his entire life as he never even got the chance to rely on his _guardians_ and neither did he ever get any evidence that the adults who are currently observing him and his fellow students would take responsibility and take care of whatever dilemma that the school has faced over the last few years.

Yet right now, the boy only wants to do three things; to enjoy the feast, to celebrate whoever will be Hogwarts Champion and to enjoy cheering on said Champion during the Tasks. The boy has his two friends on his side and in front of him on the other side of the table and it is mostly his red-haired friend that is excited.  
The redhead himself is eating with more gusto and less table manners than he actually usually does – and those manners are already pretty lacking on a regular day – and it makes the boy's female friend look at him with the usual revulsion, yet both she and the boy who will soon find himself experiencing something new are quite used to this.  
Yet just when everyone has finished their first plate and when the redhead himself has already finished three plates of food, does something happen that shocks everyone in the hall and makes many of the students squeal in excitement, yet the bespectacled, messy-haired fourteen year old teen doesn't focus on the event itself.  
The event being that the fire of the Goblet in the center of the stage starts to burn brighter and fiercer than ever seen before and seem to prepare for something grand, yet the fourteen year old _hero_ child is more focused on what happens behind the Goblet as his face turns into a frown at seeing the reaction of the teaching staff.

All of the teachers are more shocked than the boy would like and he mutters: "Something's not right. I – I don't think this is part of the Sorting Ceremony." And his friends look at him before he mutters: "Look at Dumbledore." And both of his friends see the white-faced look that is on their Headmaster's face, worrying them as well.  
And then the flames of the Goblet actually turn white instead of blue and – to the shock of everyone in the hall – shoot straight for Dumbledore. The man jumps up with his wand held in hand, yet the flames pass straight past him, hitting him yet not seeming to hurt him and instead they reach for the wall behind the ancient man.  
There they spread out to both sides and cover first the back wall and follow this up with the side walls and even the front wall, covering the huge oak doors leading out and instantly a poor little first year screams: "We're trapped! What's going on?" And by now do most of the oldest students and teachers have their wands in hand.

The flames on the walls have also started changing and while they are still white colored at the base, do they now have small flames and embers that are colored like the rainbow shooting through them here and there, causing for a myriad of colors to surround the entire student and teaching body, which is truly a sight to behold.  
"Albus, are you alright?" Minerva McGonagall asks her boss and beloved colleague and while Dumbledore seems to try and undo whatever magic is affecting both the Goblet and the hall around him, does he say: "Yes Minerva, I'm fine. The flames passed straight through me and the only thing I felt was their magic."  
The woman nods in relief and then an ancient, jovial voice sounds from the very core of the Goblet and says: "Hey, hey, hey. No worries, no worries. I just need to come true to a certain promise I made over a decade ago, is all. Not my fault that my home is an artifact that I created and drove my essence into upon my death."

And this shocks everyone silent before Minerva turns to Dumbledore and asks: "Did you know that the creator of the Goblet was one with it?" But the man looks too contemplative and interested for this to be possible and then suddenly the students gasp as, from their side of the Goblet, two hands grasp the lid of the Goblet.  
The students gasping is caused because of something no one could have ever expected as the fingers themselves not only have long, slightly chipped fingernails, but they are also colored midnight blue, their color not looking as if their owner has been in the cold for too long, but actually looking as if the blueish tan is their natural color.  
Then a person slowly pulls himself out of the goblet and to the shock of everyone around is his whole body covered in this blueish tan and does he have a beard that actually puts the beards of Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid to shame as it is longer than Dumbledore's and also wilder looking than Hagrid's with tons of curls.  
The man himself definitely looks as if he is around Dumbledore's age and has tons of wrinkles as well as laugh lines and crow feet around his eyes and his eyes are beige colored brown and shine with gleeful wisdom as the man himself is obviously nothing more than a spirit, his whole form shining with an aura of death.

The ancient looking wizard, yet, is also quite flexible as he easily pushes himself to sit on the back edge of the Goblet and says: "Greetings everyone. Students of Hogwarts, Beauxbattons and Durmstrang. I am Starswirl the Bearded and I have come before you, because there is something of great importance that I must do."  
"Are – are you going to tell us who will be the three Champions?" One of the Ravenclaws seated near the Head Table asks and the man smiles at her as if she is a gift right out of heaven before he says: "I would love to, my dear, but there is something that is of much greater importance, a promise I once made, that I need to do first."  
"And – this promise cannot wait until after the Tournament is over?" A man with a large beer belly asks and the presence gasps: "Great Celestia no! The magic the Goblet is excluding right now, as we are this close to the Sorting Ceremony, is exactly what I need to see my promise finally come to reality. This is my only chance!"

The man with the belly nods and the being smiles as he says: "Don't worry, I will make it just as exciting as any task you and your Ministry can come up with, I can assure you." And instantly a new buzz of sound rings through the hall before the spirit turns his focus back to the students in front of him and clears his throat as he says:  
"First, before I use this great and powerful magic to see my promise become fulfilled, allow me to show you – my history." And while this makes most of the buzzing noise quiet down and while most of the students now look confused and weirded out, does Starswirl the Bearded smile at them all as he sharply snaps his fingers.

And instantly the magical fires seem to come to live as they spread even wider, covering both the ground and even the enchanted ceiling before all of their colors and white base background get exchanged for a whole new area, one that looks like it came straight out of a fairytale book imagined by a nut or a loon.  
The floor itself is made of light and dark blue patterned blocks, with hills made of different colored patterns here and there and houses made of stone with straw roofs and wooden doors placed here and there and some even floating on cliffs that are flying in the middle of the air. And to finish it all off is the sky itself purplish pink.  
"This – is part of your history – sir?" A Slytherin asks and Starswirl sighs as he says: "Well, it didn't always look like this. See that Draconequus over there? He's responsible for all of this. Oh, don't worry, those fish won't hurt. They're just part of the memory." He says as a girl screams over seeing a school of fish pass through her.

Everyone then turns their focus to one of the hills where a crazy looking being is seated upon a huge throne that looks slightly similar to Dumbledore's. "Wow, Allicorns." The bushy haired girl that had been disgusted with her friends table manners before mutters in shock as everyone focuses on the two ponies approaching the throne.  
"Ah, Princess Celestia of the Sun and Princess Luna of the Moon. How I miss those two fine girls. They were my dearest friends and finest pupils back then, you know." Starswirl says and everyone looks between the spirit and two ponies in shock before some of them shriek as the beast on the throne starts to laugh.  
"D'oh ho ho. This is so much fun. How 'bout a game of Pin the Tail on the Pony?" And to everyone's shock does the white Allicorn look at her own tail-less rump in shock as the beast in the throne actually has her tail in his lion-like paw. Yet the gorgeous being recovers herself and steps closer to the throne as she says:  
"Play time is over for you, Discord." Yet the beast seems obvious to harm as he ruffles through a bag of black colored beans and says: "Oh, I doubt that." And he throws a few beans into his mouth before shivering in apparent delight and asking the two Allicorns if they are hungry. Yet both ignore the beans he throws their way.

"Suit yourself." Discord then says and throws another hand of beans down his throat as the white Allicorn actually focuses the magic of her horn on the satchel on her right, the satchel opening along with the satchel on the left of the black Allicorn and from the both of these do six different colored crystals appear, one of them star-shaped.  
"What are those?" A curious first year asks at the same time that Discord drops his beans and asks: "Oooh, what have you got there?" And both get answered as the white Allicorn says: "The Elements of Harmony." And the black follows: "With them we shall defeat you." And this instantly causes excitement all around.  
Yet while the Elements are powered up by the magic of the two Allicorns, are swirling around them like planets around the sun and have caused for a dome of pinkish light to surround the two pony sisters, does Discord still seem to feel that he is unable to be harmed or beaten as he actually starts to laugh and says:  
"You should see yourselves right now. The expressions on your faces. So intense, so sure of yourselves." And before the shocked eyes of all the students does Discord keep laughing as the two gather even more energy and connect their two horns together, causing for a swirling rainbow to fly up from their dome of power.  
And as the rainbow descends back down in a bow and shoots straight for Discord, does the Draconequus still seem to believe that he is unbeatable as he opens his arms wide for the attack and says: "Hilarious." Before he continues laughing, even as the rainbow envelops him and turns his whole body to stone.

Everyone looks at this in great shock, only to get blinded by the walls around them turning brighter white than snow on a bright sunny day and when the light has vanished, so has the Draconequees and the two Allicorns as instead everyone finds themselves in a huge hall not unlike the one they were in when still dining.  
"The castle of the Two Sisters. This is where my beloved Celestia and Luna grew up, became Allicorns – and where I believed to have lost one of my dearest of friends." Starswirl mutters in pain at the end and everyone looks around, wondering what they could be shown next when a powerful voice shouts: "Not another step!"  
And from the left throne that is colored in three different shades of blue, the second Allicorn from before steps out, the same angry scowl on her face as when she and her sister battled the crazy being and actually causing some of the younger years to shiver in slight fright and scuttle between their friends as if hiding from her.

"Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your _precious_ light?" The Princess asks and many look confused before one Snake whispers: "I like her." Smirking at the sight as Luna moves to the stage between the two thrones and says: "There can only be one princess in Equestria. And that princess will be me!"  
And as she shouts this, does she stomp her front hooves down on the stage, destroying the lower wall and spreading her wings as her eyes start to glow with great power before a terrible shadow starts to spread across the wall behind her, the center of this shadow causing for a crack to grow in the wall itself as it reaches the center window.  
This window cracks and breaks, causing for the sun to shine through the open hole and causing for rubble to pass through the teachers that are standing in shock near the center of the event. Then, to the shock of everyone in the hall does the Allicorn rise herself up and with her does the moon rise, causing for a Solar Eclipse to occur.

And as the moon blinds the sun, so do beams of shadow spread out from this new form of darkness before a globe of shadows and dark energy start to swirl around the princess, hurting her at first, but then numbing her pain as it eclipses and surrounds her, the energy turning from dark black to a fiery red as it grows in strength.  
The globe then turns black once again before turning into swirling masses of night blue energy and these two push out, turning into the mane and tail of a newly transformed mare. And as this mare opens her eyes does everyone see her pupils slitting into serpentine form alongside her teeth turning sharp and pointy as she cackles.

The changed Allicorn laughs as she lands back on the stage before turning an angry frown on one of the statues build high into the right wall and actually shooting a midnight blue beam of energy at it from her horn, causing for the statue to break and for large parts of it to land between two of the tables of students, many of them screaming at this.  
Yet as the dust clears do many students gasp in relief when they see the other Allicorn take the stage, flying up and trying to stare down her sister. But then many get shocked as the newly changed Allicorn actually attacks her white-furred sister, Celestia dodging the attack and landing back on the damaged ground.  
The attack hits the glass ceiling and causes for the moon to once more shine its dark light between the two sisters, both of them staring each other down as Celestia says: "Luna, I will not fight you. You must lower the moon. It is your duty." And then the students get a shock unlike any before as the former Luna speaks and says:

"Luna? I am – Nightmare Moon. I have but one royal duty now. To destroy you!" And many students gasp in shock as the newly named Nightmare Moon shoots off another attack at her sister. "Wait, how are we seeing this?" The messy haired boy suddenly asks and his friend says: "Look, over there!" Aiming for a side wall.  
Everyone looks and their eyes widen as an old pony with the same wild beard as the spirit of the Goblet looks at how Nightmare Moon chases her sister out of the room with great regret and pain in his eyes before he says: "Luna, I – I'm so sorry I – I didn't see the signs of your hurting. I'm – so sorry that I – I failed you, my dear."  
And while some students gasp and shriek in shock as they hear beams of energy hit all kinds of things outside, do they then see the horn of the unicorn turn bright with energy before he whispers: "Mayhaps – there can be others – that I will not have to fail." And with that does the Unicorn vanish in a swirl of stars and energy.

And with him, so does the Castle of the two sisters, the image replacing itself with a huge and dark looking forest, yet at the same time has the Unicorn been replaced for a younger version of the spirit of the Goblet and while said younger male slowly gets used to standing on two feet and the feel of his fingers, does a voice snap:  
"Halt! Who goes on our forbidden parts of land?" And a man that looks to be somewhere in his forties, fifties with long brown hair, a mustache that grows into a beard and a beard that grows into his hair appears with a wicked, gleaming sword in his hand and aimed at poor Starswirl, who raises his arms and fearfully says:  
"Please, do not hurt me. I am but a lonely lost soul who has recently lost most of his power fighting a great evil and who wishes only a sanctuary in which he can regain his strength and recover from the loss he suffered. I know many a magic and I will teach in return for a roof over my head and some fresh forms of food."

And while the man seems suspicious does a first year ask: "How did you lose your magic?" And the spirit answers: "I took a risk I actually shouldn't have. One should not try to travel between dimensions without help as such incredible travels always ask for a price. In my case it was magic that I felt I was no longer worthy."  
The first year looks shocked before the wizard asks: "You say you know magic?" And Starswirl nods before swishing his hand across the bark of a tree, causing for stars to carve themselves into the tree and this seems to settle the other wizard's nerves as he smiles and puts his sword back in its sheath as he speaks and says:  
"Then come with me, you poor lost soul, and allow me to grant you your dearest wish of food and shelter." And Starswirl sighs in relief before he allows the wizard to guide him out of the forest and when they leave it, do most of the students gasp as one of them says: "That's Hogwarts! Wait, why does it look so – different?"  
And right after does the girl get her answer as the wizard asks: "So tell me, what is your name, you sad little stranger?" And Starswirl answer: "I am Starswirl, Starswirl the Bearded. What is yours?" And to the utter shock of everyone in the Great Hall – bar the French and Bulgarian students – does the wizard say: "Godric, Godric Gryffindor."

And while everyone in the Great Hall has wide eyes and their mouths open in shock, do they then get startled out of their shock as another bright light proves that more time has passed and when the light vanishes, do some of the students shriek as everyone finds themselves in the air, Starswirl seated on top of one of the towers.  
The sorcerer actually looks pretty furious as he glares down at the grounds below, his beard now looking more like the one the spirit has and then a jovial voice says: "Stary, there you are!" And the anger in the man's eyes worsens as he glares at the approaching wizard and Starswirl angrily says: "They're at it again."  
Motioning for the grounds below where a bunch of five students are actually ganging up on a single girl that, even from the far distance can be recognized as someone much younger than the group and Godric sighs as he says: "I'll let Salazar know." Yet this worsens the glare and Starswirl snaps: "Those are _your_ lions, Godric."

Shocking both the Founder as well as the students that are in his House, yet one man at the Head Table mumbles: "Figures." As Godric shakes his head and says: "Oh. Well, I'll make sure to speak with them later. Anyway, I came here because – well, I think I have a solution to that problem that I recently noticed we have."  
Yet this makes Starswirl roll his eyes and he asks: "You mean the problem I pointed out to you last year? The problem of your students being too old when they come here? The problem of their hormones affecting how they view certain reputations? The problem of _your_ lions causing more and more damage on other Houses?"  
And while this shocks more and more of the student body and Godric shrugs and says: "Hey, they're just teenagers. It's only normal that their hormones get away with them. I just think that, you know, things are just too – boring at Hogwarts, so they try and find their amusement elsewhere." At which Starswirl growls:

"Yeah, at the cost of Salazar's Snakes and their health." Yet while Godric hears him, does he now roll his eyes and says: "Heh, they're just playing. And speaking of playing, that's really what got me to my idea. Remember that Goblet you made a few months ago? That one that draws its power from my favorite element?"  
And Starswirl seems to feel annoyed with hearing this as he mutters: "It draws on ghost fire, not regular fire." Yet Godric again shrugs and says: "Heh, same difference. Anyway, do you think you can tinkle with that thing of yours? Get it to pick one perfect student from each House so they can represent their House."  
"Represent it for what?" Starswirl asks and Godric excitedly says: "A Schoolwide game, of course. Then the students can have some excitement and this silly little feud that some of the students are trying to create can be put to rest. Great idea, right?" Yet Starswirl seems not to think so as he cautiously asks:

"What will the games entail exactly?" Yet Godric waves him off and says: "Ah, don't worry about it. I already got Rowena and Helga to agree that it's a great idea and Salazar is even building a wicked obstacle course somewhere in the west wing of the castle right as we speak. So, just leave that to us and work on that Goblet of yours."  
Yet while Godric slaps the man on the back and then walks away with a spring in his step, does Starswirl keep a cautious glare on his face as he says: "I do worry, Godric, because when it comes down to it, you just don't take anything seriously. Your irresponsibility is the whole reason I became a Guard of the Students, after all."  
And with that does he focus back on the grounds, his glare growing angrier as he focuses back on the group of five and swishes his arm at them, causing for a beam of starlight to swish down, pushing the bullies away from the victim and with power in his voice he shouts down at them: "CEASE THAT AT ONCE! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

And this gets followed by another bright light blinding everyone before the whole Hall finds themselves in a large hall that has a single long table in the middle, yet the people in the room are all standing next to it and while Godric has two ladies standing next to him, does Starswirl have another man next to him.  
"The Founders. We actually get to see the actual Founders!" A young man of thirteen squeals as he raises his camera and snaps several pictures before he drops the camera with a squeal as Starswirl screams: "A MANTICORE! A BASILISK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, GODRIC? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?"  
And this really makes a shocked silence surround all of the student body and one shy Ravenclaw asks: "Wait, it wasn't Slytherin who put the Basilisk inside the Chamber?" Yet then Godric shrugs, looking only slightly guilty as he says: "Hey, don't blame me. I just wanted to – you know – make the obstacle course a little more – _interesting?"  
_ Yet this is the wrong thing to say as Starswirl's rage builds and he shouts: "INTERESTING? Four students are dead! And half of Salazar's House is in the Hospital! And worst of all –!" And with that does he swish his arm, causing for a cloud of smoke to appear between the two groups standing opposite each other.

From the cloud a new vision appears and in this vision several older teens, all with red trims and evil grins on their faces, are standing in front of an enchanted set of double doors and casting all kinds of curses at them, some of the spells even looking quite dark in nature and one of the eldest sings: "Come out, come out and play, little snakes."  
Before laughing in disgusted glee, causing many of the students in the Great Hall to shiver and shudder in revulsion and the vision vanishes before shock goes through the present time lions as Godric hums and says: "Heh, not a bad song." And this, yet again, causes the anger in Starswirl to build as he shouts:

"DID YOU EVEN SEE WHERE THEY WERE! THAT WAS THE HOSPITAL WING! AND THAT WAS THE 429TH TIME I HAD TO CAST THAT SPELL!" And Godric looks shocked as Starswirl growls: "You may be Headmaster, Godric, but you have never taken your House to Task and left them to their own devices.  
And now, now four innocent souls have passed from this world and another 200 are on the verge of joining their late friends. And all because you wanted to make _your_ tournament more – _interesting_." Yet it seems that Godric is done taking this just-deserved lecture as he crosses his arms and asks: "Are you quite done, you Dark Wizard?"  
And shock temporarily crosses Starswirl's face before he huffs, raises his fist and hisses: "A curse, Godric. I cast a curse on your greatest desire. To never have it come true until your desire turns back to the better of this _once_ fine school." And with that does the sorcerer cause for a ball of magic to hit the ground in front of him.

And this curse angers the brown-haired wizard as he snaps: "Get out. You two are no longer welcome at this school." At which the other two wizards glare at him as Salazar asks: "And my House?" Yet Godric proves his heartlessness as he snaps: "Who cares for those _snakes_?" To which Salazar turns to the witches and whispers:  
"Helga, Rowena, take care of them for me. Please." Before he turns around alongside Starswirl, who growls to himself: "He's as bad as that monster Discord." Before the two slam the door to the hall behind them, the students of the present time gaping at the scene before them before they all get taken to the hallways.  
There they see Salazar Slytherin and Starswirl walking together, pain evident in Salazar's eyes as he asks: "Do you think they will listen? Do you think – my House – will they be safe?" And Starswirl nods as he says: "I'm sure they will. Rowena and Helga may side with Godric, but they do not share his heartless care for others."  
This makes Salazar sigh in relief before he seems to spot something that makes him turn in such a way his front covers Starswirl's as he shouts: "Starswirl, LOOK OUT!" Only for his shout to be followed by a scream of utter pain and he falls down, blood streaming down his back and the bones in his legs sticking out of the back of his knees.

"SALAZAR!" Starswirl screams, only to hear laughter coming from further down the hallway and he looks up, renewed anger showing in his eyes as he shout: "YOU HEARTLESS DEMONS!" And with his hands glowing with power does he give chase to a group of boys that are halfway through their teens and laughing as they run.  
Yet before he can get very far, does Starswirl hear Salazar hiss: "Hogwarts please – cherish my essence. Protect my House. Take me in and allow my guardianship to become – immortal." And as he sighs this, does everyone look shocked as the stone floor under him turns into liquid and sucks him up, swallowing him whole.  
Starswirl himself also sees this, his mouth open in shock and his eyes teary and wide before he wipes the tears away and hisses: "I won't let this lying down." And he actually turns around and runs, rushing through several hallways and up and down several different staircases, determination filling his every step.

He then reaches a large looking storage room and hisses: "I knew I would find you here." Shocking Godric who has his hand reaching out for the Goblet of Fire before the wizard glares at the ancient wizard and asks: "I thought I banished you. Why are you here?" Yet Starswirl seems too angry to care and says:  
"Salazar is dead." Shocking the wizard before he becomes careless and says: "Well then, I guess that means –." Yet Starswirl snaps: "Salazar is dead, _his House isn't._ And I do believe that that Goblet is still mine." To which Godric snaps: "I am the Headmaster here!" But Starswirl glares and says: "And I don't care; that Goblet is still mine."  
And he too reaches his hand out for the Goblet, the item itself floating off of its pedestal before flying straight for the open hand, Starswirl catching it before he turns around and slams the door closed behind him. He then heads back to where Salazar died and crouches down there, pain evident in his eyes as he says:

"I will not forget you, my friend. Even if I did fail you and Godric just like I failed Luna. However, I – I won't fail a third time." And with that does he set the Goblet down where his friend had fallen before raising one of his hands and lights swirl there before many of the girls scream as a horrible looking dagger appears from the lights.  
"Great Hogwarts, accept my gift. I have come to your castle to guide your creators to a Lighter future, yet their leader is but a disharmonious monster with no sense of right and wrong and with a thirst for power as great as his sword. One of your sons has fallen, now allow me to take my life for his and take my essence.  
Gather it within my creation, protect my invention with your magic and use it to allow my curse to remain on Godric's name until those under him have seen the light I desire for this school and its future. I desire no hurt, I desire no pain. I desire only to honor your fallen child and to right my wrongs. Hogwarts, answer my plea."  
And with that do many students turn their eyes away as the man stabs himself straight within his heart, grunting in pain before his form starts to shimmer and the hallway around him starts to shine in four different colored lights and the last words that leave the vanishing man's lips are heard by all: "Thank you, Milady."

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone  
**_ _ **So, this is the start of the story, but the visions aren't done yet. Next we will jump ahead to 1965 for a very short while, then 1976 and then onto 1980 before all of the visions will end and with these visions it will become clear why I made it sound as if Harry would be involved in all this and how these events will affect him.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	2. The Goblet Of The Present

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So in this chapter we will find out how Harry is linked to all this and I will be using a scene of Disneyfanatic2346's audiowork Bride of Discord. Know that I have asked for her permission before posting this and that it was her youtube work that inspired me to think up and writing down this crazy little tale.  
**_ _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out her works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **The Goblet Of The Present**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **General POV**_

Shock. That is the main emotion going through everyone's hearts as they have just witnessed something many in their country can only dream of; the legendary split between the Founding Fathers of the school in which they preside and in which a legendary tournament is meant to get started that very same evening.  
"But – if all that happened, then – then why – why is Slytherin the hated House?" A timid first year Ravenclaw asks and while the whole scenery again changes to a blinding white light, does the spirit of Starswirl the Bearded say: "Shortly after this, Godric saved Helga's life and used the Life Debt to make her hype up his House.  
To make matters worse did he also use the Life Debt to involve her daughter and Heirs and by the time Helga's line died out, the whole story had been twisted to what you know it to be today. Now, this next vision will take place exactly 29 years ago and will explain more about why I do this as well as the promise I made."

This catches everyone's interest and when the light dies down they find themselves in a huge empty room that has a pedestal with the Goblet of Fire on top of it near one of the far walls. And from that new Goblet, do they hear the voice of Starswirl sigh before he says: "A thousand years. It's been a thousand years that I've been here.  
Honestly, I love you, Helga dear, but couldn't you have hidden my wondrous home somewhere near a window? I would have preferred it if I could gaze outside. At least then I could keep an eye on the moon and see if poor, poor Luna is still stuck in there. Oh, my poor dear friend, I so hope you have seen the light once again."  
And then suddenly does the floor of the room start to tremble and shake and the voice says: "Heh, another earthquake. I guess students are back at Hogwarts once again. Summer's over once more, heh. I sure wonder if either Celestia or – pray to the moon – Luna have had a fun summer. Oh, what I wouldn't give to gaze upon them."

And as these words are spoken, do some students scream as the trembling causes the Goblet to fall, lying on its side, yet alongside this does the entire scenery change with the speed of someone blinking their eyes and everyone looks around, shocked to see themselves in the middle of a new, large and very crowded hall.  
The back wall is made of three huge floor to ceiling windows and the ceiling is bowed like an arc while the floor has a stage at the end where three mares are standing on the left, one at the far back, a Draconequus on her right, a dragon and mare to his right and Princess Celestia at the far right, all of them smiling.  
"Wait, I'm in Canterlot and – THAT'S DISCORD! When did he get free? And – why does it look like he's – _getting married?_ " The voice of Starswirl speaks and then he hums and says: "That crown. It has powerful magic linked to it. And those mares all look like they're her friends. Is Discord marrying another friend of theirs or something?"

And his question gets answered as first three fillies come jumping over, baskets of flower petals in their mouths that they move from side to side, shedding their flower petals across the aisle before a gorgeous blonde mare with soft pink mane and tale and with gorgeous blue eyes appears to walk down the aisle.  
And instantly all eyes turn from the gorgeous bride to the groom, who softly moans: "She's an angel." Only for the beige colored mare besides him to whisper: "Easy, tiger. Save it for the honeymoon." Causing for some of the students to hold back bile and moan: "Gross." While others moan in loving glee and whisper: "How cute."  
And then everyone gets proven that Discord really has changed over the course of the Millennia that he has been locked in stone as he apparently loses himself in his bride's eyes until the beige mare whispers: "That's your cue." And a lot of guys laugh as the Draconequus stutters before voicing his acceptance to the wedding vows.  
And then new groups of students turn to aaaww while others turn away disgusted as Discord doesn't even wait for the purple Allicorn to finish her speech before locking his lips with those of his fiancé and then the voice of Starswirl speaks again and says: "You really changed, Discord. I can only hope you can make her happy."

And then another bright light indicates another chance of scenery, only for the messy-haired teen as well as several teenagers to gasp when they see a slightly older teen lying in the Hospital Wing with his arms behind his head, a large amount of bandages covering his torso and a contemplative look on his face as he looks at the ceiling.  
"Heh, so this is what it feels like to have a body not made of chaotic matter. Hum, I can actually already feel my chaotic magic settling down. Heh, six months. I will have to wait six months until I can be with my beloved Fluttershy again. And then we have to wait another three years before we can finally have our foal."  
And while many now turn to look between the sight and the slightly younger messy-haired teen and the one lying on the bed, who then actually clasps his hands over his eyes as he groans and says: "Eleven years! I've been married to that gorgeous bit of blonde and pink and my magic actually kept her from getting pregnant.  
And now we both have to take the places of two humans who are meant to die before they get the chance to have a son – just for us to have a chance to have a son. Heh, at least this solution will settle my chaotic magic even after I change back to my normal form, so at least I will be able to give foals to my mare after this for years to come."

And with that does another bright light move everyone further down in time, while the messy-haired teen whispers: "James Potter's – not my dad?" And while those seated closest to the teen look at him with reassuring and comforting eyes do others then scream as the next scene is somewhere outside and in the middle of a battle.  
There are men in masks and dark black robes surrounding Professor Dumbledore, Discord Potter, Lily Evans and Sirius Black as well as a man that has the girl's red hair and is very obviously dead. And then, to the utter horror of the young messy-haired teen, one of the masked men casts a horrific curse that hits Lily Evans in the back.  
"MUM!" The boy screams, only to get confused as the redhead's voice turns much softer in tone halfway through her painful gasp and this draws the attention of the humanized Draconequus, his eyes widening as he sees the girl falling and he rushes for her, seeing something in her eyes that makes him gasp before he growls.

He turns to his surroundings and, with great power, snaps his fingers actually changing all of the masked men into whimpering squids and jellyfish that actually have humanized faces showing in their jelly-like substance and while Dumbledore and Sirius look flabbergasted, does Discord turn to the girl and does he whisper:  
"Don't worry, sweetie, I got you." And with another snap of his fingers do the two of them disappear, causing for another bright light to very shortly blind everyone before they all return to a Hospital room where they see the red-haired girl lying in a bed and looking at Discord Potter with confused eyes as she softly asks:  
"Discord?" And the Draconequus turned human smiles widely as he says: "Fluttershy, you're here. You're finally here. How was the clone? Did Twilight do a good job? Were you lonely? Please tell me you weren't lonely." And the redhead smiles sweetly as she says: "No, your clone kept me perfect company. Don't worry, my dear."

And the two happily hug each other before their vision vanishes in a bright white light and the messy-haired fourteen year old whimpers as he asks: "So – so – so my – my mum's – not – my mum?" But at this the bushy haired girl instantly moves over to him and hugs him as she says: "She is, Harry. She's just not who you thought she was."  
And Harry cuddles in her embrace as the whole Great Hall finds themselves in a large hallway of what seems to be a cottage, with the humanized pony and her husband now looking at least a few years older and the Draconequus turned human holding onto a small baby boy who has one messy black lock of hair on his head.  
"Oh, he's just so perfect. You did an amazing job, honey. He will be the most handsome steed of chaos ever. Yes, you are. Yes, you are." Discord actually gushes, making the baby in his arms laugh and giggle as Fluttershy Potter laughs and asks: "I birthed him 3 months ago. How much longer are you going to say I did a good job?"

And Discord proves that he is the Lord of Chaos as he says: "Until he is my age." Making the humanized mare hit herself on the head before a powerful female voice says: "Discord, Fluttershy, we need your help!" And from a bright light the black-furred Allicorn appears, a look of great concern shown on her face.  
"Luna, what's wrong?" Fluttershy Potter asks and Luna says: "It's a disaster. A group of colts have found a hidden library created by Tirek and have learned of a horrible ritual that they plan to use to wreak havoc on all of Equestria." At which Discord pulls his son closer and Fluttershy clasps her hands on her mouth.  
Luna then notices the squirming little infant and says: "Oh dear." And Discord looks down before he says: "Don't worry, he's not old enough to come with us yet. We can leave him with his godfather until we get back." But then Fluttershy says: "No, we can't. The Order would think us spies if we suddenly disappear like that."

And while some students wonder what this Order is, does Discord cringe as he mutters: "Ay, right." But then Luna shakes her head and says: "It doesn't matter. Even if the foal was old enough to come with, it would be much too dangerous. The ritual these beasts are planning to use – has led them to foalnap several foals and fillies."  
And instantly both parents move to hug their son close against them. Luna then looks at the family and says: "Which is why I will cast a Cloning spell on both of you and transfer your most important memories into your clones. Rest assured that my sister and I believe that we can stop these beasts within the next 48 hours."  
And this makes both parents sigh in relief before Discord gently lies his son down in a newly summoned cot and then both parents nod at their friend before two perfectly cloned versions appear besides them. Then four rings of light appear, one around the heads of each humanized being and shining with magic.  
The Allicorn of the Night seems to focus on these rings greatly and even the infant seems intrigued as he has stopped babbling and has his eyes fixed on his four parents. Then the rings vanish and lights shine from the original parents before they transform back to their original pony and Draconequus forms respectively.

The two look shocked and then pleased about this and the sweet little baby happily laughs in amazement over what he sees before both the pony and the dragon-like being give him a kiss on the head and then chorus: "Let's go, Luna." The Allicorn nods and asks the clones: "You know your tasks?" And the clones nod.  
The two ponies and Lord of Chaos then fly out of the house through the shadows cast on the cottage by the huge trees planted near it and while they fly to the moon from the darker side of the night sky does Discord ask: "Hey Luna, can I ask you a few questions? About our memories, those clones and those so called beasts?"  
"Of course, what is it that troubles you?" Luna asks and Discord says: "Well, a week ago, I saw a friend of mine, Peter Pettigrew, send my son a traitorous, murderous look and this had been only just after we heard that there could be a spy in our Organization, the Order of the Phoenix. Does my clone have that memory?"  
Yet while the Allicorn has darkened fur, does the Great Hall actually see her muzzle whiten and she says: "No, he doesn't. I thought the memory was just something that was happening between you and your friend, so I didn't believe it important enough considering how soon I believed you would be able to return here."

And while this seems to worry Discord, does he then look back down at the cottage as he moves through the moon, which apparently acts as a portal between the two worlds and he whispers: "Let's hope you're right, Luna. Let us hope – that you're right." And with that does he pass through the portal in the moon.  
"How – how were we able to see all this?" Someone then suddenly asks and the Starswirl in the Goblet softly comments: "Another earthquake had struck Hogwarts and knocked over my Goblet. Just like with the wedding and the attack that killed Brian and Lily Evans. However, allow me to fill up the last few gaps now."  
And with that and one last bright light does the entire Great Hall return back to normal, Starswirl still being seated on the edge of the Goblet being the only thing different from before and he sighs as he looks through one of the Great Hall window, a couple of papers in one of his hand and a melancholy look on his face.

"What happened after all this? Well, Luna, Discord and Fluttershy returned to Equestria just as those ruffians started up their horrible ritual and the starting magical effects that were caused by the preparations actually badly affected all of the magic that could possibly let anyone leave Equestria, including the Moon portal.  
However, neither Fluttershy nor Discord found out about this until after their rescue mission of the foalnapped foals and fillies had been a success as Princess Twilight actually had a portal mirror in her own library and her assistant, the Dragon Spike, had moved the little ones there before finding the mirror in utter shambles.  
As I said, an earthquake had allowed me to observe all of this and I had seen the magic of the ritual affect the Moon Portal. I knew this would break these poor parents and I had grown close to them, both before they took the bodies and afterwards. I had even grown to believe that they would be my ticket to long-awaited salvation.  
So, when their return was foiled, I swore I would help them get back one way or another. Since then I have been meditating, just to increase both my own power and the power of the Goblet and now – I am going to use all of that stored power to break the seal on the Moon Portal and allow the portal to Equestria to reopen.

With that, I repay my debt." And to the shocked eyes of everyone does the ancient sorcerer start to shine and does an aura similar to the fire that previously surrounded the entire Great Hall surround him before his form vanishes within the fire and the fire itself turns into a ball of energy that shoots straight for the sky.  
Everyone looks at it, tears of long lost hope shining in the eyes of the messy-haired boy who has again become the center of yet another great adventure and the moon actually shines with the many colors that consumed the fire before it turns silver and shines brighter than ever before, causing everyone to cover their eyes.  
A wave of energy then goes through them all and instantly young Harry Potter is on his feet, his arms trembling as his hands are pressing down on the table in front of him and his eyes stuck on the moon, a strong gleam of hope shining in his eyes even though it seems covered by an instinctual sense of disbelief and sincere doubt.

And then, to the shock of some students and glee of the young boy, a booming voice comes from the moon that shouts: "WHO DARES MESS WITH MY BEAUTIFUL NIGHT!" And without her apparently noticing does the Princess of the Night actually pass through the moon, her eyes searching for her supposed target.  
And yet this seems to be exactly what young Harry needs to get spurred into action as he rushes out of the Great and Entrance Hall and then turns around when in the Entrance Courtyard, waving his arms like mad and drawing the attention of the Princess of the Moon, Luna's eyes widening before she whispers: "Could it be?"

She flies down, landing in front of Harry, who is smiling at her as if she is his mother reincarnated and hesitantly asks: "Are – are you – Discord's son?" And Harry instantly says: "Yes! yes, I am! Starswirl showed me! He was part of the Goblet – the Goblet of Fire, I mean. And he used his power to open the portal."  
And then many of the students gasp in shock as the boy actually goes down on all fours with his arms around his head like a hallow and he begs: "Please! Please princess! Please bring me back my parents! Please bring them back to me. Please, I beg of you." And while the Lunar Princess seems shocked at first, does she then smile at the boy.  
"Wait for me, young foal of Discord. I will be back soon." She tells him and with tears of grateful hope streaming down his emerald green eyes does Harry look up at her as she smiles down at him, flaps her wings and takes off, flying back through the moon; back to Equestria with the mission to reunite a son with his parents.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter was a lot shorter than last chapter and that has good reason. First of all, I almost made all of this one chapter and second, I guess I summarized the events that took place in this chapter a lot more than I did last chapter. As for next chapter, it will explain why Harry didn't ask Luna to take him to Equestria.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	3. Reunited And Angered

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this is where we will get a bit of a view into Equestria, but like I said, the first couple of chapters will take place in the Harry Potter Universe as much as possible and I am hoping to have that happen until at least the Second Task, perhaps even all the way until the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but no later.  
**_ _ **Why no later? One, I plan to have Voldemort defeated before the end of 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **year and two – I just hate practically everything that happens in 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **year and while the idea of Discord ruining Umbridge's life sounds like a wondrous thing to write about, do I just feel that, after 8 months away, homesickness would kick in.  
**_ _ **Anyway, Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Reunited And Angered**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 1994  
**_ _ **Canterlot, Equestria  
**_ _ **Luna's POV**_

"Starswirl. The wondrous Unicorn that was one of my only friends before my transformation into Nightmare Moon. The first friend I lost after I lost myself to my jealousy and hatred. That he has been part of a magical artifact all this time and knew of Discord, Fluttershy and their son and that he helped us reopen the portal."  
These thoughts swirl through my head as I pass through the portal from the human world to my home world and then shake my head and mutter: "He hasn't changed a bit." Which makes me smile before I cast a quick spell on the moon, allowing it to move by its own gravity-based power, and then descend down to the Canterlot castle.

There I see my beloved sister waiting for me in the throne room and she asks: "Luna, did I really just see you pass through the moon? Like how you did when we fought Grusto and his horrible team of ritualistic ruffians?" And I happily nod at her as I say: "Call on Fluttershy and Discord, sister, their son awaits their return."  
And instantly my sister calls for a roll of parchment and a pencil, writing a quick and hurried note before using her magic to send it off, which I know will make sure that Spike will soon receive it and I feel relieved that – as has become tradition since their return to this world – all Element Bearers are with Fluttershy and Discord.  
And indeed not even five minutes later does the entire gang arrive with the sound of fingers getting snapped and a second later I am actually terrified as Discord wraps his entire body around us both and angrily hisses: "This better not be a joke, you hear me? You both better really have a way to return us our son or so help me."  
And while he reminds me of the threat he was all those centuries ago, does Fluttershy then say: "Discord! You know as well as we all do that neither Celestia or Luna would ever want to hurt us like that. Now let them go." And I feel glad for the Lord of Chaos having married this voice of reason for the umpteenth time as I get released.

"It was Starswirl. He traveled to the same world hundreds of years ago and merged his essence with an ancient artifact, whose magic he used to reopen the portal in the moon. He even used the same magic to explain everything to your foal, who was the one to welcome me when I arrived there and begged me to bring you to him."  
I happily tell the group and all of them cheer and smile at each other before Discord asks: "Well, what are we waiting for? Rarity, get on Twilight's back. Applejack, you join with Rainbow, Pinkie with my wife and Spike can join me. Now let's go and get back to our precious steed of chaos." And everyone cheers at this idea, all of us happy beyond belief.

The Unicorn, two Earth Ponies and Dragon then follow orders and after Twilight, Rainbow, Discord and his wife made sure that their passengers are holding on tight do we all fly back to the moon, Discord and Fluttershy flying way ahead of us and eager excitement shown all over their faces as a trail of happy tears float behind Fluttershy.  
They then pass through the moon and by the time we join them on the other side, have they already descended down to the Courtyard and when we ourselves have landed, has Spike gotten off of Discord and is the Lord of Chaos swirled around both his son and his wife, all three of them crying, laughing and talking nonsense.

"Mum, dad. I missed you so much. You're alive! I can't believe it! I dreamed of this! I dreamed of it and I wished for it and I begged for it! I never thought this would happen! Things just kept on happening that made me feel as if I didn't deserve family! As if I didn't deserve to be loved! Oh, I'm so happy to see you both."

These words both touch my heart and make me share a look of great concern with my sister as neither of us like the whole part of the boy believing he doesn't deserve to be loved and while Discord and Fluttershy mix up their own exclamations of how happy they are to be back and how much they love him, does my sister ask:  
"Young foal, what do you mean _as if you didn't deserve to be loved_?" And this time the boy's words seem to have punched through the blanket of blinding glee that was covering the two parents, the two of them looking at my sister in shock before I feel a shudder of pity go through me for whoever made the foal feel that way.  
This because Discord instantly turns angry enough clouds of thunder and lightning start to storm over his head and his yellow eyes with red slits for pupils start to glow with power before he snarls: "Who was it? Who made you feel like that? Who _dared_ make _my son_ feel as if he didn't deserve be to be loved? _Who dared this_?"

But then Fluttershy snaps: "Discord." And again Discord seems to snap out of the blindness that is his emotions before Fluttershy says: "Look at what you're doing? You're scaring our poor son." And to his shock – and that of those apparently inside the castle – does he then see that his son is indeed trembling in his grasp.  
And instantly, as if one turns on or off the lights, does all of Discord's anger get replaced with the loving care I always knew he wanted to bestow upon his child for all eternity as he wraps his whole serpentine body around the boy and shushes him as he says: "Oh son. My poor little steed of chaos. No need to be afraid, I won't hurt you.

Never you, my son. Never you." And these words do indeed calm the trembling down and cause for the boy to wrap tender arms around his father's neck before Applejack, the beige colored pony who had been Discord's Best Mare, asks: "So, why did you ask us to come here instead of asking Luna to take you back to Equestria?"  
And Harry sighs in defeat before he says: "I'm sure you know. Don't you – Headmaster." And when we all look inside the hall, do we see a man as old as Starswirl standing at the center of a stage with four pieces of paper in his hand, a horrified look on his face as he looks from the papers to the boy, who sighs as he sees this.  
He then sends his father a significant look, making Discord let him go with a curious and confused look on his face before he walks back into the castle, all of us following him at a sedated pace and sharing worried glances before the boy stands himself besides his Headmaster, turns to the students at large and says:

"I, Harry Discord Fluttershy, hereby swear on my essence of magic that I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire, that I have my friends, the teaching staff and Madam Pince to vouch for the fact that I never once approached the Goblet and that I never asked any of the aforementioned parties or others to put my name in the Goblet.  
Upon my essence do I swear, upon my life, so mote it be." And many mouths drop in utter shock while Fluttershy lets out a cry of terrified fear at hearing the severity of the boy's oath and so for a few minutes silence rings through the entire Hall, which for some reason makes me feel as if this is a first this evening.

"If you didn't put your name in there or asked others to do it, then how did you know your name was on one of those slips, Potter?" An arrogant upstart from the table with the yellow trims on their black cloaks then asks, yet Harry keeps his face and tone passive as he turns to the arrogant foal and says: "Because I can count."  
And only then does the foal seem to notice that the Headmaster is holding four notes in his hands. "Four notes in a tournament that is supposed to have only three champions. Not hard to figure that one out and, like everyone else in this castle, I read everything I could about the Tournament after hearing it being announced two months ago.  
I know that, if a Champion gets chosen, they can't leave the premises for a certain amount of distance or further or they risk losing their magic, so I asked Princess Luna to bring my parents here instead of asking her to take me to them and have me risk facing said consequences. I'm a Gryffindor, you know, not stupid."

And quite a few foals and fillies nod in acceptance to this, yet I also notice how an entire table seems to suddenly feel quite uncomfortable while another table suddenly looks smugger than I feel they should be and then Discord confuses us all as has his hands in his sides and angrily growls: "Spike, knock 'em out."  
And instantly we hear someone grunting as if getting knocked out cold, making us all look at the table of the elders where Spike is standing behind the chair of a man that looks as if his face became a failed experiment of Discord's magic and who actually has a fake eye that is turning to all sides in quite the frantic manner.  
"Discord, Spike, what was that for?" Fluttershy asks in shock and Discord growls as he says: "I saw him send our son and us the same traitorous glare as Pettigrew did all those years ago. I wasn't going to let him threaten me away from my son so I motioned Spike to sneak up to him and our son's oath just turned out to be a perfect distraction."

And while Harry looks shocked, do I see his eyes shine with happy glee whenever Discord references to him as his son before he turns from the knocked out man to a redhead his own age before his eyes widen and he whispers: "The attack." And the redhead seems to get exactly what he means as his eyes widen as well.  
"So, that – that means that – that the attack wasn't just another fluke. Someone really attacked – do you think they hurt dad?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Other than what Moody would do, I doubt it. They obviously wanted Moody for his new role as teacher, so behaving out of character would ruin their plans."  
And the redhead sighs in relief before the girl who sits beside him asks: "But – how has he been posing as Moody all this time?" Yet Harry seems onto this as well and asks: "Spike, throw me his flask, would you?" And when the boy catches the flask thrown to him, does he open it and ask: "Headmaster, you recognize this?"  
And the man sniffs before his eyes widen as he says: "Polyjuice Potion. But – that means that – that Alastor is still somewhere in this – Alastor's trunk!" And while this shocks many does the woman who sits on the left of the center of the table stand up and say: "I'll go get him. Poppy, please wait for me in the Hospital Wing."

The nurse-dressed woman nods and as they leave, does Harry sigh in relief before he turns thoughtful and asks: "Headmaster, who are the other Champions anyway?" And instantly everyone turns to the ancient man with great excitement in their stances and curiosity shining in their eyes as the Head of this school laughs and says:  
"Yes, let us make the announcements everyone actually expected for tonight. Ahem, the Champion for Durmstrang is – Viktor Krum!" And the formerly smugger than smug looking table explodes as a young man with a serious look on his face stands up and moves over to the stage, the other tables also cheering him on greatly.  
Dumbledore shakes his hand and then motions him to the door behind the table on the stage and when the teen has closed the door behind him, does Dumbledore say: "The Champion for Beauxbattons is – Fleur Delacour!" And this time the table with the blue trims as well as blue robed girls explodes with happy and gleeful cheers.  
The girl chosen follows the other teen's example and she too gets motioned for the door in the back wall before Dumbledore seems to finish things up and says: "And finally, alongside Mr. Potter, the Champion for Hogwarts is – Cedric Diggory!" And the table with the yellow trims practically jumps out of their seats with excited cheers.

Yet then I notice that Harry looks a mix between contemplative and uncomfortable before he asks: "Headmaster?" And instantly silence rings through the hall, the Diggory boy stopping in his step through the door and Harry asks: "Would either you or the judges be opposed to a – a fourth faction joining the competition?"  
And while no one seems to understand what he means, does the foal go on and say: "Let's face facts. My magic results in school differ between the Patronus charm – which I still struggle with – and average charms work in class. Not to mention, I am 3 years younger than the rest of the Champions and never wanted this.  
So – would either of the judges be opposed if, instead of Hogwarts, I represent Equestria and have my parents and their friends help me through the Tasks?" And while this seems to shock the final table, does a man that looks as if he came straight out of an office say: "You do know it's against the rules for teachers to help, right?"

Yet Harry retorts: "They're not teachers; three of them are even royalty." And the man seems to accept this answer before Dumbledore turns to the Diggory boy and asks: "Mr. Diggory, please fetch your fellow Champions. I believe they are best to decide on this as they and yourself did willingly enter this competitions unlike Mr. Potter."  
The boy nods and when the other two have come back does Dumbledore ask: "Mss. Delacour, Mr. Krum, would either of you be opposed to young Mr. Potter choosing to represent his homeworld in return that he gets the help of those here with him to make up for the years of experience you three will have over him?"  
And the two look at each other shocked before the blonde girl asks: "Are you sure, Headmaster?" And the man smiles as he says: "I am, Mss. Delacour. And so is Mr. Potter as it was his idea.""Why would you do that? Do you not want your school to win?" The other, burly looking teen then asks and Harry shrugs as he says:  
"First of, I don't think I stand a single chance to do any more than just survive this tournament. Cedric, I do think he has a strong chance of winning, but I never wanted to compete in the first place. So, if I can even the odds out as well as increase my chances of surviving this – for people my age – bleeding deathtrap, I will."

And the three older teens share another thoughtful look before Cedric says: "Harry, we are happy to accept your request and compromise, but – we do want to add to that that you have to have at least one of these mares with you at every task – to further make up for the magical levels of experience you say we have over you."  
And while some of the elders look at this shocked, does Fleur then ask: "Do any of you disagree with this?" And none of the elders object before I sigh and say: "I'm afraid that my sister and I have to decline this offer. We do have our duties to our people and without us, neither the sun nor the moon shall rise or fall."  
Everyone around us nods at this and then Harry asks: "Okay well, how about a tour of Hogwarts before you return to Equestria? Is that still okay?" And my sister and I share a happy smile before Celestia says: "I'm sure we have enough time to spare for that. Lead the way, young foal." And Harry happily leads us out of the hall.  
And at the doors he turns around as he asks: "Hey Cedric, let me know what the First Task entails later, okay?" And the older teen with the yellow trim to his black robe gives the young fool a two-fingered salute as a promise before Harry happily leads us into something that makes Discord squeal; a huge hallway filled with stairs.

* * *

 _ **And there we have it,  
**_ _ **The Tournament has officially begun, Harry has gotten a chance to be on even footing with his older competitors and the fake Moody has been captured – at least for now. Yes, I plan to have Crouch escape and report the truth to Voldemort, but like I said, I don't plan to have the HP part last past the end of GoF.  
**_ _ **Now next chapter will contain two of my three favorite Harry Potter characters and will also have something even more special; the revelation of what Harry looks like in Equestrian form. And just so you all know, I am not planning to turn him into a creature that is known to either the Harry Potter or MLP Universe.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	4. Padfoot And Moony

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I am SUPER excited about this chapter, like Collin Creevey/Gabby levels of excited. And that's not just because I get to create a whole new creature this chapter, but because I get the chance to bring my Top 3 characters together nice and early into the story. Also yes, these two wonderful men will be going to Equestria at the end.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **Padfoot and Moony**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 1994  
**_ _ **Hogwarts grounds  
**_ _ **Discord's POV**_

It has been just way too long since I have crossed these amazing grounds and passed through the wonders that is the castle we just exited. Hogwarts had definitely been a place I had been very happy to have gone to when Luna and Zecora told me that joining my essence with a human body would help settle my chaos magic.  
The classes had not all been fun and it had been very hard for me to keep up the character of James Potter after I had taken over from him upon his passing, especially in Arithmancy as it was obvious that the late lad was quite proficient in the class, yet how someone as wild as him could enjoy a subject like that I just didn't get.  
And the fact that there had been a war raging across the lands outside of the school I was at had not made me feel any better about my situation, let alone that I had to wait six full months before I could get back with my beloved wife and that it had to be the passing of a fiery, very interesting young lass that would allow her to come here.

Still there had been so much good in this world that had made my four year stay very much worth it and, other than finally reuniting with the son I lost almost fourteen years ago, I really hope to reunite with the two friends who I have been missing like crazy this last decade and then some and so I can't help but ask:  
"So, how are my old friends doing?" Yet Harry sighs as he says: "Remember how Luna had accidentally mistaken that one memory about Pettigrew being the traitor? Because your clone didn't have that, he trusted Pettigrew to become their – I mean, our – Secret Keeper when it became apparent that Voldemort was after me."  
This both shocks and infuriates me and I feel like summoning both that disgusting little rat as well as his master and show them what happens when you mess with the Prince of Chaos, but then Harry sighs and says: "And to make matters worse, did no one know that Pettigrew had that role, as you pretended to have picked Sirius.  
And when Pettigrew betrayed us, Sirius tried bringing him to justice, only for Pettigrew to make the situation even worse by murdering a dozen Muggles – eh, non-magical people – and then faking his own death. Sirius was arrested, send to Azkaban and I was send to the Dursleys and have – HOLD ON ONE BLEEDING SECOND!"

He suddenly shouts and his shout shock Twilight, Rainbow, the Sisters, Fluttershy and myself into the air and causes for Rarity to jump so high she lands in a shocked Spike's arms before Fluttershy asks: "What's the matter, honey?" And Harry looks at her as if she is the epiphany of a lifetime before a huge grin starts to grow on his face.  
" **WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"** He suddenly cheers and actually starts to do some strange happy dance that has no rhythm or anything to it and only seems mean to express how happy he is over his strange epiphany and while she has a hoof on her heart, does Rainbow ask: "Hey, care to share this happiness with us, kid?"  
"MUM'S NOT RELATED TO THE DURSLEYS! THAT MAKES ME NOT RELATED TO THE DURSLEYS! THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO STAY WITH THE DURSLEYS ANYMORE! I CAN FINALLY LEAVE THOSE BLASTED, GOOD FOR NOTHING, ABUSIVE, SELFISH MUGGLES FOR GOOD! AW YEAH!"

My son cheers at the top of his lungs, pumping his fist in the air at the end and I look at his happy little being in utter confusion yet Fluttershy does seem to get where our boy's happiness is coming from as she asks: "You – you – you were raised by _– Petunia_?" And instantly I get why my son is so happy and my wife so concerned.  
After the loss of her – sort of – father, Fluttershy had tried going _home_ to her mother, only to have Petunia scare her off with furious shouts and insults and even the threat that Lily Evans will be disowned if she didn't leave the premises and the mother and her daughter alone and my wife had been depressed for weeks.  
She had, after that, left the Evans and the Dursley family alone for a few years, even when Mrs. Evans died in her sleep and got buried, yet had tried to invite Petunia and her fiancé Vernon Dursley for our second wedding, only to almost end up in the Muggle Hospital courtesy of a drunken Dursley who had been arrested for this the same day.  
And so the very thought of my son being raised by these terrible bits of human life scares me as well and Harry sighs, apparently having tired himself out with his dancing and cheering as he says: "Yeah. Like I said, Sirius was in Azkaban and Remus – well, you know why people like the Ministry would not let him raise me."

This angers me, yet I do get what he means as it had been quite hard for me to hide how shocked I was to find out that the werewolf that had killed James Potter with his claw strike is actually the late boy's best friend and when I first learned of all the bias against such a being I had almost lost myself to my chaotic anger at the unfairness.  
I grumble at this under my breath and then ask: "But you do know them, right?" And Harry cheers up again as he says: "I met them just last year. Lupin was my teacher and he even taught me the Patronus Charm and Sirius has been risking hide and hair just to see Pettigrew brought to justice and see me be kept safe from danger."  
"Wait, Pettigrew was – _here_?" I ask, hissing in rage in the end and Harry sighs as he says: "He was pretending to be my best friend's pet for the last few years. Yet when we tried telling this to the Minister because we knew that Sirius was innocent and didn't deserve to get Kissed by the Dementors, he just wouldn't listen."

"Ooooh-ho-ho-ho, I'll make him listen." I think to myself and then sigh as I say: "Well, enough tittle-tattle, let's see if we can get my good old friends back. Did you know that your mother and I were planning to take them along with our other beloveds to Equestria once you were old enough to survive the transformation?"  
This seems to shock my son and Fluttershy says: "Oh yes, we were planning to fake all of their and our deaths, travel to Equestria, have our friends help them all settle in and then your father was going to unleash his full power on Voldemort for all of the lives he took and all the horrible things he did to hurt all those innocent people."  
"You were planning to kill Voldemort?" Harry asks and I smirk as I say: "Oh-ho-ho, I was planning to do a lot more than just kill him. After all, it's as old Alby always says; _there are fates worse than death_." And my son seems to agree with this before I say: "Now, let's see where my old buddies and palls are at – hey!"

Everyone looks at me and I have my senses reaching out all across the English planes for my friends, yet to my shock, do I happily say: "What luck, they're actually real close by. Remus is pacing in our old Shack and Sirius seems to be sleeping in his special form in the cave not too far away from that. Ha, let's get them over here!"  
But then Harry shouts: "NO!" And I look at him shocked before he says: "Only those in the Great Hall got to learn the truth and Sirius is already worried about me. If he sees me standing this close to an – sorry – unknown being, how do you think he'll respond?" And I sigh in defeat, knowing that my son has got me there.  
"Just hide yourselves at the edge of the forest and then bring them here. I'll explain everything and just say that the House Elves brought them here. Surely those little critters have enough magic to do so." This idea takes my defeated sense right out of me and replaces it with proud glee before I say: "Brilliant idea, let's go, girls."  
And while the blue-colored Pegasus with the rainbow-colored mane and tale asks: "Am I the only one confused with what they were talking about?" Making me snicker, do the two princesses, my wife and I guide the other mares into the shadows of the forest before I turn around and snap his fingers, summoning my two friends.

And both my old sandy-haired lupine friend and my son's godfather appear from the pops, Remus actually losing his footing over his scenery changing around him, causing him to actually fall right on top of the sleeping dog, which makes me cringe as the dog wakes up with a yelp of shock before trying to scramble away.  
"Hey – you two." I hear my son say and I myself cringe at how cautious the boy sounds before Remus asks: "Harry, I – I thought we had agreed to meet in the shack. Why did you summon me here?" And instantly I feel like something's up as Harry looks confused and asks: "What do you mean? I don't recall agreeing on any meetings."  
And this makes me want to step forward, but Fluttershy stops me and whispers: "We can't. We have to let Harry handle this." And I grumble at this as we listen in to what is happening between our foal and my two stallion friends, Sirius having transformed back and Harry and Remus sharing deeply confused looks with each other.

 _ **Harry's POV**_

"Who on earth could benefit from making Lupin think that we were supposed to meet at the Shrieking Shack? Is someone – SNAPE! It has to have been Snape. He would love to try and _get his revenge_ on my dad by trying and break me and my dad's old friends up. That lowlife, can't he just get a life already? Seriously!"  
These thoughts go through my head and make me want to get angry and go make Snape pay, yet the knowledge that my dad is depending on me to reunite him with his long lost friends keeps me focused and I shake my head as I say: "It doesn't matter. We have more important things to discuss and why I brought you here."  
"Like the Tournament, I assume. Something happened, didn't it?" Sirius asks, concern written all over his face and I happily grasp onto the opening he gave me as I say: "Yeah, we got to meet the creator of the Goblet of Fire and he showed us his entire history as well as events he got to see by having his essence and Goblet linked to Hogwarts."

The two men look shocked at this and I say: "His name – is Starswirl the Bearded and, get this, he's an actual Unicorn. Not one from the Forest or from the Plains of America, but a Unicorn from another world, one that is named Equestria and that is inhabited by Unicorns like him, Earth Ponies, Pegasi and even Allicorns.  
However, Starswirl was close to the two Princesses ruling Equestria and was there when one of them lost herself to the Darkness, something he blamed himself for, so he traveled and met with the Founders, who made him a Guard of the Students. He was even there for the Legendary Fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
And trust me, that did not at all go the way we are told these days. If anything, the true events would make any real Gryffindor – want to get a Resort straight into Slytherin. Yeah, I know. Anyway, he also showed us more recent events and – well, this is where you guys and the Marauders and their friends come in."

At first when I started talking I could tell that both of them had trouble believing me, but the more I spoke, the more I could tell that they did grow to believe me and now I smile and ask: "Sounds like your story last year, doesn't it?" And Sirius laughs at this as Remus nods before he asks: "So, how do we fit into all this?"  
At this I sigh as I have no doubt that the man will soon start to blame himself for what happened to his friend, yet I ignore this and say: "This is going to sound as unbelievable as Pettigrew having been Scabbers for all those years, but – James Potter died in 1976 and Lily Evans died alongside her father that following summer.  
The people who were murdered by Voldemort on Halloween 1981 – were clones of Lord Discord and Lady Fluttershy, who by then had been married for 16 years, but who had to inhabit the bodies of the late James and Lily in order to gain the ability to have a foal – and the real Lord Discord and Lady Fluttershy – are right there."

I had raised my voice when telling them of who Voldemort murdered and now motion for the Forbidden Forest from which the Draconequus and Pegasus approach us, both of them looking cautious and worried as they see Sirius and Lupin looking at them as if they have just seen a ghost turn human or something.  
"You – you – you really are – them?" Sirius asks, his voice sounding desperate for confirmation and dad starts rubbing the back of his neck as he asks: "Heh, how do you think I turned those bastards into jellyfishes? Or why my beloved started accepting my need for pranks during our last year here? It all fits – doesn't it?"  
And this seems to convince the two men as they both get tears showing in their eyes before they rush for the two, crying and hugging the Draconequus and Pegasus respectively, yet they make me cringe as they shout the names of those my parents replaced upon their deaths and I think: "That – could cause some serious issues."  
Only for my eyes to widen when I see my dad snap his fingers and both him and mum start to change until a messy-haired male adult with glasses and a red-haired, green-eyed female adult are in their place, both of them getting hugged even tighter by their crying friends as Sirius and Lupin realize what my dad just did for them.

Still, seeing my parents in their human form reunited with two people who thought they had been lost forever is definitely a wondrous sight to see and then mum says: "We're so happy to see you both again. And we would love it if you could accept our friends from Equestria as well. They're still waiting at the edge of the forest."  
"More friends? Did they –?" Sirius asks, but mum shakes her head and says: "We only did it, because Discord's magic was preventing him from making me pregnant with foal and the body of James Potter was stable enough to calm his raging Chaos magic down. Our friends are just that; our friends. You never met them before now."

"Well then, why don't you call them over so we can meet them?" Lupin asks and mum's face lights up before dad shouts: "Come on out, you guys. They know everything now." And the seven mares leave the forest, Sirius and Lupin looking shocked when they see the many different colored manes and fur coats before mum says:  
"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, I'd like you to meet Rarity –.""Greetings, darlings." The white furred mare says as mum goes on: "Applejack.""Howdy partners." Comes from the beige colored mare and mum says: "Pinkie Pie.""You want cotton candy?" The pink one asks and actually stuffs some cotton candy in the men's mouths.  
The two look startled, but then both happily munch on the treat as mum giggles and says: "Rainbow Dash.""You hurt my friends, you deal with me, got it?" The blue colored one snaps, but at this Sirius smirks and retorts: "Right back at yah, lassy." Shocking the Pegasus before she smiles and says: "You're alright."  
At which mum and dad share a relieved smile before mum finishes: "And finally, Princess Twilight of Friendship, Princess Celestia of the Sun and Princess Luna of the Moon." And instantly the two get shocked before bowing down on their knees, yet Luna smiles and says: "Friends of Fluttershy do not need to bow to their friends."

And the two men happily smile at her before Twilight asks: "Fluttershy, did you have to introduce me that way?" And mum shrugs before Rainbow laughs and says: "She's been a princess for 31 years and she's still not used to it from time to time." To which Twilight grumbles: "Not when introduced to new friends, I'm not."  
This makes both my godfather, old teacher and me snicker at the Allicorn and then Luna slowly approaches Sirius with a look of great regret in her eyes as she says: "Lord Sirius Black, I would like to offer my sincere apologies to a horrible mistake on my account that caused you the last thirteen years of grief and pain."  
The man looks shocked and Luna says: "Discord had a memory of Pettigrew being a traitor in his mind when I cloned him, yet I thought that the betrayal was only friendship related and because I thought they would return within 48 hours I didn't transfer the memory into the clone; thus sealing your fate with my mistake."  
This shocks the two men and they look at dad who growls: "He was looking at Harry as if he wanted to kill him and to make matters worse, the day after Harry was born, Pettigrew approached me and said; _you know James, I'm really good at wandless, non-verbal magic. It's my specialty._ And trust me, his tone spoke volumes of his intent."

At this Sirius nods and then says: "I don't blame you, either of you. I convinced your clone to switch Secret Keepers and unlike you, I didn't know Pettigrew was a spy for that long. I didn't find that out until after he betrayed your clones and son. None of us are to blame for him turning traitor or the acts of betrayal he pulled."  
"Very wise of you, Sirius." Lupin says and Sirius shrugs as he says: "Heh, it's mostly what Harry told us that makes me use this knowledge as an excuse. Like Harry told us last year, our friends wouldn't want us to be murderers and I know that, if I don't hold onto that knowledge, I'll just make the same mistake I made all those years ago."  
This makes Lupin nod at him, before Sirius looks up at the castle and sighs as he says: "I better go. It's great seeing you guys again, but – I shouldn't be taking risks like this. The Ministry is still after me and I do still have that Kiss on Sight sentence hanging over me. I'll stay close and stay hidden, but – you better not summon me anymore."

This knowledge makes mum clasp her hands over her chest, but as I join the man in gazing at the castle, do I get another epiphany similar to my realization that my time at the Dursleys is no more and I whisper: "You're wrong." Making everyone look at me before I start to cheer again, causing Rainbow Dash to ask:  
"Okay, what is it this time?" And I shout: "The entire Great Hall was there when we saw Luna and dad talk about Pettigrew being the traitor. Heck, even Crouch and Bagman were there and so were the Heads of both Beauxbattons and Durmstrang. That together with dad being here will make Fudge be pressured into freeing you.  
He won't have a choice, not against hundreds of testimonies clearing your name and coalescing with the testimony Ron, Hermione and I tried giving last year. The similarities are all there, dad has several more memories of Pettigrew proving himself a traitor; we have everything we could possibly need to get you cleared of all charges.

Heck, if need be, we could even use – wait, does Equestrian royalty count here?" I ask and Lupin sighs as he says: "I sincerely doubt it. With people like Dolores Umbridge serving as Fudge's Senior Undersecretary, there is no way the Wizengamot will accept – excuse my language – half-breeds as recognized royalty."  
Yet this angers me and I ask: "Not even if we let a petition go round the Wizengamot? Or even ask the students to convince their parents to do so?" But Lupin shakes his head and says: "That will only have negative after effects. Umbridge will see it as someone trying to usurp her and Fudge's power, trying to get them kicked out of office."  
"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" I shout, but Lupin shrugs and says: "That's just how those two think." But at this I grumble and think: "Doesn't matter, I will find a way." But then dad rolls his eyes and says: "Ah, who cares. Once the Tournament is over, we'll just proceed with the plan we had when you were born, so no worries."

"Wait, what plan?" Lupin asks and mum says: "Find all of our friends, gather all of their possessions together and take them to Equestria with us before unleashing Discord's chaotic hell on Voldemort – or whoever else thinks they can try to hurt us and our loved ones one way or another." This shocks the two and Lupin asks:  
"You do realize that could get you arrested for murder?" But then dad laughs and says: "I won't kill them. Haven't you heard Alby say this a thousand times over. There are fates worse than death, remember? And no fate is worse – than having the Lord of Chaos hate you." And with that dad snaps his fingers, casting magic.  
And to the shock of both my old teacher and my godfather does our entire surrounding change, the trees turning into candy canes, the rocks turning into gumballs and marshmallows, a couple of owls flying over turning into all kinds of colored fish, the lake turning into orange juice and the grounds turning into a huge chess board.  
"See what I mean?" Dad asks with a huge smirk on his face before snapping his fingers, causing for everything to turn back to normal and Sirius mutters: "And I thought he was dangerous when Albus told us of Voldemort being after Harry." And Lupin nods before dad smirks and hisses dangerously: "No one hurts my son."

This makes the two smile and then Luna looks up before she says: "It's getting late. It's best if my sister and I return to our world, you return to your homes and Harry takes his family back to his rooms. We will meet again soon when the First Task approaches." At this everyone nods and then Sirius asks:  
"Hey James – I mean, Discord – would you mind changing my cave a bit? Just, until I either get freed or until we can move back to Equestria." And just the fact that he says _back_ makes everyone around me smile widely before dad turns to look at the Shrieking Shack in the distance and asks: "The cave on the right of the Shack, right?"  
Sirius nods and dad snaps his fingers before he says: "There, that ought to do it. Just let me know if you want it changed. Just call on me, okay old pall?" And Sirius nods before dad turns to Lupin, but the man smiles and says: "Don't you even dare. I don't even want to know what you could possibly have in mind."

Making everyone laugh before Lupin says: "I'll try and see who I have been exchanging letters with the last few months and why they made me believe they were you. I'll get back to you once I know, okay?" And I nod, while part of me feels sure I already know who is behind that blasted trick and the two men leave.  
I then turn to the Alicorns and turn to Luna as I ask: "Princess Luna, you were the first of my parents' friends to meet me when I was still young and you were the one to bring my parents back to us all. I know Sirius is my godfather, but – would you be my godmother, please?" And Sirius turns around shocked before he nods smiling.  
Luna herself seems just as shocked to hear me ask this and then turns my parents, who both have large, agreeing smiles on their faces and this makes Luna turn back to me with a loving smile before she bows her head and says: "I am honored that you ask this of me and will do my best to live up to the expectations of this role."

And we all smile at her before I wave my arm and say: "Come on, let's head back to Gryffindor Tower and get some rest." And everyone nods before the two Princesses spread their wings and fly up and straight through the moon, the huge planet shining brightly each time one of them flies through before I guide the rest back to the castle.  
We walk past the suspension bridge, take a secret passageway in the Clock Tower and when we reach the Grand Staircase does mum take me on her back as she and dad have changed back and does dad take Spike, Twilight Rarity, mum Pinkie and Rainbow takes Applejack before my parents fly us up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
The woman herself looks shocked and even lets out a small yelp of fear when she sees us arrive and notices dad, but the Draconequus snaps his fingers and causes for an image of James Potter to cover him, calming the woman down before I give her the password. Yet the minute I pass through, I feel like I just made a huge mistake.

* * *

 _ **Oh – oooooooooh,  
**_ _ **What could have happened to make Harry feel like that? And why did he feel like that after entering the Gryffindor Common Room? Well, considering which book this story is based on, I think you can all guess what will happen next, though I will give one hint; it won't be started by Ron this time, unlike in Canon.  
**_ _ **Okay, enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube. Also Merry Christmas!**_


	5. Don't Mess With Chaos

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be pretty interesting, simply for the fact that I don't have a full idea on what I want to do after these upcoming confrontations. I do have a bit of the story planned out, yet it is mostly based on the main Canon events, so things that happen between the Choosing of Names and the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Task are up in the air.  
**_ _ **Oh well, Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **Don't Mess With Chaos**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **of October 1994  
**_ _ **Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"YOU FILTY TRAITOR!""HARRY, LOOK OUT!" These two voices mix together, yet I still hear their respective statements and instantly I am on my guard, yet before I can do more than lie a hand on my wand does a curse get shot my way and my eyes widen as I have yet to have learned any effective shield spells.  
Yet before I can do more than crouch, does a gorgeous shield of pinkish purple magic with lines of white swirling through it appear in front of me, making me look at Princess Twilight in great shock and instantly after this do I get surrounded by both of my parents, mum looking greatly worried and dad looking equally infuriated.

This concerns me and when the Princess drops her shield does dad hiss: "Who dares hurt my son?" And instantly the whole common room turns as silent as a graveyard with the sense of fear that only a Dementor can create going through the students, causing many of them to turn white and start to tremble in fear.  
Dad's furious gaze swaps over the student body and then growls: "You." And a second later he has left me, only to wrap his serpentine body around a Sixth year boy with long blonde hair and who actually drops his wand with a whimper of fear as dad does this, glares at him with his furious red eyes and hisses in anger:  
"Why? Why did you call my son a traitor? Why did you think you could just go and attack my son? What makes you think it even _safe_ to cast a tripping hex at my son when he is standing on the edge of the _bleeding grand staircase on the seventh floor_? DO YOU WANT MY SON TO DIE? WAS THAT YOUR INTENTION?"  
And by now my mouth and eyes are wide open as the Draconequus actually reminds me of what Sirius was like last year, but then I remember what happened after the man went berserk on Pettigrew and instantly I shout: "Dad no, stop! They're just not used to any different! They're not used to anyone standing up for me!"

Yet this shocks the being just as much and he glares at me, making me cringe before mum snaps: "Discord! Calm yourself! You're scaring your own son." And this calms the being down and with a last furious glare at the boy in his grasp does he unfurl himself and move over to me, giving me a warm hug as he says:  
"I'm not mad at you, my little Prince of Chaos. I just can't stand the idea that your House is used to hurting you to the extend they could cause you serious injury. Why would they be used to such a thing? Surely Minerva stands up for you?" Yet at this I roll my eyes in disbelief, shocking the man as I snort and say:  
"She was the cause behind them turning on me the first time – shut it, Bell." And the girl that is a Chaser on my team looks shocked before I turn to them all and, feeling confident in the fact that my family will protect me, do I step forward, take a deep breath to gather strength in my voice and then address the whole room as I say:

"In my First year, none of you asked how the 150 points were lost, you just made assumptions that were based on years of rumors, instead of the 8 months you had known me. And when all was said and done and I was in the Hospital Wing for Magical Exhaustion, none of you had the _courage_ to apologize to my face."  
This seems to anger Rainbow Dash more than any of the others and I go on: "In my Second, none of you asked me what I said to that snake, you again just assumed and this time, you used the murderer of the clones that I believed to have been my parents. My best friend had to be attacked for you to realize I'm a Half-blood."  
This makes Princess Twilight bristle in anger and the others are also neighing under their breaths and scratching one of their hooves against the ground as I go on and say: "And now, not even an hour after you all heard my oath and stated reluctance in being a Champion, you made all kinds of assumptions – and almost killed me.

You really do the Godric Gryffindor we saw in that memory this night proud. I hope you're happy with yourselves. And I would like you all to know this; I _won't_ be coming back next year. Once the Tournament is over – I'm going home. And if you think any of you can stop me – well, dad?" I ask the man and he grins deviously.  
He then snaps his fingers again and this time my eyes widen as the entire Gryffindor Tower – gets changed to look like the Slytherin Dungeon, the Lions screaming and shouting when they realize what happened before one voice asks: "Why didn't Granger change?" And I notice that Hermione is still in her Gryffindor robes.  
I look at dad and he shrugs as he says: "I don't punish those that try to protect my son." Making me smile at my best friend as I now realize that it was her voice that shouted the warning and with another snap of his fingers, does dad change everyone back as I say: "So, I guess it's safe to say this will be my last year here, rejoice."

And with that do I guide my parents and friends up to my own dorm, yet there I get shocked when I notice that Ron is actually sitting up on his bed, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at me with a strange ferocious anger that makes me realize that, unlike Hermione, Ron won't be there to have my back this coming year.  
"How could you?" Ron then suddenly snarls and I raise my eyebrow at him before I ask: "How could I what?" And the boy snarls: "How could you give Hogwarts' victory away to that – that – that –." Yet he seems unable to find a word harsh enough to insult Cedric and I roll my eyes, deciding I won't let things like this slide this year.  
And so I ask: "How could I chose family over fame? How could I chose my Mirror of Erised over a deathtrap? How could I chose help that can make sure I survive over the entertainment of those who would rather see me bleeding and hurt? Gee, I wonder why I would ever care of making a choice like that, Ronald."  
Yet the boy glares at me and says: "We could have won!" And I again raise my eyebrow at him as I ask: "And how exactly is a fourteen year old supposed to win a Tournament against three Seventh Years of which one is an International Quidditch Champion, Ron? Can you tell me that?" And the boy seals his fate.

"YOU'RE THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! THAT'S HOW!" Yet these words, these words coming from my best and first friend ever, are enough to infuriate me, yet before anything else can happen, do I hear dad ask: "Excuse me, but in my eyes that title is quite irrelevant, seeing as how Fluttershy and I aren't as dead as believed."  
"YOU DON'T COUNT!" The bastard I once considered my best friend shouts and that is what pushes me over the edge, making me shout in unadulterated fury as a force of power I have never felt before envelops me from within and courses through my entire body, heating up my bloodstreams and causing me to change.

For the first time ever in my memory do I feel my body lengthen to heights I never thought possible while I also sense most of my hair shrinking down to the top of my head, from which two very different horns come out of my skull quite painfully, ripping through my skin as my ears shrink into the flesh of my head, which gets covered in fur.  
I then feel myself actually turning even thinner than I already was, yet while I am still shouting and wondering if I will change into a Draconequus like my dad, do I then feel my arms starting to tingle as the transformation hits them, my fingers slapping against my hand before they and my hands get changed into a pair of hooves.  
Painfully enough does the same happen to my feet, my bones and skin vanishing and shrinking into my legs before a pair of hooves grow out of each end and with a grunt of pain do I feel myself landing on all fours before another painful scream of anguish escapes my throat as my back gets torn open and a pair of wings burst out.

Finally I feel the power receding in ferocity, changing instead into a calmer form of itself as it courses through my bloodstream and fills my body with its incredible power and while I know that I have Pegasus wings, do I feel amazed at how tall and slim I have become in my new form, yet then the door slams open behind me.  
"HARRY!" A whole array of voices shout and I look behind me, my head moving so swiftly my glasses get thrown off my face and smashed against the wall near the door, causing for one of the voices to scream in startled fear before I shake my head as, to my shock, my sight is much better than it has ever been before now.  
"Harry? Is – is that you?" I hear Ginny ask hesitantly as both her and the eyes of the others are all wide with amazed shock and while I find myself expecting a neighing sound or other animalistic cry, do I shock even myself when I open my mouth and say: "I've never felt better." And I shake my head in shock at hearing my voice.

"What – what are you?" Hermione asks and this confuses me as I believe that the only thing that I inherited from my dad are the horns and so I ask: "I'm a Pegasus – aren't? I" And I see the others shake their heads as Fred says: "You definitely have a Pegasus form, mate –." And the other says: "But from the neck up –."  
Only before he can say what I look like from the neck up, does Ron shout: "You're a freak show!" And this makes the others all look at him in utter shock as his voice had been filled with disgusting contempt, only the boy instantly gets to find out that calling me names is no longer something he can get away with.  
As instantly after we all gasp in shock at the lad, does he lie back on his bed as my mum is hovering over him in anger and snarls: "What – did you just call my son?" And the boy meeps as I glare at him and say: "The times people can walk all over their _precious hero_ are over, Ron, get that through your head. It will only do you good."

And the boy looks at me as mum huffs and flies away from him before I turn to the others and ask the twins: "You were saying?" And the twins smile as they say: "Well, you have one antler." And then the other says: "And the other looks like a ram's horn." At which I again feel like shaking my head, feeling the horns move.  
"You also have a beak." The left one says and this shocks me and makes me try and look between my eyes, yet this cross-eyed feeling just makes me shake my head again, making the others laugh before the twins shrug and the left one says: "Other than that, you do have a face that looks equestrian, but you also have a lion's mane."  
And while this shocks me as I had barely noticed the strange tickling sensation that came over my neck whenever I shook my head, do I then smile widely as the twins chorus: "You look amazing, dude." Yet as easily as they make me smile as easily does Ron take my smile as he says: "Well, that's a matter of opinion."

And I look at the boy, hating how – in the end – he shows sides of himself that I have always seen hints of, but that I never thought he would let out to these kind of extremes and I sigh as I say: "Ron, there was a time where your opinion mattered more to me than anything – but that time was when I was still an orphan.  
I no longer am and if you think I will pick your opinion and beliefs over the two people you know I want back in my life more than anything – then this is where we part ways. Just understand this one thing. It was always because I wanted to do _you_ a favor that I never approached others in need to make more or other friends.  
If you decide that your opinion is more important than our friendship, then don't expect me to suddenly become a loner, because – even if the students try turning on me, I still have one thing, Ron, one thing you keep taking for granted on an almost daily basis." And with that do I feel the mares joining me as I say:  
"If you decide that this is where our friendship strands, then I will, with painful acceptance, replace that friendship with the love I know I can get from my family. I don't want to, I would rather have both, but if you decide that my fame – which you _know_ I hate – is more important than our friendship – then so be it."

Yet Ron just scoffs and says: "Nice try, you freak, but I can tell when someone's bluffing." Yet while I cringe and grimace at the insult, does Applejack snort and say: "Well, if that's what you think then you're dumber than the newborn foal of a dessert warthog. Harry's not bluffing, he meant every word, I can assure you that."  
"And how would you know?" Ron snorts and Applejack glares as she says: "I _know_ , because I am the Element of Honesty, pall. And I learned many years ago how to detect it when someone is trying to lie to you and when they're telling the truth. And Harry ain't lying." Yet at this Ron rolls over and snorts derisively: "Whatever."

And while the mares glare at the petulant boy and his brothers look shocked at his behavior, do I sigh and ask: "Dad, you think you can use your magic to – I don't know – create an extra bedroom or something? I – I don't think I want to be staying here anymore." And the Draconequus nods before he asks: "Which one's yours?"  
And I motion for the one on Ron's right, making my dad grimace before he snaps his fingers and instantly I just know he did something to my trunk as it shines and rattles for a few moments before settling itself back at the feet of my bed. Yet as I try to move over to my bed and trunk, do I experience a problem.  
As upon lifting one of my new legs, my other three actually lose their balance and I feel myself fumbling across the room as I try to regain my balance before suddenly a calming pair of hooves wrap themselves around my mid waist and I feel myself regaining my balance, my four legs moving back to the ground gently.

I look up and see mum flying above me, the two of us only a few inches away from the furnace in the middle of the room and I turn a little red as I mumble a soft uttering of gratitude, making mum smile at me before she softly muzzles me and says: "Don't worry about it, dear. I love the fact that I get to still be here for this milestone."  
And this makes me realize that mum is right. In my new form, there are a ton of things I would have to learn to do for the first time and, for the first time since their clones were killed, I will get the chance to learn all the things a child needs to learn with help of their parents; instead of all by himself like the Dursleys forced my infant self.

Yet at this I shake my head only for Ron to snort and say: "It would be much easier if he would just change back and you'd go back where you belong." At which all of the mares, my dad and I glare at him and I snarl: "Don't worry, Ron, once this Tournament is over – _we will_." And the boy makes me roll my eyes as he asks:  
"Why not sooner? It's not as if we need this –." Yet by now I have had more than I can stand with the dimwitted, stubborn brat that was once my best friend and without knowing how I know this, do I focus my horns into clanging together, the sound not too dissimilar from when dad snaps his fingers and I feel my magic working.  
And instantly, where Ron used to be, there is now a fat ginger colored rat with a tail as long as its body and with overly large paws, a sight that makes me smirk as I find it quite ironic that I changed my traitorous best friend into the same animal as the traitor to my parents' clones was and who had been posing as his pet for years.  
"How fitting." Hermione then says and I smirk at her as I say: "Maybe, but I only really wanted him to be quiet. Guess I need new magic lessons as well." At which I see dad share a look with Princess Twilight, who happily nods and smiles before Pinkie suddenly screams and says: "This is so AWESOME! I am so nervocited."  
And we all shake our heads at her before Rainbow Dash says: "Don't bother." Making me smile at her before I ask: "Dad, you'd mind?" And only a second later do I actually have dad's slim form floating under me, a wickedly excited smile on his face as he says: "Not at all. Let's move to our new sleeping quarters, my little Prince of Chaos."

And the nickname makes everything that happened over the last few hours absolutely worth it and I happily wrap my horse legs around the man before he floats us over to the trunk, using his magic to open the lid and floating us in as I say: "Oh, and change Ron back once the lid is closed, if you will. I don't want McGonagall mad at me."  
And the Draconequus laughs as he leads me into a common room that even the Gryffindor Common room combined with the Great Hall and the Quidditch Finals stadium wouldn't be able to compare to and the last thing I hear before Spike closes the lid behind him is dad snapping his fingers and Ron's voice shouting my name.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, like I said. Ron didn't start the whole issue that troubled Harry in cannon this year, but he definitely seems willing to just damn the consequences of his words and actions and do whatever he wants to keep life the way he wants it and he has really shown his true colors to those who care for him – with Harry's help that is.  
**_ _ **Sorry, the Scabbers reference was one I just couldn't help but put in there and I am very pleased with it as it felt really fitting considering how the scene had been running up to that point. Now for next chapter; three times a guess what – ahem – person is going to be supporting Ron in his My Way or the Highway way of thinking.  
**_ _ **That ought to be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. A few topics I want to cover before we get to the First Task:**_

 _ **Ron's continued stubbornness  
**_ _ **The – ahem – person getting in trouble for supporting him  
**_ _ **The Minister trying to get rid of Discord and co because they are considered magical creatures  
**_ _ **My favorite: Discord teaching Harry to control his Chaos magic. Oh, the fun I will have with that one, heheheheheheheheh.**_


	6. Adults Versus Ponies

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, a little while ago I got in contact with DisneyFanatic2346 and she told me that I don't need her permission to post this, even though it was her audio drama videos that inspired me into writing this. She believed that, because she didn't own HP or MLP, I didn't need her permission. I can't believe how humble she is.  
**_ _ **Support her, will you,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **Adults Versus Ponies**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Discord's POV**_

To see my little foal in his new form was a brilliant sight to behold and while I have no doubt that he will find it a little embarrassing, did his mother and I stay up a few hours longer than him last night, just to gaze at his sleeping form in the little new set of dorms I created out of the inside of his trunk upon his request.  
However, after Harry had gone to bed, had Applejack and Rainbow Dash gone back to the dorm my foal had been sleeping in before and had they asked the rest of those who had come to see Harry change what they thought about all this as well as where they stood now that Harry had family and this Tournament hanging over him.  
And to my and my friends' relief did all of them, the bushy-haired girl named Hermione, the younger redhead girl named Ginny, the devious twins that called themselves Gred and Forge instead of Fred and George and the shy brown-haired boy named Neville Longbottom all care for Harry, regardless of his changed situation.  
They all worried for what he would have to face in the Tournament and were relieved beyond words he now had us to help him through the tasks. Hermione had been curious as to why Celestia and Luna hadn't entered the common room with us, but she had understood that the roles of the two princesses were vital to Equestria.

After assuring that Harry had, at least, a bit of a support group among the students and Rainbow warning the small group that she and Applejack were the Elements of Loyalty and Honesty and didn't take kindly to the opposite spectrums of their respective elements, did we all take to our respective bedrooms for the night.  
And now we're all back in the common room we entered through the trunk the other night and Harry is apparently none too happy with us questioning his friends. "You all saw them trying to help and support me last night. Why did you have to question them like that?" He asks us and we look guilty as Rainbow says:  
"It was because of your other friend. We wanted to be sure that he wouldn't try and corrupt them. They are currently in the minority, it seems." At this Harry sighs and says: "I can't argue with that, though I am kind of used to it. I just – can't believe Ron would do this. I always knew he could, but – I never thought he _would_."

At this Fluttershy instantly hugs the poor Pegasus with the special facial features close to her and Harry happily wraps his own front legs around his mother, tears showing in his eyes to prove how happy he is that he has his mother back in his life; a thought and sense of happiness I definitely share with my little boy.  
"I tried a bit of flying, by the way. Earlier this morning." He then suddenly tells us, changing the topic and Fluttershy worriedly asks: "You did? How did it go?" And the foal's head, which is a greyish yellow color like the fur of a Lion, turns a nice shade of red as he says: "I – I had some issues focusing on both wings at the same time.  
It's stupid, really, cause I got overconfident in my abilities and didn't realize that I was looking at it completely wrong. Though you don't have to worry, mum, I didn't even manage to get off my bed, so I landed on it when I realized how wrong things were going." And with that Fluttershy sighs in relief as Rainbow asks:

"What do you mean, you got overconfident in your abilities?" And Harry sighs as he says: "When I was still in my human form, I was the best flyer in all of Hogwarts. Sirius even bought me a top of the line broom currently only used by professional flyers and I use it as if by instinct. I thought flying like this was like flying a broom.  
That's why it went wrong. When flying a broom I need to focus mostly on keeping my broom straight and keeping my left leg pushing on the accelerator. Here, I have to focus on keeping my whole body straight and keeping both of my wings moving. That's different, so it went wrong and I fell back on my bed. Like I said, it's stupid."  
Yet here I shrug and say: "Not even. I had the same problem when I was James Potter. I was so used to having these two different wings and my magic allowing me to float whenever I wanted to. So when I became dependent on a broomstick to fly around – well, it was a good thing James' parents took me home for some private healing."

Yet here Harry looks at me beseechingly and asks: "What were they like? James' parents?" And while I had been shocked to be gazed at like that by my own son, do I sigh and say: "Let me put it this way, kiddo. Had they been _my_ parents all those years ago, I wouldn't have turned into the Lord of Chaos Celestia had to turn to stone."  
This seems to be exactly what Harry wants to hear as he smiles in utter pride and then he asks: "They did raise you for a while, didn't they? Believing you were their son and all?" But I shake my head and say: "They were onto me two days into my stay with them. They – they died, knowing they would reunite with their actual son."  
"Is that what they told you?" Harry asks and I say: "No, when they found out, they were really grateful. They said me pretending to be their son gave them the chance to not feel as if they outlived their son. They really worked alongside my act and treated me no better or worse than they had their son for all those years."  
At this Harry nods with a happy smile on his face and says: "Then that settles it, doesn't it? They were your parents, because – when they found out the truth – they adopted you as their own in their hearts." And while I can barely believe it, do I realize that my little boy is right and then Applejack turns to Twilight and says:  
"Just as kind and pure of heart as his mother, that little foal is." And the other girls all nod in proud agreement, making Harry's face turn red yet again. "Hey, wasn't that huge hall we were in the other day meant for something to eat. Let's go there and chow down. This Wonderbolt sure is getting hungry for some carrots."

"Wonderbolt?" Harry asks while Twilight takes Pinkie on her back, I move myself under my son, Rarity carefully moves herself on top of Fluttershy and Rainbow takes Spike on her back as she says: "Yeah, I'm a professional flyer for the Wonderbolts. We're an Elite team of Flyers and part of the Equestrian Military force."  
"That's pretty amazing. What do the rest of you do?" Harry asks as we fly out of the trunk, two boys screaming in shock as they see us and Ronald glowering at us, at which I give him a furious glare in return and the last of them looking startled before he says: "Good morning Harry, Harry's family." And we all wave at him.  
"Wow, wicked new form, Harry. Is that your actual birth form?" One of the two other boys then asks and Harry nods as he says: "It is. Ronald angered me into unleashing its true powers last night. I can even still cast magic just like my dad. Only I have to slap my horns together instead of snapping my now non-existent fingers."  
"Isn't it – awkward?" The other boy asks and Harry shrugs as he says: "I still need some support with walking, will probably make a fool of myself going down the stairs and feel a constant amazing force of power going through my bloodstream and coursing through my entire form, but – I feel better, more myself than I ever have."

"That's the Draconequus' magic inside you. It's so powerful and unpredictable that it needs to be moved at all time. If not, it moves on its own free will and you all saw what that does when you saw my defeat by Celestia and Luna's hooves." I happily tell my son and while I keep close to him do we leave the dorm room.  
Yet at the door do I spot just what my son meant with making a fool of himself at the stairs as the circular stone staircase does not look like something my son should tackle now that he is still learning to walk and move and I look at him worriedly. The boy rolls his eyes and says: "Just zap us to the Great Hall already."  
Making me sigh relieved before I do as said. And while our sudden appearance by a bright light and a popping sound makes quite a few students yelp, do their yelps remain short-lived as they get their first look at my precious little colt. And the way that some faces turn derisive and disgusted make me feel very cautious.

"Who let that freakshow in?" One student suddenly asks and instantly I am upon him, glaring at him and wrapping my serpentine body around his as I growl: "What did you call my son?" Making the boy turn from disgusted to terrified as he asks: "Wait, that – that – that's – Potter?" And I hiss at him as his voice still sounds revolted.  
"Dad, forget about it. It doesn't matter. We're only here for another year, after all. Just let them have their opinions, it's not as if they matter to me." Harry then actually says and I look at him shocked, yet the look in his eyes as he looks at me says it all. Harry is indifferent to this all, because he is used to no different from these people.  
This knowledge infuriates me and I growl: "Even James Potter didn't single out a single person like this." Yet then a derisive snort hits my eardrums and I look up at where it came from, my eyes wide when I realize who I am looking at. Severus Snape, a person that attacked James in the back plenty of times in my first year here.

"You really know nothing of the bastard you impersonated, do you? James Potter –." But then Fluttershy growls: "Was killed by his best friend because you thought you had a right to sneak in on another person's privacy and because you thought you could trust the word of your own rival. Don't you dare speak low of him, Snape."  
And to my interested amusement does Snape seem genuinely shocked that my wife is standing up for me and bringing that event to light as the girl growls: "Not to mention the four times in my first year here when you cast several spells at my husband's back that, had it not been for his own magic, would have made me a widow."  
And while this makes Dumbledore actually look at the man shocked, does Fluttershy then fly up and say: "And whenever that happened, Discord would retaliate, but you would always make it out as if he was the first one launching fire. You have a serious mental issue and I seriously wonder why you are even here.  
You don't deserve to be a teacher, not if you still have that same _I'm the victim and no one understands my hard life or pities me the way they should_ state of mind you used to have as a teen. And just by looking at you now, do I know that you do and I also know one other thing." And here she flies over to the man.

Snape himself actually seems to have fallen victim to one of my wife's greatest ability – her Stare – as he is trembling in his seat and looking at her as if in trance and Fluttershy actually goes up to his face as she says: "I visited Zecora just before I became Lily Evans and asked her what would have happened had Lily survived.  
Guess what, Severus Snape, she would have become Lily Snape – and killed herself of emotional pain and heartbreak during the honeymoon, because you would treat her as nothing more than a treasure you stole from James Potter. You care nothing for that poor soul, you care only for winning from a DEAD RIVAL!"  
She screams in the end and Snape cringes all the way back into his seat before Fluttershy releases him of her Stare and turns her flank on him as she says: "You beat James Potter the night you tricked his best friend into killing him. Now get over it and move on, already. You're an adult, not a petty teen who can't get over his own ego."  
And with that she wants to fly away when a blonde from the Slytherin Table snaps: "Potter, tell your whore of a –!" But that is as far as he gets before a chorus of voices scream: "WHAT DID YOU CALL FLUTTERSHY!" And I realize after a second that it's my own voice combined with that of my friends and my son.

The boy in question screams in fright and Rainbow asks: "How about I pull you out of your seat and have you meet those candles up close, you little brat!" Before Pinkie snaps: "Or I introduce you to my Party Canon." And to the boy's shock does Pinkie actually pull an actual canon out of thin air, made of blue metal and with pink tires.  
"Or I could always use my magic to change you into a slutty version of yourself. Make you the _whore_ you claim Fluttershy to be." And Rarity glares at the brat as she says: "Or I could use my magic to burry you in a flurry of diamonds and other precious gems and then have Spike eat those gems, perhaps biting you once or twice."  
"And trust me, pall, you don't want to meet my back-hooves up close. No pony or person does." Applejack growls before Harry makes me feel prouder than I ever thought as he growls: "And that will be nothing compared to what dad and I can use our Draconequus magic for. So watch yourself, Malfoy. This is your _only_ warning.  
 _And I don't care one bit about your father._ _ **Let him know**_. I'd love for him to meet my new family." He tells the quivering boy before he, awkwardly, turns his own flank on the blonde and while he does waver and wobble on his own hooves a little, does he say: "Let's go eat. He got the message." And he moves away.

Yet I wait until the others have left for the red table with my son before I turn my glare on the trembling boy, who seems to try and regain his composure and ask: "Your Lucius Malfoy's brat, aren't you?""So – so what if I am?" The boy tries to ask me defiantly, but I can tell he's still terrified and I smirk and say:  
"Then you owe me your life, you little punk.""How could I possibly owe my life to a monster like you?" Malfoy asks, apparently regaining his usual bravado, but I keep smirking and cross my arms as I say: "He was one of the jellyfish." And instantly the bravado leaves the boy, leaving a shocked shell behind as I turn around and say:  
"So, if I hadn't decided to turn him back, you wouldn't have ever been born. Do remind him of that, would you?" And I happily pop myself over to where my son and friends have taken their seats, some of the other Gryffindors having gone to move away in fear and fright as they see us sitting down. "Dad, you're the worst."

Harry tells me and I ask: "Did I go too far?" But Harry shakes his head and then turns to the others as he says: "You've yet to answer my question, you know? About what you girls do for a living." And my friends all turn red in shame before Spike says: "Well, I run a team of teen dragons that guard gem mines across Equestria."  
This amazes my son and Rarity says: "And I have three different boutiques; one in Ponyville, where we live, one in Canterlot and one in Manehatten." Then Applejack says: "And I'm the Head of Sweet Apple Acres, alongside Big Mac, my older brother. It's an applefarm that my family has been running for generation upon generation."  
"Wow." Harry mumbles and Fluttershy says: "I've mostly just been living the housewife life, though I do help when Equestria faces a crisis and I sing at the Grand Galloping Gala every year." And the adoration my son looks at my wife with makes my heart soar straight through my throat before Pinkie Pie says:

"And I run Sugarcube corner along with the Cake twins and organize parties all across Ponyville. And I always plan all of Discord's parties when he wants to throw Fluttershy one, like the anniversary of their wedding, when they first proclaimed their love for each other, when they reunited with us – oh, I know a new one for next year."  
This makes us all look at her and she actually pulls confetti out of thin air like she always does and shouts: "A party to celebrate the reunion of the Discord Family." And instantly my wife, son and I share a huge happy smile with each other before Harry turns to Twilight and asks: "What about you, Twi – I mean, Your Highness."  
But the Allicorn laughs and says: "Harry, you're the son of my best friends. Of course you can call me Twilight. And well, I help Celestia when she needs me, greet dignitaries when they visit Canterlot or the Crystal Empire and I search Equestria for gifted Unicorns and train them in controlling their magic and their incredible abilities.  
I mean, I kind of had to after Trixie tried getting big by learning magic from the tomes left behind by Grusto and his gang. I forgave her for what she tried with Ponyville the time before, but this made me realize that allowing her to just leave would only result in yet another mishap, so I took her under my wing and it all went from there."

"Grusto? Is that the bastard who foalnapped all those foals and fillies and forced Discord and Fluttershy to leave Harry to those clones?" Hermione then asks as she comes to sit in front of us and Twilight nods as she says: "Yes, that was him." Then the twins come to sit with us too and one of them speaks up and says:  
"You know, I wonder something, Forge.""What do you wonder, Gred?" His twin asks him and he says: "Well, all of our new friends have all these special Equestrian names, but Harry is just – Harry. That doesn't sound Equestrian, that sounds – Earthen, I think?" Yet while this makes Harry look at us, do I smile and say:

"We named him that, because we knew – or believed – that we would be staying in this world for at least three years. We planned to wait and see what he would look like and what his Cutiemark would be before we gave him an Equestrian name." Yet at this Hermione asks: "Cutiemark? What's that?" And Twilight answers:  
"It's a mark that all ponies get when they discover their special talent. See?" And all of my friends stand up to show off their Cutiemarks, Flutthershy's butterflies, Rainbow's cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt, Rarity's diamonds, Pinkie's balloons, Twilight's purple star with white stars around it and Applejack's apples.

At this I see my son look at his own flank and he asks: "You think I can get mine?" To which Rainbow says: "Of course you can. You're mostly pony, so you should be able to. You just need to find that one special talent that sets you apart from everyone else." Yet this seems something that really upsets my son.  
Instantly Applejack comes to sit with my little boy and says: "Don't worry, it took my little sister Applebloom and her friends several years before they found theirs. Some ponies get them quick, some just need time. But trust me, sugarcube, your mark will define you above anything else." And this makes Harry smile at her.  
He then turns to Fluttershy and me and asks: "And then I will get an Equestrian name?" And the both of us nod, making Harry smile even wider, while his friends all smile at the sight of us in sheer delight. Yet this delight seems not something that is supposed to last for long as a shrill voice makes us cringe as it shouts:

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SITTING WITH THOSE MONSTERS! GET AWAY FROM THEM THIS INSTANT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE, GINNY! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
And from the doorway do I see a plump looking woman storming into the hall, only to stop in her tracks as Dumbledore shouts: "MOLLY! I will not have you come in here and insult my students or our guests." And he glares at her over his moon-shaped glasses, the woman stopping and spluttering as he asks:  
"Now, why are you here? Who asked you to come here?" And the woman snaps: "Ron did! He told me that some monster cast a curse on the Goblet that caused for it to pick Harry as a Champion and that it then fed poor Harry's mind with useless lies and –." But that is as far as she can go as Dumbledore lets out an aura of anger.  
The woman takes a step back in shock and Dumbledore says: "Molly, it's not this _monster_ that fed Harry lies, it's your own son that fed you lies. It was the Founder of the Goblet that told Harry the truth of his origins, a truth even I didn't know about and it was said Founder that gave him the chance to reunite with his family.  
As for who put Harry in the Goblet of Fire, that turned out to be a Death Eater that attacked Alastor on the day Amos asked Arthur to come check on him. And if you don't believe me, Molly, ask Alastor himself. He's currently in the Hospital wing, being treated for being imprisoned in his own trunk for two months straight."

I then move out of my seat and say: "And as for that monster comment you made about my son and me, I'd like to point out that we're not monsters. I'm a Draconequus and my son is a Pegasus with the head of a Draconequus, thank you very much." Yet the woman snaps: "No one asked you!" To which Harry stands up and asks:  
"I thought you cared for me, Mrs. Weasley." And the woman snarls: "Why should I –?" But then the bit seems to drop for her as she gasps and asks: "Ha-Harry?" And Harry nods as he says: "Exactly, Mrs. Weasley. Why else would Fred and George sit here other than to sit with their friends? And doesn't the same count for Ginny?"  
And while the woman turns her shocked eyes between my son and her own kids, does another voice then shout: "Mum! Don't believe their crap! Harry betrayed us! He betrayed me! He –." But when his mother snaps: "Be quiet, Ronald." Does the boy glare at my son and instantly I feel myself standing up to protect my child.  
"You can just never have enough, can you Potter? You just have to always have everything, don't you? Money, fame, people throwing themselves at you and pitying you and doing all you ask of them. And even now that you have this freakshow calling you their son, you still need to have more and take my mother. You stupid –."

"RONALD! ENOUGH!" His mother interrupts him and Harry coldly retorts: "There's a difference between _taking something_ and showing your mother the error of your ways, Ronald." And Applejack growls: "Yeah, and I'm starting to get really sick of that lying attitude of his." Yet to this Spike lies a hand on her hoof and says:  
"There, there, Apples. He's not worth your anger." Yet it seems Ronald is smart enough to realize why it's Spike that's comforting Applejack as he asks: "Gross. A dragon is doing a pony? And I thought that monster doing that other pony was dis –!""Pop!""Clang, clang." These two sounds interrupt his speech and shock me.  
They shock me as they come from my son and for the second time in 12 hours does the stupid brat change into his rat form, squeaking and scurrying over the stone floor and tripping over the dents between the stone bricks as everyone looks at his rodent form in shock and I turn to my son, who has moved to stand up.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing your lies, Ronald. And unless you want to be changed into this form every time you open that fat trap and think you can insult my family without repercussion, you will stop your idiotic, selfish, delirious behavior this instant." And everyone looks at my son, as he stands proud, in utter shock.  
"Ehh, Harry. Why did you do that to him when you told us to just leave the others who said things like this alone?" Twilight asks and Harry growls: "Because Ron used to be a friend. They don't matter one bit to me." And at this the Princess of Friendship nods in understanding before Harry glares at Ron and then turns to me as he says:  
"This is your last chance, Ronald, before I let you live out the last decade of your pet's life. Dad, change him back, please." And while I personally hate the reminder that that filthy traitor was this close to my son, do I accept his request and snap my fingers, Ronald changing back into his human form right away.

"Mr. Potter, while I would have hoped that you had remembered my rant at the fake Moody about not using transfigurations to punish others, especially students, do I still understand why you did so. However, I will take 20 points for this and you will visit my office tonight and tomorrow night for detention, understand?"  
Minerva shocks me as she comes to stand with my son and while Harry seems resigned and used to Minerva going against him like this, does he nod, to which Ronald wheezes: "Good. The brat finally –." But then Minerva proves both me and the ginger bastard wrong as she turns a furious glare on the boy and snarls:  
"And as for you, Mr. Weasley, I have never seen you behave more despicably than you did just now. Headmaster Dumbledore warned your mother _against_ insulting our guests and you actually went and did the same not five minutes later. You are a disgrace to Gryffindor. 50 points and a fortnight of detention with Mr. Filch."  
And when Ronald wants to object, does the woman snap: "I want to hear no more of it unless you want it to become 60 points, do you understand?" And the boy closes his mouth, yet when Minerva turns her back on him, do I feel like growling as he actually turns a furious accusing glare onto my son who sits back down.

"Oh great, so Potter and Weasley just cost us 70 points. Just fantastic." A Lion then growls, but to this I retort: "No, Harry got punished for defending us through the wrong methods – not that I don't approve. Ronald was the one that disgraced everything Gryffindor is supposed to stand for." And the lion grimaces in agreement.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was possessed by the spirit of the actual Godric Gryffindor." Harry mumbles, yet Ronald seems to hear him as he snarls: "And what's wrong with that? It would actually be an honor if that were the case." And practically three-quarter of the hall looks at him in shock as Harry asks:  
"Are you crazy or something? You saw the visions, you saw what he was letting students do to others, how he was holding a hand over the Gryffindors' heads even when they were attacking the Hospital Wing of all things. And you say you're okay with his spirit possessing you?" To which the other boy scoffs and says:  
"Why should I even care? To be possessed –.""YOU UNCARING, DISGUSTING BASTARD! YOU ARE **NO** BROTHER OF MINE!" Another shrill voice suddenly screams and to my shock does the young girl named Ginny dash out of the Great Hall, pushing her brother to the ground and crying in fearful heartbreak.

"Ronald! How could you possibly speak so lightly about being possessed like that? Have you actually forgotten what happened to your poor sister not even two years ago?" The girl's mother screams at her son and while Ronald finally seems to feel guilty over something, does Harry turn to his mum and friends and says:  
"Mum, go with the twins and go after her. You're the calmest of the bunch as far as I can tell, you're the best choice to calm her down. Then bring her back here so Mrs. Weasley can comfort her. Can you do that?" And my beloved wife nods before Harry makes me feel like squealing as he gives an old bit of parchment to the twins and says:  
"Find her." And the twins nod in gratitude before rushing off, Fluttershy hugging our son close in pride before she flies off after them. "Thank you, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley then says as she comes to take the seat my wife had been in before and she then turns a furious glare at her son, who seems shocked at seeing her sitting there.  
"And you, Mister, I will get back with you once Ginny is back, you understand?""But – but – but –." Ronald stutters, but then Minerva says: "No buts, Mr. Weasley. You and Mr. Potter were the most involved with your sister when she was possessed into her abduction, so your careless attitude towards possession was utterly despicable."  
At this the boy cringes and then he goes to sit down, yet instantly gets proven that this time he has no one to support him as those he goes to sit with glare at him and then pick up their plates and move over to other parts of the table. And with that they leave the flabbergasted boy to turn back to his plate and actually start grumbling.

"Can't that kid grow a conscience?" I think to myself, only for a sense that I have developed in the back of my neck to go off and I realize that someone with nasty intentions just passed the Hogwarts wards. This makes me groan to myself and I mutter: "Is a first calm bit of breakfast back here too much to ask for?"  
This makes the others look at me confused and worried and I mutter: "Someone who means trouble just passed through the wards. I grew a sense for that just before my graduation here." And instantly my friends are on high alert and Harry's whole pony body has turned tense as he shares a cautious look with Hermione and Neville.  
The boy looks timid and worried, yet Hermione nods in a silent message that she will help Harry however possible. Yet I lie my hand on his front flank and say: "You don't do anything here, kiddo. You're still getting used to your own body and trying to move might give those others the chance to use your inability against you."

And while I can tell that my son is quite against this, does he still nod in acceptance at me before we all turn to the Great Hall doors. And instantly I feel like snapping my fingers and conjuring a protective shield around my family and friends as Ministerial Officials start crowding the entrance, all wands in their hands.  
"Cornelius, what do you think you're doing?" Dumbledore then asks to a man with a bowler hat that seems to have a squadron of several officials surrounding him and the man says: "What am I doing? What are you doing? According to the information I received, you are allowing dangerous beasts here in the school.  
And don't go denying it, I see the beasts right there. Aurors, take that beast that – that – I don't even know what it looks like – take it down to the Grounds. Macnair is waiting." Yet at this, while I wonder if this is the same Macnair that I fought when he worked for Voldemort, have Harry and Hermione actually come out of their seats.  
Yet then Fudge says: "And take that one too. We'll save the school from those two monsters right away." But while I want to stand up myself, does Neville then confuse and shock me as he asks: "Do you really want to execute a national hero, Minister?" And I look at the boy as he sounds derisive and determined before Fudge asks:  
"National hero?" And Harry shakes his head, causing for his mane to fall to the back of his neck and revealing a scar just above his brow that I never even noticed and that is shaped like a Lightning bolt. The Minister starts spluttering as he sees the mark and Harry growls: "You wouldn't execute an innocent child, would you Fudge?"

"Minister, what – what do you want us to do?" One of the men standing near Fudge asks and yet it's Dumbledore that says: "What you should be doing – is preparing a press conference where the Minister can announce the wondrous news that Lily and James Potter – survived Halloween Night all those years ago.  
As it seems, according to the information provided to us by the magic of the Goblet of Fire, that it was never them that were killed that night. It was a pair of clones. Lord Discord, could you please demonstrate what I mean?" And I happily snap my fingers, causing for my body to take on the same shape as last night.  
And several mouths drop alongside wands falling to the ground as the Ministerial officials look at my James Potter form in utter shock and then I actually recognize one of them and ask: "Jeremy, how's that foot of yours doing? Didn't you tell me you were afraid a spy in the Ministry cursed it the last time I saw you?"  
And the young man looks even more shocked before he turns to the others and says: "It's – it's him. I – I told James Potter that in utter privacy. I had seven different privacy charms up when I told him that and he added another four. There – there is no way anyone could have heard me tell him that. It – that is really James Potter."

"Then – then where is Lily Potter?" Fudge asks and Molly Weasley says: "She is comforting my daughter who got insulted by her brother." And the man nods, looking slightly faint and I sigh before I ask the room at large: "Now, can my family, friends and I _finally_ have a peaceful first meal back here. That'd be appreciated."  
And while some of the students that had been bothering us cringe in guilt and while a couple of the Ministerial officials crouch down to pick up their wands, do I then get my answer as a horrible looking spell actually shoots from behind the Aurors and heads straight for us. Luckily enough does Twilight block the spell yet again.

Her shield surrounds us all and yet she still grunts in pain as her shield absorbs the spell cast and Fudge turns around in shock as he snaps: "Dolores, what do you think you're doing?" To which a horrible looking woman rushes into the hall, actually continuing a chain of the same deadly looking spell as she says:  
"Doing what even Dumbledore seems incapable of doing, Cornelius. Keeping these poor, defenseless students safe from hideous monsters." To which I think: "If that's your goal, you haven't seen a mirror in a long while." Yet when I notice that Twilight's shield seems to struggle with absorbing the spellwork do I get angry.  
And because I know that Minerva can't do anything to me to punish me, do I snap my fingers, having already changed back before the first spell got shot and the woman screams as the floor in front of her grows a patch of ice and she trips. Yet as she does, do I snap my fingers again, rearranging the location of her wand.  
And as the woman falls, does her fat, pudgy body fall straight onto her wand, causing for a snapping sound to resonate through the wall alongside the sound of her small, pudgy form falling on the hard stone floor. And instantly this gets followed by the shrillest of shrieks I have heard this day as the woman turns around.  
"YOU FILTHY NO-GOOD BEAST! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM, DO YOU? I AM DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE, SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY OF THE MINISTER HIMSELF! YOU HAD **NO** RIGHT –." But then one of the Aurors steps up and furiously interrupts her as he says:

"He had ALL right! Madam Umbridge, I recognize that spell and even Executioner Macnair is not privileged with the right to use that spell for his line of work. That spell was banned after the war with Grindelwald. How dare you say you're defending the students when you are using a Class XX Illegal Dark Spell?"  
And the woman seems shocked to have been caught, but then she growls and says: "You dare side with that beast over me?" To which the man towers over her and growls: "I would, because the only thing keeping that spell from richoting off and hitting those _defenseless_ students is the nature of that Allicorn's shield spell.  
I would, because you're not _defending_ , you're being a bigger threat to the students than the being you are calling a beast. Now, Minister, permission to arrest your Undersecretary for using Illegal Dark Magic around Minors?" And to this the Umbridge woman scoffs and Fudge seems to have lost his sense of reality.  
Yet the man regains himself and glares at the two as he says: "Permission granted. Get her out of here." And this makes Umbridge look at the man with a flabbergasted look as Fudge says: "I can accept a lot of what you say and do, Dolores, but this harsh level of illegal magic I will not condone, not even from you."

And while the woman looks as if her world has just been turned upside down, does the Auror standing near her move her arms so that they are behind her back and he snaps a pair of cuffs around her wrists, the woman barely even resisting as the Auror and another Ministerial official move her past the rest and out of the hall.  
"Still, there – there is – is one thing I – I just don't understand. How – how did you survive?" Fudge then asks me and I answer: "Allow me the chance for a calm breakfast and I will tell you the whole story in Dumbledore's office afterwards." And the man nods before he and the other Aurors join the teachers at the Head Table.  
And with that do I sigh in relief before Harry asks: "Is this a bad time to say that there is only five more minutes of breakfast left?" And instantly I give him a withering glare, making the boy cringe before I mutter: "Oh, just eat your oatmeal already." Making my son and friends laugh at me as I reach for some corn bread.

* * *

 _ **Oh poor Discord,  
**_ _ **And WOW! I was so obsessed with getting all of these confrontations out of the way I didn't even take notice how long the chapter has been lengthening until I wrote that last bit of Harry joking with his father. But wow, the chapter is actually nine pages long, which isn't a length I usually take with my regular chapters.  
**_ _ **Still, next chapter is going to be the meeting between Fudge and Discord, which will involve Dumbledore's Pensive as well as Fluttershy meeting with Ginny and Harry getting permission from McGonagall to skip classes until he is able to move his new form fluidly and the Mane Five starting to help him with this.  
**_ _ **Also, when it comes to Molly, I don't really have severe plans for her. She's just going to be there for the rants and the complaints, only to get proven wrong for the same rants and complaints. And I am also thinking of bringing Luna back as I really shouldn't ignore her after she became part of the introduction chapter.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	7. Meetings, Care And Memories

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I'm sure some of you might not like hearing this, but Campbrina High is going to get removed from the account sometime soon. Not because it broke any rules or regulations, but because I can't get myself to get back to it and I don't want to put it on Hiatus as I am sure the time I will return to it in times unknown.  
Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 07  
**_ _ **Meetings, Care And Memories**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Dumbledore's office  
**_ _ **Discord's POV**_

The end of breakfast also meant a new dilemma for my poor little boy as he tried to, wobbly so, get off his seat and walk out of the hall, yet he almost slammed into both the Gryffindor Table and the other one several times and while this caused quite a few snickers, did some of the students he bumped into actually glare at him.  
"This could be a problem." Rainbow had muttered and I had turned to Dumbledore and Minerva and asked: "If Harry promises to practice hard and be there for his second class, can he miss the first so he can practice on moving through the school?" And while Minerva had been a little against it, had she and Dumbledore agreed.  
I had then sighed as I know I can't be there for my son to see him go through his milestone as Fudge will be expecting me at Dumbledore's office and so I had turned to Applejack and the others and said: "Take care of him, okay? I'll be there as soon as Fudge is up to date on everything." And the five mares had nodded at me.

Rainbow and Twilight had then moved over to Harry and used one wing each to support him as they helped him walk out of the Great Hall and past the Entrance Courtyard. At the same time I had nodded at Fudge and we met each other at the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office, me having changed back into James Potter.  
The Gargoyle had apparently recognized me as it had started moving without either Fudge or me saying the password and when I got into the room, many of the portraits had cheered in delight at seeing me again, only a few of them moaning and only one of them remaining quiet and actually glaring at me.  
But because I know he is one relation Sirius hates with a passion, do I care nothing for his opinion of me and then I remember what had made my son utterly exhilarated the other day. "Sirius' freedom. Remy was worried that Fudge wouldn't listen to any of us about it, but if I can show him some memories of Pettigrew."

And with that do I ask: "Albus, do you still have that Pensive the Order used to use to recap what went wrong when they lost another member?" And while the man looks saddened by the reminder, does he nod before I ask: "Would you mind if I use it? I mean, I can take the Minister back in time myself, but for that – I'd have to be me, not James."  
And I look at the man in question to let him know I am keeping to this form to do him a favor, to which he looks at me gratefully and says: "I – I'd rather use the Pensive, though I appreciate the offer." And I nod at him before Albus uses his magic to open up a wall cabinet and levitate the crystal bowl over to his desk.  
I look at him and the man nods to which I snap my fingers, using more magic than this form actually has to summon my old wand to me and while this tires me out, do I not show it as I feel a bit of a boost return to me once the wand returns to my hand. And as I focus on all the right memories, do I move over to the Pensive.  
One after the other do I let a strand of my memories escape my mind and merge with the substance swirling through the crystal bowl and once I am sure that all the memories of my existence and past, why I turned into James Potter and what is needed to free Sirius, do I stop with a sigh of relief and motion Fudge over.  
"Have fun, Minister, and please know that Albus' Pensive is enchanted against most spells used to create fake or replace lost memories." And while Fudge seems a little wary as to why I told him this, do I turn to Albus, who smiles at me and says: "Take a rest, Lord Discord. I'll take Cornelius through your memories."

And the two men vanish into the swirling mass while I let my body fall down on one of the cushy high arm chairs standing in the man's office. "So, you finally decided to reveal yourself, did you?" A snide voice asks and I growl: "Why am I not surprised that you knew all this time of who I was?" To which the Black Headmaster growls:  
"Don't think you can play me for a fool, you. I am in constant contact with the original Black Family Tree, one that Walburga can't affect or change, and I knew the minute that boy left this plain of existence. I also sensed it when those two magically adopted you and everything else." Yet to this I angrily retort:  
"And yet you never bothered to tell Albus that he was grieving over someone who wasn't even dead." At which the man keeps quiet, yet I know him well enough to know he's glaring at me. However, after having lived with people like Luna and Twilight for the last several decades, do I feel nothing over this fact and say:  
"Oh give it up, my friends have better glares than you do – and they're mares." And while I have no doubt that he thinks I am insulting my friends, do I smirk as I hear the man splutter and then rage to himself as he leaves his frame, finally leaving me to get some rest and just peacefully wait for the men to return from my memories.

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **At the Girls Bathroom  
**_ _ **Fluttershy's POV**_

"I just cannot believe how anyone can be this heartless and cruel as to talk about possession so carelessly. What is wrong with that boy? It's obviously not his upraising as I can tell that his mother doesn't take stupid stuff like that for granted. Then again, he seemed to believe he can get her on his side by lying.  
Though is that due to his arrogance or her being easily gullible? Heh, it doesn't matter. Harry is safely staying away from him, Rainbow and the others would really hurt that boy if he tries anything to hurt my baby and now I need to focus on helping the twins find their sister and helping her feel better. Oh, the poor thing."  
This all goes through my mind as I fly just a bit behind the twins as they seem to use Discord's old map to track down their sister. Yet when I notice them approaching a girls' bathroom, do I fly ahead and stop them in their tracks, spreading my wings to block them and say: "Wait, let me see if she's alone first."

And the two seem reluctant, but I motion for the symbol on the door, to which they sigh and nod in acceptance. And so, just out of respect for anyone who could not have been at the Great Hall earlier, do I gently knock on the door, at which I get my confirmation that the girl isn't alone as a voice that doesn't sound like hers asks:  
"Who's there?""I'm Fluttershy, Harry's mother. Harry send me and the twins to find Ginny, their sister. Is she in there?" And a foreign looking girl with very nice looks opens the door as she says: "Yeah, she's in here. She's crying her eyes out because her brother is such a heartless jerk. I guess that's not these two?"  
And the twins growl: "No, it was that stupid Ronniekins." At which the girl nods before I ask: "Would you mind if they came in? Or would Ginny rather come out and meet them?" To this the girl looks behind her and I hear a soft hiccupping voice squeak: "They – they – they can – they can come in." At which the girl steps aside.

I close my wings back against my form and instantly the twins are past us both and rushing for where their sister is crouched under a sink, the sink itself broken and dripping drops of water on her hunched up knees from time to time and her hair a ruffled mess, proving she has been running her hands through it from time to time.  
"Oh you poor thing." I mutter softly as I gently trot over and while the twins have managed to pull her out from under the sink, do I then move over and wrap one of my wings around her, pulling her close against my form. And just like how I hope Harry will come to do in the coming years, does the girl clutch at my form.  
I wrap both of my wings around her in comfort and the twins join me, causing for the four of us to merge together in a group hug. "Why? Why would he do that? He knows better than anyone how much possession matters to me! What it did to me! What it – what it made me do! How could he talk so callously about it?  
Does he really think that I am 100% over it? How can he think that? How could anyone ever fully recover from that? And the person he wanted to have possess him! Godric Gryffindor! A man that has been lying to the Wizarding world about his deeds for generations! How can he think it alright to be possessed by someone like that?

I just – I just don't – I just don't – WHY?" The girl screams in the end and while her shrill voice does hurt my ear, do I not let this show as I just softly rub my muzzle against her back and the back of her neck as Fred says: "Ron's just Ron, Ginny." And George goes on: "Yeah, he cares for no one but himself, never did."  
Yet this makes me glare at them as their words and tone really don't help and the two wince as I silently tell them to let me do the talking. And while the two silently go back to just hugging and comforting their sister, do I say: "Listen to me, sweetie. I don't know your brother, but I do know this about teenagers.  
They usually talk before they think and they are usually nothing but hormone driven and called stupid. And your brother is definitely the living example of that. However, I did see that he felt guilty when your mother scolded him and while it may take time, I am sure he will apologize to you one day." I then look her in the eye and say:  
"And until that day comes, you will have your twin brothers, your friends Harry and Hermione and of course my husband, friends and me. And we will get to the bottom of why your brother was so careless about your trauma and whether or not he's being possessed himself. Until then, you just stay close to us, okay?"

At this the girl sniffles and wipes her nose on the sleeve of her robe, but then she nods and whispers a soft _Thank you_ , making me smile at her and use my wings to pull her back close against my body for a short while longer before I ask: "Now, why don't we go look for your mother? I'm sure she's really worried about you, you know?"  
And the girl nods yet when she wants to stand up, do I move my body and crouch down, smiling at her when she asks: "Are – are you sure?" And I nod at her, her weight absolutely nothing to me as she carefully gets onto my back, locking her knees against my sides under my wings. And with the twins at my side, do I leave.  
Yet at the entrance, do I turn to the foreign girl with the blue trim and say: "Thank you, for being with her while we looked for her." And the girl looks shocked before she nods and I leave the bathroom before I ask: "Would you mind if I take off? I'm faster in the air than on the ground?" But Ginny shakes her head.

I nod and spread my wings again, yet make sure to take off gently, flying no higher than the twins' head height and keeping at a steady pace as they guide us back to the Entrance Hall and then out of the castle and down to the grounds. There I see both Ginny's mother as well as my own little boy practicing to walk.  
Then Ginny suddenly taps my side and I look at her as she says: "You can put me down now. I'll head for mum and you can help Harry. You don't want to miss this, do you?" And I smile at her as I can't believe someone so distraught can still be so caring and I say: "You know, you could be this world's version of me."  
Shocking the girl as I gently land down on the ground and she asks: "Are – are you sure?" And I nod as I say: "I am, you are a really, really kind girl. Now go, your mother spotted us and she looks really worried." And the girl nods, tears of renewed pain coming back to her eyes and she mutters another thank you before rushing off.  
I look at the poor girl as she rushes for her mother with tears of pain streaming behind her and the twins chorus: "Thanks for that." To which I say: "We all need a little bit of kindness from time to time." Yet then I turn around and present them with my bonafide stare as I say: "And now for you two, to class, move it."  
And out of instinct do the two chorus: "Yes ma'am." Before they turn around and start to rush back into the castle, causing for their mother to look at their retreating backs in shock and I smirk as I think: "Discord was right, I am good mother material." And I giggle to myself before moving over to join and help my son out.

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **At the Grounds  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

I was really relieved to see mum fly in with Ginny on her back and while I wonder what had made mum look at Ginny shocked, does she then land, tell Ginny something that shocks her and then send the girl to her mother before actually getting the twins to head back inside the castle, obviously to make sure they don't skip classes.  
The mare then flies over to me and asks: "How are you doing, dear?" And I sigh as I answer: "Not well, I still can't walk more than seven steps without needing either Rainbow or Twilight to steady me with their wing." Only to this mum says: "Don't worry, dear. That's how all newborn foals learn to walk, it's perfectly normal."  
"That's what we've been telling him the whole time, Flutters. He's just seriously stubborn and wants to learn faster than he should. Reminds me of myself, I swear." This makes mum giggle at her friend and I ask: "Did Rainbow really help you when you were in Flight School, mum? She told me about that when she tried to cheer me up."

At this mum smiles at Rainbow Dash gratefully before she says: "Rainbow has always been there when I needed her. We've known each other since we were your age and I'm sure either the twins, Hermione, Neville or Ginny will be your friend for just as long." Making my son smile at me before he says:  
"Not if I don't learn how to walk asap." Making me glare at him, but he laughs and says: "Just kidding, mum. I'm just kidding." At which mum sighs and says: "You are so your father's son." At which I send her a huge smile, feeling happier than ever before to be compared to my dad now that I get a chance to be with him.  
Yet as I realize that I now have the chance to have a family, do I suddenly wonder something and I ask: "Hey mum, do I – do I have any siblings?" And the mare looks shocked before she sighs and says: "No sweetie, your dad and I agreed that we should wait until we got you back." This confuses me and I ask: "Why?"  
And the kind mare rubs her head against mine as she says: "We were afraid that having more colts would give the wrong impression, that it would make you think that we moved on and forgot or didn't care about you." A statement that makes me tear up and I happily move my head under hers, whispering a soft _thank you, mum._

She then turns to Rainbow and Twilight and says: "I'll take it from here, thanks girls." And the two nod before mum takes Rainbow's place by my side and I smile at her as I say: "You know, I think my problem with walking is the same as I have with flying. I have more appendages to focus on and that makes it harder."  
At this mum nods and says: "Maybe you're thinking too hard on your focus, dear. Try to take those first few steps and then just let your body do the rest." At which I feel a little hesitant, but mum's advice do sound nice and so I raise my front hoof and take my first step of this new round of practice before moving my other.  
Yet as I manage to take a few more steps, do I feel my front left hoof getting tangled with my right back one and just like the last few times do I almost fall were it not for mum's wing instantly catching me. Yet as the kind, yellow colored mare helps me to get back and steady on my feet, does she also smile at me and say:  
"Harry, I saw what you did wrong." And I ask: "I didn't let my instincts take over from my focus?" But the mare shakes her head and says: "You were trying to move each hoof one at a time. You have to move your right hooves at the same time, both front and back. The way a human moves his left arm and leg at the same time."

And I look at her for a few seconds before slapping myself on the head as I think: "How on earth did I not realize that myself. Also OW!" And I rub my hoof over my head as mum gasps and asks: "Harry, sweetie, are you alright?" And I mutter: "Yeah, that just hurt more than I expected. Probably because it's a hoof now, not a hand."  
And then the one thing I have always been jealous of Dudley over as mum flies up and moves my hoof away before stroking my mane away from where I hit myself on the head and to my teary delight does she softly kiss the spot where I hit myself. And while I am old enough to know it's not really a healing method, does it still feel better.  
"I'm being a real idiot here, aren't I?" I ask her, feeling stupid that I am doing so much wrong while in her presence, but mum looks at me with eyes that are practically stargazed with love and joy as she says: "Sweetie, you're practically a newborn foal. There is nothing wrong with the mistakes you're making, they're perfectly normal."

And because I have never known any kind guardians other than Sirius who has only been in my life for the last few months, do I feel like tearing up at how kind and helpful my mum is being. Yet instead of that do I focus on my own body and on what mum told me. And while it takes great effort, do I move both my right hooves.  
Instantly I feel like I'm about to lose my balance and so I quickly set them both down a little bit ahead of me, sighing in relief when I feel my body steadying itself. I then smile at my mum in gratitude for her advice and she smiles back as she says: "See, you can do it. Be careful now." And I nod at her before turning my face back up front.

I then try to repeat the process with my left hooves, yet the sense of losing my balance overwhelms me and I cry out, but mum is right beside me and pushes her body against mine, steadying me and giving me the chance to set my hooves down. "Wait, why did that go wrong so fast when it seemed to go much better for his right hooves?"  
Rainbow asks and mum seems not to know, but then Mrs. Weasley comes over and says: "Let me try something, would you? To thank you for what you did for my daughter." And mum nods before Mrs. Weasley waves her wand and I feel a strange sensation go through my entire body, my bones, my muscles, my organs and my flesh and fur.  
"Oh dear. His nervous system is badly damaged on his right side. It makes it harder for the muscles and bones on the right side of his body to send the right signals to his brain." Mrs. Weasley says in shock and Twilight asks in shock: "Who could have hurt him bad enough to cause that?" At which I turn to mum and ask:  
"Who do you think?" And mum's face turns furious as she growls: "That blasted ex-sister of mine." And I nod at her, making Mrs. Weasley look at me shocked. Yet while I know that she believes with great intensity that Dumbledore wouldn't send me to the wrong people, do I also know that she shares my dislike for the Dursleys.

I then sigh and ask: "So what do I do now? I mean, this is really going to cause major problems if it means I can't even walk normally, isn't it?" And Mrs. Weasley says: "You just stay here, Harry dear. I will go and get a restorative draught from Madam Pomfrey. These injuries actually happen a lot during Quidditch matches, so she's always prepared."  
And while the woman sends me a playful smile, making me turn a little red, does she then leave, Ginny still slightly clutched at her side, but sending me a gentle smile to show that she is happy that I am going to be helped. Yet the knowledge why she is currently so vulnerable really stings and I think: "Ron, you bastard."  
And I look up at the castle, hoping with all that I am that the teachers are giving Ron a hard time to punish him for how horribly he's been behaving. "Thinking about that no-good bastard?" Rainbow asks and I answer: "My former best friend, yeah." And the rainbow-maned Pegasus cringes before I sigh and say:  
"To be honest, I – I'm in two-battle with myself. On one hand, I am hoping that he is being possessed as that will be a legitimate excuse as to why he is behaving like this. On the other, I don't want him to be possessed, because – I know Ginny and I know she wouldn't want that kind of fate on anyone, not her brother, not students that bully her."

I then sigh and say: "The problem for either case is – I can't imagine what it could be that could have started the possession. The visions were started by Starswirl the Bearded who was the Founder and the Spirit guardian of the Goblet of Fire and it was obvious that Ron went straight to the dorm after he left the Great Hall.  
I – I do have a few theories, but – usually I have Ron or Hermione to voice those theories to and have them either confirm or deny them." At this Applejack comes to stand beside me and she asks: "Well, would you be opposed to letting us hear them?" And while it doesn't feel the same, do I shake my head and she says:

"Well then, let's hear it." At this I sigh down and then move to crouch through my legs, folding them against my body alongside my wings and the others all come to lie down in front and besides me as I say: "The first theory I have is that, when memory Starswirl cursed memory Godric, the curse actually got reactivated.  
But – that doesn't make sense, cause then it should be affecting us all and – well, yes, that older student did attack me, but that is more like what usually happens when I am not doing what is expected of my Hero's title. So why it's only affecting Ron and to this effect, I just can't seem to get that bit of the theory."

At this the girls nod and while I feel like standing up and trotting around the way I usually do, do I know that won't work and so I just rustle my mane in annoyance before I say: "Another theory I have is that, because Godric reached the Goblet before Starswirl claimed it, he managed to do the same as that Starswirl did.  
That he used a ritual of his own to hide a bit of himself inside the Goblet before Starswirl sacrificed himself to have his essence merged with the Goblet. But that theory doesn't hold water either, as the Goblet is a millennium old and Starswirl would have noticed the bit of essence long before he did what he did last night."  
By now Twilight looks impressed by how well I am voicing and dismissing my own thoughts and I turn greatly worried and say: "My final theory? It's not Gryffindor that's possessing Ron." Here I look up at my family and say: "Last year, we found out that the pet he's had for the last three years – was actually a wizard.  
And that wizard was Pettigrew, the wizard my dad recognized as a traitor before he had to come help you stop Grusto. I know it sounds silly as it's been almost five months since Pettigrew fled, but my last theory – is that Pettigrew put some kind of time-based spell on Ron to corrupt him and activated it as he fled us capturing him.  
I just don't think that's possible either, because I disarmed Pettigrew before he fled and while he did get to curse Ron before he fled, did Madam Pomfrey assure me that she healed Ron of the spell damage before she let him go at the end of last school year. So he might have hidden a curse under his spell, but – I'm just not sure."

By now I have my head lying on the ground in front of me and I say: "The worst of it all, I – I don't think Ron is being possessed or cursed or anything like that. It's just – Ron has always shown signs like this. He's always looked up to me, to my fame and to the money he knows I was left when your clones were killed.  
I just – I just think that – whether I had been just entered into the Tournament and not known about you guys or I would have been entered and chose to represent Equestria – Ron would have turned on me anyway. I just – I feel that my entering into something this dangerous, which he just sees as a chance for gold, would have caused this."  
This makes those around me look at me in concern and I sigh and say: "I know, I shouldn't be friends with someone like that, someone who can turn that easily on me, but – he was my first friend ever. I – I wanted to believe that –." And Twilight looks at the others as she says: "That he would be your best friend for all life and eternity."

And I nod at her, feeling amazed that she has been friends with my mum and the others since they first met and Twilight looks at me as she says: "I know how you feel. I didn't make any friends until I was old enough to – in Rarity's case – have my own store. But then again, that was my own work, I _didn't_ think I wanted to have friends."  
This shocks me and I ask: "Why – why did you think that?" And the Allicorn sighs as she says: "I grew up in Canterlot and when I was really little, younger than you, I first saw Celestia perform during the Summer Sun Celebration. It amazed me so much I was determined to learn magic for my own and become just as talented.  
My parents even signed me up for the Celestia School for Gifted Unicorns and while I almost failed my entrance exam – which I managed to pass thanks to Rainbow Dash here – was it Celestia who first really recognized my potential. She even took me on as her own personal student and after that, my studies just took major priority.  
I was so focused on my studies, on becoming smarter and a better unicorn, I didn't believe that doing anything with friends would help me anything. Plus, I had my older brother, Shining Armor, and my foal-sitter, Cadance, so I felt that I had enough people around me. And Spike here, of course, who was part of my entrance exam."

This makes me look at Spike in curiosity the same way I did Rainbow when Twilight mentioned her, but then Twilight regains my focus and says: "Yet Celestia knew that my full potential couldn't come out if I stayed a loner and she knew how incredible my friends were, but she also knew of something else, something dangerous."  
This makes me grovel forward a little and I feel mum wrap her wing around me, pulling me close against her side as I listen to Twilight's tale. "You know of Nightmare Moon and how Celestia had to banish her to the Moon for a thousand years, right?" But to this I shake my head and when the others look at me, I say:  
"I know of her transformation and that Celestia refused to fight her until she was eventually forced to. I didn't know she was banished to the moon, just that Starswirl felt he had failed Luna and thus left just before the fight really got going." At this Twilight nods and she says: "Well, yes, Luna was banished for a thousand years.  
However, that thousand years was running out just when Celestia decided to send me to Ponyville to help with the preparations for the 1000th Summer Sunset Celebration. And that's where I met my friends and where we found out that Nightmare Moon had captured Celestia and that she was planning to keep us in eternal night.

However, just before I had left for Ponyville, had I actually done a bit of reading up on exactly that as well as on what helped Celestia banish Luna all those years ago. So when Nightmare Moon returned, I started reading on where to find the Elements of Harmony and my friends and I went to go and get them to use against Nightmare Moon.  
Along the way of us getting to where they were at, we got tested several times and each time one of my friends proved they represented one of the Elements of Harmony. And it was at the Castle of the Two Sisters that I myself found the final Element, the Element of Magic. And with that did we become the Element Bearers."  
By now I feel amazed at what my mum went through all those years ago and then Twilight goes on and says: "And as Element Bearers, we managed not just to destroy Nightmare Moon, we also managed to bring back both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia." And only then do I realize something and say:

"That's how she was able to come to my aide last night. Cause if it weren't for you all, she would still be Nightmare Moon and wouldn't feel like helping me reunite." And the others nod before I ask: "So what about dad? I mean, Starswirl showed me how the Princesses used the Elements to change him to stone. So what happened?"  
To this mum actually takes over where Twilight left off as she says: "Well, after we managed to reunite the sisters, did Twilight decide to stay in Ponyville with us to study the magic of friendship. Yet because Luna and Celestia were no longer the Element Bearers, did their spell to hold your father captive lose its power.  
And one day, when a poor little set of fillies actually started arguing near his statue, did that bit of disharmony turn out to be the breaking point, causing cracks to form throughout his stone cage. And of course, he broke free and started running rampant all over Equestria again, causing for Celestia to call on us for help."

"But what happened? How did dad turn from a Lord of Chaos to the amazing being I met yesterday? How did he change like that?" I ask, suddenly feeling highly confused over how the beast I saw in Starswirl's first memory could be the same as the being I saw marrying my mum and the one that took over James Potter's body.  
"Well, that change really did take some time. You see, the first thing Discord did after we were summoned by Celestia was take the Elements – the jewel forms that they became when we found them – and then lured us all into a maze where he used his tricks to turn us all – well, bar Twilight – against our represented Elements."  
"He – wait, what are the Elements anyway?" I ask and Applejack answers: "I was the Element of Honesty, so Discord lured me into constant lies. Rarity was the Element of Generosity, so Discord turned her greedy. Pinkie is the Element of Laughter, so Discord made her Irritable. And Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness."

Yet while she doesn't say it, do I look at my mum in shock as she starts to blush and look away, but then Twilight says: "Though there is one thing you should know, Harry. While Discord was able to use various methods to lure and trick the others into giving up their elements, he had to use an actual spell to change your mum around."  
This makes me smile at my mum in utter pride and Rainbow says: "Well, anyway, I was the last he tricked and he used me to make it so that our team lost the game he was playing with us while within the maze. Trust me, I made him pay for that later on." At this I nod at him and then Spike is actually the one to go on and he says:  
"Well, after that Twilight tried taking the others home, only they were still under Discord's influence and his influence was even gradually getting worse and worse. Anyway, Twilight managed to find the actual Elements, but she was so sick of her friends annoying her with their changed beings that she made quite the mistake."

"What did you do?" I ask and the Allicorn turns red as she says: "I tried using the Elements on Discord when their Bearers no longer represented them and while trying to replace Rainbow with Spike. Needless to say it failed and – well, that failure led to my own corruption, making me give up on the magic of friendship."  
This makes me look at the Allicorn as I, yet again, feel like she really gets me and the mare smiles as she says: "But Princess Celestia was looking out for me and helped me remember the wonders of my friendship with the others and I used my magic to turn them back to their actual selves, restoring their control over the Elements.

 _ **AN: This part is a reference to the audiodrama/fanfiction known under the name Bride of Discord. This story was created by DisneyFanatic2364. If you feel interested in watching/reading the full series, check out either their account or their Youtube, the series and its sequel are incredible bits of work.**_

Yet while Discord was definitely shocked when he realized that I had reassembled my team and thwarted his plans to bring Disharmony to the Elements of Harmony, did he not feel like having history repeat itself. And so, just as our attack of the Rainbow magic was about to hit him – did he pop himself out of Equestria."

"He – he fled?" I ask shocked and the others nod before mum says: "He fled and wasn't seen for over three years, making Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow believe that he had just given up and giving them the belief that they could just stop wearing the Elements. Yet I still had nightmares of what he did to me and was sure he'd be back."  
"And lo and behold, she was proven right." Rainbow says before she goes on: "Three years after we thought we had forced him into fleeing, there he was, tricking Princess Celestia, Luna and their niece Princess Cadance – who is also Twilight's sister in law as she married Twilight's brother – into a trap and capturing them.  
And this was followed by him faking to be a pony visiting the Grand Galloping Gala and after Fluttershy had actually wowed him by singing with her beautiful voice –." To this Rarity interrupts her and says: "And probably taking the first step into winning his heart." As she smiles at mum, who blushes as Rainbow says:  
"Anyway, Discord revealed himself, revealed that he had the princesses and then – a meeting later – told us that he was willing on a peace treaty, where he would listen to three demands in return for us doing the same. Oh by the way, did I mention that Cadance was actually pregnant with Twilight's own niece at the time?"

And because she forgot that, do I look at her shocked and ask: "Wait, Twilight's sister in law was expecting – while being held hostage by – by _dad_?" And Rainbow nods to which I ask: "What on earth happened to him? How did he become the man willing to continue where James Potter left off? How did that happen?"

 _ **AN. This is where the reference ends. If you felt interested or inspired by what you read, please remember that it's thanks to DisneyFanatic2364. Want to know more about Bride of Discord, from which I borrowed this knowledge of brilliance, please check out their account or their Youtube.**_

And mum turns even more red, even as she says: "Harry, mind your language." Yet before any of the others can continue, does another voice say: "Exactly." And I suddenly notice Mrs. Weasley and Ginny standing behind us. "Here you go, Harry dear. Oh, and you got Minerva's permission to skip one more class, only one more."  
And while I suddenly remember that this hour was meant to help me practice walking, do I look at the potion vial she holds out to me, feeling concerned as she asks: "What's wrong?" And I answer: "I – I'm not sure I can cast a levitation spell with my new horns yet. That and – well –." And I hold up my front hooves to her.  
The woman turns red and says: "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think of that." Yet then suddenly a purple hue covers the vial and I look shocked as it gently floats my way. I look around and see that Twilight's horn is glowing the same color, making me realize that the Allicorn is using her own magic to do as I said.

I smile at her and then turn back to the vial and take in the contents, even if they make shudder with revulsion before I sigh and ask: "Will – will you tell me the rest during lunch?" And the mares around me nod in agreement before a pleasant voice asks: "The rest of what?" And I see dad standing at the bottom of the staircase.  
"We were just catching Harry up on everything we've been through ever since Twilight moved to Ponyville, is all.""Oh, exciting. Where did you stop?" Dad asks and I mutter: "You were holding a pregnant mare hostage." Making him cringe as he says: "Oh, not a good point to stop. You mind if I continue where you left off?"  
To which I sigh and say: "I'm sorry, dad, I have to continue practicing. Mrs. Weasley had to get me a potion from the Hospital Wing, cause apparently my nerve system on the right of my body was damaged and causing me to go off balance if I were to try and move my left hooves. I'm only allowed to skip one more class."  
At this the man looks at me worriedly, obviously wanting to tell the story if only to convince me that he really did change, but I smile at him and say: "Dad, I don't really care how it happened. I know you changed, because you were willing to give two parents a second chance at having a son. I can hear the details later, don't worry."

And the man sighs before he smiles at me in relief and I carefully move myself back on my four hooves. I then take a deep breath and while I can actually feel the potion starting to course through my body the same way I feel my Draconequus magic do, do I carefully raise my left hooves off the ground in order to take a step.  
For a short period of time I actually feel the same level of imbalance hitting me as I did when lifting my right hooves, but because this doesn't feel as bad, do I happily set my hooves down in front of me and in front of my right back hoof. I smile widely at the others cheering and then focus on repeating the process with the other hooves.  
Again lifting my hooves makes me feel a sense of imbalance, yet it doesn't worry or overwhelm me and I happily set them in front of the others. And as the others cheer me on again, do I start repeating the process over and over, the sense of imbalance vanishing from my system with each step my one side of hooves take.

And while mum, Rainbow and Twilight take to the air in their delight, do I happily move my body up in a little speed, only feeling a slight bit wobbly for the first few steps, but then regaining my balance. This actually makes dad swirl around me in happy pride and while this shocks me, do I only take a small misstep.  
Yet I don't fall or trip and instead do I try and pick up my speed a second time, now rushing for the large pathway that is between the Boat House and the Stone Courtyard. And while feeling my mane flow behind me in the wind and feel my horns actually lie themselves flat against my head, do I start to run up the pathway.  
Yet this seems to be the wrong thing to do as, before I know it, I actually hit a small dent in the path and feel myself falling, screaming as I tip over the edge of the pathway and start to tumble down to the Black Lake below me. Yet before I can hear anything other than a few of the mares screaming, does something halt my fall.

I look up and look shocked to see dad having his body twisted under me like a circular platform, his whole form having broken my fall before I could get too far down and as the Draconequus gently floats me over to where the others are, does he say: "Maybe you should take pathways like that slower next time, okay?"  
And I nod, feeling stupid for having made such a silly mistake and horrible for having scared my mum and her friends like that. "Oh Harry, are you alright? What happened? You were doing so well. Oh, let me see, are you hurt?" Mum gushes as dad lands near her and I turn red in shame at hearing how frightened she sounds.  
"I – I'm fine, mum. I – I just – I didn't pay close enough attention to the road and missed seeing a dent that made me trip. But I'm fine, really. I'm sorry for worrying you." Yet the mare hugs me tightly and says: "It's alright, dear. I'm just glad you're okay. Now, what hoof did you trip into that dent over. Let me see."  
And while confused, do I hold out my left hoof, mum taking it between her own hooves and examining it. She sighs in relief and says: "Good, you didn't seem to have sprained it or anything. I guess the dent was only deep enough to make you trip, not hurt yourself." And I feel amazed that she actually worried over such a thing.

Instantly I push my form close against her own, for once hating that I don't have a claw and paw like dad and say: "I'm so sorry, mum." But the Pegasus wraps her wings around me and says: "It's alright, dear. It was just an accident.""But I worried you so much." At this mum looks at me shocked, but then she smiles and says:  
"And you are probably going to make me worry a whole lot more times. It's just what parents do, sweetie. They worry for their kids, almost all the time. Am I right?" She asks Mrs. Weasley before I can object and the woman says: "Of course. Even with them here at Hogwarts, I still worry for the boys and Ginny every day."  
Yet at this I think: "With all that has happened the last few years, is that really such a surprise?" Before I sigh as I know that Hogwarts lost its reputation of Safest Place In England the day I entered these grounds for the first time, but then decide not to worry or concern myself with such facts. And so I get up again.

* * *

 _ **You go, Harry.  
**_ _ **Okay, SERIOUSLY, what is going on here? I decide to help you all catch up with the MLP universe – or at least the bits that are canon to this story – and another chapter that is nine pages long is the result! And I'm not even halfway through the actual backstory of the Mane Six and Discord, if you can believe that!  
**_ _ **Also, yes, Fudge did see the evidence of Pettigrew being the Secret Keeper. Discord will be talking with Fluttershy and the girls about that next chapter as Harry takes to his first class. And just to give the kid a bit of a break, I decided to make his first class a non-magical one; I'm debating between History and Herbology.  
**_ _ **Merry Christmas,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube. This chapter was especially inspired by their work as everything starting with Discord's escape comes from their Audio Drama called "Bride of Discord", you should really go give that a watch.**_


	8. Herbology And Friends

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This chapter is going to go back to the Hogwarts part of the story. We're going to focus back on Harry being a Hogwarts student, but he will also recap last chapter a little bit to his friends and will voice his own opinion on all he learned. All in all, I really think this chapter is going to be a lot of fun, if not as long as the last two.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 08  
**_ _ **Herbology And Friends**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Greenhouses, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Well, look what decided to show up." I hear as I trot over to the Greenhouses, feeling very glad that my first class in my new form is a non-magical one. Yet to hear my former best friend call me a what and not who makes me grimace at him as he asks: "Finally realized that you're not better than us or above going to classes?"  
To which I feel like debating between ignoring him and arguing with him, but then Seamus snaps: "Weasley, McGonagall told us just last class that they found out that Harry's walking problem was a medical issue and that he needed to let a specific potion take effect before he could continue practicing, remember?"  
To this Ron glares at him and says: "Oh please, that was just a stupid excuse." To which Seamus retorts: "No, that's just what you think a stupid excuse, though I hope you won't let McGonagall hear that. You're already on three weeks of detention and you're almost solely responsible for Ravenclaw beating us to the Cup."  
This makes me look at my former best friend in shock and Hermione says: "He couldn't keep his mouth shut about you last class. McGonagall had to threaten him with a full two-month suspension before he finally realized how far he was pushing her." At which I think: "And he dares to call me the arrogant one, really?"

Then the doors to the Greenhouses open up and we all want to move in, yet as I get over to the door, does Ron actually ram into me and say: "Move it, freakshow. Wizards are walking here." Yet to this, before I can do anything, does Hermione turn around and aim her wand at Ron and snarls: "Leave him alone this instant, Ronald."  
And the boy seems genuinely shocked that she is defending me as Hermione says: "Just get on in, Harry. I'll keep this failure of a friend off your back." To which I pass the two and say: "You can't, Hermione, because Ronald _isn't_ a friend." And with that do I enter the Greenhouse, ignoring the saddened look the girl sends me.

I then take a seat at a table for two and after Hermione sends one last glare at Ronald at the door does she join me at my table at which I ask: "You're not still his friend, are you?" To which the girl answers: "He did save my life." Yet to this I retort: "He put you in that dangerous spot in the first place. He made you cry.  
And I know I didn't defend you back then, but back then – I didn't have a mother that was the Embodiment of the Element of Kindness or who was one of the six Elements of Harmony. I didn't truly get what friendship actually meant." At this Hermione grimaces and I realize that she is really conflicted about this.  
This makes me sigh and I say: "Look, I'm probably going to be hanging out with my parents and their friends a lot from now on. So, if you still want to be friends with Ron, try and accommodate that to when I am hanging out with my family, so I don't have to be around him, okay? I can't stand him like this anymore, I'm just done with him."

"Just like that?" Hermione asks and I answer: "Hermione, you may not like hearing this, but the only reason I ever depended on you and Ron as much as I did – was because I had no one else to depend on like that. But now I do and my mum and her friends are the living examples of what great friends are supposed to be like.  
Heck, they became friends _because_ Twilight wanted to study the magic of friendship and if I have to believe what –.""Mr. Potter, please pay attention." Professor Sprout then says and I turn to her, my face turning red as I say: "Sorry, professor." The woman nods and asks: "How is your magical control in this form, Mr. Potter?"  
To this I wince and say: "I – I don't know, Professor. So far, I've only been able to cast a single spell twice and that was more out of anger than anything else and – well –." Here I hold up my front hooves as I say: "I don't think I'll ever be able to hold a wand again. So yeah, I'm kind of glad I can start with a non-magical class in this form."  
This makes the kind woman smile and she says: "Ah yes, Minerva send me an owl to let me know that you skipped both History and her class because you found out that your trouble with walking was due to a medical reason. I assume that that problem has been settled." To which I put my hooves down and nod as I say:  
"Yes Ma'am, though I am a little concerned about Charms next. Heh, I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there." The Professor nods, but then Ron snarls: "Beasts that can't do magic shouldn't be at Hogwarts." To which I feel my fur stand on end and I bristle despite myself, yet the others also let out sounds of outrage.  
"He said it himself! He said for himself that he's basically a squib!" But to this Hermione snarls: "No, he worried for how to make use of his new form of magic. He never said he didn't have any magic. And you know better than any of us that he still has magic, don't you Ronald!" And then Ronald pushes my last button.

"SHUT UP, YOU USELESS WHORE OF A MUDBLOOD!" And while this makes Malfoy, who had actually been with us and had been smirking at Ron in pride when he was insulting me, look at the redhead in shock, do I growl: "That – is – IT!" And while I know I have trouble flying, do I launch myself off my seat.  
The boy, who is at the other side of the room, screams as my momentum actually allows me to reach him, but then I get shocked when a purple hue surrounds me, stopping me in my tracks just before I can actually attack the boy. I look around and my eyes widen in betrayal as I see Twilight's horn shining with her magic.

"Fluttershy, take that brat to the others. Harry, I'm going to put you back with Hermione. Just leave _him_ to _us_." And when I see dad standing beside the woman and glaring at my former best friend with eyes that have been turned to slits and are blazing red in anger, do I know that my parents and their friends have this covered.  
And so I peacefully let Twilight levitate me back to my seat just as mum flies in and I actually flinch back at the look in her eyes as she looks Ron straight in the eye and orders him: "Get outside, now." And the boy is just as terrified of my mum's stare as I am as he quivers and whimpers while walking out of the greenhouses.  
"So sorry for the interruption, but we were concerned the brat would do something like this and were – shall we say – a little overprotective of our little foal. I promise we won't do anything physical or magically damaging, but I hope you understand that we are going to make sure he keeps his mouth shut from now on."  
"I wish you the best of luck with that – and please know that Madam Pomfrey has Calming Draughts on hand if necessary." At this dad, who had spoken to Professor Sprout, nods and then waves at me before closing the doors behind him. And the fact that he is holding his fingers ready to be snapped makes me smirk in glee.

"Ronald is finally going to get it. Good of your father too to take him to task like that. I don't think the others in Gryffindor will take it kindly if he _does_ give the win to Ravenclaw like that. Some of them are already after his blood after his stunt at breakfast with Ginny." Seamus mutters and Professor Sprout hums as she says:  
"Indeed, Mr. Finnegan. Though please let Professor Flitwick know that, if Mr. Discord and his friends failed, Mr. Weasley will be spending another week in detention. Now, onto today's class. Mr. Potter, you will be happy to know that your transformation came at a very opportune time. I need you all to prepare fresh manure and pot ground."  
And this makes me smile as I ask: "Was that a planned class, Professor?" To which the woman giggles and says: "Not really, I am actually just running low thanks to a project I am having the Seventh years do." Making most of the class laugh before the woman makes large rectangle-shaped boxes move over to each table.

I look from the metal box in front of Hermione and me to my front hooves, which are on the table in front of it and think: "Best timing for being transformed. I love my new form." And while I had been slightly missing my fingers a few times since transforming, do I now happily raise my front hooves and start ploughing.  
Hermione herself first puts on a thick pair of gloves, but then she follows my example, yet I suddenly remember something and ask: "Professor, could Hermione help me with something while I work on this for both of us?" And both the professor and my friend look at me as the woman asks: "What would that be, Mr. Potter?"  
"Twilight told me a bit of her past with my mum and her other friends, but there were parts of her story where I felt questions popping up. I just can't write them down anymore, because I've lost my fingers. Could Hermione write down my questions if I work on the pot ground for both of us? So I can ask them during lunch?"  
To this the woman seems thoughtful for a few minutes, but then she shrugs and says: "Very well, sounds fair. But I better see you keep up that harsh ploughing and pushing, Mr. Potter.""Yes Ma'am, thank you." Hermione happily pulls her hands out of the ground before us and pulls off the gloves before grabbing her bag.

She pulls her writing equipment out and asks: "What did she tell you?" And while I focus on the ground before me, something I used to love doing as a boy when I still lived with the Muggles – and that makes sense to me now that I have been transformed – do I feel my body going on autopilot as I start to speak and say:  
"Twilight told me practically all about herself. How she was born in Canterlot, how she had a brother whose name is Shining Armor. Oh, that's my first question, I want to know more about him and his wife, who is apparently also an Allicorn and is named Cadance. Sorry, I didn't ask Twilight how you spelled that."  
Yet Hermione doesn't seem bothered and writes down what I tell her as I say: "She also told me how she saw Princess Celestia perform something at the Summer Sunset Celebration. Note that and the question _what did she perform_ , will you? Cause whatever it was, it inspired Twilight into wanting to learn all about magic.

Her parents even enlisted her into Celestia's School for the Gifted Unicorns and apparently Rainbow Dash helped Twilight pass her entrance exam. But I don't get how that's possible, cause mum told me that Rainbow Dash was at Flight School, which I'm pretty sure isn't in Canterlot, and mum hadn't met Rainbow Dash until later."  
To this Hermione mutters: "How did Rainbow help Twilight pass her exam?" And I smile at her from the corner of my eye, even though most of my mind and body is still focused on moving my hooves inside the box, before I go on: "Also, Twilight said that Spike was part of her exam, but she didn't elaborate on how."  
My best friend hums at this and asks: "Do you think that Spike was, I don't know, transfigured out of something?" But I shake my head and say: "Such a spell, especially cast by a filly like Twilight told me she was, would have cancelled out years ago. Anyway, Twilight told me a few things that made me realize I had forgotten some stuff.

For starters, how could Princess Luna have helped me get my parents back last night – if last time Starswirl saw her, she had just turned into Nightmare Moon?" Now Hermione gasps and asks: "Twilight told you about that?" To which I nod and say: "Apparently Princess Celestia used the Elements to banish her to the moon.  
And on the 1000th Summer Sunset Celebration, did Princess Celestia and Twilight both see signs that Nightmare Moon was coming back, so Celestia send Twilight to Ponyville where she met all of the others. And when Nightmare Moon came back, did Twilight and the others head for the Castle of the Two Sisters.  
The Elements of Harmony were hidden there and on their way, my mum and four of the girls all got their chance to prove they were one Element of Harmony. Mum the Element of Kindness, Pinkie the Element of Laughter, Rainbow the Element of Loyalty, Applejack the Element of Honesty and Rarity the Element of Generosity."  
"That – that sounds as if –." Hermione says and I smile and say: "Yeah, apparently Twilight's powerful magic comes from the fact that she is friends with them. That's why she's the Princess of Friendship, because she is the Element of Magic and the magic they use together is the Magic of Friendship. Awesome, right?"

Here Hermione nods, while she is furiously writing down what I am telling her and I sigh as I say: "And using that magic, that combination of the Elements and their friendship, mum and the others were able to both defeat Nightmare Moon and turn her back into Princess Luna, thus freeing the captured Princess Celestia.  
I then asked about dad and here the others also joined in on telling me all this. They told me how, because they were now the Element Bearers instead of Celestia and Luna, the magic that kept dad captive was weakened and his stone prison got broken after a couple of fillies started arguing right near the statue he was in.  
Dad broke out and started continuing where he left off in the memory we saw from Starswirl, but he also knew about Twilight and the others and even planned on them being summoned by Celestia. Make a note on me asking how he knew about that, alright?" I ask and Hermione nods, yet as she writes it down, does Professor Sprout say:

"Alright, Mr. Potter, as interesting as your tale sounds, my class is over. Move on over to your next class with the rest of your House, please." And while I can barely believe that the class is already over, does Hermione say: "Tell me the rest on the way there. I'll keep taking notes." Making me smile at her as we leave the class.  
At the doorway, do I turn to the sinks that are next to it and to my relief are the already turned on. I lift my hooves over the edge and then start to hold them under the flowing water, glad to have a chance to clean my hooves before having to head for class. And when that is done, do I leave the greenhouses, joining the others.  
"So your dad knew that Twilight and the others were now Element Bearers and planned against them? How?" Hermione asks and I answer: "He apparently stole the actual Elements, which are in jewel form according to mum, and then tricked mum and the others into a game that apparently took place in a maze near his former stone prison.  
And inside that maze, he turned each of the girls – bar Twilight until later – against their respective Elements. Applejack started lying, Pinkie became irritable, Rarity became greedy and mum became cruel. And get this, the girls were all tricked, but mum was so confident in herself, dad had to curse her to make her cruel. Awesome, right?"

"I guess that is where your dad first fell for your mum, huh?" Hermione asks and while I suddenly feel like that does sound reasonable, do I say: "No actually, according to Rarity, mum didn't wow him into falling for her until three years later. Oh, and remind me to ask mum if I can hear her sing sometime. She seems to have a gorgeous voice."  
At this Hermione nods and I say: "Anyway, he then tricked Rainbow into leaving the maze and that was apparently against the rules, yet this allowed for Twilight to take her friends back to Ponyville. The problem was that they were getting worse and worse and were really, really bad by the time she _did_ find the Elements.  
And because she didn't have Rainbow Dash around, did she try to use Spike, but that combined with mum and the others being the opposite of their Elements made her attempted attack on dad fail. And that failure started her own corruption, only Princess Celestia wouldn't let that happen and reminded her of the wonders of her friendship.  
Remind me to ask Twilight how the Princess did that, okay?" Hermione hums as she writes this down and, just because I know we have plenty of time before our next class and because I want to tell Hermione all I can before having to focus on my next class and my new magic, do I purposely take no short cuts or secret passageways.

 _ **AN: This part is a reference to the audiodrama/fanfiction known under the name Bride of Discord. This story was created by DisneyFanatic2364. If you feel interested in watching/reading the full series, check out either their account or their Youtube, the series and its sequel are incredible bits of work.**_

"Anyway, after being healed of her own corruption, did she heal the others of their corruption, find Rainbow and did she launch a second attack on dad. Only dad foiled this one as well and just when the same Rainbow Blast as that we saw in the memory was about to hit him – did he flee and stay hidden for three years."  
"And then he met your mum?" Hermione asks and I feel glad that we are approaching the Charms class as I am reaching the point up to which I know everything and nod as I say: "Yeah, only before that, did he do something that – well, it kind of makes me wonder how he could have changed into the being he is now.  
Don't get me wrong, I love that he is like this, so awesome, so protective and even willing to become a human just to get the chance to have me, but I heard what he did before meeting mum and – it just makes the version of him we saw in that memory look even worse. Hermione, he foalnapped three of the Allicorn Princesses.  
And one of them was Princess Cadance, Twilight's sister in law, who was actually expecting a foal of her own at the time." This makes Hermione gasp and I sigh as I say: "And I hate saying it, but I couldn't hear the rest. Twilight and the others only got to tell me this, because I had to wait on Mrs. Weasley getting that potion."  
"So you – you don't know what happened after that?" The girl asks, looking white with horror and I shake my head, just as we pass through the door and move over to a few of the desks at the front of the class and Hermione says: "Then one of the first things we have to ask your parents at lunch is what happened after that."

 _ **AN. This is where the reference ends. If you felt interested or inspired by what you read, please remember that it's thanks to DisneyFanatic2364. Want to know more about Bride of Discord, from which I borrowed this knowledge of brilliance, please check out their account or their Youtube.**_

I nod at her for this and then Professor Flitwick says: "That sounds fine, Mss. Granger, but now, please focus here, on the class, if you would?" And the both of us turn to the man with red faces as the man says: "Now Mr. Potter, I was told that you worry over casting magic now that you have taken on this new form."  
"Yes Professor, or better said, I – I don't know _how_ to use or control this new magic. I know that clicking my horns together allows me to use Draconequus magic, but – other than what dad has shown me he can do when he snaps his fingers, which is magic I know is way out of my league, I have no idea what I can do.  
I mean, I can feel the Draconequus magic flowing through me and dad told me this is because the magic is very much a form of disharmony and disorder, making it necessary that it keeps moving, lest it moves on its own free will and does who knows what, but – I have no idea if I can use it for wizarding magic or anything."

At this the man hums and says: "Mr. Potter, what you're saying sounds like your magic has regressed itself to its truest, most basic of form. After all, magic can do so much, it is only natural that its base form is as unpredictable as chaos itself. If anything I'd say you can still use magic, but won't need to learn anymore spells."  
"How – how do you mean, sir?" I ask, not entirely getting what he means, but feeling better thanks to his explanation on the basics of magic and he says: "What I mean, Mr. Potter, is that you won't need to learn wand movements or what spells sound like these days. You need only imagine the results you want your magic to have."  
Yet this makes my bite my lower lip and I say: "I – I'm not sure that's true, sir. I mean, last night Ronald really annoyed me and I wanted to shut him up, but instead my magic changed him into the same rat-form you saw earlier this morning." Yet while Ronald glares at me, does the tiny Professor smile and say:  
"Mr. Potter, a rat can't speak. Your magic is indeed quite unpredictable and strong, but that is because it is now in a form that simply needs training in order to get it to do what you want. You are just going to need to focus on different forms of learning how to use magic and work harder on your control than others, but you'll be fine."

And the confidence in the man's voice makes me feel a lot better before he makes me laugh as he says: "And in the meantime, can we just enjoy ourselves on the wackiness that will be the unexpected results of your magic. Now, let's get to the class. We are going to go on where we left off last time, on the summoning charm."  
And yet, while I laugh at his joke, do I also think: "This can only end in either tears of pain or tears of laughter. Either really bad or really hilarious." And at the end of that hour do I get my answer as half the class leaves the room laughing at all the crazy mishaps that my magic caused as I tried using my horns to summon things.  
This was actually because, a few times when I tried summoning things, the objects I was focusing on changed into beings that could move and twice I even changed an object into a singing bird, amazing the class and making Ron glare at me in envy and a few other times I did manage to summon the object I was focused on.  
Yet halfway through its pathway, did it somehow change itself into something else and so I got slapped in the face with a fish, a towel and even almost a part of a cabinet, had it not been for Professor Flitwick stopping my magic before the object could reach me. And this had caused the most amusement of all.

"Just keep practicing, Mr. Potter. You'll get there. You just need practice." Professor Flitwick says as I leave his classroom, yet all the same am I glad to know that we now have two hours free, one before lunch and one after, because the Death Eater that impersonated Moody has been caught and DADA has been cancelled.  
"Come on, let's go find mum and dad, so I can ask them the questions you wrote down for me." I tell Hermione, yet the girl hesitates, to which I sigh and say: "You can go look for Ron after you left the list of questions with me once I found them, okay?" At which the girl gives me a grateful hug before we move out, in search of my parents.

* * *

 _ **You're too kind, Harry,  
**_ _ **Why did I not write Ron confronting Harry on his feats of magic? He got scared into keeping his mouth shut by Discord and the others. Not enough that he feels guilty for his behavior or wants to have a change of heart, but enough that he knows not to try and antagonize Harry. Though that knowledge will be short-lived.  
**_ _ **However, I can't say for certain that Ron will remain as the antagonist for Harry all throughout the story. This because, if I were to do that, I just know I will write myself into either a block or an impasse where writing Ron like that will just start to bore me. So expect other students to take his place somewhere down the line.  
**_ _ **Hope you'll enjoy that,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	9. Further Talks And A Surprise

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I am going to LOVE this chapter. It will be one last recap on everything discussed in Chapter 07, it will continue on where Rainbow left off on the story and there will be an unexpected article that will REALLY please Harry and Discord as well as someone currently enjoying new settings outside of Hogwarts school.  
**_ _ **You excited,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

 _ **Chapter 09  
**_ _ **Further Talks and A Surprise**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

As we search for dad and the others, do Hermione and I actually address a topic I had completely forgotten about and we giggle and snicker – me even neighing from time to time – as we speculate what my Cutiemark could be and what it could potentially look like. "Having fun, kiddo?" A voice then asks.  
I look up and laugh as I see that, while we had been looking for dad and the others, the Draconequus had actually snuck up on us and is now hanging upside down from a cloud that he apparently pulled out of the sky. "Hey dad, where's mum and the others? Hermione and I have a few questions we want to ask you."  
"You don't want to hear the rest of the story?" Dad asks and I easily spot a hint of concern and insecurity sounding through his voice and I smile at him as I say: "That too, but there were just parts of mum's story that didn't make sense to me. And dad, I don't care. I'm confused, but I don't care. You're you, that matters to me."

At this dad lets go off the cloud – which vanishes with a snap of his fingers – and he wraps his arms around me as he says: "You have your mother's heart, kiddo, you really do." Making me smile at him before I say: "Hermione, just give dad your notes. We'll take it from here." And the girl sends me another grateful smile.  
Dad then takes the few scrolls of parchment from her and after she has left, does dad ask: "Where is she going?" To which I sigh as I say: "She still wants to be friends with Ron and I don't feel like forcing her against that. I don't really get why, but – I asked her not to hang around him when I'm around or in the room."  
This makes dad grimace and he says: "I'll see if I can find out why she clings to such a hurtful friendship. Now, what are these questions about?" And as he lies the back of his tail on my back to guide me over to a bunch of willows that I suddenly spot are covering my mum and her friends, does he read through the scrolls.

"Hey sweetie, how did your classes go? Shouldn't you be heading for your next one?" Mum asks and I shake my head as I say: "DADA is an hour before and an hour after lunch, but with Moody in the Hospital Wing and the Death Eater caught, the teachers cancelled that class for the time being. We have two and a half hours off."  
"That makes sense. So, any problems other than that no-good little colt?" Applejack asks and I say: "I had some problems in Charms, cause my Draconequus magic is just really new to me and its power is sometimes more than I can handle, but it didn't cause any real trouble. If anything it caused for a lot of laughs during Charms just now."  
"That's good, but you better make sure you practice as much as possible. You will be needing that magic if you want to survive the Tournament tasks." Twilight tells me, making me sigh as I really don't want to think about the Tournament now that I have my family back and studying my new magic to focus on.

I then hear dad hum and he says: "You sure made some excellent questions and points here, kiddo." To which the others turn to him and dad says: "Seems like Harry got Hermione to write down some questions that popped up in his mind when you girls were telling your little tale.""Why didn't you ask us when you had the time?"  
Mum asks and I answer: "I was too busy enjoying and being intrigued by your tales." Making the group laugh before Twilight asks: "So, what do you want to know?" And dad lies the scrolls down next to me, allowing for me to have a quick read through to see if I haven't forgotten anything before I start to ask:

"How was Rainbow able to help you with your exam? Mum said she was in Flight School and you were in Canterlot, so that doesn't make sense. Also, how was Spike part of your entrance exam? What are Shining Armor and Cadance like? What was their wedding like? How did Cadance become an Allicorn? Of what is she a Princess?  
What did Princess Celestia perform at the Summer Sunset Celebration that made you want to study magic so badly, Twilight? How did dad know that you and the others had become the new Element Bearers? How did he know about any of you in the first place? And how did Princess Celestia remind you of the wonders of your friendship?

 _ **AN: This part is a reference to the audiodrama/fanfiction known under the name Bride of Discord. This story was created by DisneyFanatic2364. If you feel interested in watching/reading the full series, check out either their account or their Youtube, the series and its sequel are incredible bits of work.**_

Also mum, can I hear you sing sometime? And finally, what happened after dad marenapped the Princesses? Was Princess Cadance alright? What about her foal? How did you manage to free them? And did that have anything to do with dad falling for mum and changing into the person and being he is today or what?"

By now the mares are looking at me wide-eyed and then Rainbow asks: "Are we sure the kid's not Twilight's? Cause that sounded a lot like what Twilight would wonder about." To which I shrink my head down a little and turn red as Discord says: "Actually, I can see myself wondering about all these things too, you know.  
You girls better do some fast explaining, I want to tell the rest of the tale that describes the unexpected romance that blossomed between Fluttershy and me." And while Rainbow Dash and Twilight roll their eyes at this, does dad move over to cuddle with mum, the mare happily wrapping one of her wings around his serpentine form.

 _ **AN. This is where the reference ends. If you felt interested or inspired by what you read, please remember that it's thanks to DisneyFanatic2364. Want to know more about Bride of Discord, from which I borrowed this knowledge of brilliance, please check out their account or their Youtube.**_

"Well, let's start at the beginning. You're right, Flight Camp isn't in Canterlot. But Rainbow is able to do a Sonic Rainboom, which is when a Pegasus flies so fast, they surpass the speed of sound and move into a new level of speed, which is started with such a rainboom and is followed by them being encompassed into rainbow colors.  
And Rainbow was able to do that on the same day I did my exam, the rainbow and the explosion of sound shocking me into unleashing a whole array of magic. This magic was noticed by princess Celestia and she calmed me down before accepting me as her personal student. Oh, and Spike was actually the subject of my exam."  
This makes me look at the adult, yet slim looking dragon in confusion and Spike answers: "She had to hatch me. Managed it too, only when her magic went ballistic, I transformed into a much grander, more adult form of myself. Her magic calming down allowed me to grow back into my baby form and I've been with her ever since."

This shocks me and I ask: "Did – did you ever find out where your egg came from?" Yet at this Spike shrugs and says: "There sure was a time where I wanted to know, but that was when I was still a baby dragon. After we first met Discord, but before he returned. After that, I gained a few reasons that made me lose interest and care."  
This both amazes and slightly worries me, yet I ignore it as Twilight says: "Next questions. What are Shining Armor and Cadance like? Trust me, they are the BEST! Shining Armor has been my Big Brother Best Friend Forever – or B.B.B.F.F. since I was a filly and Cadance was actually my foal-sitter growing up.  
She became an Allicorn when she saved a town from an evil Unicorn and their wedding – well, it was hectic, unexpected and – quite unusual to say the least. But it brought my friends and I closer together and it gave me a chance to see my brother again after I moved to Ponyville. So, in the end, I'd say it was a pretty successful wedding."  
"Not the best one, though. Sorry Twilight, but I still think Discord marrying Fluttershy tops that one." Rainbow says and I say: "Oh yeah, Starswirl actually showed us that. There was an earthquake and his Goblet fell over, allowing him to gaze back upon Equestria. Mum, you looked utterly gorgeous and dad, you went all gaga over her."

"Oh shut it, you." Dad playfully growls at me and I laugh before Twilight says: "What is Cadance a Princess of? Well, at first she was the Allicorn of love and could bring any arguing couple back together with her magic and also strengthen other people's magic as long as she cared enough for them to do so.  
But shortly after their wedding, did the Crystal Empire return from staying hidden in the frozen North for a Thousand years." At this I shake my head and ask: "Wait, is it me or did a lot of crazy stuff happen a thousand years before you guys became the Element Bearers?" To which Rainbow laughs and says: "Spike says that all the time."  
To which the purple dragon shrugs and asks: "Can you blame me? I mean, Nightmare Moon, Discord, the Sirens, Tyrek, Sombra." But I interrupt him and say: "Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! Wow! Wait a minute! I only know half of those things. Who are the Sirens? Who is Tyrek? Who is Sombra?" And Spike turns red as Rainbow says:  
"Nice going, Spike, now he has even more questions." To which mum says: "Well, we did have to face all of those beings before and after Discord changed.""You had to what? And I thought my last three years were hectic." I exclaim, making my parents look at me worried, but I say: "You tell your stories, I tell mine."

Making them nod before Twilight says: "Anyway, Sombra was a Shadow Pony and he conquered the Crystal Empire a Thousand years ago. Only he got beaten by Celestia and Luna and turned to smoke. Yet with his banishment came the disappearance of Crystal Empire and when it returned, it was imperative he didn't as well.  
So Princess Celestia send Shining Armor and Cadance to protect it and send my friends and me to find the solution to his utter destruction. We managed to find it and while Sombra made it really difficult for us, did Spike and I manage to get to the place where he hid it. Only I got trapped in his spell and so Spike had to do it for me.

 _ **AN: This part is a reference to the audiodrama/fanfiction known under the name Bride of Discord. This story was created by DisneyFanatic2364. If you feel interested in watching/reading the full series, check out either their account or their Youtube, the series and its sequel are incredible bits of work.**_

And as he did, did Cadance find her true purpose in life. She wasn't just the Allicorn of Love, she was also the protector of the Crystal Empire and its princess. They've been living there ever since with their daughter, Silver Heart." To this I instantly ask: "So the foal was okay? Dad let the Princesses go before Cadance gave birth?"

And dad takes over as he says: "Yes, I sure did. And besides, I wasn't even planning on keeping Cadance that long. I may have been evil at the time, but I wasn't that heartless. Though I _did_ give off that impression when I revealed to your mother and the others that I actually had them and what I was planning. Not one of my better moments."  
He grimaces at the end and I look at him in concern as mum nuzzles him and says: "It doesn't matter anymore, dear. You learned your lesson and you said it yourself. You only _gave off_ the impression, you never actually meant it." And even Applejack nods at this, which amazes me thanks to her being the Element of Honesty.  
"So, what happened? Dad captured the princesses, revealed himself and then what?" I ask, but Twilight asks: "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have your other questions answered first?" To which I answer: "I'd rather hear the whole story and then ask all the questions I might still have left. I just – I need to know."

At this the mares nod and dad sighs as he says: "Well, as you said. I revealed myself and played with your mother and her friends before showing off how much I knew I was in control of the situation. Yet after I left their castle in Canterlot to have fun around Equestria, did I stumble upon something that made me alter my plans."  
"What was that?" I ask and Applejack answers: "Apparently it was my big brother, Big Mackintosh, having one of his first dates with his now wife, Cheerily. And no matter what Discord did, he could not ruin their evening. If anything, his actions made them actually grow closer and he got jealous of them. Jealous of their bond."  
This makes me smile at dad, loving that, even though it was such a small thing, it already proved that dad was changing his ways and the Draconequus sighs as he says: "Of course, being the stubborn fool that I was, did I ignore this fact for a long time after, even though it did make me change what I actually wanted to do.

I went back to your mother and the girls and actually proposed a compromise. I would be allowed to demand three things of Twilight and the others and they would get three things in return. The first thing I asked was for them to never use their Elements against me. In return, I would change everything back to normal."  
At this I hum as I say: "That sure sounded reasonable. I guess the others didn't really believe you." "No, they didn't. But they did hear me out. My second demand was a place for my own where no pony would disturb me and I could be as chaotic as I wanted. In return, I would leave the rest of Equestria alone."  
"Wow dad, that's a pretty good deal. I'm going to assume that made them even more wary of you and of the third demand, huh?""It sure did and your father demanded something we had _no_ intentions of giving him at the time.""Wait, you don't mean – YOU DEMANDED MUM! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS!"  
I shout, feeling shocked and even disgusted, but Rainbow says: "Wow, wow, wow, wow! You got it all wrong. Well, slightly wrong. Your dad didn't demand your mum, he demanded a bride. Your mum was just the one who willingly went to him, even though none of us were okay with it. And we got the Princesses in return."

This really calms me down, yet as I calm down, do I also realize what I just did and I look at dad with utter horror, but the man smiles at me and says: "You may have your mum's kind heart, but you sure have my volatile nature." To which Rarity asks: "You're not mad?""Hurt, a little, but I saw this coming quite a while ago.  
I knew Harry was still confused over how I could have changed so much and I could only imagine that this story taking so long was messing with his mind and only making him even more confused. I'm hurt he would think that of me, but I'm smart enough to know he thought that of the old evil me, not the – well, me-me."  
"Though you should still apologize, young man. You may have had good reason to suspect your father, but you had no reason to shout at him like that." Mum then says and I mumble an apology, my head low and my heart fighting my mind over the notion that I might be expecting a punishment similar to the Dursleys now.

"They're not the Muggles. They actually love me. They would never hurt me like that." I think to myself and then dad sighs and says: "Anyway, after your mum accepted my offer, did I come up with a scheme. I would make her fall in love with me, so she would never be able to be convinced in using her Element against me.  
Only, my plan backfired in the most wondrous of ways as, while I was trying this, I grew to really care for your mother and slowly but surely, the plan I had cooked up began to mean less and less to me. Only, while I was growing fonder and fonder of your mother and falling for her, was I still also a highly suspicious Draconequus.  
And so I feared that, if I let her go from where we were living together, she would never come back to me. And so, no matter how many times she asked, I refused to let her see her friends as I was sure they would convince her that everything good we had growing together was just lies and tricks from my side to deceive her."

At this Applejack sighs and says: "And boy, did we live up to that belief of his. You see sugar cube, your mother stayed with your father for a month and that meant, she was to hold her birthday at his place. And for her birthday, she asked if we could be brought there. In return, she would marry him the day after.  
And when we came, we just kept on voicing our concerns for her, how scared we were for her and the opinions we had on your dad based on the behavior he had shown to us a month before then, not knowing that his behavior had changed significantly in that time. And as strong as your mum is, she caved under that peer pressure.  
She said some pretty insulting things, broke your dad's heart and made him do some irrational things. Yet when she managed to break loose from the hold he had on her through those things, he actually tried hurting Rainbow – only for your mum to jump between them and receive the blow herself. And your dad could not accept that."

This makes me look at my parents in utter concern, the two having gone to cuddle even closer together and dad having folded his tail and lower body around mum in loving comfort as he says: "I let her go. I let her leave alongside her friends and just – gave up. Without her, nothing even mattered anymore, not even my former plans.  
And so, for a few weeks, I moped and grieved over the love I thought I had lost, staying in the garden I had built for her when she stayed with me and picking flowers to see if she loved me. And yet, suddenly after a few weeks, I suddenly heard her voice again. She had come looking for me, only to get attacked by Timber Wolves."  
"Wait, what are Timber Wolves?" I ask and mum answers: "Wolves made entirely out of wood. One of the only creatures I can't communicate with or tame and that love hunting down ponies. I got chased by one and he cornered me near a small mountain, yet your dad saved me and turned all of the Wolves into Chihuahua size.  
He then took us all to his castle and there, we had a heart to heart, talked about how we experienced that month together and how we felt and expressed that we were in love with the other for the first time. And shared our second kiss ever." By now mum sighs in loving bliss and cuddles her head under dad's, the Draconequus purring.

I myself have tears in my eyes as I can't believe how beautiful their story sounds and I ask: "And – and then you – you got married?" To which Rarity says: "A year later, yes. And, well, you know what happened. Starswirl showed you the wedding after all. Though do tell me, did you know that's where others found true love as well."  
"Really, who?" I ask and Spike says: "Well, as it turns out, Applejack had actually been in love with me for several years. But, because I had a crush on Rarity ever since I met her, did Applejack love me so much, she never told me. Instead, she just kept on trying to help me get together with Rarity, who saw me as a little brother.  
It took me seeing Applejack in her Best Mare dress to realize that she was the most beautiful and amazing mare I could have ever hoped for. Heh, needless to say, I still feel like I should be making up for all those years I just kept refusing the love she was so obviously willing to give me. And we've been married for years."

 _ **AN. This is where the reference ends. If you felt interested or inspired by what you read, please remember that it's thanks to DisneyFanatic2364. Want to know more about Bride of Discord, from which I borrowed this knowledge of brilliance, please check out their account or their Youtube.**_

This makes me blink between the purple dragon with green spikes and the brown mare with blonde mane before I shrug and say: "Hey, mum and dad work, so – I'm cool with it." Making the two sigh relieved before Applejack turns to her husband and says: "By the way, Spike, I have some very special news I wanted to tell you."  
"Really, what is it?" The dragon asks and Applejack giggles, apparently making the others turn to her in shocked expectation as she says: "You're going to be just like Discord soon." Yet this seems to confuse the dragon as he tilts his head at her. However, just one look of my own at my dad and I think: "No way."  
"What do you mean?" The purple being then asks and this makes me slam the middle part of my hoof against my head, making sure not to hit myself with the hard part this time as Applejack mumbles: "You're – you're going to be a daddy, Spike. I – I'm pregnant." And to make matters worse, does Spike actually faint.  
"Uuuuuuuugh, he's bleeding in his forties and that husband of mine still acts like such a boy sometimes." Applejack groans as she lies her hoof against her forehead and Rarity says: "Well, you were the one to fall for him.""Oh shut up, Rarity." Applejack retorts and this is followed by laughter and congratulations.

* * *

 _ **Wow, that was unexpected,  
**_ _ **As for why none of the mane six have had kids yet? They worried that either Fluttershy or Discord would feel even worse over the loss of their son or even jealous, so they kept themselves from being pregnant with Rarity and Twilight casting contraceptive charms on the girls. Only, those spells wear off from time to time.  
**_ _ **Hence Applejack being pregnant. Though I doubt either Fluttershy, Discord or Harry is going to care for this now that the family has been reunited. Next chapter: more school stuff, a few more meetings between the Mane Seven (Discord included) and the students, Harry looks for his special talent and Discord spies on Hermione.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.  
**_ _ **PS. Sorry if you got annoyed by all the times I put an Author's Note up to remind you, but considering that, if not for Bride of Discord, this story wouldn't exist, I felt I had to give honor where honor was due.**_


	10. Thoughts And Actions

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I owe you all an apology as I got so excited about the conversation between Harry and the Mane Six that I completely forgot about the article that was supposed to be part of the chapter as well. And now, I owe you two apologies, because I am going to postpone the article for another chapter for something else.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10  
**_ _ **Thoughts And Actions**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

After Spike recovered from fainting at hearing he was going to be a father, dad snapped his fingers and the branches of the willow we were under doubled in number and turned into a curtain that covered us all from view. After that he snapped his fingers again and organized us all a little party to celebrate the upcoming birth.  
Twilight had been the only one who had been more confused than happy as she had been sure that she had kept casting contraceptive spells on her friends. But then she had then done some date calculations and her purple face had turned red as she realized that she had been late with remembering to cast the latest charm a few months ago.  
The other girls had been shocked at this, but then Spike had said: "Twilight, you had to help Silver Heart with the annual Crystal Fair around the time you and Rarity usually cast the spell and Rarity had her Springsition. Of course you were both too busy to think about something like that. Plus, I get to be a dad now, so no harm done."

And we had all nodded at this and celebrated the upcoming foal, Spike muttering how he wonders if the foal will have scales like him, can breathe fire or will have any other dragon-like qualities. Yet Applejack had laughed and says: "Let's just wait with wondering about things like that _after_ the little one's born, alright Spike?"  
And the purple dragon had nodded. A little while after the party does Rainbow Dash come to sit next to me and says: "You know, you did make a promise. To tell us your tale if we tell you ours." And so I start telling them everything. Of me ending up with the Dursleys and my years there as well as my years here at Hogwarts.  
And while it's beyond obvious to see that everyone is getting more and more furious the more I speak and while Twilight gently encourages Spike to take notes the way Hermione did for me during Herbology, do they still keep quiet, which I find a real feat, especially of Rainbow Dash and dad, who seem real active beings.  
Yet when I am done talking, do I keep quiet and look around, wondering what could be going through all of their minds. I can definitely make a few guesses thanks to the looks on the faces of mum, dad, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, yet while this makes me feel bad for those that have hurt me, does this not help sate my curiosity.

 _ **Rarity's POV**_

"I have never heard of a more ungrateful lot in all my life. These bastards owe their lives and their school still existing to Harry and they throw him away to abusive monsters on a yearly basis. And those monsters are no better. I can't even imagine what those horrid rags he was forced to wear could possibly look like."  
I think to myself as I listen to the many tales of my best friend's son. And as I hear them and as I hear him express how happy he is that, as a pony, he won't be expected to wear anything even in class, do I think: "I know Applejack often reminds me that we don't wear clothes, but there is nothing that will stop me here.  
That colt is getting himself a whole new wardrobe. It sure will make up for the fourteen birthdays and Christmases that I had to miss out on." And with that do I feel glad that we all got to take our carrier bags with us when we left and that Discord provided us with various rooms specified to our characters inside Harry's trunk.

Yet because the colt speaks so much of how happy he is to have fur instead of overly baggy clothes, do I keep in on my need to start sowing and knitting and do I keep my fabrics and other materials inside my bag. Yet I still keep roaming my eyes over the boy's form, taking in his size and form and storing it to mind.  
I wait for the two and a half hours to be over and for the small colt to leave for his next class and to meet up with his female friend before I activate the magic of my horn to pull all of my fabric rolls, my needles, my threads, my design blue prints and my other equipment out of my carrier bag and lay it all out before me.  
"Uhm Rarity, what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asks and I answer: "Simple darling, I am making up for fourteen missed Christmases and Birthday parties and proving those fashion-deviling monsters that someone as incredible as our Harry deserves only the best. And Applejack, I don't care, he deserves a new wardrobe."

Yet to my shock, does the brown pony say: "You don't hear me complaining. Could I just – ask you one favor?""Sure, darling, what is it?" Applejack turns red and asks: "Could you make my little one a blanket the way you did for Silver Heart?" And instantly I feel touched and delighted, yet I say: "After I finish for Harry, alright?"  
The brown, expecting mare nods and I ask: "Would you like me to make you some maternity outfits too?" To which I get her usual answer: "I'll think about it. But nothing too frilly, you hear. And that goes double for the blanket." And while Applejack and I still fight over what's _too frilly_ , do I still nod in acceptance with her demand.

 _ **Fluttershy's POV**_

I'm not sure if Harry noticed it, but the more he spoke, the more I cuddled closer and closer against my husband's side, wanting to feel his strong body as a way to provide comfort to my fraying nerves. Yes, I face up against Dragons and Manticores on almost a daily basis, but I'm a grown, married mare, not a young teenage colt.  
"How can people like Minerva be this callous, this uncaring for the health and safety of her students? How can she accept for something as dangerous as the Philosopher's Stone to be left in a school full of innocent lives? When did she come to care more for her loyalty to Dumbledore than the safety of her own House, let alone Hogwarts?"  
These thoughts go through my mind as I can barely believe that a woman who was so kind to me and so helpful when I needed time to adjust to being a two-legged being – as Minerva was one of the only ones in this world who actually knew who I was – has turned and changed so much and become just utterly unrecognizable to me.

"I need to talk to her. Discord, could you distract Harry tonight? Keep him from realizing that I'm not there with the rest of us?" I ask my husband and the man asks: "Who are you going to talk to?""To Minerva. I know I'm happy with Harry choosing Luna as his Godmother, but I originally planned on choosing Minerva.  
And now, I just don't understand anymore why I wanted to do so and I want to – no, I need to know whether or not Minerva is still worthy of my decision all those years ago." At this Discord grimaces and he mutters: "She sure has changed a lot. I'll do it, but I want you to promise me you'll leave if she tries anything."  
At this I nod as I can easily understand how Harry's tales have made Discord wary of everything that could happen here. "And then to think that this world has been at peace for the last decade and then some. I've never seen peace change people – pony or otherwise – this much." And this thought really saddens me.  
I then move over to the curtain of willow branches and push them apart, looking out into the mountains that surround Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and I think: "At least there are two people who haven't changed like that. Though even that is thanks to the hardships they endured the last few years." And I sigh in pained despair.

 _ **Discord's POV**_

I don't know why Remus didn't contact Harry after his return to the Magical World, but I sure am glad that he is now, at the least, trying to keep in contact. Just a shame some other idiot is trying to ruin that promise he made my foal. And the fact that Sirius is willing to face Dementors just to be close to his godson is just awe-inspiring.  
He may have only been in my colt's life for the last several months, but I cannot be more grateful of him for all of the effort he has made to make Harry feel better or keep him safe or proud of the fact that I named such a dedicated man godfather. "I just wish Albus had remembered Sirius' chosen role in Harry's life all those years ago."  
I think to myself as I watch my beautiful wife look out over the mountains, obviously thinking about Sirius who is looking out for us from the cave he is hiding in. Yet this fact makes me look back at where the castle is at with a smirk as I had made sure to leave quite a few memories proving Sirius' innocent in Dumbledore's Pensive.

"Sooner or later Fudge is going to have to prove that Sirius is innocent. And if that means that Equestria will have to be exposed, so be it. It's still a fact that only through the moon people can pass between worlds and even then, it will only be with Luna's permission." Yet then I look at the rest of my friends and hum as I think:  
"Still, if we are to stay here in this world for the next several months – the least we can do is make sure we can have fun doing so with the ones we love." And with that do I check to make sure no one is paying attention, which is easy because the girls are all giving Rarity small tips for my son's new wardrobe and I motion Spike over.

The purple dragon checks on my dreaming wife and his own wife who is actually slightly gushing over the designs alongside Rainbow, Rarity and Twilight and then moves over to me. "Send a letter to Celestia. See if she and/or Luna can send Double Diamond, Cheese Sandwich, Fancy Pants, Soarin and the Crusaders over.  
I think the girls will like that, not to mention Harry will probably love to get to know his entire extended family." At this Spike nods and then checks to see if the girls are noticing him before he hurries over to the other side of the tree and hides behind the bark, actually snatching a quill, roll and ink from an unexpecting Twilight.  
"You are just the sweetest." I then get shocked as I hear a wondrously sweet voice say and I turn to my side, not having even noticed that Fluttershy has actually left her spot at the willow branches and I mutter: "And you, my devious wife, are getting better and better at surprising me." Making the yellow mare giggle and cuddle against me.

 _ **Rainbow Dash' POV**_

"I hate to say this, Rarity, but that little colt that just left; he deserves better than any of us can offer him. He's incredibly kind and thoughtful and he seems happier than Pinkie when she's baking or throwing a party, but that he can be like that when he's gone through all this world has thrown at him; there are just no words for that.  
I mean, how can six mares, a dragon and a Draconequus ever make up for the fact that the colt had to live the exact opposite of the life he would have lived if we _had_ been in his life the way we always wanted to be?" I ask my friends, but then Twilight says: "Rainbow, you're looking at this all the wrong way." "What do you mean?"

"Yes, Harry lived a horrible life and it's almost enough that I want to convince Celestia and Luna to hold a royal intervention on this world, if not go back to Equestria to search all libraries for a way to break the Goblet's contract without hurting Harry or making him lose his magic. But that's not what Harry cares about.  
Going by what his tale told me, Harry became a very – and I don't mean this in a hurtful or insulting way – but he's become a very simple kind of colt. He doesn't care for the incredible wealth the Potters left him, but he values the fact that it was left to him by those who once cared for either him or his father – both James and Discord.  
He's famous beyond words and can have people do whatever he wants them, but he only cares for those who have less than him like Hermione, who is being insulted for her Muggle blood and the Weasleys, who have more care in their heart than galleons in their vault. So making things up with him – won't need much stuff."

This confuses me and I ask: "Then – how do we make it up to him?" And Twilight makes me feel like a dumb little mare as she says: "By proving that we care. We don't need to give him a castle of his own, a group of servants the size of Celestia's staff or a kingdom like the Crystal Empire; we just need to prove we love him."  
At this I sigh and mutter: "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, I'm going to do my utter best to make it up to that kid. Also, I'm sorry, Discord and Flutters, but I'm calling dibs on teaching that kid to fly." To which the proud parents smile and Twilight lies her wing on my back as she says: "And that is exactly how you can make it up to him."

And this makes me smile, but it also makes me feel as if I am back to the day I first met Twilight, when it was still my dream just to meet the Wonderbolts. But then I shake my head and think: "No, I'm past that stage. I'm at the day after the Best Young Flyer Competition. I met my goal, now it's time to work towards it."  
And the same determination that filled me when I got into Wonderbolt's Academy, when I told Spitfire that I would rather not be in the Academy if it meant I would be the Wing Pony to someone who holds results over actual consequences, when I got into the Wonderbolt's reserves and when I became one fills me up once again.

 _ **Twilight's POV**_

"I wonder if Celestia would be able to change Harry into an Allicorn. Considering how much he has been willing to sacrifice, how much he has learned and how incredible he is in character, not to mention how he led both his former and his current friends into becoming heroes? Yeah, that kid deserves such a title."  
Goes through my mind as I think through everything Harry told me, but then I realize something. "He already has two horns as well as wings; the kid already is an Allicorn. He's just a Draconequus' kind of Allicorn. I better let Celestia know. Though I do need to wait on that until I know just what he can be a Prince of.  
Wow, Harry will be the first official Prince of Equestria. Well, other than Prince Blueblood, but he's just a prince, he doesn't really rule or govern anything so he doesn't count. Wait, does Prince Rutherford count? Well, I guess he does, Yakyakistan is, after all, a part of Equestria. Oh well, both he and Harry have earned their titles."

These thoughts go through my mind with glee and while I know that marrying me made Double Diamond eligible for the title of Prince, did my lovely Albino stallion not care for this and did he ask Celestia and Starlight if he could just be considered the major/leader of her old village and both of them happily agreed.  
Party Favor, Night Glider and Sugar Belle had definitely been saddened when Double Diamond had moved to live with me in my new Castle – which Discord had built for me as a wedding gift – but I had promised them that I would happily Teleport their leader over whenever they needed him and that they were always welcome to visit.  
The only hardship we had faced during our marriage was that he had actually been against me casting the contraceptive charm on my friends and myself, but I had pointed him out on his selfish behavior and even called bull on his lame excuse that he didn't want to deprive Equestria of the chance to have a new prince or princess.

In the end, it had been with the help of Cadance and Spike that Double Diamond had agreed, but I also know that, from time to time over the past decade or so, he had been wanting to sabotage me when I cast the spell. Though the one time he tried had been very funny as he had tried tying me up and having his way with me.  
However, the next morning, I had asked him: "You do realize I don't need my hooves to cast magic, but my horn, right?" And the colt had cursed up a storm, making me snicker and giggle from the other side of the dining table, while Spike had send me a glare that said: "Twilight, too much information." Which had made me laugh harder.

"Ugh, he is going to be so glad to hear that I missed out on casting it last time, though I – I do worry." I think to myself as, over the past decade I have been worrying that Double Diamond would take his annoyance over me constantly casting the spell out on the colt that made us decide to do this in the first place.  
Yet I don't let this be noticed by the others as we gush over the designs for Harry's new wardrobe and instead of that, do I focus on helping Rarity and the others remember that these new cloths have to work around Harry's wings and help Rarity design a few backpacks and carrier bags for the colt to start carrying his stuff in.  
"Is something wrong, Sugarcube?" Applejack suddenly asks and I look up at her as she says: "You've been repeating the same warning three times even though Rarity started working on carrier bags after the first time. Is there something on your mind?" And the others look at me, Fluttershy and Discord looking the most worried.

I sigh and say: "It's – I'm – Double Diamond worries me.""Your hubbie? Why?" Rainbow asks and I answer: "I – I think – I mean, I worry that he – that he might – blame Harry for me constantly casting the contraceptive charm and that, when they meet, Double might take that annoyance out on the colt, which Harry doesn't deserve."  
"Does that make it a bad thing that I just send off a letter to Celestia asking her if she or Luna could send over Diamond and the others?" Spike suddenly asks and only then do I notice that he is coming out from the other side of the willow with a quill and a bottle of ink in his claws, but with no letter anywhere in sight.  
I grimace at this and say: "No, it just means that I need to make sure I meet with Diamond _before_ he meets Harry. Could you girls help me?""A meeting between wives and hubbies before the hubbies get to meet their eldest pseudo nephew? Sounds like a fine plan to me." Rainbow says and the others nod, making me sigh in relief.

 _ **Fluttershy's POV**_

"I cannot believe how lucky my little colt can be. He's only known the girls for less than a day and already he has them all caring for him this much. Oh, how long did I wish that this would happen the day they met his baby self. But heh, it's better late than never. And Twilight's right, the more we care, the more we make it up."  
Goes through my mind as I gaze upon everything my friends are thinking up and deciding, just to make my little colt's life better. "And then to think that, somewhere in the coming year, he might have several pseudo cousins. And maybe even – a little brother or sister?" Discord then whispers in my ear, but I mutter back:  
"Actually, I visited Rarity in Canterlot to make sure I did get the spell cast on me last time. Though I'm pretty sure the girls know the counterspell; they just never said so, because of how determined on being against it Double Diamond had been when we first decided on them casting the spell." This shocks Discord and he asks:

"So, if I ask either Rarity or Twilight, they could –?" Yet while I nod, do I say: "You could, but I don't want you to.""Why not?" Discord asks and I know he has trouble keeping his voice from being heard by the others. At this I lie a comforting hoof on his claw, knowing just fine that I just hurt his feelings and I gently say:  
"Because of the Tournament. I know how dangerous these tasks are and I know it's impossible for Harry to get out of all this. I already worry for him a great deal, even more now that I know of his past, and I just don't want to take the risk that my concerns will hurt my pregnancy. You know that happened last time."  
At this Discord sighs and he says: "You're right." Yet then he pulls me crazily close against his form and growls in my ear: "However, the second night after the Third Task, when we are back in Equestria and Harry has settled down in his new room, _you are all mine_." And this makes me turn beet red as I know exactly what he means.

 _ **Applejack's POV**_

"How can anyone work so hard for such ungrateful colts, foals and fillies? I mean, I can get hard work, but putting effort in something that just doesn't get appreciated? Why do such a thing? Heh, seems I will have to make sure Harry gets the right reasons to work hard and be the best he can be, not his former reasons.  
Well, at least it will be good practice for when I have my own little foal." I think, having had enough of helping Rarity setting up a new wardrobe for the little colt with the Draconequus magic and having moved over to another part of the field surrounded by the willow's branches and I push one hoof against my belly area.

It had been a couple of days ago when I realized that something was wrong with my body as I tired much easier and faster when bucking for apples at the farm and while Granny was sure that I was just going through a certain phase like so many others in my family, did I feel that it wasn't this and so I visited the Hospital.  
And the doctor there had proven me right, yet had also given me a shock that had taken me the rest of the last week to recover from. And while Granny and Applebloom managed to get it out of me, did I get them to keep it quiet from Spike until I was ready to tell him myself. And both had felt that such rights belonged to me and me only.

And to make things even more symbolic, did I feel ready to tell Spike what was actually going on in my body – exactly when he, through his special ability, got the letter from Celestia telling us that Luna has managed to get to the world where Discord and Fluttershy had been forced to leave their foal behind all those years ago.  
We had been rushed to Celestia and Luna and now, we are back in the life of the little foal, he has been changed into a new form that proves he is a perfect match between Discord and Fluttershy and he has both lost a close friend of his as well as been entered against his will into a Tournament that is way too dangerous for one his age.  
And while part of me feels as if we're going to get something like the challenge Discord laid onto us upon our first meeting, do I focus more on two things. The life that is currently growing within me and helping Harry feel better about all of the years we have missed out on being a part of one another's life as we should have.

Yet it's more the foal growing within me that I am worried about and so I decide to leave our little safe haven and see if I can find someone who is a professional in healing and can help me through my upcoming pregnancy. And so I turn to Fluttershy and ask: "Hey Flutters, who here is the expert on caring for – well – beings like us?"  
And while I grimace at having to call myself a being, does Fluttershy seem used to it – probably thanks to her years of living here – and she says: "That would be either Hagrid or Professor Grubbly-Plank. Though Hagrid is more caring and nurturing, Professor Grubbly-Plank is more professional and down to earth."  
To this I nod and say: "Then I'll go see if I can find her. I would like to have someone who is a professional in healing and care and who I can go to for check-ups in the coming months." At this everyone nods and voices their agreement, yet as I want to pass through the branches, do I suddenly ask: "Hey, where's Pinkie Pie?"

 _ **Pinkie Pie's POV**_

"Excuse me, where can I find the kitchens?" I ask a student as I hop through the castle, having already searched the first, second and third floor and the girl asks: "I guess you're hungry, huh? Seeing neither you guys or Harry showed up for lunch." But I shake my head and say: "No, we ate cake to celebrate Applejack being pregnant."  
This shocks the kind girl and she asks: "Then, what do you need the kitchens for?" And I answer: "To help Harry get a healthy diet, of course. He told me of his homelife and called his uncle a walrus and his cousin a baby killer whale. And the fact that he looks as slim as a serpent makes me know they did horrible food things to him.  
And _no one_ abuses my friends through food." At this the girl seems to look concerned, but then she suddenly notices something and starts to stumble backwards as she asks: "Eh, you – you do know that – that you – that you have an – an alligator following you, right?" To which I giggle and say: "Sure, that's Gummy, he's my pet."

"He's WHAT?" The girl asks shocked and I say: "Don't worry, he never had any teeth. Though I have no idea how he got here. Last I saw him he was having fun with Humphrey the Hydra in the Froggy Bottom Bog.""Wait, he was playing – with a HYDRA?""Yep, it really helps to have a friend that just loves animals, you know."  
"You mean, Fluttershy? Harry's mum?" The girl asks shocked and I answer: "Uh huh, after she hang out with Discord for months while they were dating, her fear for other dangerous animals really lessened, though that was mostly because she would only need whimper and Discord would turn the beast into something tiny.  
Hahahahahah, he actually had to change the Hydra into this inflatable tube pony several times before the beast got the message that it was the guardian of the Bog, but that Fluttershy was its master. Though Flutters being Flutters means she never treats him like that. To her, all animals are equals and deserve equal care."

"Wow, she and Hagrid would get along great." The girl says and then the blonde that annoyed us this morning states: "Yeah, one beast fit for another." Which instantly pisses me off and while Gummy growling actually makes the blonde back off with a frightened whimper, do I spat: "Oh trust me, Gummy's nothing to worry about."  
Before I turn around and put my front hooves into my mane, pulling my good old, rusty but trusted party cannon out of my mane, both the blonde and the girl I was talking with looking shocked as I growl: "My party cannon, however, is a different story. Now, care to say that again about my _best friend_ , blondie?"  
And to my – as Cheese sometimes calls it – sick delight, does the blonde actually take the bait as he snarls: "Like I told that headless chicken and that braindead oaf last year. I don't bow to no filthy beast, whether big or small. So what are you going to do about it?" Yet while he sounds confident, do I smirk and say: "Get even."

And with that do I pull the cord on my party cannon, unleashing the huge strawberry cake with chocolate frosting I had put in there for an occasion I actually forgot about when hearing of us being able to return to Harry's world and causing it to smash into the blonde, making him be splashed against the wall behind him.  
"Not the ammo I was expecting." The girl behind me then says and I lean one of my front hooves back on my party canon as I turn to her and say: "Hey, I'm not a Party Pony without reason.""Though you are someone who attacks innocent students without reason, it seems." A silk voice suddenly says, making me ask: "Who says that?"

And the man that got a severe talking to from Fluttershy earlier this morning walks out of a side corridor, yet the way he walks in makes me know he heard and probably saw the whole thing and I think: "So this is that teacher Harry talked so low about. Seeing what Flutters told us about him, I can see why Harry thinks so low of him."  
The man then turns to look at the blonde, who is busy trying to get the cake out of his hair and face and while I think: "Heh, what a waste of a good and proper cake." Does the man mutter: "Using overpowered force against the weak. You really are just like –." Yet I really don't care for him and just groan:  
"Wow, you really can't just let the dead be dead, can you?" Shocking the man before I say: "I _don't know_ James Potter. I _never met_ the teen before he was killed.""Yes, and who killed him? That –." "You." I state stopping the man in his tracks and he growls: "Excuse me." But his dark anger doesn't scare me and I state:  
"Had you been smart enough _not_ to listen to an actual rival, that whole attack would have never happened. _You_ killed James Potter. Or better said, _you_ got James Potter killed. So that's still on your conscience, if you even had one." Yet by now it seems the blonde has recovered himself enough as he angrily growls:

"But if Uncle Sev hadn't done that, you wouldn't have that freakshow called Potter." I roll my eyes at this, however, and even more at how this seems to stroke Snape's ego and I say: "Oh please, the only reason Zecora recommended this couple was to _save_ Lily from killing herself on her honeymoon. To save her from this selfish bastard."  
And the pride that the man was starting to feel gets blown away as the blonde growls: "You ungrateful –." But I interrupt him by reaching for the pulling cord at my party canon yet again as I ask: "You were saying." Making the blonde back off and I think: "Yeah, he definitely belongs in Slytherin, the House of the Spineless."  
I then turn to the girl and ask: "So, what about those kitchens?" And the girl seems momentarily shocked before she says: "Right, they're this way.""Mss. Bones, I do believe it's against the rules for students to know where the kitchens are." Snape growls, but the girl seems are uncaring about him as I as she crosses her arms and says:  
"Tell that to whoever designed the Hufflepuff corridor to have the entrance to the kitchens in the same hallway, Professor. Good day." And the man glares at us, yet thanks to the sense I developed all those years ago, do I feel that the blonde beside him is planning something. And so I lean out my right hooves and move.

And just like so many times before do the laws of the universe bend themselves to the powers I was bestowed upon my birth and this allows me to appear right next to the blonde brat only a second after I reached out my hooves and I shout at the top of my lungs: "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU BRATTY LITTLE BLONDE!"  
Scaring the boy into dropping his wand with a scream of shock and Snape and the girl look shocked as the brat asks: "Wait! What? How! But – you – but – what? How did – this – what?" And while swiping him with my tail, do I say: "The laws of the Universe bend to my powers. And this castle isn't big enough to stop that."  
And while the boy finally looks as afraid as he should and while Snape looks as if he just got told that he was James Potter's soul mate or something, do I use my powers to get back with the girl and ask: "Shall we, Mss. Bones?" And the girl looks temporarily out of it before she nods and gently guides me away from the two.

* * *

 _ **You go, Pinkie!  
**_ _ **So I know that, in the show, it's called the Fourth Wall, but I don't really think that works for the HP franchise and right now they're in the HP universe, so I decided to give Pinkie's power a bit of a Harry Potter description instead of an MLP one. Also, Humphrey the Hydra was named by the wondrous MLP-Silver-Quill.  
**_ _ **Now, FINALLY, next chapter we are going back to Sirius, get a bit of a description of what it is like for him to live in a new cave as well as his reaction to the article. And who knows, I might just add the husbands arriving as well. Though I just want to say that it was DF2364 that inspired most of my ships, bar Double Sparkle.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoyed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	11. Sirius And Discord

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, I am sure that by now most of you (at least those that are Bronies and Pegasisters like me) know what happened in the Brony community recently. What news has been leaked, expressed and talked about these last few days. Personally, I did like some of the offender's, as I decided to call the person, content, but I never subscribed to their channel.  
**_ ** _I am, however, subscribed to a lot of channels of Bronies and Pegasisters that worked and collabed with him on many a project and I can only imagine how they feel about all this. I have supported their statement videos and would like you all to go do the same. The ones who deserve this most are the following:_**

 ** _Thespio/Dawillstanator  
_** _ **DRWolf  
**_ _ **Lightning Bliss  
**_ _ **Golden Fox  
**_ _ **Elliyora  
**_ _ **Josh Scorcher/Commander Firebrand  
**_ _ **Aeon Of Dreams**_

 _ **Please go to their channels and send them the support our community is so well known for. They may not have suffered as much as the victim of the offender, but they are emotionally hurt and deserve our support to move past this horrible event.  
**_ _ **Love and Friendship, everyone,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.  
PPS. I really hope to bring some joy, love or warmth to you all with this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11  
**_ _ **Sirius And Discord**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **The Cave, Hogsmeade  
**_ _ **Sirius' POV**_

Waking up in a king's bed is something I haven't done since I was sixteen. Waking up in one with blankets made of Accromantula silk and fluffed up with the thickest of fabrics and with my head lying on a pillow that actually dents in wherever I lie my head in such a way my neck is optimally supported is something I haven't done ever.  
Yet the last two nights I actually went to bed in such a dream zone of comfort and luxury and while I wonder how all the new stuff that is inside my cave doesn't get noticed, do I just blame that on the powers of my _revived_ best friend and decide not to question it. And after 12 years in prison, I love it too much to question it.

This however had caused some trouble the other morning as waking up like that had made me believe I was back in Potter Manor and back to being sixteen years old. I had, therefore, jumped out of the bed and wanted to run out, down the stairs I had believed I would find outside my bedroom, only to spot the cave entrance.  
This had brought everything home more than anything else – even seeing Harry as a thirteen year old last year and I had broken down for only the third time since my escape, the other two being after Harry was whisked away by the Knight Bus and after I had ensured that Buckbeak and I were well and far away from Hogwarts.

Still, by now I don't wake up with that same sense, I only wake up feeling better and more comfortable than I have done in a long time and just like the other day does a snapping sound come from the small marble side table next to my bed and does a breakfast made of my favorite foods and drinks appear there.  
This had also shocked me and I had thought that James/Discord might have hired some House Elves to help me, but then I had remembered the demonstration Discord had given Remus and me of his powers and I had realized that it was Discord himself who was providing for me, using his memories of James Potter to do so.  
And while the knowledge that James is truly dead greatly hurts, does the pain get lessened slightly by the fact that someone who pretended to be my best friend for years is back. And while I feel that I should feel hurt, betrayed and angered that Discord kept me ignorant of my friend being dead for five years, do I not feel that at all.

"There is no way I would have been able to handle that, not the way I had been at that age. And I have no doubt that either Discord or even the Potters or those that send Discord our way knew that. They may have lied to me, but they did it to protect me." I think as I contemplate this while taking my first few bites of breakfast.  
Yet as I do this, do I get a new shock as an owl actually flies in with a newspaper in its beak, something I didn't think would happen as I had started to sense potions being in the food and several spells covering the entrance to the cave. Yet then I notice that the owl is holding both a newspaper as well as a letter in its beak.  
I take both and read the note first, while absentmindedly feeding the owl a bit of my food. _"Read this NOW, Discord is as fast as their kid on a broom. I have a copy and read it three times before I send this. And I still can't believe it. RL_. Well, anything that shocks Moony ought to be good. So what's this all about." And I turn to the paper

 _ **Lord of the Potter Line – Not Harry Potter?  
**_ _ **Beings from Another World Save House Potter?  
**_ _ **Legendary Beasts from Ancient Greek – Real?  
**_ _ **Article written by Barnabas Cuffe**_

 _ **Dear readers, I am quite certain you are all feeling confused and befuddled by the questions heading today's main article. The answers to them, however, are all one word. YES! Yes, a being that we once thought nothing more than a myth from Ancient Greece is real, comes from a world known as Equestria – see picture below – and has saved the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter many years ago.  
**_ _ **During the war against You-Know-Who, James Potter came to pass in an unfortunate incident with a feral beast that, unfortunately, was described by Albus Dumbledore as "Someone not aligned with Fenrir Greyback." However, while the Headmaster would not disclose further information, did we agree with his reasoning.  
**_ _ **Yes, the fact that, shortly after his death, James Potter's body was taken over by a being known as a Draconequus is much more important and while you, my loyal readers, may be frightened by this, did I also get confirmation from both Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore that both Dorea and Charlus Potter were well aware of this fact and had both officially and unofficially accepted it. Therefore, the being known as Discord became the Heir of House Potter in 1976 and its Lord in 1980 when Lord Charlus Potter lost the battle against his Dragon Pox disease.  
**_ _ **  
But what does this news mean? For starters, Lord Discord was actually able to disclose information – through Albus Dumbledore as the Lord in question was more interested in reuniting with his long lost son – that has, until now been either unknown, believed different or even a total mystery. And yes, readers, I am talking about Halloween Night 1981.  
**_ " _ **Lord Discord believes that, because the clones created to impersonate him and his wife shortly before Halloween night were beings of magic created by a being not from this world, that foreign magic clashed with the Killing Curse. And as great, powerful and dangerous as You-Know-Who – Albus Dumbledore actually said the true name, but we shall not – was, even he is no match for the Lord of Chaos or the Princess of the Night.  
**_ _ **So there you have it, folks. Harry Potter was saved by Equestrian Magic on the night he bested You-Know-Who. However, Lord Discord also disclosed the memory of why he and his wife – who, due to her personality, will remain undisclosed – had to leave their infant son behind and in it, we found evidence of something just as utterly unbelievable.  
**_ _ **  
We questioned this and found out that this information could have been disclosed many years ago, but was held secretive from the public for the sake of reorganizing Magical England shortly after the war ended. However, Minister Fudge did state that this news should have been made public, if only to make up for last year's catastrophes.  
**_ _ **I am certain, dear readers, that you all remember the Ministerial decision to have Dementors stationed at Hogwarts, due to the escape of "Mass-murderer" Sirius Black. However, the memory shown to us brings information to the table that makes another person – long thought dead – much more worthy for this acronym.  
**_ _ **As Lord Discord, Lady Luna and Lord Discord's wife left for the other world, Lord Discord asked what memories Lady Luna had copied and put into the clones that were meant to care for their child in their absence. And it was one particular memory he was most concerned about.  
**_ " _ **Of course, what is it that troubles you?" Lady Luna had asked him in the memory and he had answered: "Well, a week ago, I saw a friend of mine, Peter Pettigrew, send my son a traitorous, murderous look and this had been only just after we heard that there could be a spy in our Organization, the Order of the Phoenix."  
**_ _ **There you have it, folks. Peter Pettigrew, who supposedly won an Order of Merlin in lieu for his attempt to capture Sirius Black – is actually a traitor to the Cause lead by Albus Dumbledore in his fight against You-Know-Who. And to further prove this, did Lord Discord disclose other information as well.  
**_ " _ **The day after Harry was born, Pettigrew came to my home and said: "You know James, I'm really good at wandless, non-verbal magic. It's my specialty. And trust me, his tone spoke volumes of his intent." And after this, it was Albus Dumbledore who delivered the last bit of information that sealed the deal for this reporter.  
**_  
" _ **It truly saddens me to say this and I will probably take the guilt for this to my grave – whenever that day may come – but for the sake of restoring peace after the war, did I accept Barty Crouch's belief that the evidence surrounding Sirius on the day of his arrest was enough to send him to Azkaban, regardless of his rights to a trial.  
**_ _ **The way that Peter Pettigrew betrayed the clones of Lord Discord and his wife is similar to how I betrayed one of my closest allies by condemning him to a fate almost worse than death. I know no words or acts can provide enough evidence of my guilt to ask for forgiveness of either Lord Black or Lord Discord, but I do promise to work my hardest not to fail or betray their son and godson the way I did them all those years ago."  
**_ _ **The Minister has also rescinded the Kiss on Sight Order in regards to Sirius Black and has promised Madam Bones – head of the DMLE – a raise in the DMLE budget once the Tri-Wizard Tournament is over to aid her in the new manhunt for Peter Pettigrew, who will more than probably be send to the Veil of Death upon his arrest or trial.  
**_ " _ **While we are now 100% of Pettigrew's guilt and while we don't want to make it seem that we are favoring Pettigrew over Lord Black, does the Ministry also not wish to be accused of making the same mistake twice. Barty will be punished accordingly and Azkaban will become warded, so that no non-convicted person can ever become a prisoner there again." These were the Minister's parting words.**_

 _ **In conclusion, folks. Harry Potter is no longer an orphan as his birth parents – Lord Discord and his wife – have been returned to him. The mystery behind the Boy-Who-Lived has been solved at long last. And the hunt for Sirius Black has now become the Hunt for Peter Pettigrew. Though before I could finish up, did I get one leaving statement from a trainee Auror, who goes by the name Tonks. "I am still looking for Sirius, but not officially. I just want my uncle back and hope that I find him somewhere near his godson. Harry deserves that much." And this reporter couldn't agree more with that closing statement.**_

By now my breakfast has been completely forgotten as I can't believe what I'm reading and so I read it again. And again. And again. And as I read through it a fourth time, does only one thought actually stick with me as I finish it. "I'm free." I whisper, looking at the entrance of the cave, which looks out over Hogwarts.  
Then I remember the closing statement from what I know is my favorite cousin's daughter and a second later I want to rush out of the cave in my dog form. Only I get shocked as the entrance actually stops me, an invisible barrier blocking my path and making me bounce back onto the bed before my breakfast starts to light up.  
At this I whine as I think: "Can't I share my first meal as a free man with those that matter?" But the light on my breakfast doesn't die down and so I sigh and transform back. Yet while I feel frustrated with the stubbornness of the magic around me, do I also make sure to wolf down my food, wanting to get out of here.

And so, the minute I have swallowed the last gulp of my water, do I let the glass break on the cave floor as I am once again in dog form and rushing out, the entrance this time free for me to rush through. And while I know that the path through Hogsmeade might provide me a quicker entrance, do I rush for the Shack instead.  
I scurry and crawl through the small doggy opening I made in it when I took up residence in the year previous and then hurry into and through the tunnel that leads to the Whomping Willow. I only transform back long enough to enchant the Willow into freezing before I am back to rushing out of the other side on four paws.  
I run through the castle, not caring who I shock with my form or that I leave a wave of screaming students in my wake as I care only for reaching the Fat Lady, though for different reasons than I did last year around this time. And the fact that that happened exactly three-hundred and sixty-eight days ago doesn't escape me either.  
The Fat Lady screams as she sees me approach, but then I hear an elder voice say: "Balderdash." And as I run, do I see Dumbledore standing next to the portrait, the man smiling at me in such a way I realize that he knew I was coming. And while I am not sure if he can see it, do I send him a doggy grin as I rush past him.

I then rush for where I know the Fourth year boy's dormitory is at, yet when I reach it, do I feel great confusion at the fact that I spot five trunks, but only four beds. I transform back and two of the boys scream as I ask: "Where is Harry's bed?" But while I had asked this of Ron, does the red-haired boy shock me as he snarls:  
"Why should I know?" And this confuses me as I say: "Because you're friends." Only to get angered as the boy turns his head away and growls: "That freakshow is no friend of mine." Only to yelp as another boy actually hits him over the back of the head and ask: "How about you tone down that ego and explain instead, Weasley?  
You're in enough trouble as it is. Do you really want to make it worse by angering a murderer?" But then I smirk and say: " _Supposed_ murderer." The boys all look at me and Ron rolls his eyes as he says: "Yeah, and no one outside this dorm will ever believe that." Yet to this I snap: "Why don't you tell that to today's Daily Prophet?"  
And I throw him the rolled up newspaper I had in my hand when I first transformed after finishing my breakfast. The boy is startled and cautiously reads the article at the front page. And his eyes widen the more he reads, inciting the other boys to crowd him and read it over his shoulders. Yet his reaction actually shocks me.

"That stupid serpent willingly gets you your freedom, but he won't give me my friend back? What the heck is wrong with him?" I look at the boy with wide eyes and then one of the boys that has again moved away from him says: "Don't bother with him, Lord Black. He's been like this since Harry got entered into the Tournament."  
Yet to this I shout: "SINCE HARRY WHAT?""I knew it! That rotten traitor doesn't care about any of us. He doesn't care about me enough to remain my friend and he doesn't care enough about his own _godfather_ to tell him –." Ron gloats, but then I aim my wand at him and growl: "I was reuniting with my long lost friend, Ronald.  
Did that ever occur to you? That maybe Harry didn't want to mar my reunion with people I had thought dead for years with such horrible news? Or that I didn't dare risk to stay long enough for him to have time to tell me this? Did you ever stop being arrogant long enough to think of factors such as that? Cause it doesn't sound like it."

The boy scowls at me and I glare back, but then decide to follow the other boy's advice. And so I turn to the one who gave me the advice and ask: "So, where is my godson?" And the boy motions for the only trunk that isn't set at the foot of a bed and says: "His dad changed the inside into a house for him, his family and their friends.  
Hogwarts noticed it and took the bed on Halloween Night. He's been sleeping there ever since. Also, don't anger him too much. He'll turn you into a rat." The boy snaps at the end, sending Ronald a strong look that obviously is meant as a reminder and I think: "He really is being just as traitorous as his former pet."  
I then move over to the trunk, but while I do, do I ask: "Say Ron, what do you think of that owl I gave you as compensation for your lost rat?" And the boy snarls: "He's nothing but an annoyance. Couldn't –?" But before he can rant at me, do I coldly say: "Good." And the boy looks at me shocked as I jump into the trunk.

And while I make a bit of a dive, do I land in a room that really proves that my godson's dad is the Lord of Chaos. There are staircases everywhere except for on the floor and while some actually lead to other hallways, open doorways and doors to obvious other rooms, do others seem to start and begin at just a wall.  
Yet at the center is one huge table and at it are most of the people – or better said ponies – that I want to see. Yet to my annoyance are the two I want to see most not at the table. "Sirius? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the cave to keep from being captured. Did something happen? Is Remus alright?"  
Fluttershy/Lily asks and I smile at her as I ask: "Haven't read today's issue of the Daily Prophet yet, have you?" Yet while I wonder how Remus could have gotten his issue early enough to have read it several times before sending it to me, do I throw it at her, having summoned it shortly before I entered the new trunk-house.

The Pegasus reads the article at the front page, her eyes widening as she reads it and both the Alicorn and the other Pegasus come to fly over her shoulder, while the white-furred Unicorn stands just off her side to read as well and when she is done, does she smile at me and ask: "Would you be interested in a celebratory breakfast?"  
But I groan at this and say: "Sorry, but the cave I was staying in wouldn't let me leave until I ate. I'm already full thanks to that husband of yours." At this the mare giggles and says: "Can you blame him, really? He knows what you've been through and he did grow to care for you enough to make you his Best Man for his second wedding."  
"Exactly, my sweet." A voice says and I see Discord/James actually come down from a staircase that starts and leads nowhere, yet I ignore this because of who it is I am seeing and the man asks: "Harry not up yet?" Fluttershy/Lily shakes her head and says: "He and Rainbow made it a bit late last night, so I let him sleep in.  
Plus, the teachers know that he'll probably eat some of his meals here from now on." The being that was once my best friend nods and then turns to me and asks: "So, how do you like the fact that you're free once more, old friend?" And just the fact that he sounds so much like James makes me say: "It feels like utopia. Pure utopia."

The man smirks, but then a panicked voice asks: "Sirius? What are you doing here? Did they find your cave? Are you alright? Are they sending Dementors here?" And the most incredible creature I have ever seen rushes for me. The body of a Pegasus, but with a beak and with one horn and one antler above a lion's mane.  
The being is rushing around me, sometimes tripping over his own hooves, but actually regaining his balance before he can fall and continuing the way he circles me, but then Fluttershy/Lily says: "Harry sweetie, nothing's wrong. Sirius came here to deliver us this morning's Daily Prophet. Come read it so you can understand."  
And instantly the foal is beside his mother and while his mother holds the paper in a way that really impresses me, seeing her pony hooves, do I hear the being – that I now realize is Harry in his changed form – gasp more and more as he reads and at the end he looks at me for a few seconds before the news apparently sinks in.

"YOU'RE FREE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY FREE! I CAN –!" But then the boy stops, even though he had starting prancing around excitedly and he turns to his parents, many emotions flickering through his eyes. Yet his parents seem to understand his dilemma and Discord/James turns to me, shocking me as he asks:  
"You got a home to stay at, Sirius? I mean, we can hardly celebrate Heart's Warming Eve in a trunk now, can we?" And instantly I realize why Harry turned from excited to confused and conflicted so fast before and I turn to my godson with a loving smile before I say: "Discord, surely you haven't forgotten what my family is like?"  
And the being laughs before he says: "No, I sure haven't. They still that bad, huh?" To which I turn dark and say: "I shared a tower in Azkaban with three of them. My crazy cousin, her husband and his brother." At this Discord grimaces as he knows who I mean and the other Pegasus asks: "What about this Tonks person mentioned here?"

And instantly I turn excited as I say: "That's a great idea. She's Andy's daughter. You remember Andy, right?" To which Discord laughs and says: "She's actually one of the few people who knew I wasn't James, but she never found out who I actually was. I think it's because I so obviously fought that bastard that she didn't care."  
At this I nod as that does sound like the Andy I remember and Fluttershy says: "At the Tonks' it is then. You know, Discord, we should really send out letters to our old friends. See who's still alive and invite them so we can tell them our side of the story." At this Discord nods and then he turns to me and makes my day.

"Would you mind hanging with our friends and keeping an eye on Harry for us, Sirius? With his new form and prats like Ron we'd rather he be kept safe as much as possible. That and we really want to bring the message home that _messing with the orphaned hero_ is off the table permanently." At this I turn to Harry and ask:  
"Would you be opposed to a sitter, kiddo?" To which Harry shakes his head and says: "Not at all. This is going to be great. You get to walk the halls a free man again, just like you told me you really wanted to when we were gazing at the castle from near the Willow." And the excitement in his voice makes me smile widely at him.  
The boy then trots over to his parents, still slipping every rare step or so, but proving he has been practicing and the way that they give him a warm hug tugs at my heartstrings as it is exactly what I knew his life would have been like had the clones not been betrayed or had these two not been needed in that other fight.  
"Now remember, little one. If anyone gives you a hard time, you leave them to Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Sirius, can you make sure Harry heads elsewhere if he encounters anyone who hasn't learned that lesson yet?" At this I nod and with the two Earth Ponies, the Unicorn, Alicorn, Pegasus and my godson, do I leave.

"And remember, practice your magic in class and have fun with it during breaks." I hear Discord shout before I close off the trunk lid and I turn to my godson in question as he says: "My magic has turned into its most wildest and chaotic form now that I have changed. There's nothing really that I can't do, but – it's hard to control."  
At this I nod, but then I hear a disbelieving huff to which Harry growls: "And sometimes, it's easy because certain others make me _not_ want to control it. What with them sounding as annoying as a squeaking rat." And this makes Ronald whiten, which to me is only right as I laugh and lead my godson out of the dorm.

 _ **Discord's POV**_

"You think he'll be alright? It's only his second day in his new form, after all. Shouldn't we have gone with him?" My wife asks me, but I smile at her and say: "Absolutely not. We named Sirius godfather for a reason. Besides, you know what happened to the poor fellow. Being around Harry will be good for him, I'm sure."  
At this my wife smiles at me and she says: "You're probably right. Though I did realize another problem we might be facing.""Hmm, what's that?" I ask, wondering if she's teasing me or being serious as she has grown better at looking mischievous over the years, but then she instantly proves it's the latter as she says:  
"We have no idea who of our friends actually survived the war. There may not have been much time between when we left and when that monster attacked, but – considering his record –." The mare sighs as she keeps quiet after this and I look at her pained, knowing that those four years of war time had been really hard on her.  
I move over to sit beside her on the arm of her and wrap my eagle clawed arm around her as I say: "There is a high chance he wiped out half of the friends we made while students here and in the Order." And my wife nods, tears showing in her own eyes as she never really grieved over this possibility after we left.

"I can get Remus here. He could tell us." I mutter at her, hating to see how heartbroken she is over the chance of having lost people she had grown to love and still loved after not having seen them for so long. Yet before my wife can respond, does a gorgeous white bird land on the table in front of us, her brown eyes sympathetic.  
"Oh goodness, aren't you just the most beautiful snow owl I have ever seen? Are you Harry's, sweetie?" Fluttershy asks, her eyes lighting up and her pain forgotten, just like it always does when she is around animals and I feel relieved that this intelligent bird came to cheer my wife up in her time of grief as it bobs its head.  
It then sticks out an empty claw and I look confused as I say: "Sorry girl, we've got nothing." But the owl glares at me and Fluttershy says: "Of course, you're offering to be the one to send letters to our friends, aren't you? And if we just lie the letters in front of you, you'll pick out the ones that are still alive, am I right?"  
The owl bobs its head again in confirmation and I ask: "But Harry only knows of Remus and Sirius. How could you –?" Only to be levelled with a stare that is actually almost more intimidating than the Stare my wife is famous for and I mutter: "Alright, alright. Forget I said anything." And the owl hoots at me as if to say _Good_.

"Did I just seriously get scolded by an owl? My son's pet, no less? I'll have to talk to Harry about this when he gets back." I think to myself as I snap my fingers and conjure writing equipment for my wife and me. The mare sighs as she realizes the hard task that is about to be upon the both of us and turns to me as she asks:  
"What should we tell them?" At which I hum and think: "An apology for lying to them, the confirmation that Minerva and the Potters knew the truth, an explanation as to what made us depart in the first place and an invitation to the Gryffindor common room with the promise that we will guide them somewhere private."

At this my wife nods and starts to write, but then I ask: "So, who's writing to who?" And the mare answers: "I'll write Amelia, Sandra, Alice, Petunia – if only to get her here so I can punish her for how she treated my son – Marlene and Horace – you know, our old Potions teacher." I nod at her, proud of her drive for this and say:  
"Good, then I'll write to Kingsley, Frank just to be safe, Remus to see how he's doing now that both of his friends are officially back in his life and to invite him to Potter Manor for Heart's – I mean Christmas, Arcturus to see if the old bat is still alive and why he didn't help Sirius and – huh, who else should I write?"

I ponder this for a few seconds and then hear my wife hiss: "Pettigrew." I look at her shocked and she says: "The only reason you previously feared him was because you worried for Harry. Now that we know that Harry has all the protection available, there is nothing stopping the Lord of Chaos from showing that rat his place.  
Write him, invite him and give that monster that killed our clones a preview of what awaits him. And don't forget to mention that we are well-aware that it was him who put our poor little foal in that horrible tournament." I smile at my wife, loving how her protective side brings out a spirit that is so opposite of her usual character.  
"You can do a lot with my darling, innocent, beautiful wife, but come between her and her loved ones or hurt them and she becomes scarier than a Cockatrice, a Dragon and a Manticore together. I have taught her well." I think before I start on my own set of letters, once again falling one bit more in love with my Queen of Chaos.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So that was a seriously fun chapter to write and a good way to get my spirits up after hearing about the offender. Especially the part of the cave being enchanted to not let Sirius out until he ate his breakfast, I actually snickered as I wrote that. Also, normally I try to keep to either the storyline of the books or the movies, but for this one I am going to mix the two together a little bit.  
**_ _ **So while this will follow the storyline of the books mostly – simply because I care even less about GoF the movie than I do GoF the book, so my memory of that movie is vague at best – will I still throw in bits that come from the movies – like Harry reminding Sirius of how badly he wanted to walk the halls a free man.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Applejack and Rainbow get to prove why they are the hard-hitters of the group, Rarity talks down on a very annoying character that made her debut in this part of the HP series and Harry goes through a few more lessons. I won't do Potions yet, but that is because I am still debating how to handle that.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoyed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.  
**_ _ **PPS. Is anyone surprised that a chapter that is special to me is actually about my two favorite characters from both series? Go figure, right?  
PPPS. Remember to show your support. To quote Granny Smith in the song "Apples to the Core" "We're here for each other through thick and thin. You're always welcome with your kin" Yes, I know she says "Apple Kin", but I prefer it this way. **_


	12. History Of Equestrian Magic

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter was supposed to be nothing but filler – but that was BEFORE I saw the Season 7 Finale, which actually starred several incredible ponies and had the most amazing plotline EVER! Because of that, did I decide that I was going to twist the storyline of this one a little and that starts with this very chapter.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2346. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12  
**_ _ **History Of Equestrian Magic**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Grand Staircase  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"So Sugarcube, what's your schedule for the day?" Applejack asks as we walk down the many staircases to the Great Hall, some of the students giving us a wide berth when they see Sirius. But because the man is walking between me and Rainbow Dash, does this make it so that no one tries to aim their wands at him.  
I turn to the carrier bags that Rarity created for me to carry my school stuff in and smile as I see Twilight helping me by using her magic to pull my schedule out. And while I make sure to keep to the main path down to the Great Hall, do I check my schedule for what I will have today. And what I read, makes me smile as I say:  
"Seems I got lucky. I only have a single period of History of Magic, a double period of Care of Magical Creatures and a double period of Herbology. Not one class where my magic could cause trouble." Yet at this the Princess says: "You really shouldn't try and procrastinate on training to get your magical control back."

At this I sigh and say: "I'm not, Twilight, I'd just rather have one of you or dad work together with one teacher I trust, so that the amount of people I can harm with my new magic going wrong is limited." At this I feel Sirius lying his hand on my shoulder and he says: "You don't have to fear your magic, kiddo. You know that, right?"  
And I smile at him as I say: "I do, Sirius, and I don't fear it. I fear the consequences it can have. It's called Chaos magic for a reason and the first time I tried using it, I just wanted to silence Ron and instead I completely changed him. I'd just rather that happen to someone who has experience with it or is used to Chaos magic."  
At this the others nod and Rainbow Dash says: "You really are Fluttershy's kid. You're just as kind-hearted and concerned for others as she is." Which makes me smile, until a cold voice says: "Don't make me laugh. That freak –." But instantly the boy regrets it as a glare as fierce as my mum's the other day strikes him.  
And instantly I can see that Rainbow and mum have been friends for years as they must have helped each other learn how to glare like that. "Look buddy, you can do a lot, but don't try to educate a 53 year old Element of Loyalty about what is and isn't loyalty, got that? You're the disloyal one, not Harry, end of story."

And while I can barely believe how much age difference there actually is between the parents I now have and the parents I thought I lost when I was one year old, do I see Ron nod weakly before Rainbow returns to her spot at Sirius' side. Yet as we move on, do I whisper: "That's not going to stick with him, trust me."  
To which Rainbow snorts and says: "I don't care if it sticks, I just don't like being called a liar on something that makes me stand out from everypony else." At which I nod and ask: "So – mum and dad were in their early forties when they had me." And Pinkie laughs as she says: "Yeah, we were shocked about that too.  
Discord, a 1000 year old Draconequus, inhabiting the body of a late teen? It was hilarious." Yet this makes me look at Sirius, who shrugs and says: "You know what they say. With age comes experience." Making me sigh relieved as I still worry for the fact that the man both does and doesn't have his friend back.

We enter the Entrance Hall and instantly I just know that today isn't going to be even half as easy and calm as I expected as Professor Dumbledore is standing at the entrance to the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall and Babbling at his side. And while the man looks around, do I already know who he is looking for.  
"Good morning, Headmaster, Professors." I say, deciding to just approach them myself and the man smiles as he says: "Ah, Harry, ladies, good morning. Sirius, how does it feel to be free once again?" And Sirius smiles widely as he says: "Ask me again tonight, Albus, when I have experienced it for more than a few minutes."  
The Headmaster nods and Twilight asks: "Is there something we can help you with, sir?""Actually, there is. I was wondering who of you is the most knowledgeable on Starswirl the Bearded, the wondrous Unicorn who allowed for the portal between our worlds to be reconnected and Harry's family reunited?"

At this the whole group of my family's friends smile at each other and then Rarity says: "Well, we are all very grateful for what Starswirl did, but – Twilight is definitely his biggest fan." And Spike laughs as he says: "Yeah, she read practically every text about him that has ever been in existence, regardless of the language."  
And Twilight sends the slim and tall dragon a faux angry glare, do I notice the teachers smiling at each other before Professor McGonagall says: "Good to know. Then perhaps Princess Twilight would be willing to help us?" And instantly Rainbow asks: "Help you? With what? Did something happen after he sacrificed himself?"  
The three teachers nod and I ask: "What happened?" Feeling greatly concerned as the Headmaster says: "You may not know this, but after Harry's name came out of the Goblet and after the whole thing with Starswirl and the moon portal, did my teachers start examining the Goblet to see if something else was or could be done.  
To see if Starswirl had left anything to help things along or if something could be done about Harry having been entered into the Tournament. And lo and behold, something was found in regards to the former. Something quite extraordinary." This instantly has all of our interest and the man smiles at Twilight as he says:

"Apparently, while the moon is currently the only portal between our worlds, there are spots all across Magical England are so similar to points across Equestria, that Starswirl remembered things happening in Equestria when visiting these English spots. And somehow he left an enchantment on the Goblet connected to this."  
"What – what kind of enchantment?" Twilight asks and I can tell that she is super excited at hearing this and both the Headmaster and I smile as he says: "One that, if activated at any of these points, shows a memory of Starswirl the Bearded projected across the entire area of that location – when he was still a Unicorn."  
And this absolutely astounds me senseless. Yet then suddenly I notice Rarity casting some kind of shield around Twilight and the next second I discover why as the Allicorn starts jumping around and is apparently screaming and cheering, yet the shield causes for no sound to be heard from her outside its crystal shaped domain.  
We all laugh at this and I say: "That sounds utterly incredible, sir. Do you know how to activate the enchantment? Or any of the points that are linked to Equestria?" And apparently, while we can't hear Twilight screaming, can she still hear us as she instantly stops jumping around and Rarity gently drops the shield around her.

"Yes my boy, I do know both the enchantment as well as one of the spots. Apparently, while we do have Stonehenge in Wiltshire, is Equestria's version of that, called Ponehenge connected to our very own Stone Circle. And that brings me to the question I asked you ladies before about your interest in Starswirl the Bearded.  
Princess Twilight, would you be willing to teach my school about Starswirl the Bearded in return for being able to view this one memory alongside them?" And instantly Rarity recasts her shield spell, Twilight going back to her happy jumping and screaming and Rarity says: "She would love to, Headmaster, thank you."  
The man nods and says: "Then if you ladies, Harry and Sirius will follow me, we will head into the Great Hall, get some breakfast and I will announce that, for the next few days, History of Magic will be exchanged for History of Equestrian Magic." And we all nod, Twilight having stopped jumping, but still grinning excitedly.

We move into the Great Hall and here I actually see evidence that the Hogwarts staff wants to accommodate my family and their friends as a section of Gryffindor Table is without any chairs or benches, providing space for the other mares and I to stand and sit at our leisure, but also with the bowls closer to our plates.  
We happily move over and when we reach the spots, does Sirius pull up an empty chair from nearby and do I take a look around before I whisper: "Cover for me if this goes wrong." And I look at both Twilight and Rarity with pointed gazes, the two mares nodding with looks that prove they will do what they can to help me.  
I then focus on both my plate and the bowl of oatmeal that is standing next to it and carefully let the tips of my antler and horn snap together, the sound actually quite similar to when my dad is snapping his fingers. And as I hear this sound, do I feel my magic taking control of the bowl and causing it to start floating a little above the table.

I focus intently, both on how I try to let the magic flow through me and into the magic that is holding the bowl as well as on my intend to have the oatmeal gently get dripped onto my plate. Yet suddenly I feel my magic spiking and before I know it, does the bowl tip over, fall down and splash the oatmeal all over me and those beside me.  
I close my eyes at this, not wanting to get any of the grains or other stuff in my eyes and yet I don't feel any of it hitting me. I blink and see that Rarity actually has a shield surrounding the area of my plate and the fallen bowl. "A very good try, dear, but you were trying to put too much willpower behind your magic.  
You have Chaos magic, it doesn't respond to one's will, it responds to one's desires. You don't want to _will_ the magic to do what you want, you want it to do what you want. Just order it and let the magic do the rest." The mare says as Twilight takes over and actually causes for the bowl to take back all the spilled oatmeal.

"I guess I'm still looking at all this with a wizard's mindset. Sorry about that." But the two mares shake their heads and Twilight say: "It's perfectly fine. It was a great first attempt and it proves that you do have a decent control over your magic. Let's try again over lunch." At this I nod and she says: "Now, let me help you to some breakfast."  
I smile at her for this and she uses her magic to change my plate into a slightly smaller bowl before ladling some oatmeal into it and actually showing me how I can hold a spoon with my new hooves. And this is actually something that has both me and Sirius wide-eyed, even though I feel stupid for not realizing this ability.  
"I mean, how else would Earth Ponies and Pegasi get anything done. Nice going there, Harry." I think to myself, but I don't voice this as I just calmly take my meal. Yet while I take longer than my year mates, do none of them, the younger or older students get to leave as Dumbledore stands up before any of them do more than stand up.

"May I have your attention, please? There has been a change in schedule for classes for the next few days." And of course this instantly has everyone's attention. The man then sends me a short look and says: "For the last few days the Hogwarts teachers have been studying the Goblet of Fire in hopes of helping our unexpected 4th Champion.  
And while our ultimate desire had been to find out if we could find a way to get Mr. Potter _out_ of the Tournament, did we instead find something quite incredible. Apparently, even though he has moved onto the Next Great Adventure, did Starswirl the Bearded leave a little enchantment on the Goblet before his great departure.  
And this enchantment further improves the connection between Magical England and Equestria." And while I hear Ron groaning in annoyance at this, does Dumbledore pretend not to as he says: "This enchantment, we discovered, allows us to view his Equestrian memories if we cast it at several spots across Magical England.  
One of these points is right here at Hogwarts and is known as the Stone Circle. The teachers have discovered how to activate this enchantment and Princess Twilight has accepted to cast it in return to sharing her own knowledge of Starswirl with all of us. Because of this History of Magic will have a slight change for a couple of days.  
For the next few days, History of Magic will be taking place at the Stone Circle, will concern the memory Starswirl put inside the Goblet in regards to that spot and its Equestrian equivalent and will be called History of Equestrian Magic until every year and House has studied and learned of the memory in question. Enjoy your day."

And at this the man sits down, while students have also gone to sit down and now everyone is excitedly talking about what the memory could be about, what spells Starswirl could have cast as a Unicorn and even something that makes me really happy; where their next History of Magic is set on their schedule.  
"Hey, wait a second. Don't you have History first thing?" Rainbow asks and I nod before Twilight gasps and asks: "Then what are we waiting for? Spike, I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia and ask her if she can send my books on Starswirl back this way. They could come in handy for me when I teach."  
And while Spike groans at this, does he actually pull a bit of parchment and a quill out of nothing, the others sharing smiles of acceptance. And while I guide my mother's friends out of the Great Hall, the other Fourth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs following me and still talking excitedly, does Spike start writing said letter.  
Yet while I wonder how he expects the letter to be transported between worlds, do I get shocked as he rolls up the letter and then burps, actually setting the letter on fire and causing for a magical burst of smoke to float up from his hand. "How – how did you do that?" I ask shocked and Spike shrugs as he says: "I was born with it."

Amazing me before we reach the same secret passageway that we used on the day they all arrived here and while Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillan are actually shocked at me guiding them through it, does Ron growl: "Oh sure, just show secret passageways that only your father and his friends knew of to everyone you want. No problem."  
Yet at this I ask: "Ron, what other purpose do you think someone like Lupin would have for making the Map other than to share these very secret passageways with future generations?" And Ron glares at me, yet I smirk back, not even caring for what he thinks of me anymore as I feel way too cared for by my family and their friends.  
Then we reach the Stone Circle and I instantly spot the Goblet of Fire standing in the very center, a protective shield cast around it to obviously make sure no one can try anything with it. Yet this makes Twilight frown and her horn lights up as she starts to prowl the Goblet, obviously studying the shield that is around it.  
And at the end of it, she actually shakes her head and says: "That's not a bad shield spell, but – it sure has a lot of holes and loopholes in it. Rarity, care to help me here?" And the white Unicorn nods, yet then something happens as I hear a welcome voice shout my name. I look up and smile as I say: "Hagrid, good morning."

The giant man smiles back at me and says: "Good morning, y'all. Harry, could I – eh – d'ya think I could – that is – I was wondering if –." And instantly I feel concerned as I ask: "Is something wrong, Hagrid? You haven't been this nervous since Norbert." And I notice Ron wincing and grab his hand in remembered pain.  
This makes me sigh and then suddenly Hagrid puts his large hand between my neck and my back and actually guides me back into the small stone house connecting the Suspension bridge to the Clocktower Courtyard. "Harry, do you think your mother's friends would be opposed to – well – I would like it if –."  
And suddenly I realize what the man is asking and I snarl: "Hagrid! How could you! They're sentient beings! They can talk! They can do more than any other beast, bar an Animagus! Heck, they practically are permanent Animagus! And what? Do you want my dad to be a subject? Were you planning to use _me_ for class?"  
And while the man steps back with his hands raised and winces, do I turn my back on him, not wanting him to see my tears as I can't believe he would dare ask such a thing of me. "I thought he was my friend. Why is he so like Ron? How many more friends am I going to lose?" I think to myself as I rejoin the others.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asks concerned and while everyone had been watching Rarity and Twilight working on the shield spell, do the Allicorn and Unicorn turn to me along with my mother's other friends and I mutter: "I'll tell you later. Just know that Halloween Night repeated itself." And I look at Ron for emphasis.  
The boy glares at me, but the others seem to understand as they nod and I ignore how Hagrid looks at me in guilt as he walks past us all and mumbles: "I – eh – I'll see you in an hour. Sirius, con – eh – congratulations on regaining your freedom. Hope you'll enjoy it." Yet Sirius looks at me before he says: "Hagrid, hold up a second."  
And he guides the man away, obviously curious as to what happened between us. "Are you alright, my boy?" A gentle elder voice asks and I look up as I say: "I will be, sir. Can you show Twilight the spell now?" And while Dumbledore is obviously concerned for me, does he nod and move over to where Twilight and Rarity are.

Everyone's attention is now back onto the center of the circle and while Dumbledore seems amazed at the ways that two of my mother's friends have obviously improved his spell, does he not let this show for long and instead he lowers the shield and says: "You can recast it in case of lunch or something else that comes up later."  
Twilight nods and the man quietly explains her how to activate the enchantment. "Now Princess, what can you tell us about Starswirl?" The Headmaster then asks and Twilight smiles, yet before she can answer, do the students gasp as Spike burps again, another flame erupts from his mouth and a whole bunch of books appear from the fire.  
Everyone looks at this shocked and I say: "Hey, there's a letter on top." And Twilight uses her horn to summon it, open it and read it before her eyes widen and she says: "Our – our families will be coming – tonight. Celestia is going to help them through the moon as Luna starts raising it. All of them will be here just after dinner."  
This shocks quite a few of us and then Dumbledore smiles and says: "Well then, the more the merrier." Yet because he looks at me, do I know he silently means _the more, the safer_ and I smile at him gratefully. Twilight then coughs and puts the letter in her own carrier bag and then summons the books over.

She seems to know each of them just by the cover as she easily picks out the books she needs from the huge pile and uses her magic to move the others away. She then turns to us and says: "Starswirl the Bearded is considered the Founding Father in magic in all of Equestria. He was the mentor of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.  
He was also known for helping defeat many great threats that endangered Equestria and some of these were The Sirens, who were mystical beasts that were half horse, half seabeast and that were able to control others through their song, but could only be strong enough for such control if there was disharmony between ponies.  
He was also the creator of almost all spells and magical creations used by Unicorns these days and, as you all know, he was the Founder of the Goblet of Fire and the one to bring Fluttershy, Discord and Harry back together as a family. There are many other things he did, but for now, let's take a look at this memory."

And with that does her horn light up and does she cast a beam of magic at the Goblet, which lights up as it gets hit. And while it turns into a pure white boll of magic for a second, do we then get shocked as several beams of light get shot at most of the gigantic pillars of rock that make up the Stone Circle, lighting them up as well.  
This blinds us all for a second and when we get our sight back, do we all gasp as we do see Starswirl – or better said an apparition of him – stand at one of the pillars, but we also see five other ponies standing at five other pillars. Two earth ponies, two Unicorns and one Pegasus. And all of them look to be from different countries.

"That – that – that's Rockhoof. The mythical Earth Pony that dug an entire trench all by himself to save his village from an erupted volcano!" Applejack suddenly says in shock and we all look at a large, light blue colored earth pony with a dark brown shirt and dark brown fabric tied around his hooves with black leather.  
"And that's Flash Magnus, a legendary Cadet of the Royal Legion who managed to save two other cadets by outsmarting a pair of dragons who had captured them as they tried crossing the Dragon Lands." Rainbow says, aiming for an amber colored Pegasus with armor that looks like it came from Ancient Greece on.  
"And this is Mistmane, the legendary Unicorn who was once hailed as the most beautiful in all the land, but who gave up her beauty after her friend turned their gorgeous village into a wasteland because she wanted all beauty to herself." Rarity gasps, looking at an elder looking Unicorn that has a grey-colored coat and flowing mane.  
"And those two?" I ask, motioning for a sky-blue colored earth pony with an outfit that looks like she came from the swamp or something and an Egyptian looking Pegasus mare with a light scarlet coat and Twilight says: "Mage Meadowbrook and Somnambula. The legendary Healer and the namesake of a South Equestrian village."

"So wait, all these legendary ponies are as real as the Founders are to us – and they knew Starswirl?" Hermione asks shocked and the ponies share shocked looks as Spike says: "Apparently. Though I wonder what they were all doing here. Or here in Equestria, I mean." And that seems to be the key to starting the memory.  
And to everyone's shock does Starswirl move first, activating the magic of his horn and apparently casting some kind of spell at the very center of the circle. And to the feared gasps of some of the students does this spell cause for a blob of dark, shadow like magic to appear there before it starts to quickly take form,  
Hooves sprout out first and after that a tale and a head with a horn that is bend in the same way Mistmane's is, but is dark at the base and lighter grey at the tip and with eyes that are pure white with no pupil. The pony is gigantic and actually towers over even Hagrid as he raises up and his laugh even makes me shiver in fear.

"You summoned me at your peril, Starswirl. Once I defeat all of you, this realm will embrace the darkness as I did so long ago." And while it is obviously supposed to be a Unicorn, do we all gasp in shock as it grows actual Allicorn wings out of the shadows the being is made of before tendrils of dark energy attack the others.  
At this I want to slap my horns together and have my chaos magic protect us, but then remember that this is but a memory and so I look in horror as the tendrils attack and capture each of the apparitions, causing for even Starswirl to cling to where he stands. And then things get so horribly frightening even I yelp in shocked fright.  
While it was daytime before the memory was activated, did the memory actually turn the entire scenery to night and as the horrible equestrian beast in the center laughs and uses his tendrils to pull the others closer, does he actually cause for a shadow to eclipse us all, causing for entire area around us to darken horribly.

"Drawing me here will only make me stronger. You will never defeat me." The beast then proclaims, yet to my amazement, does Starswirl stand up and strongly say: "We did not come here to _defeat_ you." And his horn lights up again, actually breaking the tendrils that connect him to the monster and freeing him from them.  
The elder unicorn stands up straight and uses his magic to pull forth a book with a mark on the front that is formed out of two swirling lines connected together. The book opens and a beam of light emits from it, shooting for each of the other ponies, who I only then notice have some personal item of their own in front of them.  
The light first hits Flash Magnus, who has a shield in front of him, then Mistmane, who carries a gorgeous looking flower. It moves onto Somnambula who hands a bit of cloth in her hoof, then Mage Meadowbrook, who is wearing a parrot like mask on her head and then Rockhoof, who has a shovel on his back.  
And as the light hits each of these items, does it cause for the tendrils trapping each pony to break, freeing them all before the light returns to Starswirl, causing for a ring of connected lights in the shape of a diamond to surround the horrible beast in the middle. The beast itself looks around as this happens, confused and angered.  
Yet as it does so, does the floor it stands on also start to light up and it starts to look around in fright as it asks: "What are you doing?" And to everyone's shock, does Starswirl say: "We came – to _contain_ you." And he closes his eyes as he seems to use his magic to activate that very spell in every item creating the light diamond.

Yet while this happens, while they all get lifted off the ground by the light that is now a globe surrounding them all and while the light flashes so brightly that we all turn away, do I hear something fall just before the scream of the beast is ended as abrubtly as the flash of light that was the spell getting activated.  
And when I look up, I see that, to everyone's shock, Starswirl is the only one still there, lying on his side and slightly dazed in fatigue. He slowly gets up, but apparently was not supposed to do that as he looks around, shocked and confused and then spots something. He runs for the other side, where Mistmane had been standing.  
There we spot him lifting up a letter with his horn and hear him as he reads: " _My dear Starswirl, we are very grateful for all you have done and all you have helped us accomplish. But while our jobs are done and our legends will live on, you still have a role to play. Please, make sure this mistake never happens again. Prevent another Stygian."  
_ And as the man reads, do tears start to track down both the apparition's eyes as well as my own as I think: "They – they did the same thing the clones did. They sacrificed themselves." And while I only spot a few dry eyes – which aren't really dry as the boys just try to remain strong – does Starswirl mutter: "Never again."

And with that do we spot the other items falling down before they burst into small bits of light that vanish right after before Starswirl vanishes and daylight returns, causing for me to shield my eyes with my hoof. "So, wait a minute. Rockhoof and the others – sacrificed themselves to – do what exactly?" Applejack asks in shock.  
"They sacrificed themselves to banish the Pony of Shadows, a fiend that was just as much a legend as they themselves. But while Starswirl was planning to go and banish himself alongside his friends, did they somehow knock him out of the spell's range before it could take them to wherever they banished the Pony of Shadows."  
"And that is why Starswirl left when Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon. He felt he had let Luna down the same way he and the others let this – this _Stygian_ pony down. But – who was Stygian?" I ask in shock and Twilight seems to think hard on this before she gasps and says: "I – I don't know. He – he isn't mentioned in any of my books."

"That actually does make sense." Hermione suddenly says and we all turn to her as she says: "Well, you all considered the other ponies to be legends, but their stories must have come from somewhere, right? I can only imagine that they never mentioned Stygian in anything other than works that are very, very personal."  
And because she looks at Ron and me when she says this, do I instantly get what she means and says: "Like a journal. The mystery behind who Stygian is must be somewhere in a journal written by either Starswirl or the others." And instantly Susan asks: "Do you think we can find that if we find other spots connected to Equestria?"  
And excitement is felt all around, but then Dumbledore says: "That could very well be, Mss. Bones. Unfortunately, taking the Goblet out of Hogwarts would endanger the Champions, so we can't risk that." And while Ron glares at me as if accusing me of causing this, does Twilight then step forward and say:

"Then I guess you need to write the Princess another letter, Spike. Cause she can't have our families come over yet." This confuses us all and Spike asks: "What do you mean, Twilight?" And Twilight answers: "Our families, our husbands, brothers, sisters and friends – need to find one of those journals – and start at Ponehenge."  
We all gasp at this, but then Rainbow says: "Of course! If they start at Ponehenge, they could find out what happened to the relics Flash Magnus and the others had with them and then potentially find one of the journals. Maybe even the book that Starswirl used to power the spell." And instantly the excitement returns.

* * *

 _ **And do I feel excited!  
**_ _ **So yeah, Somnambula and the other Pillars will probably make their return, but because I have no interest in completely replaying the Season 7 finale – which is already impossible due to Starswirl having survived the spell all those years ago – am I going to let the Mane Six's families search out the relics and other stuff.  
**_ _ **Also, I am going to have Princess Celestia and Luna be the ones to bring back the Pillars – as well as Stygian, but they won't bring back the Pony of Shadows. How do I plan to accomplish that? You'll have to wait and see. Personally, I'm glad that this DIDN'T become just some silly filler chapter after all.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: The Mane Six find out what made Harry angry at Hagrid, yet Harry gets quite the shock himself when it comes to this. That and Celestia receives the latest letter from Spike and instantly decides to take action. So a little bit of the HP universe and a bit of the MLP universe, possibly all in one chapter.  
**_ _ **Hope you're excited,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2346. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.  
**_ _ **PPS. Who had the movie only come out in their native tongue instead of the English version? I did and it sucked. No offense to the Dutch voice actors, but Tara Strong, Andrea Libman and Ashleigh Ball, you are not.**_


	13. Classes And Tasks

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be quite interesting. Why? Because I decided who I want on the team that will head for Ponehenge and yet at the same time, once they get there, they will find some other MLP characters that will be shocked at why they are there, but will be only too happy to help them find what they seek.  
**_ _ **Also, like I said, while Harry was in the right to get angry at Hagrid – and while I am sure that there are some of you who are angry at me for breaking Harry and Hagrid's friendship – am I going to have him see that the way he saw Hagrid's request doesn't have to be the only way one can look at the request.  
**_ _ **Excited yet,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2346. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13  
**_ _ **Classes and Tasks**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Stone Circle, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

After Spike had sent Princess Celestia the letter detailing Twilight's idea, did Applejack offer to use the rest of our class time to tell the Legends of the other pillars, but because we only had so much time left, did we decide on voting who we wanted to hear about. The winners were Flash Magnus, Rockhoof and Mage Meadowbrook.  
Yet just when Twilight wanted to start talking about the last of the three, did Sirius return and ask: "Sorry to interrupt you, ladies. But would you be opposed to leading another class?" And this shocks me as it's obvious that Sirius heard Hagrid's horrible request and the fact that my godfather agrees with it angers me.  
"Sirius, how could you?" I think and I glare at him furiously, yet the man turns to me and says: "I said lead, Harry, not be used for." Yet this doesn't appease me as I think: "He does realize he's talking to a newly transformed sentient being about using said being's family in a class, right?" Only for Twilight to ask: "What's going on, Harry?"  
And I growl: "Hagrid tried asking me if he could get you girls as the next topic for Care of Magical Creatures, forgetting your rights as sentient beings and forgetting that he is talking to someone who is _of your kind_." I hiss in the end, making Sirius and a few others cringe and making me know he really didn't see it that way.

" I don't believe Hagrid meant it that way, my boy." Dumbledore says, but I say: "Maybe not, but I'm not going to give others the chance to send off a message like that. With people like Ron and Malfoy, who already have a low opinion on myself, my family and Hagrid, I am not going to give anyone a chance to belittle us.  
We're ponies who have been born with the ability to talk and act like humans, not cattle that can be hoarded around or creatures that can be studied by those who want to, potentially, become caretakers of magical beings. That's just degrading to our kind. Especially if you take into account that one of us – is a member of the royal family."  
This makes many of those around me look at each other contemplatively, including my mother's friends and then Twilight says: "I do understand where you're coming from, Harry, and I appreciate your vehement defense of us. But we'd love to give these students a chance to learn about us and what makes us special.  
So how about this?" The princess asks and while I can barely believe that she is willing to negotiate a compromise, does she turn to Dumbledore and says: "We drop Care of Magical Creatures off the schedule for today, extend the time period for History of Equestrian Magic and add lessons on what defines Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi?"

And Dumbledore smiles as he says: "That sounds like a fine idea, princess. I will let Hagrid know he won't have to expect any students later. And Mr. Weasley, if you come true to Mr. Potter's prediction it will mean even more detention, perhaps even suspension. Am I clear?" Yet as the man says this, do I frown and think:  
"That may work on Ron, but ComC is with the Slytherins, not the Hufflepuffs." Yet the man seems to realize the same as he turns to one of the Badgers and says: "Also Mss. Bones, please let Mr. Malfoy know that if he tries anything similar, I will ensure that the princess and her friends have your aunt on their side to defend them."  
And while this confuses me, does Susan smile and say: "I'll be sure to let them know that when I tell them the changed location of class, Professor. Neville, can we meet for lunch so you can tell me the other legends later?" And to my amusement does Neville turn red before he tries to stutter, only to almost choke and nod instead.

Yet then Hermione seems next to find a problem as she asks: "But would that really be fair? I mean, we'd be ahead both a memory as well as three legends on the next class.""That is true. How about we just discuss what we'd discovered so far and write notes for the homework that will come at the end of all this. Yes, there will be homework."  
This makes some of the students moan and for the rest of the hour do discussions of the two legendary heroes as well as the memory sound through the Stone Circle. Then the bell in the Clocktower rings, indicating the end of class and Twilight says: "Okay Badgers, your homework is a sweet and short essay on the memory.  
More specifically, which legendary being you found most intriguing and amazing in regards to what you saw and what you think his or her backstory is. Hand them in with the Headmaster whenever you feel they're done. Minimal length one and a half foot of parchment." And the Badgers all leave, already voicing their opinion.

I myself move over to one of the hills on the side of the Suspension bridge and look on in concern as I see the Slytherins, Malfoy leading them as per usual, encountering the Badgers. To my relief does it seem as if the excited talk of the Badgers is really throwing the Snakes for a loop and then I see Susan stand face to face with Malfoy.  
The blonde, even though I can't hear him from this distance, clearly orders the Badger, but Susan stands her ground and seems to deliver the Headmaster's message. And while I still don't really get the meaning behind it, am I glad to see a hint of reluctant caution show on the boy's face before he huffs and pushes her aside.  
"That was bluff." A familiar voice then says and I see that Rainbow has come to fly just off my side. "That Malfoy is scared of whoever Susan's aunt is. He just pushed her aside to prove he isn't, but I could totally tell he was putting more effort in it than needed. It was just for show, to keep his reputation in check."

And this makes me sigh relieved and I happily join the rest just before the Snakes leave the small outhouse that connects the bridge to the grounds. And when Malfoy pushes me and Hermione apart to take a spot at the other side, do I look at Rainbow instead of responding, the Pegasus nodding to indicate it's still an act.  
I smirk at this and then move back to Hermione as I whisper: "Malfoy's acting. Whoever Susan's aunt is, she has to be someone pretty great, cause Susan's message caused this." At this Hermione nods, while she had been looking shocked and confused at my lack of reaction and then one of my favorite voice sounds:  
"Oh, there you are, girls." And I see mum and dad fly over, the two landing on either of my side as dad asks: "What are you all doing here? Aren't Harry and the others supposed to be in class?" And Twilight answers: "This is class. Care of Magical Creatures has been replaced with History of Equestrian Magic.  
And check this out." And with that does Twilight perform the spell most of us saw Dumbledore perform on the Goblet before, the same images as before appearing and the whole scene of the memory playing itself out once again. Then the items vanish, daylight returns and mum, dad and the Snakes are in awe.

"And that's why Starswirl vanished to here when Luna turned into Nightmare Moon. To him, it was a similar event to whatever happened to this _Stygian_ pony –." Yet then Hermione gasps and says: "Wait a minute!" And she turns to dad as she says: "You're a thousand years old. You lived in that era. Do you know who Stygian is?"  
And instantly everyone's eye is on my dad, who looks contemplative as he says: "The name does ring a familiar bell, but I can't quite put my hoof to it. I know he has something to do with how Starswirl found and banished the Sirens, but that's all I can really remember." At which many sigh, but then Twilight says:  
"That's at least something. Hopefully, once you remember more, we can send reports to Princess Celestia to help her and the others in their search. And with them searching Equestria and you searching your memory, we are sure to uncover this mystery." Making everyone, even the Snakes, smile excitedly.

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **In Canterlot, Equestria  
**_ _ **Celestia's POV**_

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know you were busy planning your trip to the other world, but with what was in Twilight's latest letter, do I fear that postponing that trip is of utmost importance.""With all due respect, your Highness, but what do you mean? Surely our wives want to see us again."  
I look at Double Diamond in pain, having known quite well that his relation with Twilight has suffered the most since Discord and Fluttershy lost the chance to be with their foal and I say: "They do, Diamond, but they have also uncovered something of great importance. Something that can help Equestria greatly."  
"But they're the heroes, aren't they? So why are they expecting us to do this?" Sweetie Bell asks and Applebloom answers: "That's simple. Because they need to keep an eye on Harry and help him adjust to being the son of a Pegasus and a Draconequus." At which I nod and say: "As well as his new form. Spike send a picture along."  
And I use my magic to show them the picture of a young colt with the body of a Pegasus, but with two different horns, a lion's mane and a beak for a mouth. The group in front of me gasps and Cheese Sandwich says: "Wow, he looks like an even better combination of Fluttershy and Discord than even I could have imagined."

And I smile at the colt as I say: "Yes, however Harry isn't able to return home just yet and while your wives take care of keeping him safe from those who want him harm, which seems to include a colt Harry once considered a friend, do they want us to do something I myself wanted to do but never got to after Luna's return."  
This shocks the colts and mares in front of me and then Scootaloo asks: "What's that?" And with my horn I show them an image of the Goblet of Fire before I say: "After Luna first changed, did my good friend and mentor, Starswirl the Bearded disappear without a trace. Turns out he fled to that very same world all those centuries ago.  
There he found four incredibly gifted magicians, yet one had a heart as cold as Sombre and an ego the size of Tirek. And while these four Founded a magical school to teach gifted humans – quite the same way I teach talented Unicorns here – did one of these four make it so that his students killed off another of the four.  
Starswirl was there to see it happen, yet just before that did he create an object that was supposed to help organize a Tournament between the students. The attack happened just after this Tournament went horribly wrong and in the aftermath of his friend's death, did Starswirl sacrifice himself, merging his essence with his creation."

And while I use my magic to show images of this quite the same way I showed images to Twilight when I first taught her about the Crystal Empire, do I say: "This creation, the Goblet of Fire, is what allowed for the portal to reopen as Starswirl has been gathering his spectral energy this entire time – just for one last sacrifice."  
At this I sigh as I had always hoped to find and bring back my dear friend the same way Twilight brought back my sister and then I say: "Starswirl is gone, but the beings that many of you refer to as the Legends of Equestria are more real than I remembered them to be. And they were friends of Starswirl and even fought alongside him."  
Here I use my horn again and show them an image of the Pony of Shadows – or at least what I remember of him after all I went through before Luna's banishment and the 1000 years that have passed since. The youngest of the mares – the now adult CMC's – scream in fright and Starlight and Trixie are quick to embrace them.

"This was the foe that caused for Rockhoof, Mistmane, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula and Flash Sentry to disappear without a trace and become the legends they are known as today. The location they apparently disappeared at is Ponehenge, which apparently has a twin location at Hogwarts known as the Stone Circle.  
It is through this circle and a last enchantment on the Goblet left by Starswirl that we now know all this and that leads me to the quest your wives and sisters have left you all." I then frown at them regally and say: "Go to Ponehenge and see if you can use it to find out where the legendary items are. Within one of them lies crucial information."  
The whole group, which consists of Soarin, Double Diamond, Cheese Sandwich, Fancy Pants, the CMC, Cadance and Shining Armor, Trixie, Maud and Starlight looks shocked and then Starlight asks: "What exactly do Twilight and the others hope for us to find?""The weapons the Pillars used in their final fight, especially Starswirl's journal."

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard. Those items have only been lost for, oh, I don't know, a millennia." Trixie says and I retort: "Which is why you should head for Ponehenge first. It was the last place where the Pillars were known to be and thus –." And Starlight proves me that Twilight has taught her well as she says:  
"There ought to still be tiny traces of the magic that was used through those items to attack and defeat the Pony of Shadows left at that place. Traces we might be able to trace to find their current location." "But, why are Twilight and the others so adamant to find these items? And what's so special about that journal especially?"  
Sweetie Bell asks and I answer: "Because there is one question they asked that even I can no longer answer. One of the Pillars was responsible for Starswirl surviving the encounter with the Pony of Shadows and they wrote him a letter, asking him to never let another Stygian occur. I just don't remember who Stygian was."

"And Twilight and the others think that the answer is in that journal. That it can help us find out which of the Pillars saved Starswirl and who Stygian was. Why preventing another _Stygian_ was the motivation for said Pillar to sacrifice themselves, but save Starswirl." Shining Armor says and when I nod, does he say:  
"Come on, everypony. We got to get to Ponehenge. The sooner the better." And to my utter pride do I see the whole group turning around, all of them determined to follow through on their wife's request. "Heh, how I wish I could join them. Remember who the friends of my old mentor was." I think as the doors close behind them.  
Yet then the doors open again and a group of official looking dignitary ponies march in, a combination of my own and their guard ponies flocking around them as I sigh to myself and think: "But alas, duty calls. Be brave, my ponies." And while my heart goes out to the team that just left, do I focus on the group that just arrived.

 _ **At Ponehenge  
**_ _ **Starlight's POV**_

It's been so long. So long since my town – which I dubbed Our Town to ensure that no one would have reason to fight over the name – had its culture destroyed. So long since Twilight and her friends forced me out of my own creation. So long since she stopped me before I could exact my horrible revenge plan on her.  
Yes, I studied her for several months, trying to keep an eye on her and hoping to learn what I could use to truly make her feel as horrible as I felt when I had to flee into that cave, but apparently she had spotted me at her presentation about Cutie Marks and had called on her friends to accompany her into her own castle.  
Because of this, while Twilight and Spike had still been shocked to see me, the others had responded much faster. Pinkie had startled me out of using my spell with her Party canon, Rainbow had flown over to grab it in her mouth, Applejack had back-hooved me out of Fluttershy's seat and had Rarity encased me in crystal.

Twilight had then read the spell I was planning to use, been shocked that I actually found a lost spell of Starswirl and then proven me that she was nothing like I expected her. She made a deal with me and I became her pupil in return that I would be allowed to use my more emotional magic on students she believed went in the wrong.  
However, after becoming friends with Trixie, did I decide that this punishment should go both ways and this was mostly because, at one time, she angered me so much I unleashed all of that anger at her during punishment, causing her some horribly serious harm that I have been regretting ever since, even if she's forgiven me.

What has also helped with this was meeting Maud Pie, Pinkie's sister, who had come to Ponyville for Pinkie's wedding and who had decided to stay after Pinkie's Wild Mare Night caused for a gorgeous cavern made of gems, grass green fields and even a few underground waterfalls to reveal itself to be part of the Ponyville Gem Caves.  
Maud does, from time to time, help Pinkie, especially in the years that the Cake twins were in their teens and were right annoyances, but her calm, sometimes callous manner really gave me someone who I could rant and rave to and who would not look at me any differently afterwards. And of course, she benefits from my skills as well.  
While I am usually with Twilight or Trixie, either to learn more about Friendship and magic or to help my friend practice her newest magic tricks, which often have their origins in the things Twilight teaches her, do I spend most of my other spare time guarding Maud when she believes to enter an area that could be dangerous for Earth ponies.

And because rocks, gems and other stones can be found practically all over Equestria, have I also practically seen all of Equestria. Heck, I even got to see the Changeling Kingdom, meet a Changeling that was about to run away because he was so different from his kind and free said kind of a horribly dominating queen.  
Chrysalis was truly awful and the way that I watched her treat her subjects and myself gave me a nasty reminder of what I myself was like. Yet when Chrysalis had found out that Thorax wanted to flee, she tried to drain him of his gathered love for punishment and while I had been horrified at the sight, had Maud proven her brilliance.  
"I'd like your love." She had said and everyone had looked at her shocked before Thorax apparently drew an idea from that and when he had started pouring out the love by his own accord, did it change him into a whole new form of the Changeling race. And the sight of Chrysalis being weakened inspired the other Changelings to join him.  
Since then Thorax has been a pretty good friend, even if he misunderstood Maud's words for a sign of affection as she said: "I just knew you were smart for your kind." And had turned around, leaving the new king of the Changelings to look at me with an uncomfortable look and I had shrugged at him before going after Maud.

That has been my craziest adventure with Maud so far, but unfortunately did my other friend, Trixie, get me into an adventure that was just as crazy as she tried touring through Equestria, only to get lost and end up in the Dragonlands. And while it was lucky for us that Spike had befriended the new Lord of Dragons, did not all Dragons follow Ember.  
And of course, with Trixie being Trixie, she had insulted the dragons that didn't side with the new Dragon Lord with her overconfidence and her cockiness, yet another dragon, one supporting of Ember, had send a message to Spike, who had been at the market with me at the time. And upon reading, did I teleport straight to my best friend.  
Ember had, in the meantime, managed to convince Trixie to stop boasting and we had spent a few hours there, helping Ember with her leader and friendship problems, learning about dragons – which I knew Twilight would have loved – and learning lessons on how to and how _not_ to behave when around dragons.  
Yes, Trixie's show had been a major success, but Twilight and I had forbidden her from ever performing in the Dragon Lands again. And after the way that Garble and his mates had actually scared the _unscarable_ Trixie, had she happily agreed with these terms as well as the two week suspension to her portion of the castle.

And while I have changed a lot since I let my loss as a filly overcome me, while I have made friends that are closer to me than my own townsfolk ever were, while I am the first to graduate Twilight's School for the Gifted Unicorns and still live with her as a friend, had I never expected to take on an adventure in the first place.  
And what's even more surprising – for me a little more than for everyone else who follows me as I lead them into the sight that is Ponehenge – is the sight of a pony already there at the sight. Yet it's not that there is a pony here, it's the identity of the pony that startles me. And as I try to find my voice, do I ask: "Sunburst?"

* * *

 _ **Wait, what?  
**_ _ **Sunburst? What is he doing at Ponehenge? Isn't he supposed to be in the Crystal Empire? Well, not really since Flurryheart doesn't exist in my story, the foal of Cadance and Shining Armor being known as Silver Heart. And yes, I do realize that that's not all that different from the name that is actually canon, don't care.  
**_ _ **So WHAT IS Sunburst doing at Ponehenge? Well, to be honest, I just like him as a character, he played more or less a good role in both the Season 6 opener and the pre-finale episode of Season 7 and it was actually his blind barrel buy that allowed for everyone to find out about the Pillars and their fate in the Season 7 finale.  
**_ _ **Next chapter, Starswirl joins the adventure group – you think of a name for this mixed lot of secondary characters – and they actually find the items that they are looking for. But when they realize that there is a way to bring everyone back, who will realize the danger that lies behind committing such an act.  
**_ _ **Not Starlight, sorry,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2346. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	14. To Trace Relics

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So the Equestrian adventure continues. But for all of you diehard HP fans, you don't have to worry, I'll probably go back to Hogwarts soon, go over or summarize the HoEM class and then make a timejump to when Hagrid decides he needs to make it up to Harry. And I think we can all guess how he plans to do that.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2346. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14  
**_ _ **To Trace Relics**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Ponehenge, Equestria  
**_ _ **Sunburst's POV**_

"That voice. Starlight? Is that you?" I ask, shocked to hear a voice I remember from my time as a foal so very well and I turn around from where I thought to have found another link to a pony I have a personal interest in. And yet, when I look at her, do I get shocked at all those I see standing beside and behind my old lost friend.  
The Crystal Princess, her husband, the husband to the Princess of Friendship, the Cutiemark Crusaders, the savior of the Changeling Kingdom, the Great and Powerful Trixie, and the partners to several ponies that I know have both made great names in Equestria as well as saved our world from countless threats.

"How did Starlight make friends with all these ponies? It was always just the two of us. I mean, we had tons of fillies and foals in our town, but Starlight only ever had eyes for me. How did this happen? Is this what happened to my friend after I left for Magic school? How could I have been so foolish as to lose contact with her?"  
I think to myself, pushing my glasses a little further up my muzzle as I failed at an experiment while in magic school and lost most of my eyesight, only able to see anything if I have a pair of glasses on my muzzle before suddenly the mare of my thoughts rushes at me and while I am ready cast a shield spell, does she actually hug me.  
"SUNBURST! It's really you! Oh, I just can't believe this! What are you doing here? Are you here for your studies? Pfft, of course not. Magic school was years ago. You graduated, right? Wait, I know. You graduated, got a job offered and are now searching the land for new topics to discuss in your next upcoming class, right?"

The mare who's front hooves are wrapped around my neck rambles and because she did this so often when we came across a bit of magic she just couldn't understand, does it prove to me that this is indeed the mare who I had been friends with when I was still a little colt and I snicker: "Typical Starlight, you haven't changed a bit."  
To which the mare laughs and say: "Oh, you have no idea. So, _Professor_ , what are you studying this place for? These runes? The way it connects to Starswirl the Bearded? The fact it proves that legends like Rockhoof and Mistmane are real?" But then I shout: "WAIT, WHAT?" And Starlight looks at me, her eyes startled.  
"We are the only ones who currently know that, remember?" A mare with a bluish gray coat and grayish blue mane then states as she walks over and Starlight laughs uncomfortably before she says: "Right, I – kind of forgot about that in my excitement." She then turns to me and asks: "So, what are you here for?"

And while I never liked disappointing those that looked up to me or cared for me, do I sigh and say: "Well, first of all, I'm not here as a professor. I'm here on a personal mission.""Oh, what's that?" Starlight asks and I take confidence and comfort out of how quickly she regains herself before I strongly answer:  
"I never graduated magic school. As great as I was at studying it, using it only came at my own or the peril of others. But recently, I found out about another colt that had great knowledge and little to no magical power. I've been tracing whatever I can find out about him and it led me here." Yet at this I notice something.  
Everyone who has come with Starlight is now sharing awkward looks and then the husband of the Crystal Princess asks: "This is going to sound weird, but – is that pony perhaps named – Stygian?" Which shocks me and I answer: "Why yes. Yes it is. But – why would any of you want to find out about him?"

And the colt's wife answers: "Because he is a great mystery that is linked to something we recently discovered. Starswirl the Bearded. He was here too, alongside several legendary beings who apparently managed to defeat the Pony of Shadows, right here at Ponehenge, by sacrificing their own existences." Which utterly shocks me.  
"But – but – but that – that doesn't make sense. The Pony of Shadows was a fiend, a beast that had immense magical power. And – and I'm – I'm trying to find Stygian, a simple, small unicorn that had great knowledge but never the ability to use it in battle. How – how could those two possibly be – be related in anyway?"  
I ask and a mare with brilliant azure blue coat and pale blue mane asks: "Well, what lead you to find out there was a link to Stygian here in the first place? What did you hope to find here?" And I answer: "According to my research, Stygian came here to create several artifacts through which he hoped to increase his magical potency."

And again I notice the group sharing looks as a younger looking mare says: "That must be it. Stygian must have tried creating items that were very similar to the relics used by the Pillars, the Pillars saw this as treason, kicked him out without listening to him and that kind of betrayal led to him becoming the Pony of Shadows."  
This really shocks me, but it does make sense and I say: "Of course, and so, to make sure that they could use an extra boost of power, the Pillars summoned the Pony of Shadows back to where they first banished him and then banished him again, only this time they took themselves with him, sacrificing themselves to save Equestria."  
"And Starswirl. Don't forget what Princess Celestia told us. It was one of the Pillars who pushed Starswirl out of the range of the spell just as it activated, banishing them, but giving him a chance to continue living as they didn't want another Stygian to occur. This is what they meant. They must have been Stygian's friends."

And I mutter: "His inspiration for wanting to become stronger." And the others nod before I ask: "So, now that you know this, what are you going to do next?" And the answer they give me shocks me yet again: "We are hoping to find the relics the Pillars used to save Equestria. Most specifically Starswirl's journal."  
Starlight then draws my attention as she says: "We were actually planning to come here to see if there were any magical traces left of those relics. Seeing as how powerful the magic that was used on them so long ago was, we believed there could still be miniscule traces left." At which I nod and ask: "Can I – can I help?"  
To which my friend smiles and asks: "How good are you with trace spells?" To which I laugh and ask: "How do you think I got here?" Making the others laugh as well. Then the Crystal Princess takes charge and says: "Alright, everypony, get ready. There may only be five Pillars, but we have six magical traces to follow."  
"Wait, what do you mean, there are only five?" I ask and Starlight answers: "It's a long story. Just know that – heh – Starswirl is as gone as the Pillars seem to be, only with him we know he's gone, because he committed his own sacrifice that brought Lord Discord, his wife and their long lost son back together."

And while I have often heard rumors about this, does it still shock me and I ask: "How did he do that?" But then the princess says: "We'll discuss that later. Sunburst was it? I'd like you to trace Mage Meadowbrook's signal." And because I know the Mage was a talented and intelligent healer pony, do I smile at the princess in gratitude.  
"Starlight, you do Starswirl. Trixie, you do Flash Magnus. Maud, you do Rockhoof. Fancy Pants, you do Mistmane. Shining Armor, you do Somnambula. Applebloom you go with Maud. Sweetie Bell with Starlight, Scootaloo with Trixie. And the rest of you, your wives represent the other elements, pick a similar one."  
"But hope is similar to laughter." A tall earth pony with yellow coat says and the husband of the Crystal Prince smirks at him in challenge as he says: "Well then, Cheesey. You're with me." At which the tall Earth pony shrugs and says: "Alright, come on, Boneless." And to my shock, do I spot a rubber chicken on his back.

I then watch as a white earth pony stands with Starlight and a Pegasus with the Wonderbolt outfit joins Trixie and Scootaloo, but that seems to leave a fancy looking unicorn who apparently cast a spell on his cloths to keep them clean all by himself, that is until the princess herself comes to stand with him at the pillar he moved to.  
Yet the colt isn't the only one being left alone and I look around, feeling a little sad at the fact that I am the only one without a partner and Starlight winces at this, but then I say: "Don't worry, I've been traveling alone for a while. I can do this." And my friend nods before she says : "Still, I would like to make one change to all this."  
And everyone looks at her as she says: "I'd like Scootaloo and Applebloom to switch places. Best to have a rowdier pony be paired with someone who can keep a clear head more easily." At which the two in question shrug and indeed switch places, the mare named Trixie sending my best friend a smile that says: "You know me so well."

This alone makes me send a content smile at my oldest of friends before the Princess says: "Alright Sunburst, Starlight, Trixie, Fancy Pants, Shining Armor, you all know the trace spell. Get ready to cast it. Maud, I know you're not a Unicorn. Do you think you can use your geology skills to find that shovel anyway?"  
And while I can barely believe that we made this gigantic error, does another confident nod leave the Earth Pony as I think: "Who better to find a legendary Earth Pony than an Earth Pony that is an expert at Geology?" And so I focus at my own pillar, pulling all that I know about Mage Meadowbrook to the front of my mind.  
"Alright, cast!" The princess shouts and as I focus on what I know of the famous healer, do I let my horn light up and cast a beam of light at the pillar. And while I have my eyes closed, do I still see Mage Meadowbrook's famous mask appear in my mind's eye. A pillar also appears behind it, yet then the huge rock changes.  
Instead, I find myself in the middle of a huge swamp and see a large willow tree with its roots sipping into a lagoon of water and moss while trees with incredibly strange flowers stand all around the tree and the swamp lagoon. And then, at the base of the tree, do I see what I am looking for, causing me to gasp and open my eyes.

"You all saw that too, right? A vision of where to find the item we're looking for?" Trixie then asks and when the others nod, does the mare sigh and ask: "I'm going to assume that none of you saw the Dragon lands?" And while I am shocked that Flash Magnus' shield is in there, are shakes of our heads her answer this time around.  
"Would it be wrong if I asked for another switch? Twilight did forbid me from ever – well – performing in the Dragon Lands again and all." At this we all look at each other and while I wonder what the others saw, does the Shining Armor ask: "Well, how fast can you get to Saddle Arabia? To Sonambula's village?"  
And instantly I notice Starlight and Trixie sharing a glorious smile before she says: "Well, I will need a picture of the town, so I will probably have to cast the tracing charm again, but after that I can teleport both Applebloom and myself straight there." At which Shining Armor smiles before his wife speaks up and says:

"Alright, Shining Armor and Trixie, switch places and recast your spell. The rest of you, good luck finding your respective relic. Let's meet back at Canterlot once we have all found them." And we all nod before I turn back to the pillar that showed me where to find the relic appointed to me by the princess that is now flying off.  
And while I hear Shining Armor and Trixie recast their spells, do I think: "That tree I saw must be where Mage Meadowbrook got the ingredients for her potions and medicine from. But what about those other trees? What was up with those flowers of theirs?" And as I wonder this, do I leave Ponehenge behind me.

 _ **Good luck, you lot.  
**_ _ **Okay, yes, this was the filler chapter that chapter 11 was supposed to be. Why did I decide to make it so? The next couple of chapters are going to be about the teams finding the relics and if I were to add that to this chapter – this one would become utterly endless. Instead of that, will I probably divide the whole lot up in 2 chapters.  
**_ _ **Also, I am going to make a few changes to how the relics are found when compared to canon. I know I already did so by having these teams find the relics instead of the Mane Six, but I don't feel like just rewriting the whole search in such a way you feel as if you're watching a bit of the first part of the season 7 finale.  
**_ _ **Hope you enjoy,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2346. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.  
**_ _ **PPS. WHO HAS SEEN AVENGERS INFINITY WAR? I want to write a piece about Thanos and what I want to see happen to him, but I don't want to reveal spoilers. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_ _ **  
**_


	15. The Book, The Shovel And The Flower

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to focus on Starlight and Double Diamond, Maud and Scootaloo and Fancy Pants and Cadance. And remember, my main goal in these chapters is to find a bit of a medium between drawing inspiration from the season 7 finale and adding some twists and changes that make it my own story.  
**_ _ **Will I succeed,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2346. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15  
**_ _ **The Book, the Shovel and The Flower**_

 _ **Ponyville, Equestria  
**_ _ **Starlight's POV**_

"This – this doesn't make sense. When the trace spell worked, I got shown the village I have been spending the better part of my life. But how could the personal journal of the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived be in Ponyville? That just doesn't make sense. How is it that Twilight never found this, her being the Starswirl freak and all?"  
I think to myself as Double Diamond and I actually teleport ourselves back to Twilight's Castle and while my former lackey is shocked to find himself home, does he them hum and say: "Well, I did hear rumors that say that Ponyville is antique central. I guess this just confirms it." And while this is a first to me, do I nod at him.

We then leave the castle and I ask: "So where do you think the journal could be?" To which he asks: "I don't know. What did the trace spell show you?" At which I sigh and say: "Just a random overview of Ponyville. Though I will say that the shopping center looked strangely alight. I guess that was the trace spell giving us a hint, huh?"  
And Double Diamond nods before we move over to the shopping center. And once there do I spot something that both proves why Ponyville has its reputation as well as why the trace spell lead us here as I say: "Double Diamond, there's an extension charm on that antique store. The inside is much larger than the outside shows."  
And instantly the two of us smile at each other before we rush for the store, slowing our pace when, at the door, a cashier pony gives us a dirty look for daring to run in her store. Double Diamond and I look at each other and I say: "One floor each. See you at the attic." And my former second in command nods at my orders.

Yet after a good four hours of searching for every book I can find, checking them for Old Ponish texts and seeing if they describe anything related to Starswirl in such a way it actually comes from the Great Sorcerer himself, do I sigh and ask: "Have you found anything?" And the colt, who I meet at the attic as agreed, answers:  
"A few books that do describe things Starswirl did that I think my wife didn't know about yet, but nothing else. There are only books _about_ Starswirl, but I found nothing _by_ Starswirl." At which I sigh and say: "Well, then you found more than I did. And I even had to tell that cashier pony the truth to get her to let me look into blind barrels."  
And while I think: "Though why anyone would buy a blind barrel from an antique store is beyond me." Do I say: "Let's just buy those books and get out of here. We're obviously not looking at this the right way." Double Diamond nods and a few minutes later we are at a restaurant close to Rarity's boutique, having some late lunch.

"Well, isn't this a sight for the sore eye. What are you two doing here? Where's Twilight? I haven't seen her, Applejack or any of the other girls in a while." An ancient voice then says and I suddenly notice that Granny Smith – who is now a legend for her old age – is seated at the table right next to our own, with a glass of water in front of her.  
I smile at the friendly, if sometimes forgetful mare that still tries to work hard despite her rickety old form and say: "Good to see you too, Granny. And don't worry about Applejack and the others. They're with Harry. Someone amazing managed to get the portal back open and they went to get reunited with the little foal."  
At this the old mare perks up and asks: "Are you for real? That's great news. But, why are you here and not with them?" At which Double Diamond sighs and says: "Because Twilight has a mission for us. One that can make her and Princess Celestia and Luna very happy." Granny Smith nods and asks: "Anything I can help with?"

At first I want to deny this, not wanting to give the old, resilient mare a reason to do more than she can handle, but then I remember something that Applejack told me and ask: "Actually, you can. What do you know about the founding of Ponyville? Is there anything that can, in even the craziest of forms, be related to Starswirl the Bearded?"  
And while Double Diamond looks at me funny does Granny seem to think this through before she says: "Hot diggity, there is! That tree that is planted next to Rarity's shop. It's the only thing in all of Ponyville that was put here by a Unicorn. Everything else was built by Earth Ponies. I remember that, cause that old thing never dies."  
And while I know a lot of ponies would say the same about her, do I just squeal and hug her as I say: "Thank you, Granny. Come on, Double Diamond. We have some digging to do." Yet while we leave, does Granny shout: "You leave that tree right where it is, you hear me?" And I shout back at her: "I promise, Granny, don't worry."  
Only for Double to ask: "But how are you going to get the book without moving the tree?" And I say: "By digging in the ground _around_ the trees. If we can dig the hole just right, we can evade the tree roots, keep the tree standing and put everything back to normal once we find the journal. It won't be easy, but we need to do it."

And Double Diamond nods, getting my silent message of _we need to find that journal_. And because Rarity and I have been friends for so long, do I luckily enough know the enchantment she usually puts on her boutique. I also remember what the CMC told me about their Love Poison mistake and thus know one thing.  
"Rarity has shovels, thank Celestia." I think to myself as I happily pull the two shovels out from where Scootaloo had told me they had found them all those years ago. Yet when I come out, do I see Double Diamond actually softly hitting the tree with his hind legs and I rush over as I ask: "What are you doing? I promised –. "  
But then Double Diamond says: "Don't worry, I was just trying to get a sense as to where the tree roots are and how deep they go. I was hoping I could find one of them entangled around the journal, but no such luck." And I look shocked before I sigh in relief and say: "Good thinking, Double Diamond, now let's get digging."  
And while he takes the shovel in his mouth, do I use my magic to move my own shovel alongside his. And after a while has the pony disappeared down the small hole we have dug for him and have we started a system where he digs stuff out and I move the ground he digs up out of the hole to keep it from falling back in.

Ponies from other parts of the town have come over to see what is going on, but with help of Granny Smith, who is wobbly walking back and forth behind me with a ferocious, warning glare on her face, do they keep their distance and allow me and my former cohort to do our job. This continues even after the sun has gone and set.  
But even as the moon rises, as ponies turn around to head for their homes and beds and as Granny Smith falls asleep behind me, only to be picked up and carried home by Big Mac, do I keep my slightly tiring magic active and do I keep helping Double from causing the huge hole we have now dug from caving in.  
Yet while the moon is now right in the middle, making me know it's the middle of the night and while the only thing keeping me awake is the feeling of weight being put on and off my moving shovel, which is of course in tune with the magic coming from my horn, do I then get the worst and best shock to wake me up in the history of ever.

YES! FINALLY! I FOUND IT! OH THANK – wait – DAMN IT, THAT'S NOT IT!" And I want to groan out loud, yet don't because of how close I am standing to both the pile of ground and dirt as well as the small townhouse that is just off to the front side of Rarity's store. Yet then Double Diamond comes up and asks:  
"Ehm Starlight, did the trace spell show you what the book looked like?""Yeah, why?" I ask and yet he asks back: "What did it look like?" To which I sigh and tiredly answer: "Dark blue, color of the _night_ sky and with Starswirl's Cutiemark depicted on the front.""Wait, you mean – like this?" He asks, holding something up.  
And when I see that the thing he holds up is actually the book I just described, do I work my hardest to keep my shout quiet as I scream: "You said it wasn't it!" And my former lackey proves he lacks common sense as he says: "I didn't think it would look this simple." Making me groan and slap my hoof on my head.

 _ **At Some Island  
**_ _ **Scootaloo's POV**_

"How are those two related? I mean, yeah, Starlight had me put together with Maud cause my awesomeness is kept under control with how she keeps a cool head, but – why are Starlight, Trixie and Pinkie always so sure that Maud can actually feel well – anything?" I wonder to myself, yet I can't help but feel impressed.  
The only thing Maud has done so far is tapping against certain bits of rock, gravel, ground and stone, yet somehow she has led us to an island that actually really resembles the one from Applejack's old campfire stories. To make matters even crazier, she got us a ride to the island by just staring down a scary looking captain pony.  
And while I am a full grown mare now, have worked together with Rainbow Dash and the other Wonderbolts from time to time and feel honored that Princess Twilight wanted me in on this mission with my friends, are there still things that scare me and the looks of this pony definitely falls under that list of things.

But not Maud. She just stayed calm, told the captain we needed a ride to the island and then kept quiet, staring at the man until he quivered and accepted, even though before this he shouted and ranted at her, spitting her under and going from scary insults to outright death threats that I felt sure were punishable by law.  
Yet the mare hadn't moved a muscle other than blink a time or two and this had unnerved the captain so much, he had accepted us both on board and had sailed us at the island at full speed. And the fact that he turned around and sailed away the minutes my hooves reached the dock of the island was not something I could blame him for.  
"We'll get back." Maud had said and after that she had just headed for the nearest bit of rock and continued doing what she did to get us to the docks in the first place. Yet while this had amazed me, do I still not get why Pinkie and Maud are so different from each other, even though they are sisters that live quite close together.

"Heck, we had Pinkie's last birthday party in Maud's cave. How is it one hasn't rubbed off on the other yet?" I think to myself, only to get shocked as Maud speaks for the first time in almost two and a half hours and says: "This way." And she actually starts to sprint, me needing to use my still disabled wings to catch up with a bit of flight.  
Yet my wings can only get me so far and land me right next to her, my hooves instantly starting to run at her speed and I ask: "Did you sense the shovel?" And Maud answers: "No, a cave that has a very unusual interior." Which confuses me and I ask: "Unusual, how?" And while she turns a sharp corner, does Maud say:  
"The cave has a combined feel to it. It originates from the island trying to break itself apart, but most of the entrance feels as if it's been dug out. It's just strange, because." And then she stops and I have to screech myself to a half, lest I crash against a giant boulder that is suddenly in front of us and Maud tonelessly says:  
"This boulder is the same. It was made by Earth Ponies, but it was nature that put it in front of this cave." And looking at the boulder's size makes my eyes widen as I say: "That thing is a good three times the height of Cheese Sandwich. And it's even thicker than Bulk Biceps. How are we ever going to get it out of the way?"

Only to get the answer by a sound that is, by now, very familiar and I think: "Of course. By tapping it.""Hmm, interesting." Maud mumbles and I ask: "What?" The pony turns to me and says: "This is going to require very specific teamwork. Are you ready?" I nod at her and she nods back before shocking me as she says:  
"I'm going to launch you. You have to make sure you are above the boulder in such a way you have 40% of its size at your forehead and 60% at your chin. Then you need to hit it with your hoof exactly right and at the same time that I slam it with my hind legs. So you need to use your wings for position and to slow you down if necessary."  
At this I look at my wings, the only appendages on my body that never grew alongside me in just the right way and making it so that I could barely ever do anything with them, but then Maud says: "As long as you catch the wind right, you won't really have to use them." Making me smile at her before I say: "Let's do it."

The mare looks at me a second longer and then says: "I can see why Rainbow thinks you her little sister." Shocking me so much my wings spring out from my body. Yet a second later I am suddenly air born and I want to scream at this when I hear a voice loudly, but tonelessly state: "You need to go further north."  
And instantly I remember Maud's plan. I stretch my wings differently and feel the wind blowing against them. Focusing on that and ignoring how certain parts of my wings, that are under developed and thus pretty sensitive, are starting to burn, do I turn my wings in such a way I feel myself flying in a certain direction.  
"That's the spot. Now turn around. I'm ready to kick the boulder." I hear Maud far below me and grunt as I twist my body – my burning wings included – to switch position and while my hind legs had been aiming for the ground before, do I now push myself down nose first, actually amazed at how high up I got to go.  
I then focus on the boulder and realize that I am still not right. Twisting my wings again, even if it feels as if one of them is about to split apart or something, do I notice myself gaining more of a dive towards where I need to be. And when I am sure that a slight majority to the boulder is at my chin, do I slap my wings against my body.

"Ready when you are, Maud." I shout, trying to be heard over the wind like she did and to my delight, does the pony say: "Hitting the boulder in four, three, two, one, now." And while her voice remains toneless, does she actually slam her hind legs against the boulder at the same time I stretch out my front hooves to hit it as well.  
And while I had expected the density of the boulder to break my hooves, does the boulder break instead, the tiny pebbles now falling alongside me and hurting me a little as I fall onto the grind and sand filled floor under it. Yet then one pebble falls wrong and I yelp in excruciating pain as I feel my wing break at a certain spot.

I look at it, hating how the feathers look as if they're poking out wrong and the coat and skin under it pulsing with the pain I feel, as if my heart has changed locations and is now beating there where the pebble hit me. "I'm sorry, I never meant for that to happen. Maybe it should have been a 30% forehead, 70% chin spot."  
Maud mumbles and while I can hear her concern coming through her toneless voice, do I shake my head and say: "To be honest, I was expecting worse. I mean, that boulder was huge and there was an erupting volcano in the story, after all. I thought we'd be facing something like that." And Maud shows me her first smile.

She then looks up and says: "Oh, so that's why." And when I turn to look at what she's looking at, do I gasp at what I see. An awesome wall painting of Rockhoof standing with one of his hooves raised at the volcano to the side and a pedestal holding up the legendary shovel in front of a rock wall that is inlaid with a ton of diamonds.  
"Is there –." I ask, actually more interested in what Maud told me earlier than the shovel itself and Maud answers: "Yes, a whole cave filled with gem stones created out of the lava that still slumbers underneath the molten magma that now makes up the center of the volcano. Don't worry, can't get out from here, though."  
At which I sigh relieved as I know I mentioned the volcano earlier, but I think: "There sure is a difference between expecting something and actually wanting it." And as Maud moves over to grab the shovel, do I think: "And I finally get why those three don't _want_ Maud to be more like Pinkie. She's a gem all of her own."

 _ **At a Japanese Garden  
**_ _ **Cadance's POV**_

Fancy Pants made sure to catch me up on the legend of Mistmane after I teleported the both of us to the outskirts of the village I saw in my mind, but while the colt says: "Just you wait, Princess, when you see the garden you will never think of your own kingdom as anything other than _pretty_ ever again. I assure you."  
Do I get proven that the colt is utterly wrong the minute we step through the gates that are at the front of the wall that actually surrounds the entire village. Because while the both of us were expecting a gorgeous sight of wildlife and greenery, is the whole village looking as if several forest fires raged through it, one after the other.

"What – what – what happened here?" Fancy Pants asks shocked and an old voice mumbles: "It's all my fault." We look and I see an old mare that looks like she could be a twin to Granny Smith, were it not for her coat being grey instead of green and her mane being pinkish white instead of blond, sitting in a creaking rocking chair.  
"Whatever do you mean, Ma'am?" Fancy Pants asks and the elder pony sighs as she says: "I am one of the few in my family who just _wasn't_ born with a natural gift for nature and wildlife. Oh, I could take care of the plants and make sure they didn't – well – die, but – but they never flourished with me the way they did with my ancestors.  
And then, as my body began failing me, did I find out that I wouldn't be able to continue my family line and – and it – it just broke me. And unlike the rest of my family, I couldn't find comfort and strength with my family garden or its legacy, cause I just didn't have the gift. So, as I got older, I just – gave up. I gave up on it all."

At this I feel horribly for the elder mare and Fancy Pants looks shocked as he asks: "Wait, this entire village – is a garden?" And the pony sighs as she says: "It used to be a village. But – after the legend of Mistmane became a thing, most of the villagers left the village to spread the legend and only my family remained behind.  
They took down practically everything that made the village a village and used all of the materials to make it one gigantic garden. Since then, my family has focused on the continuation of the line and the health of the garden. And while I have a sister who will, bless her, continue the line, am I just a black sheep, failing my family legacy."  
"Where is your sister?" I can't help but ask and the pony's eyes start to tear up as she says: "She left. She said she didn't want to waste her time on what I couldn't help her with. She is waiting for me to join our ancestors and then she will come back here and teach her daughter the family legacy." This horrifies me and I ask:  
"Did you – did you ever even – see your niece?" And the pony starts to bawl, instantly answering my question and making Fancy Pants and me rush for her, the both of us hugging the poor elder mare close and offering her comfort as she bawls over how her niece is forbidden and how she only knew due to friends of her family.

I look at Fancy Pants from over the elder mare's shoulder and the white-coated stallion nods. I slowly pull away and say: "I will help you do your family proud, I promise you. In return, I would like you to try and find a flower, one that, even if only the slightest of forms, resembles the flower spoken of in Mistmane's legend."  
The elder mare nods and then turns to Fancy Pants as she says: "You better come with me, young man. I never dared to touch that flower as I was afraid my inability to have the gift would make it die out. Would turn it – into this." She says, motioning for how dead, burned and horrible the actual garden looks now.  
Fancy Pants nods, but before I can get back through the gate that we passed through upon entering this garden, do I hear a horrible, heart wrenching wail ring through the garden. I turn around and see Fancy Pants rushing at me as he shouts: "It's gone! The Flower is gone! Someone stole it!" And this shocks me horribly.  
But I focus on the way that I can hear the elder mare wail and cry even here and I say: "You stay with that elder mare and console her. I'll go to see her sister. We might not be able to get that flower, but I can at least restore this family to what it's supposed to be." And the elite stallion nods with a fire of determination in his eyes.

I pass through the gates and suddenly notice a plague on the wall on the left of the gate doors. The plague itself, while golden, is covered in dust and grime and I use my golden horseshoe to wipe it clean before I read _The Florealis Family_. And thanks to having been Twilight's foal sitter, do I know that family and its location.  
This makes me smile and I easily focus on where I last got told of its home, using the teleport spell to arrive there in a burst of pink light. Yet when I look at the incredible house that stands before me, do I only have eyes for one thing, one thing that is standing on a windowsill on the bottom floor and that actually infuriates me.  
A gorgeous pink flower with four petals that are pink at the heart, but have a white outlining at the edges and that has a red center with a white heart inside the red center. "That's Mistmane's flower. That sister didn't just keep her family apart, she actually stole from the rightful owner of the garden and the flower."

And at this do I glare at the house in front of me and then use my magic once again, teleporting myself back to Canterlot and arriving in front of the royal castle of Princess Celestia. And instantly I get why I came here as a set of half a dozen guard ponies come running at me and bow before me as one asks: "How can we serve you, Princess?"  
And I say: "Hold onto each other. I am going to teleport us to a thief who has been stealing from her sister in more than one way and who deserves to be arrested." The stallions nods and press one of their hooves against the hoof of the pony on their left. And when they are all linked at the hoof, do I use the teleport spell once again.  
We arrive in front of the huge and extravagant looking house, only then I suddenly notice something and I growl: "A thief – and a liar. That mare deserves the full force, gentlemen." At which one of them asks: "May we have some details, your Highness?" And I tell them the entire tale, what the elder mare told me and what I found out.

I motion for some of the plants that hang out of most of the large windows and say: "And to add insult to injury, does this thieving mare constantly make her sister miserable for _not having the gift_ , but she herself has nothing but fake and plastic rip offs potted in her house. She's as much a failure to the gift as her sister."  
This makes the stallions behind me bristle and sniff in anger and then the front door opens and a mare that looks a lot like the elder mare, but then much, much younger and I think: "Is there anything about this mare that isn't fake?" And just by the way that she struts down and flaunts her looks as she walks over, do I have my answer.  
"Princess Cadance, to what do I owe this most glorious of pleasures? Do you, by chance, want me to – hihi – _enchant_ your kingdom?" And instantly I wish that Shining Armor was with me as I feel like I need a shield spell against the mare and her fakeness as well as her ego. But instead of Shining, does a guard step in front of me.

This stops the mare in her tracks and the guard, which I now recognize as Shining Armor's second in command and one who often comes to the Crystal Empire to visit either my husband or my daughter, says: "Mrs. Florealis, you are under arrest for breaking and entering into your sister's home and stealing her property."  
The mare looks shocked and she asks: "What – what are you – are you talking about? I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!" She screams in the end, but I just look at the fake plants hanging out of the windows and say: "No, if I were to be such a disgrace to my family legacy, I would probably try and deny my heritage myself as well."  
"What are you talking about? I am a true –." The mare tries, but I state: "Those plants are all fake. The only natural flower in this house is that one on the main floor and you know it." Yet at this the mare hurries over and actually stands in front of the flower, wheezing at us through her nose as she growls: "You can't have it. It's mine."

But at this the guard ponies all come to encircle the mare and I stand in the center of their half circle as I say: "No, it's not. It belongs to your sister and you stole it. You knew she didn't dare touch it out of fear that her inability to possess the gift, a fear you instilled in her, would make it die out, so you stole it when she wasn't looking.  
And just by looking at this house, how extravagant it looks and how fake the other plants are, I can easily see why you'd do that.""Then you understand!" The mare screams, but I glare at her and snap: "Yes. However, there is a difference between understanding – and accepting. And I have no acceptance for petty thieves.  
Guards, arrest her.""Hey, what's going on here?" A younger voice then suddenly asks and I turn around, my eyes wide when I see a mare that actually has her mane covered in gorgeous flowers and her cloths made out of leafs, vines and flower petals. Yet then I notice something about the mare and turn around as I ask:  
"Your daughter, I presume?" And the way that the mare, who now has chains wrapped around her four hooves and who is standing in place while the guards move to their usual formation, looks between the other mare and myself says it all. I nod and say: "Take her. I will explain everything to the younger mare." At which the stallions nods.

The other mare steps aside in shock as the stallions lead the elder one, who actually looks younger than her sister, away and then turns to me as she asks: "Princess, what's wrong? Why did the guards arrest my mother?" And I sigh before I once again tell her the entire tale, the mare's eyes widening the more I talk.  
"I – I – I have – I have an – an aunt? Why – why did my mum never tell me about that? She – she knows how much I always wanted to spend time with other relatives, especially after grandpa and grandma died of old age." The mare says and I sigh as she says: "She probably thought she'd burden you if she told you."  
"Why?" The mare asks and I turn back to the house as I say: "Because your aunt lacks the same gift with nature as your mother does. And because it's a family gift and because you obviously have it in spades, she probably thought you'd be embarrassed if you knew about this." At this the mare scoffs and asks me:  
"What kind of donkey doo is that? It was _my_ idea for mum to hang those plastic plants out the window whenever one of the plants I got her died out. We agreed on that when I moved into my own place and promised I would visit whenever her house was littered – wait, how is that flower looking so good?" She asks, pointing behind me.

"That's the flower that your mother stole, the one she was arrested for." I tell her and the mare nods before I smile at her and ask: "Now, why don't we go and give your aunt the greatest gift she could ever imagine?" And while it's obvious that the mare doesn't really get me, does she still smile in kind, gentle excitement.  
I look from her to the flower and back and the unicorn blushes before she uses her magic to levitate the flower over to her. And when it is held firmly in her hoof, do I use the teleporting spell one last time. And a large smile adorns my face when I see an aunt meeting her niece for the first time, the two crying as they hug each other.

* * *

 _ **Well done, Cadance.  
**_ _ **Also yes, Cadance will get the flower after this, but she also promised to return it once they are done with what they need to do. I might bring out a bit more backstory of these two – might even give them names if I can come up with them – but for now I think this was a good spot to end it all off, nice and sweet.  
**_ _ **Next chapter will be the Dragon Lands, the Swamp and the dessert. And personally, I am looking forward to the Dragon Lands the most. Shining Armor is, after all, Twilight's brother and thus close friends with Spike. I sure wonder how the Captain of the Guard is going to react when he meets the likes of Garble.  
**_ _ **Can't wait,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2346. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	16. To Shield, To Mask, To Hide

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, when it comes to the Dragon Lands, I'm going to derive from canon. There will be no gorge-surfing, though I will make a mention of that and there will be no victories based on dumb luck. But Garble is going to appear, even if at first I wanted to cut him out, and he's going to get the Shadow-play treatment.  
**_ _ **That being said, Season Eight is now at its halfway point and I have to say – it's not Season 6 or 7. There aren't really a lot of gems in this like there were in the previous season like Shadow-play, The Perfect Pear and A Royal Problem, but there are still aspects about it that I do and aspects that I don't want to include in this story.  
**_ _ **Sorry, Mudbriar (not),**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16  
**_ _ **To Shield, To Mask, To Hide**_

 _ **The Dragon lands  
**_ _ **Shining Armor's POV**_

Standing on the edge of the border to the lands that are home to the most vicious beasts in Equestria is definitely not something I ever thought I'd do and it makes me a little unsure on how to proceed. I definitely don't mind facing Dragons, after facing Chrysalis and King Sombra I can handle such a challenge, but it is still disconcerting.  
And Cheese Sandwich, Pinkie's husband, seems to feel no different as he is fumbling with his rubber chicken on his back. Then suddenly a voice sounds from above us and asks: "Hey, what are you doing here?" And a small teen dragon with orange scales, light yellow horns and a single long purple horn going down the center of her head appears.  
"Usually only Spike comes here. Is something wrong? Did something happen to him?" The Dragon asks, which would have made me believe she cared if not for the distrustful tone in her voice and I shake my head and say: "No, Spike is fine. He's just out on other business. I am Shining Armor, Twilight is my younger sister."  
"Isn't Twilight Sparkle Spike's – caretaker?" The dragon asks and I nod as I say: "Yes, and I am here in her name. My friend and I would like to see the Dragon Lord to discuss our business. Do we have your permission to enter? We don't want to give off the illusion that we're intruding where we aren't wanted or anything."

But the dragon shrugs and says: "Whatever. Ponies and dragons get along now, don't they? At least now that Dragon Lord Ember has ordered us to be nice to you lot and all." To which I smile and say: "Thanks. Hey, we – ehm – we don't really know _where_ the Dragon Lord resides? Would you be our guide to her, please?"  
To this the dragon rolls her eyes and says: "For the older brother of a princess who entered the dragon lands several times already, you sure are one hell of a wimp." At which I would have retorted, but I think: "There is nothing wrong with being professionally polite." And I tell the young dragon this, who again rolls her eyes.

We move into the lands and pass through it, yet at one point I hear a bunch of yells in the distance. "Aw man, I'm missing the competition!" The young dragon yells and I ask: "Competition?""Yeah, the Strength and Shield competition. It's one of our favorite games, alongside gorge-surfing. Though Garble never lets me do that."  
Another eye roll follows this and I ask: "Why not?""He thinks some _female_ dragons shouldn't be gorge-surfing, that they shouldn't even play along with any of the events. It's all thanks to that whole Gauntlet of Fire thing, that made him resent all female dragons, but those Dragon Lord Ember likes the most."

At this I share a look with Cheese and I ask: "What – exactly is the goal behind the Strength and Shield competition?" The female Dragon sighs and says: "It's pretty much what the title says. One really offensive dragon tries to push one really defensive dragon out of the ring. If they manage it, they win, if not, they lose."  
This really makes my day and I ask: "Are you any good on offense?""Until Garble started kicking me out? I was #1!""Try me." I tell her, shocking the dragon and she asks: "Are you crazy?" But I am already preparing my magic and repeat my statement. The dragon shrugs, moves a bit back and then charges at me, yelling loudly.

But before she can hit me, do I surround myself with my specialized shield spell, which only failed at Canterlot because of Chrysalis draining me. The dragon slams against it and grunts, looking at the shield in shock before smirking at me and asks: "Oh, so that's how you play ball, huh?" And she flies up, high and far.  
Realizing what she has planned, I create a second layer to my shield and nod at her, proving that I'm ready for her, even if she can't see me do so. The female dragon flies back to me and slams her full weight into my shield. And while this makes my legs tremble a little, does it not move either me or the shield even an inch.  
The dragon notices this and says: "Wow, you are good." Making me smile as I drop the shield and I say: "Thanks. And if you want, I can take your place at the Strength and Shield competition. That is, if Garble is in the same division as you." And the dragon answers: "He is and I can't wait to see him lose to you, that'll show him."

"What about Dragon Lord Ember?" Cheese then asks and while I realize that he has a point and feel stupid for getting sidetracked, does the female dragon raise her head to the side, listening through one of her horns, which I realize is also an ear, for something as she says: "Going by the sudden quiet, I'd say she's there too."  
"Then let's go there, beat Garble and then meet Dragon Lord Ember and discuss what we came here to discuss. Also, forgive me for forgetting this before, but – what's your name?" And the dragon facepalms as she says: "No, that was one me. I'm Smolder. Pleased to meet you." We nod at her and happily follow her once more.

We reach the inside of a small volcano that actually has a ring of molten lava around an arena stage and Cheese asks: "Wait, the loser gets pushed into the lava?" At which Smolder nods and says: "Yeah. Dragons are immune to the heat of it, so it doesn't hurt them. Though that reminds me, does your shield resist it too?"  
And while I am sure that both Twilight and Cadance would roast me alive for this, do I say: "Only one way to find out. That's Garble over there, I presume?" I ask, aiming for a red dragon with a white stomach, yellow eyes with black pupils and yellow spikes going down his back, who is holding onto a very familiar looking shield.  
"Please tell me that's not him." Cheese mutters, also recognizing the shield and Smolder nods and says: "Yup, it is. And there's Fire Lord Ember. Looks like she just found out who made sure I wasn't part of this competition." And I notice her motioning for a sky blue dragon that is marching over to the red one with a furious look on her snout.

Cheese and I share a look and I jump down the crater, using a bit of magic to float over the lava and over to where the blue dragon is heading for the red one. The blue one stops in shock and I bow down through my hooves as I say: "Dragon Lord Ember, I am Shining Armor, husband of Princess Cadance of the Crystal Empire.  
I come in name of Princess Twilight and Spike the Dragon and have come with a request to search your lands for an item that was long ago lost to pony-kind. However, it seems that one of your subjects, who seems to have grown quite the wrong bias towards the female half of your specie, has done my work for me.  
Considering his slight against a dragon that, as I have traversed through your lands, has become a welcome acquittance, I would like to ask your permission to punish him personally." The Dragon Lord looks at me with a titled head, but then Smolder flies over and whispers something in her ear that shocks, but also impresses her.

"Very well, Shining Armor of the Crystal Empire. You may punish Garble in your and my name. What do you have planned?" Ember asks and I proudly answer: "Beating him in his own game. A match of Shield and Strength between me and him. The prize? The item he's currently holding." At which Garble asks:  
"You think I'm going to give you my gorge-board?" But while he sounds furious and insulted, do I calmly answer: "One, that was once an artefact belonging to a pony with more loyalty and courage than you have in a single scale. And two, yes. I think you will give me that shield when I beat you at your own sport."  
The dragon glares at me, but his glare has nothing on Twilight's when she is stressed and upset and he scoffs: "You mean, _if_ you beat me. And even that's impossible. Because you're just a puny-little pony." I roll my eyes at this and ask: "Are we going to do this or not?" Garble glares at me and growls: "Your funeral, pal."

He flies over to one side of the arena and I jump over the molten lava to the other. "Presenting Garble of the Dragon Lands in the Strength division versus Shining Armor of the Crystal Empire in the Shield Division!" Dragon Lord Ember then shouts, drawing the attention of every dragon around and causing yells and cheers all around.  
Deciding to be a true sportman-pony, do I say: "Remember that, Garble. The Crystal Empire. Crystal, as in the hardest rock on the planet." But Garble ignores my warning and breaths in. This shocks and worries me and I instantly cast my shield. And not a second too late as Garble breaths a strong burst of fire my way.  
"GARBLE! BREATHING FIRE IS AGAINST THE RULES! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY OR LOSE YOUR GORGE-BOARD!" Ember roars, proving she has more lungs than I gave her slender body credit for, but I also feel a strong sense of pride as the flames all go around my shield, but are unable to penetrate it.

Garble stops and glares at his Lord and while I think: "Is the reason he hasn't been banished because he might pose a threat to whatever land he is banished to or something?" Does he snap: "Have it your way, _Dragon Lord_!" Making Ember glare at him, yet he ignores this as well as how most of the crowd is booing at him.  
He flies up, almost higher than I can see him and then shouts something at me I can only barely hear due to him being that high up: "Ready … a … dive, pony." Is what I hear, but I only add a few more layers to my shield and then suddenly get an idea. I smirk and close my eyes, focusing on the texture and flexibility of my shield.  
Feeling it become more flexible, I open my eyes again and look up. And my smirk widens as Garble flies up against my shield, only for it to sink in for a few seconds and then bounce back, launching the dragon away and straight into the lava that surrounds it. "GARBLE IS IN THE LAVA! SHINING ARMOR WINS!" '

Ember shouts, yet she too is barely heard as every dragon around me is either cheering, screaming, laughing or a combination of it all. Garble climbs out of the lava and mutters: "No fair. He pushed me." To which I say: "The winner has to get the loser into the lava. There are no rules on how the defensive one is to do that, Garble."  
And I quickly look at Ember, who nods at this, making me relieved as I really was just bluffing my tail off. Garble glares at me, but then gets distracted as, while I was battling him, Cheese had moved over to the dragon that was guarding the shield for Garble and the party pony quickly says: "I'll take that, thank you."  
Ripping the shield out of the dragon's claws and rushing out of sight, leaving only a dust of cloud and a very befuddled dragon behind. "HEY, THAT'S MINE!" Garble yells, but I jump over the gorge and say: "Correction, _was_ yours. The deal stays, Garble. Whoever wins gets to keep the shield. You lost, so the shield is mine."  
And Garble wants to step forward at this, but gets blocked by a bunch of dragons that are glaring at him. And it takes me only a slightly closer glance to spot that all these dragons are female. This makes me smirk and while I think: "It's not without reason Equestria has mostly mares for citizens." Do Cheese and I take our leave.

 _ **At the Swamp  
**_ _ **Sunburst's POV**_

It took me a while to find out exactly where Mage Meadowbrook lived and it took a train, a cab and a carriage pulled by ponies for me to actually get there. But the tree that I saw in my vision is unmistakable as its presence is set right in the center of a village that looks like no pony has been here for decades on end.  
The sense of this all being one big ghost town is slightly disconcerting, but the knowledge that I am doing my oldest and best friend a favor by helping her with this is helping me keep my nerves at bay. What does bother me is how there are trees sprouted all over the place, even in certain spots all over the bridges and pathways.  
"How did some of these sprout here? They look as if they need solid land to grow on, but – something's off about them. The way that Meadowbrook's tree is the mightiest in the whole town is one thing, but these things feel – alive, but – not like normal trees alive. What is going on here?" I mutter to myself.

Then I hear something and look back from where I came, realizing I missed a path in my musings and that that must be where the sound came from. I turn around and turn back, looking around the corner of two old, decrepit buildings that look like they've seen several tsunamis and tornadoes and only just remained standing.  
And what I see there shocks and horrifies me. Another tree is sprouting in between the two houses, but there is actually a pony, brown furred with beige mane and sick looking eyes, stuck inside the tree that looks to slowly be growing all around her. I want to run at her, but she coughs and says: "No, don't come closer, please!"  
I stop and ask: "What happened? Who did this to you?" But the pony coughs and says: "No, not who. What. Look out for the flowers. Don't let them spray their dust in you. You'll become like me. Like all of –." But then the tree grows over her face, silencing her. I look on, horrified as her last hoof becomes a branch of the tree.

"Like all? All what? Wait, if she changed into this tree thanks to the pollen of some flower, does that mean? Are all those other –? Is that how they can grow where they shouldn't?""SWEET CELESTIA! What is going on in this town?" I shout in the end, horrified by the realization of what I just saw and what I got told.  
I rush back out of the alley and over to the nearest tree. And upon closer inspection, do I spot it. Parts of the park are actually off-colored and are looking as if they once belonged to a pony with an aquamarine fur-color. I rush for another a little further down and find bits of orange mane actually still sticking out of this.  
And the final tree that I rush at actually gives off a pulsing effect, reminding me of how it felt as if these trees were alive in a way that didn't seem natural. I slump down next to this one, horrified and trembling as I realize what this means. "All these – all these trees. They're – they're – they're – they're all ponies."

"That they are." I suddenly hear a gruff voice behind me and because I am so tense with shock, do I yelp and jump up, landing in the swamp muck next to the path I was on. "Whoops, sorry about that." The voice says again and I shake the wetness off my fur before looking up. An old pony with a huge beard is standing on the path.  
He holds out a hoof to me and I take it, the pony helping me up and back onto the path. I then use a quick bit of magic, the little bit I actually know and can use, to dry off my fur and coat and ask: "Sorry sir, I – I didn't know there were actually still ponies around here. How is it you're not – well, one of the others?"  
The pony sighs and says: "I'm not because I almost never go out. I know what causes this and so I stay at home, inside and with my windows locked, whenever I can. I just came out because your face is a new one. As the only living resident still here, I felt it my solemn duty to welcome you." I nod and then decide to distract myself.

"My name is Sunburst. I come from the Crystal Empire and I come in name of Princess Twilight. I'm looking for Mage Meadowbrook's mask." The pony sighs and says: "Then I'm sorry, Sunburst, but you're wasting your time. That mask has been lost to this swamp, just like all those poor ponies." Which shocks me and I ask:  
"What? How did that happen?" And the old pony aims for another tree, one that is just off the shore and next to a huge tree on the side of the swamp. "That poor thing over there. She got an attack from the flower that caused this on her way here and got attacked by flash bees. I gave her the mask as it wards them off, but –."  
I look at the tree in pained horror and mutter: "But she became a tree before she could pass them." The older pony nods and says: "Cursed bees. Only critters around here that can actually stand that pollen attack. Of course, they themselves are no friendly bugs either, they attack anything they think comes too close to their hive."

"Wait, they're immune?" I ask shocked and the pony nods. "But then, wouldn't the honey they make be a potential cure?" I ask, but the pony shakes his head and says: "I already came to the same conclusion, lad, and tried that. Managed to distract them away from their hive and take the honey and then slathered it on one of these here.  
Didn't do a thing." This really bothers me and I ask: "And did you try adding other potential herbs to the honey?" To which the pony shrugs and says: "I'd like to, but I wouldn't know what's for what illness or anything." He sighs again and says: "Great, isn't it? I'm a descendent to Meadowbrook, but I suck at healing."  
Which really would have made me feel for the pony if not for my mind going a mile a minute with my need to get that cure and through it, the mask that my best friend wants me to retrieve for her. And so I turn to the pony and say: "Take me inside. I might be able to recognize what herbs we need to mix with the honey for it to work."

"You are one determined pony, Sunburst. Okay, come inside. And watch out for those flowers. If they spring up, turn your head away and do _not_ breath in." I nod at him as he aims for large blue flowers with red spots that are growing out of lily pads. We then walk into the huge tree that is also his home and I get another shock.  
The place looks awful and looks like it hasn't been lived in since Mage Meadowbrook was alive. "I'm going to assume that you're not great with house-cleaning either?" I ask, just out of curiosity and the pony turns red. I then spot dozens of jars and bottles with stuff in them and make a dash for the many shelves containing them.  
I study each and pull out several as I say: "Yerba mate, Guarana, Tongkat Ali Root, Schizandra Berries, Rhodiola Rosa and Maka Root. If we combine these with the honey, we should be able to make a quick-working fertilizer that will energize the ponies right out of their illness, freeing them from their plantlike form."

The pony standing with me looks shocked and I ask: "You think you can get some more of that honey while I work on making the fertilizer?" And my confidence seems to give him a boost of his own as he says: "Give me ten minutes, fifteen max. I need to get an old friend who moved into a town nearby when the attacks started."  
I nod at him and fifteen minutes later do he and another pony, this one looking young enough he could pass for the older pony's son, enter the room, jars of honey on their backs. I smile at them and motion them over. "Perfect, I'll just put the mix in the jars with the honey, mix and swirl it all together and then we head back outside."  
The ponies nod and while we all take a few jars and shake them to get the honey mixed with my mix of herbs and roots, does the other pony ask: "So, how do we use this fertilizer?" And I answer: "We got to spread it over either the parts that still resemble pony parts or the bits that were once pony parts, like branches that were once hooves."  
And as I say this, do I suppress the memory of how that other pony's hoof did exactly that not long ago. The other two nod at me and then the eldest says: "I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cattail and this is Clockwise." I nod at them both and when we have all of our bottles mixed and shaken up, do we leave.

"First things first. Show me the tree that has the pony with the mask in it, Cattail. I do need to get back to my friend. She and the others are waiting for me to finish the task Princess Twilight set to us." I tell them as we leave the large tree and Cattail nods while Clockwise whistles and asks: "You're on a Friendship mission?"  
But I shrug and say: "I'm not sure I would call it a Friendship mission. In fact, I wasn't even part of the original group to begin with. One of them was just an old friend of mine and I really want to help her.""That sure sounds like a Friendship mission to me. Your mission is to help your friend, after all, isn't it?"  
Cattail asks me and I hum as I say: "Yeah, I guess you can see it like that.""Well, here it is. The pony that had Meadowbrook's mask when she was turned into this here tree. Remember, don't inhale when those flowers start to push out their pollen." I nod at him and under his direction spread the mix all over parts of the tree.

We then all stand back, both to give the tree/pony some space and to keep away from both the flash bee hive and the flowers and watch as the mix gets soaked into the tree. For a few minutes nothing seems to happen and I feel like I just wasted my time and that of my new friends. But then I sense it yet again.  
That strange sense of the tree being alive. I feel it grow stronger and stronger, as if the tree is healing and sprouting new leafs from one of the harshest winters ever. Yet it doesn't feel as if this new energy is coming from the tree, yet rather from the spots on the three where I spread my mix. And slowly but surely it happens.  
Bark starts to change into a coat and mane, a body starts to get pushed out of the tree and a pony falls down on all fours, having spots all over her form that are of a lighter orange color than the red spots that are on the blue flower. But while the pony coughs shortly, does she regain her breath and do the spots vanish off her coat.

Her face itself is covered by a huge mask that looks like a rooster and is yellow with blue stripes. The pony pushes this up and shows us her face as she asks: "What – what happened?" And I answer: "You were ill. You had an illness that changed you into this tree here, but we found the cure for it and got you out again."  
The pony turns from us to the three and back before she says: "Oh, thank you." I nod and then Cattail says: "Young lady, this here is Sunburst. He's on a mission from Princess Twilight and for that, he needs that mask. Don't worry, my friend Clockwise here already distracted all the flash bees. They won't be back for a while."  
The pony sighs relieved and says: "In that case, here you go, Mr. Sunburst. And thanks again for saving me." I nod, but before I take the mask from her, do I hand the jar with the mix to Cattail and ask: "Think you can handle spreading this over the other trees without me?" Cattail nods, I take the mask and leave the swamp.  
I use what little magic I have to do this and teleport myself in jumps back to Stonehenge. There I collapse onto the center of the ring of pillars and think: "A flower that can make ponies so ill they turn into trees. I need a drink after this." And while I groan, do I really hope that the others are having an easier time with their jobs.

 _ **In the Dessert  
**_ _ **Trixie's POV**_

I have experienced many kinds of environments during my travels, before I became a student of Twilight, but the heat of the dessert was never one I was a fan of. "Still, it beats the Dragon Lands any day." I think to myself as I lead Applebloom into the small village that is named after this great Legend of Equestria.  
Personally, I never had much with Somnambula as I always felt more in tune with Mistmane thanks to her incredible feats of magic, but I am well aware that Princess Cadance is the much better option to get that job done. "After all, everypony knows that Mistmane's home became a gorgeous garden and fireworks and plants just don't mix."

"Hello ladies, may I help you?" I hear an old voice ask and notice an old wrinkled pony, whose mane is still a vibrant shade of red, standing next to a busted looking applecart. "Greetings sir. My name is Applebloom and this here is the Great and Powerful Trixie, apprentice to Princess Twilight Sparkle. We're on a mission."  
"That's amazing. What kind of mission?""We're looking for Somnambula's blindfold, sir." At this the pony sighs and says: "Good luck with that, little one. That blindfold disappeared alongside Somnambula all those years ago. Our ancestors searched the place she traveled to, but found nothing, so we build a statue in her honor."

I look at where he's aiming and suddenly wonder: "How did I miss that?" As there is a huge statue depicting a female Egyptian pony standing in the middle of the large market square. "Wow, that's really impressive. But, what are all those necklaces and bracelets doing at the bottom?" I can't help but ask as I spot them.  
"It's a tradition of ours, Miss. Because the prince gave a necklace made of Glopaz to Somnambula for saving him from the evil sphinx, Glopaz has become our symbol of hope. We harvest it wherever we can every year and then donate it to the statue.""And when the ceremony is over? What happens to it then?" I ask, but the colt shrugs.  
"We don't know. We leave it there all day and then, the next, it's gone. But the statue does seem to glow brighter for several days after, the amount of days depending on how many pieces of jewelry we leave at her feet." I frown and Applebloom reads my mind as she says: "That means there must be a hidden compartment somewhere.  
Sir, would you mind if we examine the statue? If there is a compartment where all of the Glopaz is stashed, maybe there's a compartment where somepony else stashed her blindfold.""Little filly, we check that statue every year for a solid week to make sure it is in tip-top shape for the festival. There are no compartments."

But I had already looked around and noticed one very vital thing. "My good sir, allow me to correct you. There _are_ hidden compartments. The only reason none of you ever found them – is because you're all Earth Ponies. The compartments are hidden by magic.""But Somnambula was a Pegasus, not a Unicorn."  
"And who's to say that the builder of this here statue wasn't one themselves? After all, the statue was build –." Here I leave my sentence hanging and the elder pony gasps: "After Somnambula was declared missing." I nod and the pony says: "If you find that compartment, anything you find inside is yours." Making me smile at him.

I then move over to the statue and there Applebloom says: "Maud taught me a handy little trick. Want to see?" I nod at her and she heavily stamps her hoof down on the stone floor that the statue is made of. She looks up and says: "Yep, at least three spaces all over that statue that are hollow. There are compartments hidden in there."  
"Knew it. Where are they?" I ask and Applebloom aims for three parts of the statue as she says: "In the band of wrapped around her tail, the blindfold itself and one of those parts of her necklace." She then slams her hoof again and says: "And that last one seems to be connected to a small door that is right over – here!"  
She says, walking around a little before slamming her hoof on one of the tiles of the platform. The tile collapses downward and a small tunnel, with an actually active conveyer belt, becomes visible. "So that's how the jewelry keeps vanishing." I mutter and only then do I notice it. The broken tile is in the center of the floor.  
And while it's almost impossible to notice, do I realize that the whole flooring is tilted, all of it bending very slightly down to where the open tile is. "So every night that the festival happens, the tile must open magically, the jewelry stashed there falls in and because of the tilted floor, the rest of the jewelry then follows."

Applebloom says and I nod before looking back up at the statue. "So that would mean that the blindfold is definitely not in the necklace. All those hard and sharp bits of rock could tear that poor thing to pieces. I also doubt that anyone loyal to Somnambula would hide it in the tail. So that leaves the – wow, nice and original."  
I think, realizing where the blindfold is hidden. I close my eyes and use my Teleport spell to transport myself up to the muzzle of the statue. "Hey, what about me?" I hear Applebloom shout and I shout back: "Sorry, kid, I'll take this one. Be right down." At which she turns around and pouts, making me smile in slight guilt.

I then focus on the blindfold made of stone that is in front of me and use small bits of rocks that are sticking out to move all over. I do, upon my return, spot a strange line in the statue that goes down from where the blindfold is slightly folded, but other than spotting that this line goes in a circle, do I spot nothing else.  
"The compartment is right in front of me, but I can't see how to open it. Urgh, this is so frustrating. Where is a teacup-poodle when you need one?" I think to myself, the memory of that crazy creation of mine always bringing a smile to my face, but not this time. I sit back and pout just like Applebloom, looking over the statue again.  
And then I spot it, the whole thing just as obvious to me as the location of the compartment. On top of the statue's head is a veil, held onto the statue by a stone-made crown that has a crescent moon at the top. And while I have seen many pictures of Somnambula in my youth, have I never seen one with a gem in the crown.  
"Let alone one that is almost looks like it's a rock instead of a gem. For someone so obvious, this person sure was clever with how he hid his compartments." I think, launching a beam of energy at the gem. It gets pushed inward and the same happens to the lining I spotted in the blindfold, showing off another secret compartment.

I move over and smile widely when I see an old bit of cloth lie within, yet there is also a bit of paper next to it. This confuses me and I make sure to grab both before Teleporting myself back down. I sit down and while putting the blindfold in my carry pack, do I look at the letter. "What you got there, Trixie?" Applebloom asks.  
"I found this alongside Somnambula's blindfold. I wonder who it's from.""Maybe whoever made those compartments?" Applebloom asks and I nod, feeling like that's the best solution. "Well, only way to find out is to read." I say, using my magic to unroll the parchment and coughing at the dust this releases before I read

 _ **My dearest Somnambula,  
**_ _ **You saved my life and gave my people hope. I know that, wherever you went and whatever you did, it was as courageous as the day you faced the mighty sphinx for me.  
**_ _ **I leave your blindfold, all I have to truly remember you, here, in the statue my people made in your honor. May its great power keep feeding the spell my father cast upon this statue with his dying breath and may our people never lose hope.  
**_ _ **I know we could have been great together, but I also know that living here, in this small, simple town, would not have been the life for you. I hope that you did find that life and look forward to meeting you in the here-after.  
**_ _ **Your love, always,**_

 _ **Prince Onyxheart**_

This shocks me and astounds Applebloom and she asks: "The – the – the prince from – from the story – was in love with Somnambula? They were together?" To which I can't help but mutter: "That sure explains why she was so determined to face that sphinx." Applebloom nods and says: "I know I'd do the same for Applejack or Big Mac."  
"And I for Twilight and Starlight." I think and then look up at the old pony as I say: "I know that the blindfold is supposed to keep the magic of the pharaoh going ,but –." But the pony shakes his head and says: "Somnambula's story and her great statue are enough. The princess needs that blindfold, so you go ahead and take it."  
The two of us smile at him and thank him before I say: "You better hold onto me this time, Applebloom." Making the young mare glare at me and as she does as said does she prove one thing. Working on the Apple farm has really given her some incredible muscles. I wince at this and then teleport us back to Stonehenge.

* * *

 _ **Dang, that happened.  
**_ _ **So yeah, out of all these, I'd say that only the dragonlands are slightly similar to what happened in the Season 7 finale – still best finale in my eyes – but I think I derived the others nice and smoothly. I also referenced a few other Season 7 episodes, but didn't do anything that could be considered copy and pasting their content.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: everyone returns to Stonehenge and the Princesses are informed. But when Starlight reads the journal, they realize a horrible consequence can happen if they bring the Pillars back. Are they willing to take such a risk and if they are, how will they prevent its effects from spreading across all of Equestria?  
**_ _ **Next time on SoC,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Yes. DBZ reference, bite me.**_


	17. To Return - Or Not

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **WARNING: there are going to be FEEEEEEEEEEELS in this chapter. Why? Because I am going to change my plans around a little when it comes to the Pillars. I didn't plan this at first, I planned to have them come back, but have certain powerhouses keep the Pony of Shadows contained, but I decided on something a little more – feelsy.  
**_ _ **BE WARNED!**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17  
**_ _ **To Return – Or Not**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Ponehedge, Equestria  
**_ _ **Celestia's POV**_

Starlight let us know the minute she and Double Diamond managed to find Starswirl's journal and we joined them at the place where he lost all of his friends to the spell he was willing to cast upon them, himself and the Pony of Shadows all those years ago. There we met up with everyone else, all of them returning with the other artifacts.  
They each had stories to tell and some of them were horrible and yet very heartfelt. The elder mare that sadly didn't have her family's gift and lost her only plant to her greedy sister. The plants at the swamp that make ponies so ill they turn into the trees that sprout said flowers. The prince who hid the blindfold of his love in her statue.  
Other stories were more lighthearted, such as the way that Scootaloo and Maud worked together to break a giant boulder and how Shining Armor beat a dragon that had been harassing female dragons since Ember became Dragon Lord and the fact that Double Diamond needed Starlight to be sure that he had found the journal.

We then all turn to the journal in question and everyone is actually looking at me as Starlight says: "You should be the one to read it, Princess. You knew Starlight better than anyone, bar perhaps Princess Luna, so you should be the one to find out who Stygian was and why the Pillars wanted Starswirl to prevent another of him."  
I look at them all and Shining Armor says: "She's right, Celestia. You are the one who had us start this mission, it should be you who ends it." I smile at them all and use my magic to page through the journal. Yet it doesn't take me long to find what I seek and I read through the text quietly, my eyes widening as I read.

"A-apparently Stygian was a Unicorn who lived in the village that was the last to be attacked by the Sirens. He saw their actions and called the Pillars and Starswirl together. They stopped the Sirens, because he managed to get them to where the Sirens were located and he joined their group and traveled Equestria with them.  
According to this, Stygian did a lot of work for them, but could never truly live up to their greatness, their abilities or the legends they were becoming. He became jealous of them and stole their artefacts, trying to use some kind of magic on them right here in Ponehedge. Starswirl found out and he cast Stygian out of the group for it.  
But while Starswirl and the others expected Stygian to return with regret and sorrow, did he instead come back as the Pony of Shadows and did he reign terror upon them first before trying to reign terror on Equestria, only for Starswirl and the others to lure him here and for them to perform the spell that locked them all away."

I look up, but then notice that Starlight isn't looking at me, she's looking at one of the pillars. "Starlight?" Sunburst asks and the Unicorn mumbles: "It's just – when I cast the spell to find out where the Journal was, I sensed weak bits of other magic too. As if someone was preparing some kind of spell, but didn't manage to cast it."  
At this everyone looks at the pillars and Starlight walks back to the one we now all know Starswirl was standing on when he was ready to sacrifice himself. Her horn glows and a wave of magic goes over the pillar, as if scanning it. The Unicorn's eyes widen and she looks up after finishing her spell as she turns to us and says:  
"A copying charm. I sensed a copying charm. And it was the last bit of magic used here – before the magic that put the Pony of Shadows away was cast. Stygian never wanted to use some kind of dark magic on the pillars' artefacts. He wanted to copy them, probably in the hope to be more like them, to be a better help."

This shocks the group, but not me as I remember one problem that was always between me and my mentor. And looking at Luna, I know she remembers the same. "Starswirl. He was always an incredible unicorn and great mentor – but we were never close." I mutter at her and she nods, drawing the attention of the others.  
"You all remember what made Twilight an Allicorn, right? The fact that she managed to finish a spell about friendship that Starswirl was never able to finish. This was because he was never able to truly grasp the concept of friendship and now that my sister and I think back on it, the other Pillars were always closer with each other than with Starswirl.  
I can still very much see why they would let him be the one that survived the spell, but –." And here I turn to my sister who says: "If it had been any of the other pillars, especially either Somnambula or Mistmane, there would have been less of a chance that I would have felt like an outcast and given in to my urges to become Nightmare Moon."

The others look shocked and Fancy Pants asks: "So, what do we do now? Go to the other world and inform our wives of our discovery?" But Trixie steps up and says: "No, I have a better idea. Instead of you all going to see your loved ones and telling them this sad news, how about you go there with good news – and evidence of that good news."  
"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asks and Trixie looks at me as she says: "That journal probably holds notes on the spell Starswirl and the others cast to banish the Pony of Shadows. How's about we read it, study and then reverse it?" But this makes Double Diamond hit her over the back of the head, making her yelp as he asks:  
"Are you crazy? The Pony of Shadows was the one of the worst threats Equestria ever saw back then. It was the whole reason Starswirl and the others were willing to sacrifice themselves. Why would you want to bring him back?" And Trixie's answer says it all as she shrugs and says: "To see if he can be redeemed like Starlight and myself."

The white Stallion looks at this shocked and I page through the book, finding the spell just like the magical unicorn said I would. The whole thing is in Old Ponish and it takes me a bit of effort to actually read these ancient texts after years of having witnessed the language grow and evolve, but Luna seems to handle this much easier.  
She is reading over my shoulder and humming in understanding at points that I struggle with. We finish the reading at the same time and share a look, proving that we each recognize points of the spell that the other did not and that if we combine our magic, we should be able to cast the spell, in reverse order, perfectly.

Yet Double Diamond's words do hold merit and I look around once again before I say: "Okay, my sister and I have an idea. Shining Armor, go stand on the other side of the well and get ready to cast your Shield Spell. When my sister and I use this spell to reverse the effects, use your Shield Spell to capture the Pony of Shadows."  
The husband of Cadance nods and I turn to the other Unicorns as I say: "Trixie, Starlight, Sunburst, Sweetie Bell, Fancy Pants, Soarin and Cadance, you all keep an eye on the Pillars. Seeing as how they were risen into the sky before they vanished, they will probably appear from the sky. You make sure you catch them and have them land safely."  
"So we're really going to do this, Your Majesty? I mean, how do we plan to have the Pony of Shadows become Stygian again?" At this Luna steps forward and says: "The same way I became myself again after giving into Nightmare Moon." Yet this makes Double Diamond grimace and he steps forward himself as he says:  
"Your Highness, I'm sorry, but –." But Luna stops him and says: "My sister and I always believed that, once Discord found his foal again, there might be a chance that he would stay in that world. Because of this, did Celestia and I create a brand new spell; one that would bring out the elements in anyone close to Twilight and her friends."  
This shocks everypony and I say: "There are currently thirteen of you and I know that six of you have always had it in you to be the next Elements of Harmony. And now that you are all here, we can use that and our self-developed spell to cleanse Stygian the same way Twilight and the girls cleansed my sister so long ago. Now, are you ready?"

Everyone looks at each other and then nods at my sister and I, determination, pride and awe on all of their faces and they all take their positions, each of the unicorn and Cadance making sure they are standing at one of the five pillars of the monument while Soarin takes to the sky, flying around each of the pillars, ready to dive down and catch anypony.  
My sister and I share a look and after one more read through the book and the notes we studied, do we cross our horns, focusing on the way our magic unites and how the bits I understood and the bits that Luna understood both power up the spell and make it one complete spell. We both close our eyes to focus and then cast it in reverse order.

One by one, do my sister and I notice lights coming up around us, one coming from behind us and then going from our far left to right in front of us to our far right and back to behind us. The lights move up and seem to gather right in front of us, even closer and obviously in the center of the circle of lights that our reverse spell has conjured.  
The lights flash and we look up at this, spotting five beings appear from mid air that are all caught in either protective bubbles by the Unicorns and Cadance or, in the case of Mistmane, by Soarin who was actually flying right under her and nimbly catches the older looking mare. He lands and helps her off his back, back on her own four hooves.

"What – what happened? What is going on? Why are you holding my friends hostage?" The ancient mare asks, but Soarin shakes his head: "Not hostage, Mistmane, just safe. Shining, he's coming, get ready!" The Unicorn husband of our fellow Alicorn nods, his horn already alight with magic and then we spot it.  
A single small blob of dark goo is floating in the center of the circle, squirming and growing ever so slowly. Yet it seems the blob is sentient, because the minute we all turn to it, it starts to grow much faster, expanding in mass and proportions at alarming speed. Yet just when limbs start sprouting, does the blob get encased.  
Shining grunts and says: "This – this power. It – it's stronger than anything I have ever sensed. I – I'm not sure how long I'll be able to –." And instantly Cadance is at his side, having safely made sure that Somnambula would be put to the ground, and she lights up her own horn, using her love for her husband to power up his spell.  
Shining sends her a short, grateful smile and then Luna and I share a look as I say: "Everypony, get ready, we will now bring out your inner Elements and use their power to cleanse the Pony of Shadows, making him Stygian once more." This shocks the pillars, but my sister and I see our people standing ready and focus on our newest spell.

Yet while I can sense the Element of Honesty in Maud, the Element of Laughter in Cheese Sandwich, the Element of magic in Sunburst – which surprises me as I expected it to be Starlight or Trixie – and the Element of Loyalty in Scootaloo, do my sister and I then gasp as we sense the Element of Kindness in Cadance and no Element of Generosity.  
"We have a problem. Cadance, you need to stop powering up your husband, you're the Element of Kindness. And we – we – we lack the Element of Generosity!" I shout in the end and everyone who hadn't been chosen and is therefore not currently floating in the air at the same height as the blob, does Mistmane say:  
"Leave it to us, Princess. If we use our artefacts together, we should be able to bring out this Element of Magic." Yet at this Applebloom, who has become better and better at recognizing the strength in others, calls out in distress and says: "No, you can't! If you do that, you'll have to keep doing it to help the Elements cleanse Stygian.  
You're too weak at the moment, you are still suffering the drainage you pushed onto yourselves when you took the spell from Starswirl! If you do this, YOU'LL DIE!" Yet the old mare smiles at the younger one and while I notice that Shining is now grunting and that his hooves are trembling with his need to keep the spell going, does she say:  
"We know that, little one, but while we may have been in Limbo, did we still sense our friend. We sensed him moving on and we know he's waiting for us. This way, we can truly be at peace." Applebloom looks horrified and I know that she is thinking back to her own parents, who died for a noble cause as well when she was young.

Yet before she or any of the other ponies can say anything, does Mistmane look up at each of her fellow Pillars and they all hold up their artefacts, which seem to get powered by the magic of their determination to see this done, as if the very artefacts are aware that this will be the last time they will be used by their original owners.  
Mistmane then closes her own eyes and lifts up her flower with the magic of her horn. Applebloom wants to rush at her, but I can tell that the elder mare will do anything, perhaps even hurt her, to see this through and with pain in my heart and tears in my eyes, do I use my own magic to stop the young Earth Pony in her tracks.  
And I get rewarded for this in the most amazing way as Luna, besides me, gasps and closes her eyes, her whole body glowing with the power of her magic and the minute Cadance spots this, does she stop powering her husband, giving into the magic being cast around her and letting her own form rise alongside my sister, a pink aura around her.

Then, one by one, the new replacement Element Bearers link themselves to their respective Pillars; Maud to Rockhoof, Cheese to Somnambula, my sister to Mistmane, Cadance to Mage Meadowbrook and Scootaloo to ROckhoof. Yet then I spot a beam coming from Sunburst and actually hitting Starlight, making me smile at her.  
The Unicorn looks between her friend and me and then looks determined before, to my shock, another beam comes from Sunburst and hits Trixie and one more also hits me. I close my own eyes and feel the magic connecting to both my Alicorn magic and my energy levels. Yet I force the power away from that and have it focus on my Alicorn magic.  
Slowly but surely I feel that draining and this really hurts me as I just know that enough of this draining can either take me my wings or even worse my Cutiemark and power to raise the sun. Yet knowing that I have my sister back and remembering how well she did my job a few years ago, I know she will be able to do what I did so long ago.  
Then suddenly, while I have been hearing grunts and groans coming from the blob captured by Shining Armor and held by his shield bubble, do I now hear a horribly painful shout of: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Before something seems to be pulled out of it, falling from the blob with a sound of _plop_.

The power that has been draining me leaves and I tremble on my hooves, but manage to stay standing just barely. And through lidded eyes and while panting harshly, do I look around – and see the worst sight I have laid eyes on in many years. Five ponies, that were once great legendary Pillars, lying on the platforms of Ponehedge, unmoving.  
Six ponies, two Alicorns, two Earth Ponies, one Pegasus and one Unicorn, lying in front of each of them, Sunburst in front of me, Trixie and Starlight, who are also on their fronts and gasping in exhaustion, even though Starlight is crawling to her friend, tears of feared pain shining in her eyes as she calls out to him.  
And one small, weak looking unicorn lying in the center of the dry well, breathing but only barely and groaning as if he is trying to wake from a horrible dream. I sigh and mutter: "Rest in peace, friends of my mentor." And with that do I use the last bit of my magic that I sense within me and cast an energizing spell on everyone around me.  
I drop down and feel darkness enveloping me, but to my relief, do I not feel anything else happening. I don't feel the feathers of my wings weathering, my horn losing its power or my Cutiemark fading from my backside. And while I want to consider this a victory, is the sight of the dead pillars the last I remember before I faint.

* * *

 _ **Poor Celestia,  
**_ _ **So yeah, the Pillars returned, only to give their lives to truly save their long-lost friend, who has now been brought back from Limbo, but now he is stuck in a timeline without anyone he ever knew – well, other than princesses he never really met or talked to. How is he going to deal with all this when he wakes up.  
**_ _ **Will he be able to,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	18. Hinting, Helping And Talking

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **We're going to fast forward this story a little and move on from the whole Pillar thing onto what is going on at Hogwarts, namely the Tournament. However, this chapter will mostly be focused on Harry finding out just how large his family really is by meeting all of the partners of the friends of his newly found parents.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube. She recently finished the series known as "Daughter of Discord" on Youtube and its ending was GENIUS! If you've already seen it, let me know what you think.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18  
**_ _ **Hinting, Helping And Talking**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

It's been a couple of days since Spike sent his letter with the information on the Pillars and Stygian to Equestria and Twilight has become more and more anxious about what could be happening to the other princesses, her husband and the friends of her and the others the longer we remain without a letter replying back.  
"We did put them up with quite the quest, you know?" Rainbow had told her and Applejack had agreed with this and said: "Not to mention that the others hardly ever went on adventures. It was usually the six of us, you got to remember that. It might take them longer due to their inexperience." And this had calmed Twilight down.

For all of one day and now she is back to being her old worrying self. Yet luckily enough she knows enough of how to be a Princess not to show this when in public and the regal look she adorns when around anyone not my parents or her friends really impresses me and makes me wonder if she can teach me to do something similar.  
"After all, if people see me behave like that when it comes to my fame, they might finally put that dumb nickname to bloody rest." I think to myself, even though I know that the return of my parents will have the same effect. Then suddenly, during lunch, Spike seems to have eaten a bit too much as he starts to cough.  
Yet when he lets out a belch, it actually causes for a scroll of parchment to appear from the flame that bursts from his mouth and Twilight shouts: "It's the reply! It's finally here!" And instantly everyone who was at the class when Spike sent his letter is looking our way. Twilight uses her horn to summon the letter to her and reads:

 _ **My dearest Twilight,  
**_ _ **My sincere apologies that this letter is so late.  
**_ _ **Our quest has taken a lot out of us and even came with side-effects we never could have expected or imagined, not even Luna or Cheese.  
**_ _ **We have managed to solve the mystery of who Stygian was and even learned more about both my good friend Starswirl and the other Pillars.  
**_ _ **Unfortunately our findings did not come with only positive results and we have worked the last 24 hours to grieve our losses.  
**_ _ **Your partners will give further explanations later tonight. Expect their arrival upon the rising of the moon and the setting of the sun.  
**_ _ **With Love,  
**_ _ **Celestia**_

This worries us all and mum asks: "What do you think happened?" And I mutter: "Why do I have the feeling the Pony of Shadows has something to do with this?" Yet no one has an answer for either me or my mother and Dumbledore says: "We should leave this be. Tonight, we will have our answers. Let us wait patiently."  
And while mostly everyone nods at this, is it obvious that a lot of those around us are doing this against their will and that they will have a lot of trouble. At this I turn to dad and whisper: "You should speak with the twins. I think we might need some distractions after dinner to keep the students busy, keep their minds busy."  
At this dad smirks and asks: "Want to join me, my little spawn of chaos?" But I shake my head and say: "Mum's going to help me learn to fly. I am not missing out on that." Both my parents smile at this and dad actually slithers underneath Gryffindor table to the Weasley twins, who have been supporting me this entire time.  
The two only shortly show off how shocked they are to suddenly have dad between them, but while I notice McGonagall grimacing at this, do the three of them put their heads together and the grins that grow on their faces make me share a smile with mum as well. And the rest of the day after lunch goes relatively great.

The twins and dad hold a huge show of fireworks that the twins let off and that dad changes into all kinds of forms and then changes them into all kinds of innocent stuff to fall down on the students like flowers and candy. This happens in the Entrance Courtyard and I get to see a lot of it from where I am practicing my flying with mum near the boats.  
What does bother me is that, shortly after it started, there was a sudden pause and thanks to my now improved hearing, I can easily hear Ron's loud voice yelling at them. Yet this only takes a few minutes and when I see more fireworks being thrown up again, do I know that either dad or the twins got Ron to stop taking them down.  
"That boy really doesn't know how to pick his fights, does he? Trying to go against the Lord of Chaos of all things. I'd be surprised if Discord didn't stop his moaning by changing him into a Chihuahua or something." Rainbow says, casually leaning on one of the branches of the dead tree that located next to the boat house.

At this I shrug, having decided that I no longer care what happens to my old ex-friend and then I notice it. Just like every other time that we have been outside since the day after they arrived, is Spike looking across the water of the Black Lake, staring into the depth of the Forbidden Forest with a look of great concern.  
"What's wrong, honey?" Applejack asks, noticing that my focus is entirely on her husband and he says: "I – I don't know. For some reason, I get really, really defensive when looking into that forest. And I know that it holds a few wild creatures and whatnot, but – I feel like I did when we first saw that Great Dragon Migration."  
"You feel like leaving?" Twilight asks shocked and while I wonder when this happened and what sparked this need, does Spike shake his head and say: "No, more like how I felt just before we _left_ the Dragon Lands. When I realized just what Garble and the others are like. When they wanted me to destroy Peewee."

At this I look at the forest myself, but then we all get interrupted as Hagrid suddenly comes up behind us and says: "Harry! Good, I thought you'd be too busy enjoying that great show, but you seem to have some time off. Care to come with me, I – ehm – I have something I – well – I need to show you. Like _really need_ to show you."  
I look from the giant of a man, who is sweating and seems to be looking behind him as if he wonders if he's doing the right thing or afraid to get caught and at me, but I also notice his eyes flickering to the Forest from time to time. And the excited gleam that enters his eyes every time this happens says everything and instantly I realize it.  
"You have **got** to be kidding me." I think and while trying not to groan, do I just turn away from the man and say: "Actually Hagrid, I am busy. Mum is teaching me how to fly and I'm trying to decide who to have as my second in the First Task. Though I do thank you, Hagrid, you just made my decision for me.

Spike, would you mind being my second in the Task?" The Dragon looks shocked and looks at me confused, but Twilight seems to get it and shouts: "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Everyone turns to her and the way she is looking from Spike to the Forest and back seems to make it pretty clear to everyone else.  
"Oh goodness!" Mum squeals and this does the trick as, only a second later, dad is with us and asks: "What? What is it? What's wrong?" Shocking Hagrid, but I sigh and say: "The First task, dad. It's Dragons. And I can tell you here and now, Dragons don't talk in this world. And yes, I speak from experience on this."  
At this I glare at Hagrid as I never really forgave him for the wrong he committed in my First. The man looks shocked and confused and I turn away from him again as dad turns to Spike with a challenging glare on his face. "Harry already asked me. Of course I'll be his Second. I'm the best choice here." The dragon says.

Dad nods and pops himself back to the twins. "I still can't quite get over that. I always thought that Apparating was impossible inside Hogwarts. You know, outside of the House Elves, that is." Hagrid mumbles, but I say: "Dad's not Apparating, Hagrid. His popping is different from wizarding and House Elves transport."  
The man nods, but I keep my head away from him, feeling angered over too many of the things that Hagrid did to both me and now my new family. The man seems hesitant, as if he's trying to think of a way to remain here, but I just ask: "So, what were you saying about my wings, mum?" And the man takes this for what it is.

"Is something wrong, dear? You seem to hold more against Hagrid than just what happened the day after we arrived." Mum asks and I sigh as I say: "Can I be honest with you all?""We'd appreciate it, Sugar Cube." Applejack tells me and I smile at her, knowing she is the one saying it because she is the Element of Honesty.  
I sigh and move over to the edge of the lake, looking into the water as I say: "Because of how I was raised with the Dursleys and how Ron and the others always chose the decisions of Dumbledore over what I wanted and needed, did I never really feel like admitting it when something bothered me. I usually kept it to myself.  
There have only been a few instances where I actually voice my displeasure over stuff, but it was mostly against people like Malfoy, Voldemort and, when I thought him a traitor, Sirius, but against people who are actually on my side, if they did something wrong, I hardly ever spoke up, especially in my First year.  
And back then, there was this one instance that just helped me realize what the Task contained. You see, Dumbledore was protecting an object for a friend of his and Voldemort wanted it. Dumbledore had Hagrid helping him and Voldemort tricked the information as to how out of Hagrid, by giving him something he really wanted.

A dragon egg." This shocks the entire group of ponies and Spike, but I ignore this and say: "Of course, because he lived in a wooden cabin, Ron, Hermione and I thought him keeping it was a really bad idea. So we worked together and got Ron's brother Charlie to come pick up the dragon, after it had already hatched, I mean.  
But because the egg itself was stolen and thus illegal, did we not want Hagrid to get in trouble, so we did it after curfew. We took it from his hut to the Astronomy Tower, which was off limits outside of classes. Only, after getting Charlie's friends to take the dragon away, did we get caught by Filch, who took us to McGonagall."  
Here I turn my head away and growl: "Not only did McGonagall lie to me, saying she'd never seen four students out of bed before as it was Neville, Hermione, Malfoy and me that got caught, she also took 50 points from Neville, Hermione and me – each – for being out after curfew. And here is where Hagrid went in the wrong."

By now I am lying down on the ground, looking into the murky depts of the water with a frown on my face as I sigh and say: "The next morning, when McGonagall had to _explain_ to the other teachers why Gryffindor was suddenly so far in the negative, she not only lied, but Hagrid kept his bloody mouth shut instead of taking responsibility.  
And to make matters worse, he followed it up by being our _detention_ teacher, taking Hermione, Neville, Malfoy and me – in there, hunting a bloody Unicorn Killer of all things. I mean, sweet Celestia, what bloody idiot thinks that four eleven year olds can defeat something that can actually not only keep up but catch a unicorn?  
Not even a werewolf can do that!" I shout, having thrown up my front hooves over my head before turning my head away and I growl: "And combine that with the fact that, the first thing he does after seeing who my parents and their friends really are, is trying to use them as a class subject, and it really proves how he sees me.  
As someone who helps him out, regardless of the consequences and whether or not I am up to the task and who is nothing more than a convenience to him. I just never told Hagrid how angry I got over the fact that he let us lose those points and that he went along with it to boot. But when he asked that favor, it was just over for me."

And only then do I notice that everyone has come to lie with me and mum pulls me a little closer as she says: "Oh, sweetie." And Rainbow snorts as she says: "Yeah, you are more than in the right to be angry with him and that brat. What is it with you and people not showing you any proper loyalty?" At which I answer:  
"Personally, I just think that people's actual respect for me as a person died when the clones did, whether they are Boy-Who-Lived fans or people who knew mum and dad when they pretended to be Lily and James. Though I will be honest, I used to have a lot of trouble standing up for myself in the past a lot as well.  
Then again, what use is there standing up for yourself if no one ever takes you seriously unless you do what they want you to?" I moan, my anger gone and my sadness now having overtaken me as I have one hoof holding up my head and am using the other to roll a pebble over the ground in front of me, back and forth.

"Don't you worry, sweetie. You have us now and we will do whatever we can to make sure you can really be yourself and when the Tournament is over, you can come home with us. And trust me, to ponies in Equestria, nothing is more important than a pony being themselves and finding their true calling in life."  
Mum tells me and I smile at her before I sigh and say: "Let's – let's just get back to the practice. I feel better being able to have spoken about this, but – I'd rather not act on it until I feel a little more sure about – everything. Maybe – after the First Task." I notice that the others seem hesitant, but they do all nod in agreement.  
I smile at them and the rest of the afternoon mum, Rainbow Dash and Twilight help me learn how to fly. We practice a little more from what I tried the morning after the group came back and while I slowly manage to fly a little higher and higher with mum and Rainbow's help, do the ponies on the ground keep themselves busy.

 _ **Applejack's POV**_

"This is really bad." I mutter after we have made sure that Harry, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight are high up enough that they can't hear us anymore and Rarity and Spike both nod at this, even if Spike has gone back to looking at the forest as he says: "You can say that again, Applejack. Though I don't think it's just one thing.  
Now that I know that there are Dragons in that Forest, my senses have improved and I can tell what exactly they are like. And let me tell you something, AJ, even Garble wouldn't dare go up against them. It's a good thing Harry asked me, because those beasts are like the Dragons in caves, but then with the ferocity of a Timberwolf."

This makes me shudder, my fear of Timberwolves having never been something I could quite move past from and I say: "And to make matters worse. When Harry made that comment about the clones' death and people's respect, my Element activated. He wasn't just telling a personal truth, he was telling the actual truth.  
And I doubt anyone, especially the few people who actually do care for Harry, even know or realize this, but that's why they let him down and put him through so much trouble, so many problems. Because they just can't make up their own minds anymore on whether or not they should care, whether or not Harry really matters."  
"And then there's the problem of Harry's friends in general. I mean, hear me out. After the Tournament we will all return to Equestria, Harry included. But while this will make him leave some friends behind, he will probably always have Luna's permission to use the Moon portal to travel back and forth and whatnot.  
But – how will he know when he can and cannot come? The only communication method we know is Spike and we don't even know if they know how to activate his ability? If they even have the magic required to make that happen. What if it's one of their birthdays, but because of a recent tragedy, they want to grieve instead of celebrate?"

This obviously conflicts with Pinkie and she grimaces at this as I ask: "And what if the baby comes early and we want to pick up the others, but they are busy with something important like exams or something else and can't come? If we can't be able to tell them, there might just be more and more communication issues down the line."  
At this we all look up at where Harry is now flying more or less by himself, Fluttershy and Twilight being a little bit below him, but not close enough to give him any kind of support. "We need to make sure that, before we leave, there truly are strong, reliable bonds between Harry and those he cares about, those who won't come with us.  
And that there is a method of communication, other than Spike, in place between them and us." I say and the three on my sides nod before I notice something. I turn my head, having felt a strong burn of light from behind me and notice that the sun has gone down, having reached the point between two mountains and the trees.

"The sun is setting." I mutter and I stand up, raising one hoof to my mouth and whistling loudly. The ones in the sky look down and I yell: "Guys! The sun is settin'! Come on, it's time for dinner! Our families will be here soon!" And even from down here I can see all of them smile at this prospect, before my heart plummets.  
Harry slaps his wings against his sides and actually dives for where we are, Rainbow, Twilight and Fluttershy too shocked to do more than scream his name. Yet before the colt can reach the tree top heights, does he spread his wings again, making it so that he actually soars over us, making me grab onto my hat in shock.  
I turn around and think: "He got what he deserved for that shocking stunt." As Harry seems to have completely screwed up his landing and is now lying on the ground in a heap of his own limbs. "That – could have ended better. But I'm still a king at diving, whether on a broom or with wings. Whew, that's a relief, I still got it.

That was my greatest talent, you know. Diving with my Nimbus and later my Firebolt." And Spike says: "Yeah, we can see that." And to my shock is he aiming for Harry's rear flank, where a wing in the color of Harry's fur is now showing, having the part that is attached to the body aimed downward and having gusts of wind around it.  
"Is – is – is – is – is that – my Cutie Mark? REALLY!" Harry screams in the end, prancing around and trying to get a good look at his flank before turning his head. But when he wants to look at his other, he looks surprised and asks: "Wait, I thought a Cutie Mark appears on both flanks. What happened?" And I spot an empty flank.

* * *

 _ **Uh wait, what?  
**_ _ **Harry has one flank that shows his Cutie Mark – but his other one's blank? How is that possible? Well, the answer's simple. He's the son of the Lord of Chaos. He's going to be a little different from other ponies and is going to discover why and how soon enough. Yep, I plan to give our little colt of chaos TWO Cutie Marks.  
**_ _ **One to represent his talent in flying and one to represent that one form of chaos magic that Harry will be best at. I just don't know what that will be yet. I have a few ideas, but they need to be fleshed out more. And personally, that might happen in the following chapter, when Harry meets his – shall we say – extended family.  
**_ _ **Let's have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	19. Introductions Galore

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, we're FINALLY here. Finally at the part where Harry gets to meet his**_ _ **really large and extended**_ _ **family. He's going to be meeting Twilight's brother and his wife, the CMC, Twilight's two pupils, Pinkie's sister, all of the husbands, Sunburst and, of course, our newest addition and little reformed friend, Stygian.  
**_ _ **This will be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19  
**_ _ **Introductions Galore**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Entrance Courtyard, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Discord's POV**_

"DAD! DAD! You're not going to believe this! Dad!" My son cries out to me as the school gathers at the Entrance Courtyard, McGonagall having been the first of the teachers to notice that the sun was setting and remembering that this meant that our friends were coming. I turn to him concerned and catch his speeding form.  
"What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen?" I ask, concerned for my son and how he seems overwhelmed by some kind of excitement and he wildly shakes his head and says: "Nothing's wrong. Look at this!" And he moves himself so that I get a view of his rear flank. And instantly I get why he was shouting at me.  
"I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" The boy happily yells, me not even caring that he's doing so in my ear as I am just looking at his new mark, feeling just as excited and twice as proud. Yet then suddenly his excitement vanishes and he says: "Though, something weird _did_ happen. Look." And he shows me his other flank, which is blank.

"It didn't appear on both flanks like with mum and the others. I just don't get why." The boy mumbles, but I smile at him and say: "I do. You're my son, little colt of Chaos. The Cutie mark you already have represents your pony side and the Cutie Mark that has yet to appear will represent your chaotic side. It's just that simple."  
Harry's eyes widen and then Applejack says: "Now that makes sense." Just as I notice that the sun has set and that the moon is slowly rising. And as it does, as it crosses the horizon, does it shine brightly as the first pony hooves step through it, followed by several bodies belonging to various kinds of ponies that I have grown close to.  
Pegasi, Unicorns, Earth Ponies and even three Alicorns step through the moon portal, Luna being one of them and her horn glowing as her gaze keeps itself aimed at the moon, proving she is using the full extend of her magic to keep the portal open and the moon low enough for everypony to be able to pass through safely.

The students have, in the time I was talking with my son, formed various groups, depending on age and House, behind us and are looking at the huge group that now stands before us. Some of the boys even whistle and whisper: "That is one hot horse." And I notice that they are looking at Silver Heart, the Alicorn of Crystals.  
Unlike her parents, who are an Alicorn princess and a Unicorn captain of the guard, the mare is actually both an Allicorn and a Crystal Pony and while their coat isn't as bright and shiny outside of their kingdom as they are when inside the Crystal Empire, does the mare's soft white and pink coat and pink and blue mane still shine.  
The mare also notices these looks and turns a soft shade of red, but then says: "Sorry boys, but I'm already taken." And a large red Earth pony happily goes to stand with her, smiling at her with clear love in his eyes as he says: "Eeeyup." Before sending a glare to the boys that had been whistling, daring them to try anything.

This sight makes me smile as the fact that Big Mac is with Cadance's daughter just further ties Twilight's family with Applejack's, even moreso than the latter's marriage to the Princess' prime and #1 assistant. I also know that there are some other brilliant pairings among the group that has arrived, but don't focus on that.  
Instead, I put my son down, put a hand on his back and say: "Everypony, may I introduce to you all, my little steed of chaos, Harry Potter. His Pony name will be determined once he gets both of his Cutie Marks. And yes, I said both." And Harry happily shows them both of his flanks, the one with the Cutie Mark first and then the blank one.  
"How is that possible?" Trixie asks and I say: "Hello, he is my son, remember?" To which the pony asks: "Why does that make so much sense?" I see my son look at me at this and then he makes me burst out laughing as he cheekily asks: "What fun is there in making sense?" Before sending her an angelic look of innocence.

"Yep, that's Fluttershy and Discord's kid, alright." Applebloom says, having moved a little closer to her two partners, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. I smile at the younger mare, who is only a few years out of her own teenage years and then Scootaloo asks: "So, how do we do this?" And Twilight steps forward as she says:  
"I believe it's best if you all split up into groups that are organized based on my friends and I and that we then introduce Harry to each of our own groups respectively afterwards." The whole lot nods and while they all start to move, do I take notice of it. One single stallion, that looks scared and is even shaking on his hooves a little.  
"I wonder – is that the Stygian pony that the Pillars failed to safe? The reason they saved Starswirl from that banishing spell?" I think to myself and then notice that the groups have formed. Twilight moves over and takes my son under her left wing as she leads him over to the first group, which consists of one stallion and two mares.

"Harry, this is my husband, Double Diamond, and my two students Starlight Glimmer and Trixie, who likes to call herself the Great and Powerful Trixie." The three wave at him and then Starlight motions another stallion over, who has an orange coat, blue cape and a pair of glasses and she says: "Harry, this is my old friend, Sunburst.  
We grew up together, but grew apart when he got his Cutie Mark and got sent to Princess Celestia's School for the Gifted Unicorns. I met him when we went to find the relics and he helped us get our job done." Harry seems really intrigued and I can tell that the same counts for the Sunburst pony as he is smiling at my son in polite interest.  
Twilight then motions for the other three and says: "And, as you've heard, this is my niece, Silver Heart and her parents, my brother Shining Armor and my sister-in-law, Cadance." And Harry actually bows to the three, but the family smiles and Cadance says: "No need for that, Harry. You're Discord's son, you're as much family as he is."

And while I saw it happen a bazillion times over and then some, do I still shake my head as Cadance and Twilight turn to each other and do their usual chant. _"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake."_ The two laugh at the end, just like the always do, but a lot of students are looking at them stumped.  
"No matter how old or regal you become, you really are never to old to have fun, even if it's from stuff that you take with you as you grow out of being a foal." I mutter and the students that had looked stumped seem to accept this as a lot of them nod, only some of them still looking at the laughing duo with wide eyes or mouths agape.

Rarity then takes over from Twilight and leads Harry over to the two that are standing next to Twilight's group. "Harry, meet my husband Fancy Pants, who runs my store in Canterlot and my sister Sweetie Belle, who runs a Day Camp with her two mare friends." This instantly brings me to an idea and I happily say:  
"What good of you to come, Sweetie Belle, you can help Harry find his other Cutie Mark. He has one representing his pony side, but he's still looking for the one representing his chaotic side." Sweetie tilts her head at this and Harry happily shows her his two flanks, at which Sweetie gasps before she smiles and says:  
"Sure, we'd be happy to help you." Making us all smile before Applejack takes over. "Sugar Cube, meet my sister, Apple Bloom, who is one of Sweetie Belle's two mare friends and my brother Big Mac, who, as you've already heard, is married to Twilight's niece Silver Heart." She happily tells my little boy.  
And Apple Bloom proves just why the Apples are considered the most caring family in Ponyville as she practically jumps at the colt and says: "Welcome to the family, cousin. Any family of Fluttershy is part of the Apple Family too." And Harry turns a little red at this, but still gives the slightly older mare a grateful hug.

I notice that some of the students are getting a little antsy and I know they want to know what happened in Equestria that made Celestia write the letter she did. But because this whole thing was more about Harry meeting his extended family than about solving that little mystery, do I just ignore them for the rest of the meeting.

Rainbow then flies over and I suddenly notice that her husband is in the air, having Scootaloo on his back. Rainbow motions upwards and Harry happily starts flapping his wings, causing for some of the students to gasp when they see him take to the sky quite effortlessly. "He earned his Cutie Mark fair and square, alright."  
I think in happy pride as my son flies over to the two and Rainbow says: "Harry, this is my hubby, Soarin and my adopted sister, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle's other mare friend.""Nice to meet you both. Ehm –?" Harry falters and Scootaloo shrugs as she says: "I was born with underdeveloped wings. I can't fly, but I can do awesome stunts."  
"Yep, she's our little daredevil." Rainbow says, pride clear in her voice and Harry smiles, yet I also notice his gaze shooting to his own wings and back, guilt shining in his eyes for only just a second. Yet I still spot it and I sigh as I think: "The curse continues. Everyone who meets that poor Pegasus for the first time always feels guilty afterwards."

Harry then flies back down and Pinkie instantly pulls him over to the last stallion and mare that look quite different from each other as she says: "And finally, meet my precious prankster, Cheese Sandwich and my sister, Maud.""Pleasure to meet you. Want a cupcake?" The taller stallion asks, pulling a delicious looking treat out of nowhere.  
Harry looks at this shocked, but then happily takes it and thanks the stallion, before turning his head to the stallion that had been standing with Princess Luna. And I also notice that the eyes of many other students have also turned to him, making him try to hide underneath the wing of the princess, who gives him a caring smile.

"Everyone, this is Stygian. His story is truly quite the sad one. He was the one to bring the Pillars together and helped them find the threats that went against Equestria, yet he himself was never able to be of much help in the battles themselves. He desired this, though, to be on equal footing with the others of his team.  
To do this, he took the artifacts of the pillars in the hopes of using their powers to make himself a more viable asset to the team. Yet Starswirl and the others only saw this, and the fact that he did it without asking them if he could use the artifacts, as a sign of betrayal and cast him out of the group, banishing him.  
This hurt him greatly and he sought out other methods to increase his strength. Through this he came in contact with what later became the Pony of Shadows and the two merged together, becoming a new threat to Equestria. As you know, the Pillars sacrificed themselves to Limbo to stop him, all of them except for Starswirl."

Everyone nods as the mare stops here and then she turns back to the small stallion and I notice tears of grief and concern shining in her eyes. "However, when we found the artifacts, we learned that it's possible to separate the two. Stygian and the Pony of Shadows, and that it was possible to bring both him and the Pillars back from Limbo.  
We tried this, but the spell to separate the two wasn't working as well as we hoped and Shining Armor was using everything he had to keep the Pony of Shadows contained within a Shield Spell, lest the beast escape and terrorize Equestria once more. In the end – heh – the Pillars used the last of their energy to power up the spell.  
They truly gave their lives so that their friend could be returned and freed from the darkness that had held him captive, to apologize for how they accused him without questioning him. We tried to stop them, but they had sensed Starswirl passing onto the other side and desired to join him there. There was – nothing we could do."

Everyone looks at this shocked and Harry asks: "And – and now – now what? What will happen to – to Stygian?" To this the timid pony steps up and says: "I – I want to go on where my friend left off. I – I was always the one who – who guided Starswirl to the right books and helped him devise strategies against our enemies.  
I – I was told that you are dealing with a strenuous situation of your own. I – that is, if you'll have me – I'd like to help you through that." Harry looks at this shocked, but then smiles and says: "Thank you, Stygian. And, I know this is the job of the Headmaster, but – welcome to Hogwarts." And he moves over to wrap his own wing around the stallion.

* * *

 _ **Welcome indeed.  
**_ _ **Okay, so that introduction took quite a bit, but it also allowed me to write out some more ships and I really hope I didn't bore you all and that I made each introduction at least stand out from the other by a little. I was kind of worried that it would all be one big snore-fest, but I think the group was varied enough to prevent that.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: Twilight takes her husband and the other stallions married to her friends apart and tells them of her mistake as well as the concerns that she has. Needless to say, there will be shocks, but I don't plan on any confrontations. After that, I think I am going to skip ahead to the First Task and get that over with.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	20. Old Friends And New

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I'll be honest with you all, I had NO idea how to start this chapter. Luckily, I suddenly remembered a few small plotpoints I had forgotten about and they gave me the inspiration that solved my issue. Also, who here has already seen the Season 8 Finale? I actually haven't upon the point of writing this, Thursday the 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, so yeah.  
**_ _ **I'm anxious,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20  
**_ _ **Old Friends And New**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Entrance Courtyard, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Discord's POV**_

Seeing all of these ponies actually sparks a memory and I look up, scouring the air for a spot of white. "What's up, Discord?" Applebloom asks and I answer: "I had written some letters to the people I became friends with after I took over James' life. I'm waiting for their reply." This confuses the young mare and she asks:  
"By looking into the sky? Why?" And I answer: "Because wizards use owls to deliver their mail. I used my son's to deliver mine. Though I must say it's quite disturbing that we haven't received an answer back yet." But at this Harry turns to me confused and asks: "Wait, you send Hedwig?" I nod at him and he says:  
"But Hedwig was with me a few days ago. She keeps an eye on me these days because Pettigrew turned out to be Ronald's pet." This worries me and Fluttershy asks: "And she didn't have any letters on her?" Harry shakes his head and looks between us both, the concern I feel shown in his gorgeous green eyes that have hints of blue in them.  
"Well, I can't see her just losing those letters somewhere and I doubt at least some of our friends would be upset enough not to write back, so that can only mean one thing." I growl and I snap my fingers. Instantly a trunk appears and it's stupidly, and annoyingly familiar too. And its owner is just as annoyingly stupid.

"HEY, THAT'S MINE, YOU FILTHY THIEF!" Ronald snaps, only to suddenly be face to face with every last one of our friends, who are all glaring back at him and Rainbow asks: "Who are you calling a thief? Care to look in a mirror when you say that?" And both Trixie, Starlight and Sunburst light up their horns, casting a spell.  
One that actually makes a mirror appear right in front of the lad, startling him and shocking a few others at how it just appears out of nowhere. "Accuse our friends of your own crimes again and we might just smack you with this thing." Starlight then snaps, only for Minerva to step up and say: "That will not be necessary, Mss. Glimmer.  
Though Mr. Weasley, you can consider yourself lucky. Lucky that you won't have to carry that heavy trunk of yours down so many stairs, but only the one leading to the Boat House. You better take those letters out and then take it down there, while I inform your mother that she will have to head for Platform 9 ¾ quarters."  
The boy looks at her shocked, but the sight of the woman also sparked another memory with me, one that makes me look at Fluttershy. "I did, last night. That's why she's this way again. She realized her own mistakes and vowed to make up for them." My precious wife mutters and I smile at her, glad that's at least one task done.

I then look back at the trunk and snap my fingers again, causing for several long rolls of parchment to pop out and appear before it. "Well, isn't that kind of Lord Discord? He already did one of your tasks for you. Now get to it, Mr. Weasley. That trunk is not carrying itself out of Hogwarts." Minerva says, snapping at the end.  
And while Ronald looks horrified at the fact that he is actually to leave Hogwarts and while lots of students are glaring at him in spite, hatred and disgust, does he follow orders. Yet just before he goes down, do I hear him mutter: "Filthy traitors. They'll pay. I'll make them all pay." And this makes me really want to snap my fingers again.  
I refrain from this and just turn to pick up the letters before I ask: "Headmaster, would you mind if I take my friends and family for a celebratory dinner back in our chambers? We'll be sure to join you for breakfast come tomorrow." The man smiles and says: "Not in the slightest, Lord Discord. I wish you a hardy meal and a restful night."

I nod at the man and then motion the ponies that have come to surround us to follow me. Starlight's horn lights up again as she looks at the mirror and with another poof and a bit of smoke, does it vanish from sight. We then head inside and when the others see the Grand Staircase, Scootaloo is the first to get over her shock and she says:  
"Are we at Hogwarts – or a tamer version of Discord's Castle?" Making me laugh as I say: "That's why I had so much fun while here. Now come on, it's quite a bit to go to the Fat Lady, the portrait that guards Gryffindor Tower." And all throughout our trek up the many stairs, do I explain the entire history behind Hogwarts.  
I make sure to use the version that is now known thanks to Starswirl and especially the new colt named Stygian is quite intrigued by this, even so much that he almost falls down from one of the staircases moving away as he walks. Yet Luna is the one to catch him and only then do I realize that she's still here.

"Eeeeh, Lulu?" I ask, using a petname I know she secretly likes, even if she fakes to bristle every time I do and the mare repeats this act before she says: "My sister is doing my duty. I was going to object, but she reminded me of a job I have that is over here and deserves just as much of my time." After which she smiles at Harry.  
The colt looks shocked, but then smiles and then Luna says: "You are one handsome little buck, Harry. And the fact that you already have one of your Cutie marks makes me very, very proud." I can't help myself and look at the Crusaders, snickering at the looks of fake envy that fly over their faces for only the shortest of seconds.  
I then explain the rest of Hogwarts' history and finish with the words: "So yeah, that's all we know." And Harry goes on: "And thanks to Starswirl showing us the truth, the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has been greatly reduced. Malfoy and a few others are still trying to keep it alive, but they are really few and far between.  
Most Gryffindors feel bad for accusing Salazar Slytherin of being all kinds of evil over the years and centuries when it really was Goderic Gryffindor and most Slytherins now want to be ambitious in all the right ways, in order to honor their Head of House and Founder. And surprisingly enough, even Snape has become a lot nicer."

This does really surprise me as I had expected Snape to keep being nasty over the fact that his rival came from the House that killed his own House's Founder, but then I spot it. Just like the Crusaders had looks of fake jealousy flit across their muzzles, does a look of satisfaction flit across my precious wife's muzzle just as quick.  
"She talked with more than just Minerva the other night. That devious little mare." I think as we reach the Fat Lady. The woman herself looks shocked, but then says: "Oh hoho, you must be the new arrivals. Come on in, come on in. Oh wait, can't forget my duties. Password?" And Harry gives it, making the portrait open.  
"That – is so cool!" Trixie yelps and I just know that she's going to try and learn the secret behind this magic. I shake my head at her and then notice that Harry is looking up at the dorms in concern. I look at him confused and he mutters: "I wonder if Ron's bed is gone too. Do you think McGonagall expelled him or just suspended?"

"Probably expelled. Remember, he was already on probation for how badly he behaved the day we arrived here. I doubt we'll ever see him again." Rainbow says and Harry nods, yet I can easily see that new, confusing emotions have replaced the concern he felt. He guides us up and at the dorm we get evidence of Rainbow's words.  
Where there have only been four beds for the last week, are there now only three, one on each side and on against the back wall. Harry's trunk has also been moved and now rests on the right of the door, which is stationed in such a way, the four actually make a perfect Plus symbol, with two windows on each side of each bed.  
"This is how it should have been for Remus, Sirius and me." I think, still feeling a strong level of hatred for the rat that betrayed and destroyed the lives of many, especially my boy's. I feel a hoof on my claw and notice Fluttershy looking at me worriedly. "Later." I whisper at her, not willing to share this with the others just yet.

I then guide the whole group into the trunk and none of them even look up or down for this, proving that they are used to much crazier from me, something I take great pride and joy in. And the layout of the inside of the trunk only startles Luna, Stygian and Sunburst, but all three of them are calmed down by the others shortly after.  
I then lie the letters down on the dinner table and snap my fingers again, information floating above the papers. "Good, it doesn't look as if these letters are all that old. Two days old at the longest. That means our friends won't think that we are ignoring their replies or something." I think to myself and then notice something.  
While I had written Frank and while Fluttershy had written Alice, is there only a letter written in Augusta's handwriting among the pile and this really worries me. I pick it up, having also noticed that there are letters from Remus, Amelia, Sandra, Horace and Arcturus, but not from Petunia, Pettigrew or Marlene and I read.

 _ **Dear Lord Potter-Discord,  
**_ _ **I very much appreciate your and your wife's effort to see things explained to my darling son and his wife. Now please allow me to return the favor.  
**_ _ **It truly pains me to write this, but shortly after your son's survival of that monster and Pettigrew's betrayal, did another traitor – one of who we never found the identity, I hate to admit – betray my precious Frank. He and his wife were attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and her family, as well as Barty Crouch Junior.  
**_ _ **All four of them are serving life-time in Azkaban, but this justice came at a price. My sweet Frank and his wife are currently in St. Mungo's. They are diagnosed as insane and even after all these years are they completely irresponsive to anything. They don't even recognize Neville, who I have been caring for ever since.  
**_ _ **Again, my appreciation for the explanation as well as my understanding as to why I heard this from the Prophet first. It truly is only understandable that, after thirteen years, you would want to spend eternity with your child. I admit that I would be equally guilty of this myself, if my Frank were ever to return to me. Whenever you wish me to come visit, just let me know.  
**_ _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Augusta Longbottom**_

"Frank, Alice, I – I won't – I – I can't be-believe this. Those – those good for – good for nothing bastards! The Lestranges, huh? Well, I guess that they deserve a visit from the – YEEEOOOW!" This last bit I scream out, while the rest had been going through my mind and a strong sense of pain pushes away all my other emotions.  
My rage, anger, disgust, disbelief, horror and emotional pain, the latter being replaced by physical as some kind of physical force launches itself at the end of my tail. I turn around and see that AJ has stepped on my tail again, just like she did when I got cold feet just before I married Fluttershy all those many years ago, at which I ask:

"What'd you do that for?" And yet it's Harry that answers: "You were completely unresponsive, dad. You were just – just looking at that letter and your – your eyes were turning into slits and – and you started bristling and huffing and – and it –." Yet he needs not say another word, which he doesn't as he looks down in silent fright.  
I move over and wrap myself around his pony form just like I did around his human form when we reunited earlier last month. "I'm sorry, my little chaos spawn, but I wasn't mad at the letter or you. I got mad at those who caused the contents of said letter. I wrote Frank Longbottom earlier and it was his mother that wrote back."  
"Neville's gran?" Harry asks and I nod, yet I notice that this confuses him. Realizing that Neville never confided the truth about the state of his parents to my son, do I decide to bring these two a little closer together, just like Alice and my Flutters wanted when she was pretended to be Lily and the two of them had their kids over.

"Go get him, son, and let him know what I did. About the letter I wrote and who send me a reply. He'll understand." My son nods, looking greatly curious and confused at the same time and I make sure to untangle myself from his form before he leaves back out of the trunk. As he does this, do I turn back to the letter, glaring at it.  
"Discord, what does it say?" Fluttershy asks and I answer: "Wait until Harry gets back. I don't want to repeat myself, not about this." My wife nods and we all take our seats at the table, the others all leaving the seat on my left empty as they know that that is Harry's seat, as well as the one next to it so that Neville can have a seat.  
"Shouldn't you read the other letters while you wait?" Starlight asks, but I shake my head and say: "I'd rather handle one friend at a time. There might be more bad news in the other letters. I don't think I can handle that, not right now." Starlight nods, but looks confused and I realize I never told her about the war that raged in this country.

Yet I don't get time for this either as Harry and Neville come back, Harry actually flying in and Neville sliding down the staircase. And just by the look on his face do I know I'm right; Neville does know what the letter contains and he feels very mixed about it. I motion the two for their seats and wait for them to sit down.  
"Neville, I don't hate or distrust you for not telling my son about what happened to your parents, but – seeing how close you were growing up, before Fluttershy and I had to leave, do I still feel quite confused as to why you didn't. I do get why you didn't tell others, like your House Mates, but Harry confuses me." I gently tell him.  
The boy sighs and says: "It really has two reasons, Lord Discord. One was Ronald. That stupid ass just couldn't ever keep his mouth shut or his opinion to himself. I knew that, if he were to share the tale, I would just get pitied left, right and center and I didn't want that. I felt it would disgrace what they did for me, how they fought for me.  
The other is – well, with Harry growing up in the Muggle world, it put a real damper on the bond we apparently had as kids. And – I want you to know that – that this is the first time I even hear of that bond. My gran never said a word about that." This really annoys me, but I work my hardest not to let it be shown to those sharing the table with me.

"Dad, what happened? Neither you nor Neville are making any sense." Harry says and I notice a lot of those around me nodding in agreement. I look at Neville and he says: "The factors that kept my lips sealed are no longer valid, nor do they apply to you." And I nod at him, feeling a great sense of pride at how he worded that.  
I then turn to my son and say: "Harry, the letter I just received was about Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents. They were, according to this letter, attacked by the Lestrange family and Barty Crouch Junior a few days after you survived that monster and that beast of a traitor. They're not dead, though, but – apparently insane."  
Everyone looks at this shocked, Fluttershy tearing up in heartache as she hears this and I pull her out of her seat and into my lap, comforting her as I say: "I got angry, because it reminded me of how I felt back then. How I felt every time I had to see someone I cared for die. How helpless and powerless it made me feel.

Here I was, the Lord of Chaos, and, because my human form couldn't handle the full amount of the power I wanted to use to save those poor souls, I had to watch them suffer and die. If I didn't, if I wanted to save them, I would have to give up my human form and my disguise, but that would negate everything I was in hiding for.  
If I did that, if I released myself from that form, I would be unable to help Fluttershy be the mother she deserved to be, not to mention it would put an even bigger target on her back than her human disguise status as a Muggleborn witch was already doing. I hated myself for years, but – choosing your mother over them – I'd never change that decision either."  
Here I turn to Neville and say: "No matter how much it pained me to see all those friends of mine suffer." The boy looks at me and while I can easily see a strong desire to hate me for this, does the boy not seem able to give into this desire. This makes me blink back my own tears and I smile at him, before I start to laugh and say:

"Of course now that I am in my true form, those restrictions no longer count. I am back to being the Lord of Chaos and – well, all those who hurt me or took my friends from me – they are going to know that fact, upfront and very, _very_ personal. And once the First Task is over and we have our many months of waiting for the Second – who knows.  
I might just take a day off, leave Hogwarts for a bit and see what I can do about those who, while not killed, were hurt horribly by those bastards. And naturally, Neville, Frank and Alice, when that day comes, when December rolls around, will take priority." The boy looks shocked, but then sends me a grateful, teary smile.

* * *

 _ **Indeed, Discord,  
**_ _ **Well, that happened. I'm personally not entirely sure if I want to expel Ron or just suspend him for a while – probably until after the Yule Ball or something – but I will leave that up to you. I might make a poll out of it, so make sure to check out my account as soon as you can. And I hope you all enjoyed the Guardian's Finale.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: the ponies and the two Gryffindor students have dinner and various topics are addressed. Twilight's mistake of forgetting at what date to cast the spell, Harry's entrance into the Tournament and – wait, the Weighing of the Wands was postponed? Oh, okay, that happened. And it also means one thing.  
**_ _ **Trouble,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_ _ **  
**_


	21. Dinner Time And Ceremonies

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So, I'm doing it again. I am stalling for time when it comes to the actual Tournament. I don't really know why, maybe because I never really cared for it or the movie/book, but I will try not to do it too much. I love this story, but not enough that I will drag it out to the point it will bore you all. Then again with Discord as a main character, I hardly see that even being possible.  
**_ _ **Let's do this,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Shout-outs to:  
**_ _ **Setokayba2n  
**_ _ **Jostanos**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21  
**_ _ **Dinner Time And Ceremonies**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Dining Hall, Discord's Realm  
**_ _ **Discord's POV**_

Dinner appeared on the table shortly after I made my promise to young Neville and for a bit we all just focused on that, yet I could tell that everyone was deep in thought and that they were all thinking of ways they can help us forward. This makes me smile slightly as it proves how much better our homeworld is to this one, which in my opinion has regressed quite badly the last decade.  
There are definitely still quite a few benefits to this world over Equestria, but things have always happened that I know that neither Celestia nor any other pony would ever allow and that would make most of Equestria turn on the one responsible. Because of this am I very glad that Harry is so willing to return home with us after the Tournament.

Then suddenly Neville turns to Harry and says: "Oh, I almost forgot, Harry. Professor McGonagall wanted me to let you know that the Weighing of the Wand, which is a ceremony held for those that compete in the Tournament, has been delayed with a week. It will be next Monday during Potions, but you are excused from class when it happens."  
This intrigues me, yet seems to scare Harry and he asks: "They – they – they do know that I –?" Neville nods and says: "They do. They postponed it with a week so you can learn control of your magic. You're supposed to show that you can use it fluently while Cedric and the others have to prove that they are keeping their wands in cast-ready shape and all that. Don't worry about it."  
At this Harry turns to me and I think on this for a minute before I ask: "Neville, would you be opposed to meeting us every night, so you can tell and help Harry with any and all homework you might get, at least for the next week, so Harry can get some more time to practice his Chaotic magic?" But the boy shakes his head and proves his worth as he says: "I already made that deal with McGonagall." Making us all smile at him before we continue dining.

 _ **Several days later  
**_ _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **Teacher's Lounge, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The rest of dinner passed by quite calmly with the only other bit of tension coming up when Applebloom noticed how much Applejack was eating and Twilight admitted that she had forgotten to cast the spell in time. She had, apparently, been worried about her own husband, but Double Diamond had proven why he was worthy of being the husband to the Princess of Friendship.  
"You're just another pony, Twi. Every pony makes mistakes and every pony can forget about things from time to time. Besides, we do have Harry and the Tournament to worry about. I think it's only better that Applejack is the one being pregnant, she's the most level-headed of you all, so I think she will be able to manage that and pregnancy nerves the best."  
Everyone had agreed with this and a small party had been thrown to, once again, celebrate that the Apple family was about to expand even more, which allowed me to discover that the Apple Family is the biggest in all of Equestria. And the thought that there are actually members all over the huge country is still mind boggling to me to this day.  
Yet the day after that dinner party, did I put my full focus on both my ability to fly, my bond with Spike because of what Hagrid told me and my Chaos magic, this last one both for the sake of the Weighing of the Wand ceremony and to hopefully find out what my other Cutie Mark might be like. And because of this, do dad and I often get accompanied by the Cutie mark Crusaders.

These three young mares were a ton of fun to get to know and while they were definitely different, was it easy to see why they had almost identical Cutiemarks as their teamwork and their belief in each other was obvious in everything they did, which made it all the easier to understand why they had fallen for each other and were now in a three-way relationship, blessed by Celestia herself.  
Scootaloo and Applebloom had even given a piece of their own minds to the few students who had tried to give me a hard time for missing even more classes and it had been amazing to see. Especially when Cormac McLaggen, who is actually trice the height of the two mares, stepped back in fright over how angry the two of them looked as they ganged up on him.

Yet while I have my parents with me right now, do I also wish I had the rest of the family and their friends as I enter the teacher's lounge and the sight of Mr. Ollivander, Percy and Mr. Bagman sitting alongside Dumbledore and Madam Maxime as well as the strange man wearing the uniform of Durmstrang school does not make me feel any better.  
"Well, well, it looks like Neville didn't get the chance to properly inform us." Dad says, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his face proving that he is not happy to see Mr. Bagman, yet then suddenly a bright flash of light blinds us just as the man wants to open his mouth. I shake my head and hear a faux-friendly voice croon as a woman says:  
"Now, that is an entrance. What amazing looks. Such a shame – _what did you_ _ **do**_ _?"_ The woman shrieks as suddenly dad snaps his fingers at the camera man, causing for his camera lens to be changed into cheese. "I properly prevented you from taking any further unwanted pictures and intruding on other people or being's privacy. You're welcome." Dad sneers at her.

The woman gapes at my dad while the camera man seems to fruitlessly try to change the camera back. He realizes his futile efforts and says: "We got a problem, Mistress Skeeter. I only brought my one camera. What do we do now?" To which dad answers: "You promise to keep to the Champions and respect the privacy of everyone present and I will change your camera back. Easy, right?"  
Yet the way that the woman named Skeeter glares really unnerves me and she turns to Bagman as she says: "You told me I would have exclusive rights to cover the Tournament." Yet before Bagman can reply, does mum step up and say: "Cover the Tournament, not break the rights of anyone present. There's a difference and unless you want more trouble, you will remember that."  
"You don't know the first thing about trouble, missy. I ruined people –.""Who actually live here and actually care for the opinion of nobodies like yourself. The only problem is that we don't. We're not from here, we have no intention of staying her past the Tournament, people like you are the reason we will be leaving, so we have no reason to respect your rights if you refuse to respect ours."

Dad interrupts the woman, standing before her and while his height outmatches hers easily, not towering over her, but still proving that he is a presence to be reckoned with and when the woman wants to open her mouth after hearing about our plans to leave, does he raise his tone as he explains why, properly shutting the woman up and causing her to go back to glaring at him.  
He then turns away from her and says: "We have our plans, they _do_ _ **not**_ concern the Tournament, so do not waste your breath on unanswered questions, cause you'll just be wasting your and my time. And unless you are someone who is just too stubborn for their own good, you will recognize a warning when it is presented to you. Now, can we please get this ceremony going?"

Instantly Mr. Ollivander stands up and says: "Yes, of course, Lord Potter. Let us do so. Ladies first, please." And Fleur, who actually looks at dad with a sense of pride that really intrigues me, walks over, handing the man her wand, which he examines, performs a bit of magic with and makes a few statements about before giving it back.  
The same happens with both Krum and Cedric, yet while Krum returns to his position against the wall after his turn is over, does Cedric move to stand with me and my family and does he actually keep his wand in hand, crossing his arms and giving a warning glare at Skeeter, who I have noticed was trying to sneak closer the longer the ceremony took. Yet then I notice dad smirking and he mutters: "Let her try." And instantly he has my interest.

Yet he says: "Our turn, my little Prince of Chaos." I nod at him and while Cedric sends dad a look that silently says: "I will keep Skeeter away from your wife, I promise." Do dad and I give the mare a warm hug each before we approach the table with the Heads and the others seated. "Thank you for this chance. You desired to see if my son can use Chaos magic in this Tournament and we will now show you that he indeed can. First, though, a little Cutie mark demonstration."  
And with just a few steps and a single flap of my wings, do I take to the skies, easily doing a loop as I raise up higher into space of the room before doing a few other aerial tricks, both ones that I used to practice on my Nimbus and Firebolt and once I saw the Bulgarian and Irish teams perform back at the World Cup, which Krum seems notice as I spot his eyebrow lifting up as he watches me.  
"Ready, son?" Dad asks and just like every other time that he calls me this, do I feel a burst of happiness and light burst within me at the pet name. I nod at the being and start to make various moves and turns as I dive, all the while clicking my horns and focusing on the objects summoned by dad snapping his fingers as I fly down.  
Bricks are changed into bubbles, rose petals into petunias, wooden sticks into vines and ropes, a burst of wind is changed into sparkling lights that change into an indoor rainbow. I then make a frontal flip and land on all fours perfectly, gently closing my wings back against my form and smiling at the awed audience that is now gazing at me, expect for mum and dad, who are both clapping respectively.

Dumbledore and Cedric are the first to follow them and while the other Champions also follow, Krum still looking a little sour, yet impressed, do their Heads now look as if they regret ever agreeing to the Tournament in the first place. And while I want to think: "Good, if you had, I might not have been in this mess." Do I know I can't blame either Madam Maxime for this or the other man.  
"Lord Potter, please!" The camera man suddenly whines and yet dad turns to him sternly and asks: "Do you promise to only shoot pictures of the Tournament, the Champions when they are at events of the Tournament and only with either their or their guardian's permission?" And the man instantly exclaims: "Yes, I promise. Now please! I just missed out on such amazing shots!"  
"I'm keeping you to that." Dad growls as he snaps his fingers and instantly, upon seeing his camera return to normal, does the man want to aim the camera at me, but dad steps before him and says: "Like you said, you missed your chance.""Well now, the ceremony's not over yet, is it? There is still the interview with the Champions, after all. An integral part of the whole event."  
Skeeter tries to simper, but at this I step away from dad and say: "Fine, go ahead. Your Champions are over there. I'm a contestant, not a Champion. Besides, I will not accept my picture to be on anything but a paper printed in Equestria unless told otherwise by my nation's ruler, Princess Celestia. If you want my picture or anything to do with me, contact her. You can do so through my uncle Spike." And with that do I walk out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Nicely done, Potters.  
**_ _ **So yeah, the Weighing of the Wands happened, Cedric is proving his loyalty every so often and Skeeter got proven that she has some real competition if she wants to get a "scoop" on the Potters. Needless to say, that form of hers might be coming out sooner than it did in canon, but if that's a good idea on her part – is yet to be seen.  
**_ _ **Got to admit, this chapter was quite a bit of fun to write, even if I did just summarize the whole thing about Applejack's pregnancy and Twilight forgetting about the date to cast the spell. I guess what I wrote about postponing the First Task got to me, so I decided to speed the story up a bit. Also I made a bit of an executive decision.  
**_ _ **From now on, no matter what HP story I write, whether it be CR or not, expect small samples from both the books and the movies. I do personally prefer the books over the movies, but there are just a few scenes and statements from the movies – especially from Sirius – that are too good to let up, so I don't feel like separating them anymore. Might be a bit confusing, but I think it can work.  
**_ _ **Let's see, shall we,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	22. The First Task

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well 2018 is over and we are going to end this year with multiple BANGS! I have one planned with this story, I think the stories I started for Christmas are bangers all of their own and I have the same planned with Jillian Forge Potter and maybe even a few others. I can't really say as, at the point of me writing this, I am only halfway through this month's writing.  
**_ _ **Anyway, what do I have planned for 2019? Well, the release of KH III for one (of course!). I also plan to see Avengers Endgame (expect some more chapters for Thanos once that releases), I plan to edit a few of my current and old stories and I hope to finish Jillian, this story and The Moving Of The Light and maybe even finally get The Reading Series off the ground.  
**_ _ **What are your plans,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **Shout-Outs to:  
**_ _ **Jostanos  
**_ _ **The Keeper Of Worlds  
TeaGranniemcmlxiii  
ArmyWife22079**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22  
**_ _ **The First Task**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November 1994  
**_ _ **The Arena, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Things have been both quiet and hectic respectively every so often over the last few weeks. There was the article about the Weighing of the Wands and the Champions that came out a few days after the actual ceremonies and some students actually threw a hissy fit over the fact that I was only mentioned once or twice and only in passing.  
"What is this supposed to mean _Harry Potter claims to be a contestant, not a Champion and therefore says he has no obligation to follow tradition and stay behind for interviews._ What nerve." One of them named McLaggen had raved, but Neville had shut him up and said: "You're angry with him when he _uses_ his fame to get stuff, you're angry when he proves he doesn't want to be famous.  
Make up your bloody mind, McLaggen, or just shut up!" And the fact that this came from the quiet, timid wall-flower of Gryffindor had actually shut up the older student and the same had happened with others. And the fact that other wall-flowers were actually, as they called it, inspired by my need to be modest and keep to the background to speak up themselves really amused me.  
The teachers, however, are less amused and I know that, if the louder idiots don't shut up in time – or are shut up in time – they have been ending up in detention instead. Yet something else has also started happening ever since the ceremony ended, though it did take me a few days before I actually spotted it. Students of both Beauxbattons and Durmstrang are now looking at me with respect showing in their gazes and they even smile and smirk at me.

"It's because of Krum and Delacour. Their Heads are less impressed with you because you and your dad apparently sassed them up during the Ceremony, but they are really impressed with how you handled yourself. Krum especially, I've heard, because you flawlessly did some aerial moves that he claims to still have trouble with during practice."  
Hermione told me, yet I couldn't help but ask: "How do you know that?" And the girl sighs as she says: "He's in the Library almost all the time and that little clique of his is always there as well. And some of them try to talk with him and then manage to get him to answer some of their questions before he tells them to – well –." And she turned red after, making me snicker at her.  
Yet the appraising and respectful looks from the foreign students also served another purpose and that is constantly reminding me that the First Task is approaching. And so, whenever I wasn't eating, sleeping, in class or spending a little bit of time with Hermione, Neville and a few others that I have become friends with over the last few weeks, am I busy practicing.

And to my utter relief did it seem as if the fates were working in my favor as, two days after the Ceremony, Spike suddenly went through something that, upon consulting with Celestia and Luna, we discovered is known as the Molt, which is a phase in every Dragon's life that proves they are growing up, even if some dragons get it in their youth or teenage years and some get it much later.  
It all started with a single stone-scale that grows just under Spike's ear, but apparently itches horribly. To make matters worse, does his whole body get covered in it over the course of the day, making his skin look like some kind of painted statue at the end of the day. The poor dragon also suffered from uncontrollable fire-burps, his volume changing and even a horrible body scent.  
Because of this did he decide to spent the night outside, making sure he doesn't have to keep us from sleeping with his bad smell, but Professor Dumbledore had to stay up late as his smell actually attracted Aragog and his kids, making Spike have to flee for his life for over an hour, only to suddenly be stopped by his own scales growing a layer of stone that encases him.  
And from this, after a few minutes of being encased and unable to move, does the grown dragon break free, a pair of gorgeous, long and flowy wings now attached to his back. And with these he and I have been practicing on a daily basis since and now I feel more than ready for the Tournament. Yet I also noticed something else after the whole thing with Spike was over.

Both Krum and Delacour grew more confident as the Task approached, but Cedric actually started showing up in the Library more and more as the day approached and after I realized that he was at every meal with several books in his possession, did I realize what had happened. "The others and I know, but no one, not even Sprout herself, thought to inform Cedric."  
This annoys and disgusts me and while part of me wonders if Dumbledore is even aware of the fact that Hagrid had revealed the secret to me, do I wonder why he is holding onto the rules so much for one of his students, but is willing to change and adept them for the other. And so I took it upon myself to inform the badger, who has been showing more and more signs of nervousness as days passed.  
I checked my schedule and got the twins to, shortly, nick Cedric's and studied that, and once I knew when and where I would meet him in-between classes, did I make sure to make mentions of Uncle Spike every time I passed him. And after a few times did I catch him realizing why as he sent me a grateful smile before passing a corner.

By now I am ready, yet I also played a neat little trick on everyone as, over the last week, I actually made sure to practice different kinds of things with some of the new arrivals in the Entrance Courtyard, making it look as if I was completely unaware of what the First Task was and was just trying to make sure I have my bases covered, regardless of the Task's actual topic.  
A bonus to this is that I get to see Hagrid grow more and more frantic every time he notices that my lessons with Trixie, Starlight, Big Mac, the Pies, Princess Luna, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart have nothing to do with taming dragons or out-flying them, which is actually something I practice with Spike whenever we are in the trunk castle, yet his eyes keep switching between me and Dumbledore.

"Why were you so open about your practice?" Fleur then suddenly asks, a few minutes after the Heads and Bagman have left after giving us a chance to pick a dragon each and I smirk at her as I ask: "Who says that I did?" The girl looks shocked and I raise and lower my eyebrows at her, making Cedric laugh as he says: "Son of Chaos, alright. You tricked the entire school and guests."  
I shrug at him, but then turn to him and say: "Once the Task is over, see if you can get your Head of House, Dumbledore and Hagrid together. Hagrid tried to let me know about the Task, but I already knew thanks to Spike. But Dumbledore doesn't know that Hagrid tried this and I'd like to know why Sprout didn't. And don't try, Fleur, you and Krum both betrayed yourselves."  
The young woman looks at me with a raised eyebrow, but I say: "You've been growing more and more confident over the last few weeks, proving you have been practicing a killer strategy. Same with Krum. Cedric, on the other hand, became more and more frantic in his studies, so I made sure to give him the hint he needed – with him being the only one who caught onto what I did."  
"How did you do that?" Krum asks and Cedric laughs as he says: "He started talking about Spike every time he saw me pass him in between classes. Took me two days to realize why.""That – is not something I would expect of a Gryffindor." Krum mutters and I smirk at him as I say: "Well, I am more than just a Gryffindor, after all. I'm also the son of Chaos, remember?"

The Bulgarian smirks at me, yet then looks up as a canon is heard in the distance and he gets up from where he was leaning against one of the poles holding up the tent we are staying in. And after he leaves, does Cedric turn to me and ask: "That reminds me. _where_ is your help?"  
And I shrug as I say: "In the audience. Remember, I tricked everyone in believing I have no idea about the Task. So if Dumbledore or the others saw my help, they would instantly know I was aware and I want to keep them from knowing this until the last minute.  
You know, get back at them for thinking a dangerous beast like this is something they can use for a surprise First Task. And trust me, you can come up with a 1001 excuses, like _they only need to_ _ **pass**_ _the dragon not_ _ **fight**_ _it_ _ **.**_ But I can already tell you that that isn't going to fly with my mum – or the other princesses for that matter."

The boy looks at me shocked and I shrug as I say: "Side effect from Pettigrew. The fact that one of their supposedly closest friends ruined my and Sirius' lives in all the ways that he did, betraying the clones, framing Sirius, pretending to be a rat and getting cared for and all that, just doesn't sit well with them, so they became a little more – vengeful, I guess you can say.  
They just don't like giving others the belief they can do dangerous stuff with them without their consent or stuff like that. Not to mention that we all know that the bastard who put me in the Tournament is actually a Death Eater, meaning that that monster's lackeys are behind this and – yeah, that's not exactly helping my parents' nerves any."  
And with that do I turn back to the flap in the tent, just looking past it and out onto the grounds, using the quiet of the Hogwarts lands to keep my nerves at bay as I really don't like the fact that I picked the most vicious of the dragons that had been flown over for the Task or the fact that the Hungarian Horntail is known for having the biggest fighting arsenal as it has both fire, sharp teeth and the spikes on its tale that help it bring honor to its name.  
And the fact that, even though it's in his own name, Spike's own spikes are round and therefore not able to actually cause any damage doesn't help me feel any better, even though I have been practicing my magic in the hope of learning how to change them from round to spiky over the last few days, just to make sure I would have some extra help in my back-up.

Two more canon sounds are heard in the distance and Fleur and Cedric leave with each respectively. And I personally hate them each as they pull me out of the state of calm that I am trying to acquire and am close to reaching every time they go off. And so I don't even try and just go over exercises that Spike and Rainbow Dash recommended me as I wait my own turn.  
Then the final canon sound finally rings through the arena and I take a deep breath and exhale, feeling partially relieved as it felt as if the time between the previous canon sound and this one was being extended, just to extend the bad state of my nerves rushing through me. I then leave the tent and as I start to reach the end of the tunnel, do I slowly start to smile.

Spike is already standing there and to my shock does it seem as if someone has already changed his spikes for me. "Twilight cast a spell the minute she saw what Cedric was up against. You up for this?" My uncle asks and I nod, silently thinking: "I am now that you're here." And we enter the arena together, amazingly enough being greeted with booing sounds from some parts of the stands.  
"They do remember that this was something that was agreed on by the Champions, right?" Spike asks, but I roll my eyes and say: "Let's just get this over with." And the two of us instantly take to the sky, me clicking my horns like a madman and changing the rocks around the dragon into all kinds of things; flowers, leaf petals, mud, water and even a few dogs and cats.  
The last two actually start to attack each other and this distracts the dragon, causing for her to look away from where Spike and I are high up in the air and down to the ground. And when I realize that her head is turned away from the nest and the Golden Egg, do I turn to Spike and say: "Keep her fire away from me, I got this." Spike nods and I go into a straight dive down.  
I feel my Cutie mark shining brightly on my flank, the magic of it obviously sensing that I am performing my specialty and I feel it coursing through me, filling me up with a sense of strength and confidence, making me smile as I make a perfect dive straight for the nest. I slap my wings against my form and pull in my legs, making me dive down even faster.

And at the very last second, when the Golden egg is just about to hit me in the face, do I open my mouth and spread my wings open again, the wind being caught underneath and propelling me back up, the Golden Egg in-between my teeth and actually, sort of, reminding me of the first time I played Quidditch and caught the Snitch by almost swallowing it.  
Yet this sudden movement draws the attention of the dragon and I spot that she actually burned everything around her, bar the dogs and cats, which Spike seems to have been able to rescue. Yet this causes the problem of him now being on the other side of the arena and the fear that I spot in his eyes also courses through me as I see the dragon turn to me.  
Staring at it, Spike and the entrance to the arena do I think: "There is no way I'll be able to fly there fast enough. I have no other choice. I hope this works." And while I focus my mind solely on all the times I saw my dad do this, do I clap my horns together one last time, just as the dragon roars and lungs at me, its maw actually big enough to swallow me whole.  
Yet before she can reach me, do I feel my body completely disappearing and reappearing, the experience making me feel as if I stopped existing for the shortest of seconds and when this sensation leaves, do I hear a strong roar of rage, yet it sounds from several miles away. I look around and realize to my shock that – I'm back in the trunk-castle.

* * *

 _ **Wow, that happened!  
**_ _ **Talk about a brilliant way to end the year! So yeah, Harry has now, accidentally, learned to pop in and out of existence like his father sometimes does, but he obviously needs a lot of training to get it under control. And for those wanting to be like Hermione; it's not Apparation; it's Discord's way of getting around, therefore the wards don't detect or have the ability to prevent it.  
**_ _ **Anyway, I'm sure some of you might think that Harry is a little too OP, because he was able to change rocks into living animals, but you have to remember that his magic is very different now that he has been changed. And trust me, he's going to experience problems with him magic further down the line as I have no interest in making him unbeatable or OP anytime soon.  
**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	23. The Yule Ball

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, I'll be honest with you all, this story has been going on quite a bit longer than I expected when I first started writing the start of this story. Still, at the same time do I feel pretty sure that the finale will be here before the end of the year. I really don't have much more planned for this story, but there will be a few loose ends that will be tied up before the Third Task.  
**_ _ **And for those of you who are curious, sorry, but this story is not going into Order, Prince or even Hallow territory. Voldemort WILL meet his end on the day of his resurrection and Harry WILL return to Equestria after. I will, more than likely, also end this story on an epilogue that takes place somewhere between 1998 and the Millennium change, but I can't be sure.  
**_ _ **Let's get to this chapter,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To  
The Keeper Of Worlds**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23  
**_ _ **The Yule Ball**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1994  
**_ _ **Corridors, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The article describing the First Task that got released two days after the event itself made dad actually turn back into James Potter and storm the office of the newspaper, demanding they keep to their rights or lose their rights to print anything on English soil again. The papers tried to fight this, but dad had kept a little fact hidden underneath his sleeve.  
"The Potters _**founded**_ the Daily Prophet in 1743 and when this happened, a contract was written up between it, the Potters, the Ministry and the Goblins, giving the Potters the right to decide for how long the paper should continue to run and the right to close it down if the paper decides to fabricate lies or untruths about its line. Do you really want to take the risk of proving me wrong?"  
One such member of the Prophet had actually tried this, only to come back, shell-shocked and gob-smacked and telling his colleagues that my dad was right. The day after this, two more articles had dropped, one giving a very accurate, almost play-by-play description of how the Champions did their Task and one of dad's retelling of how he witnessed me surviving the task with Spike's help.  
Dad then rewarded the Prophet with the promise that he will continue to do this for every other event in the Tournament and that, if he couldn't make it, either mum or Applejack would go in his stead. "This way you have time to cover the Tournament and still get the chance to cover the whole thing without exceptions, just a family securing their secrecy rights."

Another problem that had come up with the end of the First Task was that Karkaroff refused to give me any points as he thought I had fled the entire Tournament all-together when my transport pop took me to our home within the trunk, but this was more a problem to some students in Gryffindor, again like McLaggen, than to my family and myself as we didn't think I really need points.  
We, on the other hand, are more concerned with the Egg itself as it emits a horrible shrill sound of shrieking every time I try to open it and not even dad or my magic can stop this from happening, which indicates that the magic is, again, coming from some kind of magical creature. Yet this doesn't make any sense to me or Hermione as only the First Task in known to cover those.

"There has to be something. Something we're not seeing here." Hermione mumbles yet again as we are heading towards Transfigurations, me having learned to comb my mane in different styles and having started to take better care of my fur now that I spent some time being taught how to by Rarity, who also designed my entire school wardrobe around my new form.  
"You know what I'm seeing? All these girls. What is up with them? Why are they are staring and giggling at me like that?" I ask, stepping aside as yet another Fifth year from Hufflepuff tries to run a hand down my back and actually giggles and mutters: "You're cute, Harry." Before she heads off to her own class, leaving me befuddled. "I have no idea." Hermione mutters, annoyed.

 _ **An hour later**_

"And now all that giggling and trying to touch me makes sense. A bloody Yule ball. Those girls are trying to get me to ask them to be their date. I can't believe that me not being a Champion doesn't exclude me from having to open the dance. What am I supposed to do?" I moan as I leave the classroom, McGonagall having asked me to stay behind a few minutes ago.  
"You could always ask some of our new guests. You know, the ponies staying in the trunk with you and your parents. Though I guess that would look a little weird, seeing as how most of them are a lot older than we are.""Not half as weird as a four-legged being dancing with a human. How come none of these girls realize that?" I ask and the girl shrugs and answers: "Hormones."

I roll my eyes at this, but then suddenly spot something. I dash for it and use my new magic, which I am slowly learning to control in such a way it almost looks like Wizarding magic, to pull it up. And just the sight of it makes me smile deviously as I think: "Now that is perfect. It'll shut those girls up and give me an excuse to have a proper date without the age making it look weird."  
"Gotta go. See you later, okay?" I ask, just as Hermione asks me what I picked up and the girl asks: "Wait, where are you going?""To get a date!" I shout back and while this causes a lot of the girls to stand around us to shriek in excitement, do I pass them without another glance and just dash all the way up to Gryffindor common room and the Fourth years boys dorm.  
I jump into my trunk and spread my wings, easily floating into the large castle and over to where I know she's currently resting. And while I feel a little bad to wake her up as she apparently had a really rough night the other night, do I still gently knock on the door, more than ready to wait for later if I don't get a response. Yet the _Enter_ that I hear from the other side sounds more awake than I expected.  
I walk in and see Auntie Luna sitting on her bed with a plate filled with hay in front of her. "Good afternoon, little one. Hungry?" She asks, but I shake my head as lunch was just before Transfigurations and ask: "Are you alright? You're usually asleep at this time, right?" The mare nods and says: "Yes, but I missed breakfast because I was so tired, so my stomach woke me up."

I nod as I take a seat on the bed beside her and say: "Auntie, there's a Yule Ball that will take place on Christmas – oh sorry, Heart's Warming eve – on the 24th and apparently my status as not-Champion doesn't exempt me from having to open the Dance with the other Champions. But going to the Ball with a human girl – it's just going to look weird.  
And I know I can go with Hermione, but I think this Ball is a good chance for her to meet that one special some-person or something and going with someone like Trixie or – ugh, I'm just going to say it. Will you go to the Ball with me?" The mare grins at me, having started to hide her snickering behind her hoof halfway through my explanation and she asks:  
"Won't people think it weird you going with someone who is hundreds of years old?""Maybe, but you're my Godmother and we're just going as friends, right? Eh, right?""Yes, little colt, I'd be delighted to go with you to the Yule Ball as friends. Just promise me you'll take Hermione instead if your plans for her fail or share a dance with her if they don't." I smile and happily nod at this.

 _ **A few weeks later  
**_ _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1994  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts**_

When the student body heard who I chose for my date and why, almost a quarter of the female students tried throwing up a hissy fit over it, but dad just silenced them all with a snap of his fingers and says: "You don't even know my son and just wanted to get into the newspapers. Plus, do any of you even know how to dance with an equestrian being?"  
And this question shuts up practically everyone as they all guiltily admitted not to have even thought about that. Yet because of my promise to Aunt Luna, did I ask my parents to teach Hermione as well, after I told her about it as well. The girl had been beyond touched as to why I hadn't just asked her and had happily taken to the lessons as she thought they'd be intriguing and even enjoyed them.

Yet the lessons proved mostly unnecessary as Cedric actually asked the girl out shortly after he broke up with Cho, who told him that she was also doing some really indecent stuff with her best friend Marrietta Edgecombe, something Cedric – being a Hufflepuff – couldn't accept. Yet at the same time was he okay with accepting that I would have at least one dance with his date.  
"But only if I get to dance with your godmother when you do, okay?" The Champion had joked and yet I had easily accepted alongside Luna, who said she'd be honored to dance with a Champion. Rarity also insisted on creating all of the dresses and outfits for us all, Hermione, myself, my parents, their friends and anyone else who was willing to make an order with her.

She actually got quite a few orders and the CMC, Princess Cadance and I decided to help her out, making it so that she had all of her dresses and outfits ready by the time the Ball would start, though she refused a few orders when she found out that they were from people who wanted to humiliate others by putting them in the dresses or charm the outfits to disappear suddenly.  
These students were all banned from attending the ball for this and while some tried to blame Rarity, did McGonagall threaten them with suspension over the holidays and a ban from attending the Second Task if they kept voicing this belief. And this actually shut up a few students who also tried to use this excuse from getting out of being punished themselves, even though only a dozen students tried this.

By now the time for the Yule Ball has come and I am wearing an amazing suit that is only slightly covered up by my mane and my wings, but Rarity and my parents assured me that I still look fabulous and good enough to dance with an actual princess. And hearing the same coming from both Cadance and Twilight, who would be picking up Luna from Equestria, also helped.  
I am standing to the side of the Great Hall doors, waiting for Hermione, Cedric, Krum, his date which is apparently also his girlfriend who got permission to leave Bulgaria for the night to be his date for the ball as well as Fleur, who decided to take Neville as her date as he was one of the only boys other than me and the friends of my parents to be immune to her allure.  
My parents and their friends are all standing on the other side of the doors and many of the students who came down to enter the hall before us actually stopped and gaped in shock at how gorgeous they look and some of them muttered words of disappointment that they hadn't taken Rarity up on her offer, making me know that she will soon be getting much more orders to work on.

Then suddenly loud horns are heard on the other side of the doors leading to the Entrance Courtyard and my Aunt enters the hall, looking more regal – and also more beautiful – than I have ever seen her and I think: "And she wondered if people would think it weird that I went with someone several centuries old. I doubt anyone is going to continue believing that after tonight.  
I walk over to the mare, snapping my horns softly against each other and summoning a fair-maiden flower that I offer the mare with a bow. Aunt Luna smiles at me and says: "Thank you, Harry. It looks lovely and so do you. Are you ready for tonight?""Only if you are, Auntie." I answer, the mare giving me another nod before she offers me her hoof.  
And thanks to the lessons I took from mum and Aunt Rarity and Aunt Twilight, I am now able to walk on three hooves while using the fourth to hold onto something. And so with Aunt Luna's hoof in my own, do I move back to where the other Champions are waiting just as Professor Dumbledore comes out of the Great Hall, the doors closing behind him after he motions my family to go inside.  
The whole group nods at me and the others before walking in and Dumbledore makes sure to give Aunt Luna an official greeting, the mare blessing him with a wondrous night and even lighting up her horn for a few seconds after she says this before he turns to the rest of us and says: "Alright, you all, in a few minutes you can go inside, move to the center of the hall and start the first dance.

I want you all to know that, unfortunately, the Weird Sisters had a family issue that occurred earlier this morning, making them have to cancel and that Professor Flitwick broke his hand in an attempt to pull a few Ravenclaws apart when they were trying to fight over one of their own, but luckily enough did young Mss. Sweetie-Bell promise to sing some of her own songs to make up for this.  
I have heard one of her songs and I must say her voice is truly quite lovely. Her song is also quite similar to the song Professor Flitwick would have opened the ball with so you have nothing to worry about. Just enjoy your night and don't try to get caught up with the few students who might still try to cause trouble. Just leave them to the staff, myself and Lord Discord."  
We all nod and then Aunt Luna asks: "Will Fluttershy be singing as well? It was her singing voice that first attracted Discord to her all those years ago and I am sure it is still as lovely as it was back then." "You will have to ask her, but I am sure young Sweetie-Belle will be happy to accommodate if she accepts. And thank you for the recommendation, Princess. Shall we?"

We all nod at the Headmaster who then opens the doors with a flourish and I make sure to stand at the end of the line, Cedric and Hermione at the front, Fleur and Neville behind him and Krum and his date between them and me. And under lots of cheering and applause do we move over to a raised dais in the center of the room, each taking one corner and turning to our dates.  
Aunt Luna spreads out her wings, a questioning smile on her face and I answer it with a smile of my own as I spread my own wings. We both rise up a small bit above the ground and start to sway in the air on the tunes of the music and Sweetie-Belle's voice, which really is just as lovely as the Headmaster said. And slowly but surely others come to join us.  
Mum and dad are the first, mum using her wings to float with her hind legs down and her front legs at the height of dad's shoulders and dad's arms wrapped lovingly around her form and they are followed up by the Headmaster and McGonagall as well as their friends as well as other students. But even with these many mares and colts, does the dance floor not feel crowded.  
If anything, it almost feels as if the dance floor is growing to accommodate the whole group and I realize that this is true as I spot Aunt Twilight's horn glow for a few minutes before Uncle Diamond has her return her focus upon him. Then mum and dad pass us and I decide to take my chance. "Dumbledore asked if you would do a song as well." I whisper at mum.

The mare turns red, but dad smiles widely and says: "That's a splendid idea. I just can't even remember the last time I heard your lovely singing voice, my love. Please. Remember, Harry did ask you if you'd do this for him when we told him of our past back in November." And this convinces the mare, but she says: "But only after a few more songs. And you better dance with me for all of them." Making dad laugh and say: "My lady's wish is my happy command."  
And he happily swirls my mum away from us, me laughing as I turn my own focus back to aunt Luna, who is also smiling widely as she says: "That's your parents for you. Your father may never admit it, but your mum has him wrapped around her hoof all the way. Though through her kindness she lets him talk her into doing stuff she normally wouldn't do, at least from time to time."  
I nod at this as I had noticed this happening quite a few times these last few weeks, but then as we take another turn to move along with the tune, does my eye catch sight of something just off the mare's shoulder. I turn my head a little and my eyes widen as I spot something I don't think I have ever seen before. A vision of beauty that takes my breath away and makes me miss a wing flap.

This makes me let go of Aunt Luna's hoof and that makes me snap out of my shock at seeing the girl and I quickly regain myself and my height, trying not to turn red as Aunt Luna looks at me curiously. "Later. I'll tell you later. Let's just – let's just dance." I mumble, feeling like I failed the task at hand, to be a good date to my Aunt and Godmother.  
And so I try my hardest to just focus on her, have some small-talk and not try to catch another glimpse of the girl that shocked me so much with how gorgeous she looked. And the few times that Aunt Luna and I turn around and I do spot her, do I keep my focus on my godmother, getting only slightly annoyed with how this makes her smirk at me a little more each time.

We go through a few more songs and then land back down on the dance floor, Aunt Luna asking me if I would like to get her and myself some refreshments. I nod at her and leave for the buffet table that was set up to the side of the hall, Scootaloo and Applebloom working together to serve the students that come to get some snacks, but also keep the twins and others from spiking the punch.  
The two smile at me and happily hand me a glass of apple juice and a bottle of butter beer, which Dumbledore bought from Madam Rosemerta for the occasion and I make sure to hold both closely against my chest in my hoof before I fly back. And as I do, do I again have to work hard not to notice how the gorgeous brunette is standing all by herself, looking more lonely than a girl her beauty should be. Instead I focus on flying back to Aunt Luna.  
"Thank you, dear. Now tell me, who is this mare that seems to keep stealing your attention away from me so many times?" The mare asks me and I want to answer when suddenly the music stops. We turn to where the stage is set and I see mum slowly walking on, dad and the others stamping their hooves and clapping to cheer her on. The mare smiles at them all and then starts to sing a song of her own.

And instantly my mouth drops and my eyes widen, everyone else also quieting down and stopping what they are doing, whether this is dancing, talking or walking around and mingling, and turning to look at her in awe as her voice, while soft at first, slowly gains momentum and strength and becomes a little louder every few minutes. And every tune that comes from her throat sounds absolutely amazing.  
A gorgeous song of love and happiness comes from my mother, yet not even the couples that are friends with my parents are dancing as they are all just too busy enjoying her gorgeous singing voice. Yet then, halfway through, does dad suddenly fly up and take mum into his arms, flying her high above the stage. Yet while amusement is now in her voice, does mum just continue to sing.  
And seeing dad dance with mum while she sings inspires everyone else back into continuing where they left off, yet still no other voices sound over mum's as they just silently go about their business, smiles of great enjoyment on their faces as they do. Yet when I turn around, do I spot one face that doesn't look even half as happy as everyone else.

"I think you should go ask her why she looks so wistful. It's only right after she kept catching your eye so many times, don't you think?" Aunt Luna whispers in my ear and I nod at her before moving over to the far back corner of the room, where the girl seems to try and hide behind some of the curtains that are hanging to the side of the back wall windows.  
"Hey, are you alright?" I ask the girl as I come to stand with her, yet the girl just further moves into the curtains. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Do you like Butter Beer? I could get you something else." I try, part of me wondering why the girl would come to the Yule ball if she is this timid and scared of others and I reach my bottle out to her.  
"You don't want to be seen with me. I bring nothing but bad luck. Everyone who befriends me ends up in the Hospital Wing." The girl whimpers, but I smile at her and say: "Story of my life. I end up there all the time. Don't worry, it takes more than that to scare me away from a beauty like you." "Don't lie to me." The girl snaps, shocking me.

I look at her and she turns away, turning to look at mum and whispering: "If only I could have someone like that." I look between the two and then mutter: "You know, mum and dad both told me that, just like every pony gets to have a Cutie-mark – or two if you're the Son of Chaos – there is also someone for everyone. They call it a special some-pony – or somebody, I guess for humans."  
"So?" The girl asks, sounding both annoyed and curious and I smile at her as I say: "Well, I am pretty sure that you're mine. I mean, I never met you before, but you have my attention more than even mum's beautiful voice does. And this is the first time I heard her singing.""Didn't I ask you to stop lying?" The girl asks and I roll my eyes as I ask:  
"Seriously, what does it take for you to believe that I like you? Even Aunt Luna noticed how you kept drawing my attention away from her. And if you don't believe me, just ask her where I was looking when I almost broke form during the first dance." The girl actually sends me a dirty look and snaps: "Fine, I will." I smirk at her and say: "I'll wait here till you get back."

And while the girl storms off, actually pushing past a few people who try to block her from going, which really annoys me, do I then focus on the buffet table, which is only a bit away from where I'm standing. "Another Butterbeer for the lady, please." I ask Scootaloo, who had been watching us the entire time and the mare snickers as she takes one from the table and flies over.  
A little while later the girl comes back, her annoyance gone and a look of shock on her sweet looking face as she asks: "How? You – you're the Son of Chaos. You're a – well, not a Champion, but still. You're the Boy-Who-Lived." But then I stop her by handing her the other bottle and say: "I'm also just Harry James Potter, another colt that can fall for anyone, whether they be a mare or a person."  
The girl slowly starts to smile at me, but then seems to remember something as she says: "You don't understand. Even if your status doesn't matter to you, you still shouldn't want to hang with me.""Why? Why should I **not** want to hang with the girl that took my heart?" I ask, getting tired of her constant arguing, yet then the girl shocks me as she whispers: "I – I killed my family."

* * *

 _ **Wait, she what?  
**_ _ **Now don't get your Moody hats on just yet, she didn't mean it in the "I cast the Killing Curse at them" kind of way. Remember, this girl has been suffering from bad luck for so long, she lost many friends to them not wanting to end up in the Hospital wing when hanging with her. So yeah, there is going to be quite the backstory to this sweet little girl. And I promise a name will follow soon.  
**_ _ **See ya'll,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	24. My Special Somebody

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **And here we are, another point in the story where we reached a stalemate in the process. What do I mean with that? I mean that we have reached another topic that is going to make it so that reaching the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is going to take even longer. Yet considering how I ended the last chapter, I find that I really don't care about this little fact.  
**_ _ **Do you,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24  
**_ _ **My Special Somebody**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 1994  
**_ _ **Professor Sprout's office  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Well, I must say, Mr. Potter. Your heart certainly picked out quite the interesting life partner. Then again, no one ever expected Lily and James to get together, but they did, even if it did happen after James' unfortunate passing. Though I do hope you won't hold Ms. Mercuria's words against her." The Headmaster tells me as we have all gathered in Professor Sprout's office.  
My parents are here and so are their closest friends, the sweet, but unfortunate girl herself and Professors Sprout, McGonagall and the Headmaster. I personally roll my eyes and say: "They shocked me, Headmaster, but I don't believe them for a second. And you can't blame me, you weren't willing to believe my compliments either." At which the girl turns away, a grimace on her face.

"Mr. Potter, allow me explain the situation here. This is Amber Mercuria of the Mercuria line. And like I have told her several times as well as her dorm mates and former friends, the Mercuria line is known to have either good or bad luck in their members. I taught her mother myself and Chelsea Mercuria was an incredibly lucky witch. It's just sad that her daughter didn't get the same."  
Professor Sprout explains and I nod at her and then ask: "So, _what_ happened? Do you know?" The slightly plump woman nods and says: "Yes, and I can also, on some level, understand why the poor girl believes this as there are circumstances in the story that would make any child of her nature do so. However, the bigger picture proves that this is not the case."  
"Well then, get to the point. Tell us what happened." Rainbow Dash says and I notice Applejack nodding, the brown mare – like her friends – having actually donned the necklace that holds her personal Element of Harmony. Instantly I feel a little better about all this as the mare must have been sensing lies and truths coming from the staff this entire time.

"It happened last summer. Ms. Mercuria was having a really, _really_ bad argument with her father – like most teens do at her age – and it took place during their car trip to a grocery store as they were, unfortunately, out of meat for dinner that night. To make matters worse was there only one grocery store open for them to shop at and – well, you're Muggle-raised, Mr. Potter, I'm sure you've heard about the Tesco floor incident."  
Instantly my eyes widen and I ask: "You mean the one where a single aisle falling over caused for several others to fall over as well, including one that fell into a wall that was scheduled to be fixed and strengthened the following day? The one where the wall breaking caused for two other floors above it to fall and cave in, causing several dozens of people to get trapped?"  
The others all gasp and whimper and precious Amber nods as she whispers: "Daddy was at that wall, while mum was halfway down the aisles, trying to get us our favorite snacks so we could at least have a pleasant night. She never even saw the falling aisle coming as she was crouching down, facing the other one. And daddy was trying to keep all of the aisles from crushing him and a mother with a baby in a stroller, but then a bag of something heavy from the top aisle fell onto the wall. He never stood a chance after that happened."

By now tears are running down her face and Professor Sprout is holding the girl close against her side, acting in the way that I want to so badly. I sigh, looking at her and feeling my heart ache for her before Professor Dumbledore says: "However, there are, as Professor Sprout said, various circumstances that prove this not to be the poor girl's fault.  
Number one being that she was actually waiting at the line for the check-up, too far away from both her parents and the aisle that was the first to collapse. Another, I have long been suspecting, is the strange fact that other grocery stores were closed at that point in time, when the time they went to that store was nowhere near usual times for grocery shops to close. It was at four fifteen in the afternoon. However, I am not well-known in the Muggle world enough to do inquiries into this."  
"But the Potters are." Another voice suddenly says and we turn to the doorway, where we see Sirius standing. "What do you mean, Sirius?" Dad asks and the man walks into the room as he says: "I mean I did some research of my own. Last night when Harry told you all of this, I heard Applejack tell herself that Harry was lying. I knew he wouldn't do that intentionally, so I went and looked into all of this. And what I found – proves her wrong."  
"What did you find, Sirius?" Dumbledore asks and Professor Sprout goes on: "Please, tell us. It breaks my heart to see one of my own so guilt-ridden over something that isn't her fault.""Well, you're right. It isn't. Not just because none of them could have known about those falling aisles, the weak wall or any of it, but also because those closed stores are every bit as suspicious as you thought, Albus.

I looked into it and it turns out – that I need to make a visit to some of the families that are in alliance with the Black line." The man growls in the end, only for Amber to sneer: "What does that have to do with any of this?" The man sighs and says: "Apparently Lucius has been inviting his _friends_ to play a little game in the Muggle world from time to time.  
Buy shares in certain properties or stores – in this case grocery stores, make it look as if your funding and financing is going to make them more successful than their competition – and then buy them out on such a high price, they go bankrupt. This is exactly what happened that day and why those stores were closed; they were all signing contracts to save their own families from going in debt due to them having lost their jobs or trying to find work elsewhere.  
In other words, if precious Lu-lu didn't think it _ever so funny_ to mess with the lives of innocent Muggles, your parents would have been able to do their groceries elsewhere, in a store that wasn't a ticking timebomb, and they might have lived – though I did hear stories about a bus riding into one of the other grocery stores a few days later, after it got closed down, so – never mind."

Applejack groans at this and says: "The point of the matter is, this _wasn't_ the work of your bad luck. And before you try to argue that, do you really think, with how much of a wall-flower you've been, that Lucius Malfoy even knows about you?" The girl goes quiet at this, but the look on her face proves that this is only out of annoyance, not acceptance.  
The mare huffs again and then walks over, saying: "Here, put your hand on my necklace, on the apple. Go on, do it." And while I am not entirely sure if the mare's headstrong way are the right way to go right now, does Amber comply. "Good. Now, I'm Applejack, I'm the Element of Honesty and I work on Sweet Apple Acres alongside my brother and sister. You feel that?"  
The girl nods and Applejack goes on, me slowly starting to smile as the mare says: "Good. Big Macintosh is the Alicorn prince of dreams and fantasies. You felt that too, right?" The girl nods, actually shivering a little and Applejack says: "That was because I lied. I purposely lied and my Element responded to it. Now you try. Tell us what you believe."  
The girl hesitates and frowns, but then glares at Applejack defiantly and says: "My bad luck killed my parents. It was my fault." Only for her eyes to widen and turn back to the necklace, Applejack looking down as well as she says: "See, it turned cold and dead, just like it did when I told that lie about Big Mac. You _are_ _ **not**_ responsible for that, it wasn't your fault."

The girl looks between Applejack and the necklace several times and I hurry over, already knowing that I am going to be needed. Applejack steps back and I take her place, just as the girl bursts out crying, wrapping her arms around my neck and I happily let her bury her face in my mane as I wrap my wings around her crying form, grinning as I hear her whimper words that prove that she finally believes the truth; that she has finally stopped blaming herself.  
Everyone stands around me, grins of relief on their own faces mirroring my own and when the girl has calmed down, do I whisper: "Want to go for a walk?" Amber nods and I say: "We'll be back soon. Meet up in the trunk for lunch?""Lunch and presents." Dad jokes and I nod at him before gently guiding Amber out with my wing. We leave the Greenhouses and head out to the Black Lake, going back to where I learned to fly.  
Here I crouch down through my legs and Amber comes to sit next to me as she suddenly asks: "Isn't it hard? Having such a thick mane? To keep it from getting messier than your old looks, I mean." At this I snicker and say: "No, not really. It actually created a great opportunity for mum and me to spent quality time together every morning. She loves combing my hair and I love the feeling of her wing feathers running down my back."

I then sigh and say: "To be honest, I – I kind of emphasized with you, Amber. I mean, until my parents came back and I found out that the people who died for me were clones created by Princess Luna – or should I say Aunt Luna as she's my godmother – did I believe I was just as responsible for their deaths.""What? How? You were only an infant!"  
The girl shrieks, yet I smirk and I say: "And you were a teenage girl who had been waiting at check-up after having an argument with her father." The girl pouts at this and says: "Just explain." At which I nod and say: "Because – and this stays between you, me and the water, okay?" The girl nods and I say: "Voldemort's not dead. He's out there and he tried infiltrating Hogwarts a few years ago."  
The girl looks at me horrified and I sigh and say: "I – I faced him. When I was eleven. And he told me that my parents needn't have died; that they could have just stepped aside. That he was only there that night – to kill me. It's a thought that's been eating at me ever since. And the knowledge that they were just clones only lessens the pain of that thought – slightly."  
Amber looks at me and I feel relieved to see that there is no pity in her eyes, only understanding and pain. "I – I'm sorry for how I treated you last night." The girl says, pulling her knees up to her chest and muttering: "It – it's just – I've been switching dorm mates ever since I arrived, been losing friends to their own patience wearing out ever since a week before my first Halloween and – losing my parents – it just felt like the last bit of straw to break the camel's back, you know?"

I nod at her and say: "Another thing I can relate on. Before I came here, to Hogwarts, I had no one. The Muggles I grew up with were the worst, they lied to me about how the clones died ever since I first asked about it and their son made the lives of anyone who wanted to be my friends a living hell. And I know what you're going to ask, why not leave? One, I didn't know magic existed and two, I never knew anything outside that one town.  
That and Vernon always loved using my own mind against me. _Who'd care for a freak like you? If you leave, you'll have no one. You'd be worse off if we dumb you in an orphanage and you know it_. Statements like that were told to me on, at least, a monthly basis ever since I was five years old. And for the longest time, I believed them, at least until a certain CoMC teacher came into my life."  
Amber stretches her legs out again and leans back on her arms as she whispers: "And I thought I had a sucky life with my luck and all." To which I can't help but laugh: "Misery loves company. OW!" I yell as suddenly an apple falls on my head.

"Ugh, see what I mean? That's just my luck!" The girl moans, but I frown at the apple and then look up and say: "This wasn't your work. Someone threw that. Look up, Amber. We're under a dead tree. Dead trees don't drop apples they didn't grow in the first place." The girl looks up shocked and I tap my horns together, focusing with all my mind on sending the apple back from where it came.  
It flies off and hits someone else, who is on the other side of a set of rocks that are just off from where we are seated. Instantly I'm airborne, flying over to where the apple landed. And to my annoyance, do I actually spot a Gryffindor in Ginny's year there. I land and ask: "Care to explain yourself?" Yet the boy snarls: "What was that for, Potter? I didn't mean to hit you, but her."  
"And _why_ would you want to hurt her like that exactly?" I ask angrily and the boy snarls: "So she'll know how it feels to be hurt. I tried for six months to be her friend and I ended up in the Hospital wing every bloody week. She is just meant to hurt everyone here at Hogwarts and I'm a Lion, a hero. I'm ridding this school of her right here, right now.""By physically abusing her?" I snarl, feeling a strong sense of rage come up at this as I know only too well how that feels.

"She's been hurting others for years."" **Not** intentionally. She has bad luck that affects both her and others. It is not her fault, it's in her family line. You, on the other hand, are doing this of your own accord.""DUDE, SHE KILLED HER BLOODY –!" But because I am just sick of hearing that stupid lie, do I snap my horns together again.  
The boy starts to float above the ground and I snarl: "Go tell Aunt Applejack about that, why don't you?" And this time, just my words seem enough as I don't even need to tap my horns together for the boy to be sent flying in the direction Amber and I came from. I then take to the air again and land back where Amber is standing, looking shocked.  
"You – you know you're going to get in trouble for that, right?" She weakly asks, but I just take a stand next to her and wrap my wing around her form as I say: "I don't care. And the days that others think they can make you believe your bad luck is worse than it actually is or that they can accuse you of crimes you didn't commit – is over. I couldn't do anything about that for Sirius, but I'm not going to let them do that to you."  
The girl smiles at me, tears of gratitude shining in her eyes and she whimpers: "I haven't – I – I haven't felt this – this safe and – in a long time." At which I happily pull her close as I think: "She was going to say loved. I may not be there yet, but I will. I am not going to let anyone, be they pony, Draconequus or wizard, hurt my Special Somebody."

* * *

 _ **Eh – uh oh.  
**_ _ **That's not good! Though it does make for a VERY interesting transition into what is going to happen next. And the fact that Harry's powers are growing, that he can now, sometimes, just make things happen just by saying them – that's also quite interesting and something that will play a role in the upcoming chapter. All in all, I am going to VERY much enjoy chapter 25.  
**_ _ **Get ready,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	25. An Unfortunate Task

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **HERE WE GO! Things are about to get very interesting and the bond between Harry and Amber is about to really be proven – as well as tested. I'm sure you're all already aware of what is going to happen next and I can only imagine how excited you all might be for this. I know I am. If anything this chapter actually helped me put the rest of the story to mind and paper in the form of story notes. Yes, I almost have the rest of the story all planned out.  
**_ _ **Also, I am aware that Article 13 has been accepted by the European Parliament - or whatever - but I do not care, at least not yet. This whole act is not going to count for us for another two years, so until then I am going to continue posting updates every month. At least until as many of these stories are completed. Though I am hesitant to start new stories because of this as well, sorry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hope you understand,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.  
Shout-Outs To:  
Sam Steward (guest)  
Jostanos  
WhiteEagle1985**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25  
**_ _ **An Unfortunate Task**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February 1995  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

The last few months have been quite the blast. I did indeed get in trouble for sending a student flying, but Professor Dumbledore, Sprout and McGonagall could all also understand how annoyed and disgusted I was with one of my own House accusing my Special Somebody – my little sweet as I have started calling Amber – of a murder she didn't commit. I still served a week's detention and Gryffindor lost a lot of points, but most were taken from the Third year.  
He was also the one most of the other Gryffindors went after to punish for the heavy point loss, but after a week, did I tell them: "Alright, that's enough." And this startled everyone. "You don't want to make the same mistake with him as you did with me. Yes, Rivers was in the wrong, but he's learned his lesson. He repents. You're not teachers or Prefects, so don't act like it." And the others had reluctantly agreed and just left the boy to his own devices again.  
Yet when Rivers had tried to thank me, had I just felled him with a stare and said: "I resent anyone getting that same treatment I got in my First, but I resent bullies even more. You learned the truth, now leave my Special Somebody alone. If you don't want to be her friend, then fine, but don't try to hurt her. I regret that you had to go to the Hospital Wing for that arm, but I don't regret making you regret your actions. Are we clear on that, Rivers?" And Rivers had nodded in vehement understanding.

Amber herself has definitely been the highlight of the last few months. The girl has yet to admit that she's in love with me, even though Aunt Twilight does tell me she senses a bond stronger than just friendship between us, but the girl has, at least admitted that she likes- _likes_ me and that she thinks certain aspects of my new looks to be either cute, adorable or handsome. And while some would find the first two offensive to their manliness, do I just take them for the compliments they are.  
I also have a ton of fun with all of mum and dad's friends, especially Trixie and the Crusaders. Trixie is a right laugh and is actually quite gifted with wizarding magic, constantly raving through various spell books and learning spells that are, already, way out of my own league after only a few tries and some explaining from either Starlight or Twilight. She and Hermione have also really hit it off and are often seen having heavy discussions over the use of various spells.  
I myself also grew a very nice friendship with both Cedric and Fleur, having found that I have a love for the DADA class with Fleur and of course being able to have endless talks about Quidditch with Cedric. And while Hermione had been a little annoyed with this, had Applejack and Rarity taught her how to enjoy the hobbies of your friends can help your bond grow closer, while scoffing at them can cause nothing but trouble, arguments and hardships.

There were, however, a few instances where Amber's bad luck would indeed cause a few problems, like me actually forgetting where a trick step in the staircases was or Hermione accidentally dropping one of her essays in the fire. But while it had been Aunt Twilight who had saved the burning paper, had I just laughed at my misfortune and said: "Now I know how Neville feels."  
And I had used the same kind of humor for other instances, Amber slowly but surely starting to see something in her bad luck she never had seen before; an opportunity to laugh at her friends' misfortune. There were definitely two instances where I had to go to the Hospital Wing, but I had just repeated my earlier statement to her: "Story of my life, sweet one. Nothing out of the ordinary here." And Madam Pomfrey had actually agreed on this, making my Amber giggle.

Yet the last time this happened is more than a week ago and since about a fortnight after the Ball have Amber and I come to a scheduled pattern where we would always meet for breakfast on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at around eight to eight fifteen, but by now it's almost nine and neither Hermione, Neville or Amber are here and this really, really worries me.  
"Why aren't they here? Where are they? Why haven't I see Neville since we studied for Potions last night? What is going on here?" I wonder to myself as I prance back and forth in front of the doors leading into the Great Hall doors, causing some of the students who are sitting closest to it to look at me annoyed as they constantly spot me from the corner of their eye, but I don't care for this.  
"Harry, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mum asks, her and dad having been held up earlier this morning and flying over to me. "Mum, something's going on. It's the day of the Second Task, I only know that the task is at the lake, but I haven't seen Hermione, Neville or Amber yet. And I haven't seen Neville since last night when we were studying." Instantly mum looks greatly worried and dad looks annoyed and suspicious as he turns from me to the Great Hall and says:  
"Let's go ask the ones responsible for all this; the Headmaster and the organizers of this Tournament." I nod, some of my concerns gone now that I am starting to wonder if the disappearance of my friends might have something to do with the Tournament and the three of us move over to the Head Table, the students that had been staring at me annoyed, now looking curious as they see where I'm heading.

"Headmaster, do you know where my friends are?" I gently ask the man, showing him how concerned I am for them, but also remaining polite as I know just how much the man cares for his students and the man gently answers back: "I'm afraid I do, Mr. Potter. Tell me, have you figured out your mysterious egg yet?" This, especially the man's sorrowful tone, instantly sets my nerves aflame with a renewed strength of concern and I mutter:  
"Yeah, Cedric helped. Like I did with the First Task, did he keep talking about taking a bath every time we passed for classes. It took him doing so for three times before I got it." The man nods and his gaze is very clear. I look down and mumble: _"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you have to look and –."  
_ And instantly I get it all and my concerns instantly replace themselves for a furious rage, one that courses through in the same powerful manner as the Chaos magic is still doing. Yet I keep my earlier knowledge in mind and so I hiss: **"Who? Who in their** _ **bloody bright mind**_ **decided on this?** _ **Who is the mastermind behind this?"**_ And Dumbledore aims a finger to Mr. Bagman, who is trying to smile at me in vain, but whimpers and reels back in fright when he sees my raging glare.  
"They better –." I want to growl at him, but Dumbledore says: "I enchanted them, Mr. Potter. No harm will befall them. Just please, head for the lake and await us there. It's obvious you are too furious to wait and your magic is making it impossible for the other students to break their fast." Only then do I indeed hear the clanking of various bits of metal ringing against wooden surfaces.

I send one last raging glare at Bagman, silently warning him not to take too long, and then use the _Popping ability_ as dad calls it to get to the lake's shore, my rage growing even bigger when I see several towers, made of several floors, stick out over the surface of the Black Lake, of which the calm surface really ticks me off as I think: "I can't even see if they're alright; if she's alright." I huff at this and fly over, knowing I need the extra time it takes to do so to keep myself collected.  
And when I reach it, do I instantly go to stand at the side that looks out over the rest of the lake, my hearing – which grew slightly better after I changed form – able to pick up on a couple of voices that are coming from the direction of the castle and slowly growing in number. Knowing it will still take them some time before they will reach where I am, do I remember what Aunt Twilight told me: "There is an incredible bond of love and friendship between me, Amber, Neville and Hermione."  
I close my eyes and focus inward, focusing on the bond Aunt Twilight said she sensed between us and trying to use it to reach and locate my friends and my Special Somebody. I tune out all other sounds, including the rising sound of more and more voices, and focus on the area before me. I feel some kind of barrier trying to hold me back, but realize that this is the surface of the lake and angrily break through. And instantly upon doing so, do I sense them, all three of them and one other.

"You ready, Harry?" Someone then asks me as they put a hand on my shoulder flank and I open my eyes as I say: "Perfect timing, Cedric. If you'd been one minute sooner, you would have broken my concentration. I found them." The older teen looks at me in relieved gratitude and he asks: "Are they alright? I know Dumbledore said he enchanted them and all, but –." I nod, understanding that it's not just the lake that worries the lad, but also the fact that it's still late winter.  
I then notice Bagman trying to get everyone's attention, looking at me as if I ruined all of his hard-worked plans or something, but this thought infuriates me and I feel my Chaotic magic reacting to that, reaching for the bond I just used to find my friends. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" The man then shouts, his voice magically amplified, but when he wants to shout: "Welcome to the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Now, like the First Task, the Second was meant to be kept a secret until the very start of the event, but –."  
Do I put my full power into my horns, slapping them so hard it actually slightly hurts and makes a small part of me wonder if I might not break one of them if I slap them harder. But I ignore this thought and just focus on the biggest problem right now; the barrier and distance between me and my Special Somebody. And the surface barrier of the Black Lake yields to my power, causing for a huge rift to break through, creating a path between our platform and where I sensed my friends.

Bagman yelps, frightened and shocked and I notice Cedric, Krum and Fleur gaping at the sight. I ignore this and just spread my wings, snarling: "Secrecy be damned, Bagman. You're putting lives at stake and I won't have it!" And after a bit of a run to catch speed do I flap my wings and take flight, my magic still coursing through my horns and keeping the watery walls at bay.  
I hear Cedric, Fleur and Krum all cast the Accio charm, obviously summoning their brooms, but ignore this as my path, thankfully one that is just straight, leads me straight to a large village that seems to have been sunken underneath the surface of the lake. On my way there do I notice a few unfortunate underwater creatures, like Kelpies and Kappas, that are flapping about and getting back into the water, but I ignore this.  
And when I reach the village, do I feel renewed concern course through me as my three friends and the girl that is obviously Krum's girlfriend are all awake and looking around amazed. I then suddenly start to feel the magic of Hogwarts trying to push against the walls from both sides and think: "Has that castle gone crazy or something?" And instantly I dive down, glad that the merepeople are away as I bite and tear through the seaweed tying their legs to a huge statue.

I go to stand sideways in front of Amber and yell: "Hop on! Hermione, Neville, Cedric, Fleur and Krum are on their way! Tell them to get above the surface level when they do. Hogwarts is, for some beyond absurd reason, trying to negate my magic – and she's overpowering me fast. If I hold this much longer, I won't have enough power to fly Amber back to the platforms."  
The two look worried, but then Hermione spots Cedric in the distance and nods at me, telling me silently she has things covered. I smile at my best and closest friend, glad that she really came back to herself after Ron got expelled, and then soar off, quickly shouting at the three flyers: "Hurry, my magic is being fought by that of Hogwarts. I need to undo it before I lose my strength." And the three all push their brooms to fly towards the statue even faster.  
"Eneverate." I then hear Amber whisper and feel a surge of power go through me. I smile at my sweet one and flap my wings harder, determined to get her out of her cloths, that are obviously soaked from the amount of time she must have been down there and quickly reach the platform, using my horns to summon one of the many blankets towards my special Somebody. And when Bagman wants to shout: "Harry Potter is the first to have –!" Do I fell him with a ferocious glare of towering rage.

The man yelps and whimpers and I growl: "No points. Don't you freakin dare give me even a single point. Headmaster, I'm going to assume that the enchantments were only going to last as long as the _hostages_ – as that's what they are, nothing more or less – were underwater?" The ancient man nods, even though I'm not looking at him and I ask: "Then would you mind explaining to me why Hogwarts was trying to negate my magic creating the path to the merepeople village?"  
"Probably because it caused so many other creatures to suddenly live on dry land, my boy. Something that isn't healthy for many of them. Hogwarts was merely trying to right a wrong she thought was done against some of its more permanent residents. As for why she would endanger her students, as I'm sure you believe, I believe Hogwarts was under the impression my enchantments would reactivate upon Mss. Mercuria and the others. Though I can't say for certain they would have."  
This really aggravates me and I feel the magic of Hogwarts slamming harder and harder against my spell, making me grunt just when I hear Cedric and the others land. I sigh in relief at this and click my horns softly this time, undoing the spell and making the watery walls slam back together. This does cause some of the water to rise up, but then the surface calms down again.

I notice more blankets flying past me and sigh in relief at this, smiling slightly when Amber, who is already wrapped in two, lies herself down across my back, allowing for the sides of her own blankets to fall over my body. I smile at her gratefully and then turn to the judges, determined to not feel like this again at anymore point in time this year.  
"Headmaster, I appreciate the enchantments you put on my Special Somebody, my friends and Krum's girlfriend. I also feel quite certain that you warned Mr. Bagman ahead of time how much of a bad idea this would be, seeing as how he now included three people I care greatly about. However, I am **beyond** done with this whole _surprise until the Task_ scenario of yours and his.  
I was put in this Tournament by someone fanatic enough in the Dark Arts he believes defeating me can bring back his long lost master. And while I am well aware that the bastard was caught, do I no longer feel comfortable taking that fact for granted, not when the organizers – you not included – create events that endanger the life of students. So I have but one question and I hope you will respect my point of view here enough to answer it."  
The man nods and I glare at both Crouch Senior and Bagman, showing them exactly what I think of their idea of _entertainment_ before I hiss: "What is the Third Task? And don't give me that crap of _you're not supposed to know yet_. I am not going to give you sorry lot another chance to endanger those I love. The students wouldn't have been able to see a damned thing anyway if I hadn't cast my spell, seeing as how the surface of the lake is like ice, not transparent.  
You lot were so focused on _testing and trialing_ your Champions, you completely forgot your audience as well as various safety rules. I doubt any of you even thought to ask people – like Neville's Grandmother, Lady Longbottom – for permission. Not meant offensively to you, Headmaster. If I know you, you were ordered not to by these two." And the man nods again to prove me right. "Now there is something I am going to **love** to fix, Albus. Leave it to me."

Sirius then says and I notice both men whitening something horrible before Dumbledore smiles at the man and then says: "The Third Task, Harry my boy, concerns a gigantic maze, which will be grown out of part of the Quidditch pitch – which will naturally be restored to its natural state after – and where you will have to reach the center, where the Tri-Wizard Cup is located."  
And while the man's tone is pleasant and forthcoming, do I feel my ire and rage grow to new heights and Amber derisively asks: "Let me guess, their idea as well?" Dumbledore nods and I shout at the two: "YOU LOT ARE BLEEDING IDIOTS!" Before, Amber instantly grabbing a tight hold on my mane, I flap my wings and soar up, past the platforms and back to the dorm.  
I make sure to take the most direct route there as I know that flying just isn't going to help me calm down right now and that only the inside of the trunk and the chaotic magic that created its insides are strong enough to withstand the raging chaotic magic I can feel about to burst out of me. And when I land in the dorm, do I try to say: "Don't follow." But it comes out as an angry hiss.

Amber looks at me worried, but nods and I fly into the trunk, where everyone else is waiting as we agreed that the Task would probably not accommodate to that many new members in the audience. "Leave, keep Amber company. I need to rage and –." And Starlight is the first who recovers from her shock at seeing me, nods and says: "Come on, everypony, let's give him some space."  
And she and Trixie use their magic to help everyone out of the trunk as fast as possible. They then send me an understanding look before using their magic to levitate themselves out. And the minute I hear the lock of the trunk snap shut, do I let loose, shouting, screaming and raging as I just cannot believe the lack of intelligence that is being shown by professional adults.  
My magic escapes me and attacks everything around me, causing for the chess tiled floor to suddenly start to shine with various neon colors, for the windows to start showing all kinds of natural disasters, for the ceiling to turn into a cloudy sky that rains butterbeer and various other liquids and of which the lightning bolts actually turn magical, causing for all kinds of things to grow out of the floor at all the points it hits.  
I stomp, jump, run and fly around the room, somehow easily evading every lightning bolt strike and my magic so erratically coursing through me that it actually escapes through my hooves as well as my horns that are slapping together over and over and over again, causing them to hurt, but I don't care for this as my anger blinds me to everything else.

 _ **Outside the trunk  
**_ _ **Amber's POV**_

I watch in concerned pain as the trunk actually jumps up and down, actually going through the entire dorm room and hitting the walls several times as well as the grate in the center of the room. "Wow, he is _**really**_ angry. What got him so riled up?" Applebloom asks and Sweetie belle goes on: "And why are you so wet? What happened?" I sigh and then Discord pops the others in.  
The Draconequus takes only one look at the raging form of the trunk, which probably has his infuriated son raging inside it and nods as he says: "Yep, saw that coming.""What happened?" Trixie asks again and Twilight answers: "They used three of Harry's friends, Amber included, as hostages for the Task, keeping them out cold underneath the lake. And they are planning a huge maze with the cup in the center for the Third. Harry got it out of them, Dumbledore told him."  
"Ehm, how big are we talking here?" Scootaloo asks and Rainbow answers: "Probably big enough that only we Pegasi will be able to see anything. They did the same for this Task. The surface of the lake makes it impossible for anyone to see anything, but they were actually angry at Harry for creating a path to the village where they kept Amber and the gang. Like Harry said, they were so focused on him and the Champions, they forgot about their audience, the morons."

"And apparently they forgot about the danger Harry was in too. Think about it, ya'll. If Harry has to go to the center of the maze, he will probably be out of sight of everyone, even Moody and his crazy eye. Meaning that, whoever Junior was working with, could probably enchant the damned thing and take Harry out of Hogwarts without anyone knowing."  
"And who knows what they'll do to the other Champions to see that happen." Discord then adds before motioning for the trunk that is still raging around the room, though I do notice that it's jumping slightly less now and he goes on: "Which is exactly what is fueling my boy's anger right now. Combine that with how concerned he has been over his friends all day and the fact that his emotions are still very closely tied to his chaotic magic –."  
"And you get two wizards who can be lucky that Harry decided to spare them and just rage for himself." Neville then says, suddenly appearing in the doorway and only looking startled as he sees the trunk making another jump, this time actually flipping halfway over and landing on the opening flap, yet Discord instantly snaps his fingers, turning it right side up again while others nod with Neville's statement.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I agree too.  
**_ _ **So yeah, that happened. Harry is now aware of what the Third Task ensues and is pretty pissed. But once his anger calms down, you bet your flank he is just going to plan the living hell out of himself to make sure that Voldemort's little plan for him won't come true. Also, I have a few surprises planned when it comes to Crouch Junior, Pettigrew and one other.  
**_ _ **Guess who,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	26. Discussions And Plans

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This is going to be the final chapter to take place between the Second and the Third Task. I know that I am kind of rushing through this story, but that has two reasons. I want to use really vital events, such as the Tasks, to expand this story. I want this story finished before that blasted article I wrote about last time becomes an actual law – even if I haven't heard anything about it since.  
**_ _ **No news is good news, right,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.  
Shout-Out To:  
Jostanos  
Starhoney  
WhiteEagle1985**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26  
**_ _ **Discussions And Plans**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **of February 1995  
**_ _ **Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Luna's POV**_

"Greetings all. My apologies for disturbing you during your meal time, but I will not take much of your time, of that I assure you. I only wish to deliver messages and important bits of information to those who require to know them." I say as I walk into the Great Hall, using just a small portion of the Royal Canterlot Voice to make sure that I am heard all throughout the room, even at the back where the Head Table is at.  
I easily spot disdain and annoyance on the faces of Crouch and Bagman, who have obviously not yet forgotten the insults thrown at them by my godson, yet after hearing the whole story from Discord, Fluttershy and young Amber, do I feel it foolish of them to feel this insulted. I then remember a lesson that Twilight, Celestia and I learned at one point and think: "They could sure learn the same lesson themselves right now."  
Yet I focus on my task at hand and reach the Head Table as I say: "First of all, Mr. Bagman and Crouch, grow a conscience and accept that not everything you organize can go brilliantly and that sometimes those under you see things differently from you. But that, just because they are _under_ you does not make them dumber or less observant than you. If anything, when it comes to today's task and the next, my godson is much smarter than either of you.

And I say this as a ruler, not a godmother." The two glare at me over this, but I just stare them down, not at all caring for their hurt feelings. "Allow me to explain _exactly_ where you went wrong with _both_ tasks. When it comes to this one, you made three very unfortunate mistakes in your logic. One, the task was _under water_. Two, the Black Lake is made of water, not glass, thus not see through. And three, the time limit was one _hour.  
_ Meaning that your whole audience, this entire student body here, was supposed to sit in suspension – or better said boredom as they are teenagers, after all – for over an hour, perhaps even longer, considering that there are all kinds of creatures down in the lake that could have cost the champions a lot of time to move past. That is a case of bad planning and proves you did not have your audience in mind when designing this task. And that is exactly what is wrong with the next task as well.  
The Headmaster himself, after all, described the maze as _gigantic_ and Applejack has already told me that she can sense the seedlings to have already been planted. Therefore, I can already assure you all that the next task is going to cover the same problem, making it so that, perhaps, only Rainbow Dash and her Pegasi friends will be able to see anything.  
Yes, test and trial your Champions all you want – and make your audience so bored they will seek each other out. What a wonderful way to strengthen the connections between these three schools. Princess Twilight is ever so proud of how much you know about friendship and how to create such bonds." I hear quite a few students behind me muffle their snickering and giggles, yet I focus away from them and in front of me.

Bagman is actually red now and looking like he feels quite foolish, but Crouch is just looking away, his face passive and proving he has no interest in hearing any more criticism. I shake my head and mutter: "A good leader knows when to ask for help. A _Great_ leader knows when they have made a mistake and are courageous enough to own up to them. And a Department Head, in probably the eyes of many, is a Leader."  
The man glares at me again over this, but I decide to just move onto the other reason I am here. I turn from them to Dumbledore and ask: "Headmaster, I must ask you. Are my friends and I right to assume that the Ministry – or better said these two here – discussed their plans for the task together, put those plans in the Cup and _then_ informed you, making it so that you were no longer able to make any changes due to that whole _binding magic_?" Yet to this Crouch fails miserably as he shouts:  
"YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" To which I put my hoof to my muzzle and state: "Apparently, I don't need to. You just proved your own guilt to this act in front of hundreds of students, both national and international. You yourself just proved your own selfish intentions when organizing this Tournament – or should I say _this act to boost your own ego and pride_?" And while almost purple with rage, does the man seem to hold back.

I roll my eyes and turn back to Dumbledore as I say: "Either way, I will take this knowledge back to Lord Black. He wanted me to find this out and confirm it _before_ he contacted her about the actions that took place in your office last night. And rest assured, Headmaster, young Neville very clearly remembers the look of resignation and concern that was on your face before he was stunned. And he will report this to his gran upon Lord Black meeting her."  
The man nods and I turn around, facing the students at last and going back to the softer version of the Royal Canterlot Voice as I say: "Now hear me students of Hogwarts. I and my own have spoken with Harry about this on numerous occasions, earlier last night being one of them, and the events of today's task have only furthered the topic of our discussion. As of this moment, other than his friends, the only thing keeping Harry on earth is the Tournament.  
However, allow me to rephrase and clarify that. Other than his friends, the only object keeping my godson in this world is the contract binding him to the Tournament. If not for that, he would have left this world for Equestria, to live with his family and stay with Fluttershy and Discord right on the Halloween Night that Starswirl the Bearded reinstated the portal between our worlds. You all have pushed him that far. And let it be known, the friends I speak of – are now with him in the trunk. They are not here among you."

"HOW DARE THAT NO-GOOD –!" One of the Lions tries to shout, only to meep as I fly up and right into his face, glaring at him until he sits back down. "I thought so. And next to that, what exactly about you – any of you – should encourage him to remain in this world? You can't keep your opinion of him straight, you ignore all he has done for you whenever you so please, you chose his fame over the fact that he was believed to be orphaned for years, you bully him straight into Madam Pomfrey's care when he doesn't live up to your expectations.  
You treat him in ways you would never treat your friends, your rivals or even yourself and you expect him to still save your skin, protect you from Dark Magic and entertain your silly little selves on a daily basis. Tell me, if you lived that life for three years and then suddenly got the opportunity to escape it and gain a better life in doing so, would you not take it?" The student that yelled looks down, proving his guilt and his friend stutters:  
"But – but – but Potter – he – he never complained or – or objected or – or even reported us." To which I roll my eyes and say: "Seven out of nine bully victims don't report their bullies doing so. They fear the bullies would go unpunished, due to the higher ups favoring them, and that the bullying would get worse after." I turn back to the staff and state: "And seeing how the staff did _nothing_ the two times this happened, I believe my godson had a right to believe this.

And I do not believe I need to bring up the events of my godson's return to the common room that same Halloween night now, do I?" And this time most of the Lion table turns either red with shame or white with fright over remembering that night. I turn to the staff table again and state: " _That_ is exactly the problem here. You as students believed you could go after an orphan, because he had no parents to support him, and the staff proved this by not stepping into Discord or Fluttershy's footsteps. Thus, my godson is done with this world and wishes to leave it.  
And before any of you even dare open your mouth, Amber, Hermione, Neville and the other Weasleys _all_ agree with him. They will all use the rest of the year to discuss this with their families and there is a very – and I mean _very –_ high chance that, sometime bet the end of this year and the start of next, they too will move to Equestria, that they will chose their friend over this school. And this is something that is believed by both Applejack and Rainbow Dash, the Elements of Honesty and Loyalty."  
And with that do I turn around, leaving a silenced Great Hall in my wake. Yet at the doors do I turn my head one last time, sweeping my gaze over the Durmstrang and Beauxbattons students as I say: "Let me make one last thing clear. Nothing of what I said in regards to negative criticism goes for either of our foreign friends. This was solely on the Hogwarts staff and students." And with that do I leave, a few grateful smiling faces in my wake.

 _ **A few days later  
**_ _ **Hogwarts Grounds  
**_ _ **Cedric's POV**_

The Hogwarts rumor mill has been running wild with the news that, if not for the Tournament, Harry would have left Magical England permanently months ago. Slytherins have actually been pretty quiet in sharing their two cents about this, except for Draco Malfoy who either boasted about how he played a part in this or bullied others who he considers also responsible for it. Yet this also makes some students try to blame others, even when they know they're guilty themselves.  
I've been really coming down on these last kind of students, especially when they are Badgers like me and remind them of two events that more than probably played a role in Harry wanting to leave; the 150 point loss where Harry was bullied without anyone asking how the points were lost and the Heir of Slytherin event where Hermione had to be attacked before everyone remembered she was both Harry's friend and a Muggleborn.  
Needless to say that Hogwarts has been abuzz with conversations, discussions and other forms of communications, some of them going so far that they actually continue talking even when in classes, thus earning them a punishment of either point loss or – with the few who are stupid enough to do this – detention from Professor Snape as they try to whisper through his roll-call.

And to my slight intrigue and astonishment do I spot the topic of all these conversations and discussions as I am heading out for Care of Magical Creatures. The small Draconequus is actually standing in the center of the Stone Circle and seems to prepare himself for something. "Ehm, don't the Fourth Years have Charms right now?" My best friend asks and I answer: "Champions are allowed to be exempt from classes in order to prepare for the Tournament."  
"Then why aren't you?" One of the female Badgers who isn't supporting either Harry or me asks and I answer: "Sixth year classes are more based on what we have to prepare for when we grow up and my classes are more dedicated to the profession I want to pursue after graduation. Harry's classes are just more based on growing and developing his magic and core, so he has more reason to skip them than I do. Mine also help me devise strategy against the Maze."  
The girl nods and I turn back, walking ahead of the others a little and preparing to greet Harry when I suddenly notice him taking a deep breath before he whispers: "Here we go." And after this does he start clicking his horns in rapid succession. And to my own awe and the shocked and amazed gasps of my year and House mates does each click change one of the columns into something else.  
Elephants, horses, dogs, cats, birds, hippogriffs, small dragons, stone walls, columns made of ice, trees and bushes and so many more other things are being brought forth, being changed from one into another into the next and the sight of it all awes and amazes me. Then suddenly Harry changes everything back and only pants slightly, hardly buckling through his legs and seems to need only a bit of deep breathing to get his energy back.

I turn to the others, who are just gaping and have wide eyes, and turn back, walking over and calling Harry's name. The young creature turns around and smiles as he sees me as I ask: "What – why did you just do that?" And the boy answers: "It's training. Dad wants me to be able to change these columns into 50 different things in 10 minutes. I'm pretty sure I got somewhere between thirty-five and forty or something." To this one my dorm mates says: "Forty-one."  
We turn to him and he says: "I noticed a pattern. You would change the stuff in a clockwise order. When I realized that, it was easier to keep count. There are seven columns and you missed one and did seven runs, so you got a total of forty-one transformations." At this a lot of us smile, yet Harry is all-out grinning and he says: "Yes, I'm getting better. My last was 36 from an hour ago.""You do this every hour?" I ask, remembering just how he looked hardly tired after he was done.

Harry nods and says: "Dad wants me to practice every hour. I've been at this since the day after the Task. Dad did say I could stop and only do it once a day once I reach fifty and of course I have my other training courses. Oh, before I get to my next one, Cedric, would you mind coming to my trunk later tonight? I would like to discuss strategy with you. You know, because – well, we have been becoming friends this year, right?"  
At this I smile, even though I know that some of those in my year still see Harry and me as competitors, especially because Harry represents Equestria instead of Hogwarts, and I say: "Definitely, Harry. We are friends, don't worry. Would you like to see me before or after dinner?" Yet to this Harry shrugs and then suddenly Rainbow Dash flies in and asks: "Ready Harry?" The colt nods and says: "See yah tonight, Ced." And he takes off, following Rainbow who speeds up more and more as Harry catches up with her every time.  
"You sure about this, Ced?" One of my dorm mates asks and I roll my eyes as I say: "I put my friends above a competition, Carlo. You know I do. Now come on, before Professor Hagrid puts us all in detention for being late." And while some of the others cringe as they must imagine what the half-giant, who was actually outed as one last January, could think up, do we leave for class.

 _ **Later that night  
**_ _ **At Gryffindor Tower**_

I feel a little surprised to spot both Viktor and Fleur coming up to the tower from different corridors, but smile at them nonetheless as we have definitely been growing closer than I am sure some of the students of our respective schools would want and there is even the fact that, except for at the First Task, there really wasn't that much of a sense of competition between all of us.  
"Harry called you too?""He is younger than us. Perhaps he wants to pick our brains to increase his own chances of survival." Fleur asks and Viktor replies. I nod at this and then tell the Fat Lady: "Harry asked us to come. Can you let us in?" Yet before the portrait can answer, does her frame open and Harry comes to stand in the hole as he says:  
"Great, you guys are here. You hungry? Mum cooked. Her cooking rivals that of the House-Elves, let me tell you. They're actually trying to get her recipe for some of her meals. And she's making her specialty for tonight." And just the excitement from the kid makes me smile in excitement myself and the three of us follow him in. I do notice some of the Lions looking shocked and even a little offended, but Parvati Patil glares at all those she herself spots doing this.

We head up a little further into the tower and reach a circular room that has four beds and one trunk set between two windows. Harry heads over and uses his horns to open the trunk before he says: "There's a ladder. See you guys downstairs. The seats are probably already set for you." And he spreads his wings and dives in after this, his Cutiemark glowing slightly being the last thing I see of him.  
We walk over and I put my hands and feet on the sidebars of the ladder, sliding down on it and landing in a room that is so bizarre I can only think: "Yeah, this is the home of the Lord of Chaos.""Mon Dieu." Fleur gasps and Viktor's eyes widen as he lands on my other side, before Applejack asks: "You coming? Or do you want to eat cold pasta?" And while I still feel a little out of it and like continuing to just look around, does my stomach rumble as suddenly a delicious aroma waves over.

I move over to the empty seats at the table, which seem to be stationed between Harry and the five mares that came with Fluttershy and Discord. And just from the first bite do I get why Harry loves it so much when his mother cooks dinner and why the House-Elves want some of her recipes as this lasagna with spinach and tuna really is the best kind of lasagna I have ever tasted.  
Fleur repeats her words of shock after her first bite and yet little more is said after that as everyone just quietly enjoys their food, the only real sounds coming from anyone being sounds of enjoyment and a lot of _mmmmmms_ coming from them all. And even a few minutes after Applejack, who is actually showing that she is pregnant, does the silence keep up. "Ah, everyone done? Good, then let's get started." And just with those words does the Lord of Chaos change.  
Where he had been smiling in enjoyment before speaking, does he now look stern and concerned. "Right, first things first. Cedric, Fleur, Viktor, we found out a few days ago, two days before the last Task, that Crouch Junior isn't dead. They kept him outside of the Hogwarts wards and this allowed him to Apparate away just as the Dementor swooped in."  
This horrifies me, especially the fact that this is only found out now when Crouch had been caught and _sentenced_ months ago. The being at the head of the table nods and says: "To make matters worse, did I remember that Voldemort – yes, we do believe that he is alive and behind all of this – does not take kindly to failures. Because of this, do we believe he might have called in _another_. We just don't know who – yet. We hope to find out _before_ the Task."

At this, while Fleur puts a fisted hand in front of her mouth and Krum fists his own hands on the arm rests of his seat, do we all nod and Harry says: "Look, this whole tournament was designed, originally – or at least in Dumbledore's eyes, _originally_ – to bring our three schools closer together. The best way we can beat Voldemort at whatever he might be planning is to do exactly that. Work together and reach the Cup together.""How will we do that?"  
Fleur asks and Rainbow answers: "Through us. Dumbledore already knows that there will be Wonderbolts flying along with each of you so that if you get in trouble, we'll be able to alert the teachers and you won't have to waste potentially precious time throwing up red sparks like they were originally planning. But it won't be just a Wonderbolt flying along."  
"Twilight, Trixie and I will be flying along as well, along with Fluttershy. Trixie and I will use our magic to make us levitate above the maze. We will teleport to be above your respective paths after you each enter them and teleport to a staff member, who will be patrolling the maze from the outside, when you get in trouble or believe you will need to forfeit. We will also alert you guys if one of you gets too far ahead of the others, allowing you a chance to catch a break."  
"But if the teachers will be patrolling, will you guys really be necessary?" Fleur asks and Harry is the one to nod and answer: "Yes, because of one thing. The staff will have to be constantly moving around the maze, watching out for anything suspicious and probably missing a thing or two. Not to mention that both Pettigrew and Junior know our staff inside out. Pettigrew thanks to his Animagus form and Crouch thanks to his short-term as teacher.  
There is also the really likely chance that there will indeed be a third member involved who will probably be hidden somewhere within the maze to make things more difficult for all of you. Yes, because neither the First nor the Second Task was interrupted by Voldemort, Crouch, Pettigrew or whoever this new one might be, we feel sure it's the Third Task where they will strike."

"And what do you suspect they will do?" Viktor asks and Lord Discord growls: "Foalnap him. Voldemort wants him, for reasons only certain individuals are – pardon my words – _stupid_ enough to believe in, not to mention that he wants revenge for all the times that Harry bested and defeated him as well as foiled his plans to return. But for that to happen, he needs Harry alone, away from everyone else. Thus the Cup at the center of the maze."  
"The perfect chance to ki-foalnap Harry without anyone being any wiser. The only way anyone would know is if, after Harry gets taken, one of us reaches the center and spots the cup to be gone. We'd try to get back, believing that the winner's ceremony is probably in full-swing already and not get worried or frightened until coming back to the entrance of the maze." I mutter, feeling horrified at the fact that this plan might just work.  
"Which is why I'll be casting a dome of specialized magic around the perimeter, to make sure that the Anti-Port-Key wards don't have to be taken down for the sake of the tasks and to make sure that Port-Keys only work within the confines of the dome. Though a dome of that power, especially one that will have to fight the magic of Hogwarts, will make me unable to do anything else after." And just this fact, even without the defeated way the being brings it, is enough to really worry me.

"Lord Discord, you clearly need our help and we are happy to give it. I just have one question. Where is young Amber?" Viktor asks, making my eyes widen and making me feel stupid for not realizing that Harry's special somebody isn't actually here. Harry sighs and says: "She wants nothing to do with this. She fears getting involved in even just 1% of the planning might affect the whole plan negatively once we try to execute it. That damned task undid all of my progress with her."  
And as the colt grumbles and mutters words of annoyance under his breath over this, do I feel my own annoyance with Crouch and Bagman grow to a new height. Especially because I was actually walking past the room where Lady Longbottom met with the two and had noticed them hardly changing their tune, actually trying to argue their cause just the other day. "Harry has more than one enemy here, he has three. He needs help." And this thought brings out the badger in me.

* * *

 _ **Good for you, Cedric.  
**_ _ **Okay, this is getting insane. I actually made this ending the perfect way to transition into another time-jump, one that goes all the way to the day of the Third Task. However, I am NOT going to. I actually remembered a little something while writing this chapter and I want that topic to be taken care of BEFORE the Task takes place. Though you can still expect a time jump.  
**_ _ **Care to guess,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.**_


	27. Meetings, Pleasant And Not

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I'm going to be honest with all of you; I had almost NO inspiration to write these chapters this month. The first half I worked on editing To Read Into The Universe and I got about 10 to 15 chapters in and after that a story idea that had been bugging me all month kept my attention for almost another week. I wrote 11 chapters in just three days, just to get the whole thing out of my head and even then I just wanted to write on.  
**_ _ **I was actually planning to just write first page previews for all of these stories – bar Harrison and Harry, The Fidelius Kept Secret and The Unspeakable Escape Program which had chapters pre-written – and just promise you guys two chapters for next month alongside posting the 11 chapters of my new story this month. But I decided on the 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **to just see how far I could get with all these stories and go from there.  
**_ _ **Wish me luck,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.  
**_ _ **PPS. This is going to be the final chapter BEFORE the Third Task, though I might divide the task into two chapters, just like I did to the Yule Ball for Jillian Forge Potter.  
Shout-Out To:  
Jostanos  
WhiteEagle1985  
Yaw6113**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27  
**_ _ **Meetings, Pleasant and Not**_

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **of April 1995  
**_ _ **Harry's Trunk, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Fluttershy's POV**_

Discord came true to his word. Shortly after the First Task was over, did he take a day off of staying at Hogwarts with the rest of us. And a few hours after he came back, did Neville receive a letter from his grandmother, telling him that Frank and Alice were back to being fully functional and active in the community once more. The boy had been beyond grateful and beyond the point of us assuring him that it was the least we could do.  
He had been given a day off of classes to celebrate the fact that his parents were back in his life and, because it was on a Friday, didn't return to the castle until breakfast the following Monday. And even then he still kept walking around with a huge grin on his face, one that even Severus, when he himself was in a bad mood and storming around the castle, or Draco and his continuous attempts at bullying the still slightly clumsy Lion, couldn't take from him.

Ron being expelled also made sure that we could keep in proper contact with our other friends and while we hadn't really expected a letter returned to us from either Pettigrew or Petunia, did it horribly pain us to hear from Sirius that Marlene's family had also been killed in between our departure to Equestria and Harry's victory over Voldemort. Sandra, a Muggleborn friend of mine, had also written back, but then with a Howler.  
She had called me several names, proving that Purebloods like Malfoy – or perhaps my own _sister_ , Petunia – had gotten to her and basically told me that Lily was dead in her eyes and that she had no interest in rekindling our friendship. Yet because all other letters had mostly come back positive, especially the ones from Amelia and Horace, had I not really cared for this one dead friendship. I had just let it be and focused on other stuff.  
Horace had been a little miffed to find out that, in reality, I had more with animals being alive than in jars, but we had rekindled our bond over the discussion of various potions, old and new, that could help care for critters of all kinds. And the man had been especially impressed and amazed to hear that I actually had the talent to even talk down on dragons and tame manticores. Though he had laughed – in the letter – when I admitted to my slightly still existing fear for Hydras.

Arcturus had kept most of his correspondence between Sirius, Discord and himself and had even returned from retirement to be Lord Black for Sirius and Proxy for Discord. Though when we told him of our plan to move to Equestria, he had shocked us. "Fine. But if you leave, you're taking the Black and Potter Houses with you. When you lot leave, I'm retiring – permanently, this time – and will denounce the Black seat on the Wizengamot as well as the Potter one. No discussions."  
And the fact that a Pureblood as proud of his bloodline and history as this one would dare make such a decision had really stumped us. Arcturus had still taken Sirius aside a few times to make sure he could be present when he told this news to the three Black Sisters, though Sirius demanded that he go alone or with someone else to Azkaban. "I escaped that place for a reason. Only Harry, Discord and their friends can get me to go back there." He had told the man.

This had really earned him Arcturus' pride and while Lucius had apparently wanted to throw a hissy fit at his visit, had Sirius just rolled his eyes and said: "I take the title with me, you take the money. It will all be transferred under the Malfoy name and I never have to see it again. You can even take all the Dark Artefacts in there, but the useful ones come with me. Deal?" And while he had been surprised had Lucius accepted the compromise.  
Draco had tried to take advantage of this and boast to Harry, but the boy had said: "I have a Pensive, Malfoy." And instantly the boy had stopped any further attempts and just walked off, making a few of those around Harry snicker and others ask what he meant. But Harry had learned about Ancient Family politics and said: "Family matter. I'm not being vague without reason. Deal with it." And thanks to Luna, many had.

Andy and Dora had instantly demanded that they come with as well and while Sirius had asked Dora about her life at the Ministry, had the girl rolled her eyes and said: "That life's as dead as the creatures inside Snape's potions supply store. I went to work there because, like most idiots my age, I thought I could make a difference in the Auror Department. Trust me, I can't. And I don't feel like putting more effort into that waste of space than I need to."  
In the end, with help from Amelia, Dora had been hired to help Minerva and the others patrol the Third Task Maze and Andy and Ted had met with Dobby, a very helpful little House Elf, and made the agreement that, once the Task was over, he would take them to the trunk, so we could leave. The same agreement has been made with Amelia, though she has yet to inform Susan about this. Which makes me glad that she's coming over today.  
Augusta, Frank, Alice, Amelia, Remus, Arcturus, Dora, Ted, Andy and Horace are all coming over and while Amelia will first spend a little time with Susan to explain to her about the situation – and comfort the young girl that Harry would like to see her come along – will she join us in the trunk after. Molly and Arthur will also be here and this actually seems to make the twins and Ginny quite nervous. Yet I don't really get why.

"Even Minerva is okay with them moving to Equestria as long as they're back on the train to Hogwarts come next September. Luna has already seen an image of the Burrow in their dreams and has already ordered contractors to make a similar version near Discord's castle. And Starlight has even confirmed that Ginny has the potential to be a Pegasus and the twins Unicorns and powerful ones too. So I don't get what their problem is."  
I think to myself while knowing that Harry is upstairs, leaning against the trunk and reading some of his textbooks for several assignments that are due next Monday. The colt has been studying hard for his classes, at least on the theory side so he can keep handing in essays to prove to his teachers that he is still learning, even if he spends almost all of his free time practicing and improving on both his magical skills and bodily strength and agility.  
Whenever he's not studying or writing an essay, the lad is at the Stone Circle, changing the monoliths there into anything and everything, the variety actually increasing almost every week. And when he's not doing that, he's out with Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts, actually undergoing the Trainee program to increase his strength, agility, speed, reflexes and everything else he might need while up in the air or in an aerial battle.  
A few times a week it even gets so crazy that I don't see my son for lunch, only breakfast and dinner. Four times now it's even happened that my poor little colt fell asleep halfway through his meal, his muzzle just barely missing the bowl of soup – or other meals – he was eating thanks to Twilight summoning it away and Starlight conjuring a pillow underneath his falling head instead. Discord then snapped his fingers and transported him to bed. And while the boy had argued it, had we demanded he take the day off afterwards.

I am incredibly proud of my son, but also extremely worried as it's obvious that the many months between the two Tasks are really getting to my son, who some think is already ready for the Task, but who just doesn't seem to _want_ to stop training. "We'll worry over him later. Let's just enjoy our time with our friends for now." Discord then says, pulling me from my thoughts and I smile at him as I say: "You're right. Thanks, honey."  
I kiss his face lovingly and look up. And just in time as Arthur and Molly are actually the first to come in, Molly carefully taking each step of the ladder, but Arthur just laughing as he slides down and sounding like his twin sons. And while I silently wonder if Ron came with them or not, do I hear Discord mutter: "I should add a sliding pole to that entrance." To which I giggle and ask: "Why not a slide, while you're at it?"  
And this seems to have given Discord an idea if the smirk on his face is anything to go by, does he relieve me as he only snaps his fingers, especially casting a spell that is currently not being activated. "What did you do?" I whisper and Discord whispers: "Enchanted the ladder to change into whatever the person or pony coming either up or down feels most comfortable with. A slide, a sliding pole, a ladder, a staircase, you name it."

At this I giggle and ask: "How did it take you this long to come up with that?" And Discord frowns, proving he doesn't like the fact that it took him this long, which just makes me giggle harder. And after Molly comes all the way down, does Discord's magic instantly take action as the ladder vanishes and a circular slide appears in its place, something that makes her shriek in shock. Yet I just gently guide her away and then hear them.  
One right after the other, the twins slide down, both of them yelling in utter enjoyment as they come down the slide. "Fred, George, what did –?" Molly tried, but Discord stops her and says: "Not them, Molly. I just finally realized that I could use my Chaotic magic to make the entrance become more entertaining by having it changed to whatever a person or pony wants to use to come either up or down. And yes, I am annoyed that it took me this long."

At this both Arthur, the twins and Ginny, who just comes down from a staircase that closely resembles the one heading up to the Gryffindor dorms, giggle and snicker. Though at the same time do I notice that all three of the kids are still looking slightly worried. The staircase then completely vanishes and a moment later Harry flies through. He lands and before Molly can worry herself over going back up, does a sturdy staircase return.  
"Wow, that magic really is quite impressive." Arthur mutters and his wife nods before Discord and I guide them over to the table. And while Molly seems slightly off-putted by the fact that each chair is looking quite different and that both the floor and the walls are also made of various colors and fabrics as well as paint, cement and wallpaper, does she still sit down next to Arthur with her sons and daughter next to her and Harry, Discord and me next to Arthur.  
"Okay, Molly, Arthur, before we begin, I have one question. Is Ron coming later or something?" But to this Arthur shakes his head and says: "We were actually planning to leave Ron with Muriel, Molly's Great-Aunt. But he has actually been behaving quite well for the last month, so we decided to test him out. He's home alone, though we do have warning charms on the window of his room and the other public rooms as well as the doors and the Floo."

This seems to make the twins share a worried look, but Molly says: "Your brother has been a model young man since the end of the Second Task. Trust me, you two can –." But to this I instantly interrupt her and say: "Ron may have been behaving well, Molly, but there are two things you need to keep in mind. One, even Minerva never thought that either Fred or George ever went too far. Two, they did already have their Career Days with her."  
This, while it seems to confuse Harry and Ginny, does Discord take it from me and says: "Exactly. Also, Minerva has already discussed this with both Celestia and Luna and they actually already have contractors ready. Yes boys, there are already construction ponies ready to build your joke shop for you – as long as you make sure to finish your schooling with the high scores you can get, that is. And all three of us believe you can get Outstandings _easily_."  
This makes the two boys shine at the Draconequus of my dreams and Molly asks: "Now wait just a second, what is going on here? The twins wrote us telling us that you wanted to meet us about something important and to please make sure we do so before you meet with Amelia and the others. So what is going on here?" And Harry, Discord and I share a glance before Harry decides to be the one to just be blunt with her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't know what the twins did or did not tell you and I don't know if the grapevine of Hogwarts has reached the Ministry yet or not, though I personally believe so considering that Bagman and Crouch were there when we made our announcement. And _**no**_ , I will not respect people who purposely endangered my friends or my special somebody. You wouldn't either if they had done so with either the twins or Mr. Weasley, so don't tell me to."  
This makes the woman grimace and I have no doubt that she actually had, for a short time, feared this when she probably did hear about the events of the Second Task. Harry calms down and says: "Anyway, now that I _**am**_ on the topic, I just want to say this. The events that took place on the 24th of February and the fact that none of those responsible had the conscience to actually take _responsibility_ , bar Dumbledore that is, convinced me.  
Right now, the only thing – other than my friends – that is keeping me from asking dad to just snap us home to Equestria is a contract that ties me to this world and this school. But on the night of the 24th to the 25th that contract will become voided, either that or fulfilled. And trust me, that, until maybe the 1st of September, will be the last England will see of me and my family. And we are telling this to all of our friends and most of them responded the same.

Mrs. Weasley, as of this moment we actually have the confirmation of the Tonks family, Madam Bones, the Longbottom family, Remus, Sirius and someone named Horace Slughorn, who was apparently Mum's Potions teacher that they all want to come with us. And even Hermione is currently awaiting an answer on whether or not her parents are willing to come with. She even tempted them with the fact that Equestria doesn't have any dentist ponies.  
 **That.** That is the whole reason the twins wanted you here. Because they want to come with us too. And before you say anything, Daddy has already agreed to snap us all back to the Platform on the first of September and Princess Celestia already has construction ponies working on a perfect replica of the Burrow – with slightly more advanced furniture.""But what about our jobs? Arthur's at the Ministry? Bill's? Charlie's? Or even Percy's?"  
Molly asks and I happily answer: "I would love to hire Charlie to help me care for the more dangerous animals and creatures and I'm sure he would love to meet Humphrey, my Hydra friend, or even help Spike create better bonds of friendship between the Ponies and the Dragon nation. Filthy Rich has already agreed to hire Bill or even have him work in our gem mines and Princess Celestia is basically just dying for an assistant like Percy."

"HOW DID YOU DO ALL OF THIS?" The woman suddenly screams and while this startles us, does Discord just shrug and say: "What can I say? After being separated from my son for thirteen years, I can barely perish the thought of having him go through the same thing with those closest to him. And we can't exactly ask Luna to just let Harry pop in and out of the moon at sunset whenever he feels like, even if she is his godmother."  
The woman gapes at him and Arthur smiles as he asks: "She really doesn't scare you, does she?" To which Discord smirks back and says: "My wife scares me the same way yours does you. But no, Arthur. A screaming mare does not scare me." And while being called a mare seems to insult Molly, which makes me think: "You might as well get used to it if you want to help us move." Does Arthur then ask:  
"So basically we have until the Third Task to decide on this?" But Harry proves me that he really has my kind heart as he says: "Actually, you have until my birthday. I plan to decide then whether or not I want to return for my Fifth year. And Mrs. Weasley, for Celestia's Sake, it's not up to you to decide whether or not I do so. Princess Celestia has already offered me a spot on her school for Gifted Unicorns and I might have two horns instead of one, but still."

And while Molly now gapes at him and her twin sons are doing the same, does she gape in shock while they are gaping at him with looks of amazement and pride on his face. "Oh, and for the record, if we use my magic to get back to Equestria, it will instantly change our form upon arrival. Going through the moon does, for some reason, not do that, but my magic will. And yes, Molly. Celestia already checked. Your sons are both very powerful unicorns, who also have a spot at Celestia's school if they so chose to attend, and Ginny is a Pegasus."  
This makes the two parents turn to their kids, Molly in shock and Arthur in pride and Ginny finally speaks up as she says: "She actually visits at night from time to time and offers this to all of Harry's friends. Or at least those that are seriously considering the move. Neville also got checked and he's an Earth Pony – and he's really happy about that for some reason." The girl mutters as an afterthought, which makes Discord laugh.

I then notice the staircase behind us changing form again and turn to Arthur as I say: "Our friends are here. Just think our offer through, know that our other friends will also be happy to help you settle in and remember, you have the next several months to discuss this." The man nods, but before he and his family can stand up, does Discord fell them with a stare and say: "However, let me make one thing perfectly and crystal clear.  
 **Yes** , this offer is open to Ron as well. **No** , this does **not** mean that we will ever forgive him. He has been nothing but rude and a thief ever since we came back. And he didn't just steal from Harry as we found out, but from us as well. He _deliberately_ intercepted mail from our old friends from us and was planning to keep them to himself. And we even found out _why_ Hermione felt like staying his friend after he and Harry had their falling out.  
Molly, if you want to know it, the room with the Pensive is over there." Discord says motioning for one of the more simple looking doors that opens as he snaps his fingers. Molly looks troubled and insulted, but nods resolutely and the Draconequus mutters: "You'll also find a Floo-grate there. It is connected to the Floo for now and otherwise every Tuesday between five and six." This seems to confuse the woman, but she shrugs it off and leaves.

Her husband follows her, but the twins remain and mutter: "That went better than expected." And finally I get why they have been so tense these past few days; they and their sister were afraid that Molly was going to explode and that a fight or a shouting match would break out between us. "Please boys, I thought you knew us by now." Discord reassures the two, who smile at him before they greet us and leave as well along with Ginny.  
Harry hugs us both and we happily kiss his cheeks goodbye before he follows his friends back up. And after they have left do all of our other friends come down, the staircase changing every so often to accommodate each of them. And the fact that it changes into a small cart rushing down a metal pipe for Sirius just makes both Discord and me laugh and makes Discord shout: "Okay, now I _**really**_ regret not doing that sooner." And the rest of our day goes much better.  
Seeing Amelia, Andromeda, Ted, Horus and Arcturus for the first time in years – or months in the case of Arcturus as he met with us to tell us about his retirement decision – feels absolutely brilliant and I can tell that Discord feels as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders when he sees Frank and Alice again, just like he did on the morning he went to heal them. And neither are very surprised when he gives them a warm and teary-eyed hug.

We guide the whole lot of them over to our table, the chairs again changing to suit our new guests and Amelia smiles as she says: "I told Susan of my plans. She has a few things she needs to think through, but she is very happy, especially with the fact that Harry has invited her and with the fact that she has until summer to settle her business. I'm sure we're going to have quite the little Farewell party somewhere in July, but she is definitely excited."  
"Let her know that, when Celestia comes to visit next time around – which we believe is next week on Wednesday – she can get herself checked. My way of transporting us to Equestria is different from the moon-portal and will change you all to look like us. Or better said like my wife and her friends. The Weasley kids, Hermione and Neville have already been checked.""What are they?" Alice asks excitedly and I answer:  
"Neville is an Earth pony and he is really happy with that. Not surprising seeing as he seems to admire the Apple family most out of all of us. And Ginny is a Pegasus, while Hermione and the twins are both Unicorns." This makes both Frank and Alice and Augusta share a huge smile and the rest of the afternoon is spent catching up, shortly grieving over the losses we suffered, and secretly making plans for my son's upcoming birthday. No one talks about the Tournament.

* * *

 _ **As it should.  
**_ _ **So yeah, the Weasley parents are now aware of a potential move that has been offered to them, their family has already almost completely been provided for in Equestria and Fluttershy and Discord got their chance to reunite with their friends, or at least their human friends, and tell them about what will happen when they move over to Equestria. Personally I quite like this chapter, though I will admit one tiny thing.  
**_ _ **Every time I wrote the whole list of friends down, I kept forgetting one or two. And to my utter horror, Frank and Alice were the two characters I forgot more often than any of the others. Still, I may not have given much content or substance to their earth friends, but I do think I created a nice chapter around all their friends, old and new.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: THE THIRD TASK,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. This story is inspired by the works of DisneyFanatic2364. Check out their works, both fanfiction and Youtube.  
**_ _ **PPS. I hid a spoiler in this chapter. Care to guess what it might be?**_


	28. The Third Task

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **IMPORTANT UPDATE! This will be the last month where I will be updating all 14 stories at the end of every month. I am just going to do the same thing everyone else does; either fully finish a story and then post the full thing or finish a chapter and then post it once it's written. However, there are stories, like to Read Into The Universe, where I will probably try to finish the whole thing and edit out the mistakes and whatnot and only then post the finished product.  
I'm sorry if this upsets some of you, but I know about myself that I NEED to do this. Over the course of the last few months, I just haven't felt as if I have given these stories the attention they deserve and while I am happy with some stories and how some chapters are written, do I just feel lost and disappointed looking back on others. I'm just starting to feel like thinking: "I could have done better." when looking back at some of the chapters I wrote, so I made this decision. Onto the story.  
**_ _ **THIS IS IT! After a chapter that was, to be honest, completely unexpected and not planned for when I was first planning out this story, we are finally here! I know that this story started with the Choosing of Champions and part of me feels amazed that I managed to get to the Third Task in only 27 chapters, but at the same time I am glad to have reached it. This story is probably going to end sometime between chapter 30 and 35.  
**_ _ **So close,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. I made a mistake last chapter. First I said it was Starlight who checked the pony forms of the Weasleys and then made it Celestia. I plan to change Starlight to Celestia later for story reasons. Sorry about that.  
Shout-Out To:  
Jostanos  
Yaw613  
Deadtoke14  
WhiteEagle1985  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28  
**_ _ **The Third Task**_

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1995  
**_ _ **Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Mum and dad actually demanded that I spend the week after they reunited with their friends with them and while I had really wanted to just continue training, did I still really enjoy myself as we took the time of the whole week to get to know each other even more than we did the past few months. And afterwards, when I started training again, I discovered that picking up the pace was a lot easier than I expected and that I got a lot stronger a lot quicker.  
It made me realize that the way I had been pushing myself had actually almost caused a backwards effect and I had made sure to thank my parents for their sudden intervention. Yet the closer we get to the Third Task, the more I hate it with each passing minute as it makes Amber want to spend less and less time with me. "I don't want my bad luck to affect your chances at preparing." She had constantly told me and while I very much doubted that she had that much bad luck, had I lovingly accepted her need to do this, yet not without a compromise.

"I don't want you being alone either, it could make people like Crouch or worse try something similar to the Second Task. Promise me that you will be with someone, anyone, at every waking minute. The only location I want you on your own is the bathroom. I'm sorry, but if you won't let me be near to protect you, you have to agree to these terms. I won't risk you, not again." I had firmly told her and the girl had begrudgingly agreed.  
Luckily enough Professor Sprout had been in full agreement with me and had understood where I was coming from. She had made sure that Amber made some new friends and even Cedric had promised me to keep an eye out for my Special Somebody – or marefriend as I have started calling her after Princess Celestia did her Pony-test – whenever he had the chance. And slowly but surely, everyone else in Hufflepuff started doing the same.  
Amber was a little annoyed with this, but also told me she felt touched that suddenly she was cared for by so many people, people who had previously wanted nothing to do with her. And while she had also admitted that she felt the same way about the many friends of my parents, did we all understand why it was so special and important to my marefriend that these people were of her own House. And that knowledge had reassured me a little bit more.

It's now the twenty-fourth, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor have spent the day with their families, my dad actually had to have an argument with Mr. Diggory about me _being bested by Cedric_ and the Weasleys had also visited. Yet they had come with some bad news. Percy wasn't willing to come along; he wanted to stay in England and become the Minister's Assistant. It had really broken Mrs. Weasley's heart, but Mr. Weasley had helped her accept it.  
"There will always be ways for us to visit, Molly. This isn't goodbye forever. You know we'll be back to watch Fred, George and Ginny off to Hogwarts next September. We can visit him after doing so." The man had gently told his wife and the twins had actually amazed both of them. "Here. We made this. Lord Discord, Sirius and Professor Lupin helped us. They're Two-Way mirrors that actually work between Earth and Equestria."  
Fred had told his mother and George said: "You can give the other one to Percy. We already tested it and it works perfectly. Princesses Luna and Celestia use them as well to keep in contact when they're both awake and all. So do Applejack and her grandmother, Granny Smith. We had some start-up issues, but those were a month ago." At this Mrs. Weasley had looked at her sons and they shrugged: "We wanted to use them to help convince you."

But while it had definitely been fun to be around the Weasleys and my own family and while Dad had actually snapped everyone who wasn't going to help with the Task home early, had I been tense with anticipation and concern the entire time, even though I did try to hide it. But now I'm at the Pitch, standing at the entrance of the maze, and no longer feel the need to do this. And so a stern frown of concern is on my face.  
My horns are also shaking in anticipation and it takes a lot of out of me not to snap them together and cause something to happen. I had a few times while waiting here even wanted to just snap them and make the whole maze disappear, but I wasn't even sure if I was strong enough for that. And so I decided against it and to just use my magic for whatever the maze would throw at me. Still, I have one factor that helps me calm down somewhat.  
Fleur, Krum and Cedric all have the same frowns on their faces as I do and the fact that they are taking this just as seriously makes me feel a little more confident, reassures me that I am not alone in this, even if some people might want me to feel like that. "Voldemort is definitely at the top of that list." I think to myself, but then suddenly get shocked when I feel a strong and familiar form of magic float up high above me.

All four of us look up and I notice a dome of cotton-candy pink settling itself over our location. "Looks like your dad put the dome up. Guess that means that, even if the Cup is messed with, we won't be taken who-knows-where." Cedric mutters and I nod, yet the fact that my dad is now out for the count makes my stomach feel as if it got tied in a knot. I take a deep breath and think: "It's one for one. Their Port Key for my dad's ability to move about."  
Dumbledore, who banned both Crouch and Bagman from attending after they continuously refused to take responsibility for their actions and actually got the Goblet of Fire to agree to this, then takes his position at the owl stand that has been set in the middle of the small bit of the Quidditch Arena that is still left and amplifies his voice, summarizing everything that happened in the last two tasks before he asks: "Champions, are you ready?"  
Instantly I bend down through my hooves and take a position that will allow me to dash ahead and take a running leap, at which point I will fly through most of the maze. This was something mum asked me as there might be magical creatures coming from every angle and by standing in the center of the pathway I would be better able to combat or, if possible, avoid them. And because of my end goal, do I prefer the latter.

Yet while I take this stance, do I know that I am going to have to enter last as I have the lowest amount of points out of us all. And to see the other three dash into the Maze, only for the magical shrubbery to then grow up and block the entrance from them makes the knots twist themselves even more inside of me, making it harder for me not to snap my horns.  
I look up instead and take solace and reassurance at seeing Rainbow Dash, Spitfire, Soarin, Silver Heart, Cadance, Starlight and Trixie up there, even if most of them are enchanted to be visible only to my eyes and that of the other champions. I know mum also wanted to be up there, but dad asked her to stay with him. And because mum worries over us both equally, did she agree, yet the Crusaders promised to keep the contact between us going.  
And while I try to keep my mind on the plan, on the fact that Cedric and the others agreed to help us, on the fact that Amber is safely away and inside the trunk awaiting my return, on the fact that I have so much help in keeping me and the others safe and on the fact that there is a dome of dad's magic protecting me, do I still feel uneasy as I enter the maze myself at last.

 _ **A little while later  
**_ _ **Cedric's POV**_

I have been regretting entering my name in this blasted tournament for a while now. I knew this Tournament wasn't going to be easy and I knew this maze would be the pinnacle of difficult, but there was one thing in particular that made me hate my decision. Harry was **right**. Someone is trying to get him to be the first to reach the end of the maze and then use the Cup to abduct him. And while we planned to work together, has that plan already failed.  
Viktor, a few minutes after we all split up after meeting various paths that forced us to do so as otherwise we'd just be backtracking or ending up on dead ends, actually met up with me again. He had forced himself through a horrible bush that had tried to strangle him while he did so, but while I had helped him pass, had he tried to attack me right after. And only a metal hoof to the head from Soarin had knocked the man out.  
I had wanted to attack him, but Starlight had been with Soarin and shouted: "DON'T! HE'S UNDER SOME KIND OF SPELL! HE'S NOT HIMSELF!" And instantly I shouted back: "The Imperius! It's a Mind-controlling spell, highly illegal! Warn the teachers!" And the Unicorn had used her magic to teleport straight to the edge of the maze while Soarin had asked me: "You know what this means, right?" And I had grimly said: "Yeah, we're not alone here."

Yet I had denied his offer to have me fly further on his back and said: "Go watch the others. Join them in watching Fleur. If I'm right, then the culprit will try and deal with her next, because they'll think she's alone." Soarin had not been happy and had waited until Starlight had teleported back before following with my request. And just a few minutes ago, I had heard news that confirmed my beliefs and my fears at the same time.  
Trixie, Cadance and Soarin had joined Starlight and Trixie told us that someone had cast a spell to tie Fleur up just as she was reaching a part of the maze that was filled with Devil Snare. Cadance had used her Crystal Magic to dispel the vines and Trixie had teleported the poor Veela, who had in her fear lost control of her own fire magic and gotten badly burned all over, straight to the Hospital Wing before teleporting back here.

And while I am sure that some might call it cheating, had I been very grateful for all of their help after this, especially with the Accromantula that had tried to sneak up on me. Yet while Soarin had managed to knock it into the air and Trixie had kicked it into another path, had we cringed and grimaced later as we suddenly heard someone very familiar cursing up a storm. "Crap, we knocked that thing straight into Harry's path."  
I thought and Trixie had whimpered: "Discord is going to kill me!" But I had reassured her and said: "Harry can handle it. You know as well as I do how well he can transfigure something into something else. He probably turned that beast into a daisy or something." And this image had cheered us all up. Yet the thought that, now, it's just Harry and me is a sobering one and then suddenly a pathway opens to my side.  
I hesitate at this, but then Cadance says: "Take it. It leads straight to the Cup! It's safe, Cedric!" And on that reassurance do I dash through. Yet halfway through the path do I notice how some of the leaves in front of me look sharper than others and are sticking out from the rest of the hedges of the maze. This worries me and I aim my wand as I shout: "Arresto Momentum!" And just in time as, upon me trying to pass, the leaves try to shoot out.  
And behind them I notice razor sharp vines and branches. Yet while my spell makes the vines slow down in their attack, do I still crouch and slide down underneath them all. I feel my robe tear and my skin sliding over the gruffy underground and wince at this. And when I reach the other side, do I turn around and quickly snap: "Evanesco Blood!" Not willing to leave any of it behind as dad always warned me about Blood Rituals.

"Sorry about that Cedric." Cadance apologizes, but I shake my head and say: "At least this will prove that I am getting to the Cup on at least some of my own strength and skill. Let's go. I'm kind of hoping to get there before Harry and yet not at the same time." The four equestrians nod and then suddenly Trixie and Starlight lower themselves. "We want to preserve some of our energy, in case it comes down to a fight or something."  
Starlight explains and I give them both a grateful smile. We then all start dashing for the Cup and to my slight relief I indeed spot not sign of Harry upon arrival. I look at the Cup and feel the urge and need to go reach for it, only to have Starlight reach her hoof out. "Remember, we need to wait for Harry to come. It's him they want." This annoys me and I ask: "Then why wait? Why not take the Cup and save him?"  
"Because he trained for that fight, you trained for this maze." Trixie says and I sigh as I give the mare right. And luckily enough Harry arrives only a few minutes later, yet he is panting as he does. "I – I took out Pettigrew. He was – was the one to – to attack Fleur. He – he tried to escape in – in his rat form, but – but passed my path on the way. I – I struck him down and – and when that – that beast appeared, I – I used him as bait."

This makes me wince and Soarin asks: "Did it work?" And Harry regains his breath as he says: "Yeah, though he survived. I changed the beast into a part of the hedge maze just as he took his first bite out of Pettigrew. Though I'm sure the guy's dying anyway, that Accromantula _obviously_ had its poison strengthened by something." This makes me both glad I didn't have to face it and feel even worse that we put Harry up with it.  
Harry himself turns to the Cup and sighs as he mutters: "So, I guess this is it." And while it's not worded as a question, do I still find myself nodding. Harry turns to the others and says: "Go. Tell dad. Now that I took care of Pettigrew, Junior might try to take his rage out on him. I know mum's protecting him, but –." The boy falters here and we all understand instantly. And while I can tell that they don't like it, does Starlight teleport them away.  
"Was that really the best idea?" I can't help but ask and Harry sighs as he says: "It was. I've been feeling uneasy ever since I entered this maze. And its magic is working havoc on mine. I'm exhausted not because of the challenges, but because I'm on the verge of losing control. Cedric, I – I'm sorry, but I can only allow you – and yes, I will fight you if you force my hoof – to take the Cup under one condition." This really annoys me and I grumble:  
"What?""That you allow me to use the last bit of magic that I still control to create a forcefield around you. I'll then move that forcefield towards the Cup and make this a – sort-of – Hogwarts victory. I know I represent Equestria, but considering I'm going home right after this, I might as well do my best to make it a Hogwarts one. It's the least I can do now that Crouch and Pettigrew have ruined my plans for a school-wide victory." The boy grumbles in the end and I feel myself agreeing with him as I think: "This is for Viktor and for Fleur."

 _ **Harry's POV**_

Cedric nods at me and I notice a look on his face that proves that there is a small side of him that just wants to fight and take the Cup and with that the glory for Hufflepuff. Still I can't help but feel grateful for the fact that, even now, with the chance to elevate the honor of his House so close to being in his grasp, he is still able and willing to take this situation – and the situation that surrounds it – as seriously as he is.  
I feel my magic coursing through me, tingling every sense and nerve inside me and trying to reach out wherever possible, making my whole body be constantly tense as I fight back on this need, trying with all my might to keep the belief strong that we are this close to being safe, this close to being done with all of this. I take a deep breath and grunt as I try to breath out just when my magic tries to spike again and mutter: "Alright, here goes."  
And while forcing as much of my hazardous magic back and focusing on only a small portion of it and willing that portion to submit to my will, do I give the softest of taps of my horns to make sure I only release the bit of magic that I still control. A forcefield made of sky-blue magic comes to swirl around Cedric, making him shortly lose his footing, yet he regains himself. And to my relief, does the forcefield go all the way round, even below his feet.

"Alright, Cedric, you ready? If I'm wrong and all this is safe now, then I'll release the forcefield as soon as we get back to the pitch. If I'm right, I need – _**need**_ – you to cast an extra shield spell in my direction, power up the side of the forcefield that is aimed at me, got that. I only used a small bit of my magic, so I can't say for sure if the forcefield will protect you against the rest of it." Cedric nods at this and I move myself beside him.  
And with my wing stretched out to the side, do I start to push his ball towards the cup. Yet as we get closer, do I feel like a voice is whispering inside my mind. _"Leave him. He's powerless. He's a burden. He's a loser. You're the winner. Take the cup. Claim your victory."_ I shake my head at this and growl as I think: "Damnit! It's Crouch. He must be somewhere nearby." And this reminds me of everything that has happened so far.  
My name in the Cup, the Dragon, my friends and marefriend ending up at the bottom of the Black Lake, this damned maze, that Accromantula that had its poison worsened, Fleur and Krum. Even Ron springs to mind and for a second I find myself wondering if perhaps Junior was behind my former best friend ending up the way he did. But this thought gets negated by the next: "No, Ron was growing horrible even after Junior Apparated to escape the Dementors.

That was all him." And yet I catch myself feeling a pang of pain and hurt over this, making me realize that a small part of me, probably spurred on by Mrs. Weasley telling us of Ron's good deeds over the past few months, still really misses the boy who was not only once my closest friend, but also the first person my age to be nice to me. "Focus, Harry. Remember, Ron got offered a spot at Celestia's school. And unlike Percy, he didn't decline."  
And with that thought, do I cross the last bit of distance between myself and the Cup, making sure to give Cedric's ball the push it needs to reach the Cup just as I reach for it myself with my other wing. Yet as I do, do my eyes widen as I also notice a hand appearing out of nowhere and grasping the cup alongside my wing. "HARRY!" Cedric yells, but it's too late and the next thing I know a world of swirling colors overwhelms me.  
Yet while it only lasts a second and gets stopped by a forceful push against something that feels magically solid, do I also feel something else. All of the magic that I had pushed back to conjure Cedric's forcefield breaks through my control and rushes to my head. And as I fearfully realize that I had snapped my horns upon spotting the hand, do I yell: "CEDRIC, NOW!" Before my world becomes a myriad of colors – again.

 _ **Cedric's POV**_

Everything happens so fast. I spot the hand, feel the sensation of a Port Key overtake the forcefield I'm in, but luckily enough not break it and hear Harry yell my name just as we get blocked from traveling further by his father's forcefield. And because I had turned to him upon yelling myself, do I instantly see why he yelled at me. His whole body is alight with the same sky-blue color as the forcefield around me and his eyes are glowing.  
Instantly I cast a shield spell to increase the strength of the forcefield and not a minute to soon as Harry's eyes shine so brightly, his pupils and the sclera of his eyes have vanished and been replaced with a bright light that comes from his very eyeballs. And a second later a burst of incredibly powerful, dangerous and chaotic magic bursts out of the young colt, breaking my shield, but luckily enough not the forcefield around me.  
I recast my spell, this time putting in more power, if only so I can further reassure Harry that I kept myself safe from his magic and then notice it. Harry's magic hasn't just rushed at me, it also rushed at the hand, which I now see is attached to a man who's eyes actually have a strange and hollow look to them. Yet it takes me a bit to realize that while this isn't Harry casting the Imperius Curse or something, it's still the colt's magic at work.

I want to turn to Harry and do something to calm him down, reassure him and let him know that the danger has passed, but my forcefield is being moved away from him. And because I don't want to lower my shield in order to reverse this, do I suddenly stop moving. I look behind me and notice that I have reached one of the outer walls of the arena. This makes me remember what Lord Discord covered his forcefield with; just the Quidditch pitch alone.  
I sigh in relief and think: "Okay, I'm probably far away enough from Harry now that, with or without the forcefield, his magic can't harm me. So I should be able to lower my wand and cast some kind of magic to calm Harry down." Yet just when I lower my shield to do exactly that, do my eyes widen as suddenly Princess Luna appears behind Harry. I want to yell at her and scream at her to look out for Harry's magic, but she seems unaffected.  
The Alicorn princess lights up her horn and touches Harry's head with it as she mumbles: "Sleep, little colt." And to my astonishment does Harry collapse on himself, his breathing steadying out and proving that he is indeed fast asleep. Princess Luna looks up and spots me. And with her horn lighting up again, do I feel the forcefield popping out around me. "You've done well to make it this far, Cedric Diggory. Now, care to help me with my charge?"  
I nod at her, feeling incredibly grateful and at awe for how she flawlessly helped Harry end his magic getting the better of him. The ethereal mare motions for the Cup and Crouch and says: "Take this man back to the pitch and tell the staff what happened. Do not speak of Harry losing control of his magic. Tell them that Harry protected the both of you and that it was me who broke Crouch's mind. As the Princess of dreams, I have that power. It will be believable."

I nod at this, not at all feeling any guilt or shame over lying to officials and the mare smiles at me gently as she says: "You may, of course, tell those close to you of what truly happened, but only in close quarters and only if you are 220% certain that you will not be overheard." I nod again and walk over. But when I reach Crouch and the Cup, do I notice that Luna is still standing over Harry protectively, but hasn't moved.  
"Ehm, aren't you coming?" I ask and the Princess shakes her head as she says: "I'm taking Harry back to the trunk. We are leaving Hogwarts tonight. We will return for England on his birthday, when he comes to pick up those who have decided to try their luck in life in Equestria instead of continuing here. Harry himself might return on the First of September, unless he so desires to indeed take my sister up on her offer to enlist in her school."  
This shocks me and the mare smiles as she says: "Your parents were also given this chance, Cedric Diggory, though we assured them that we did not desire to enact these plans until after this treacherous tournament was over. We will be visiting your home as well on the thirty-first of the seventh month. For now, please do as I asked. The longer you stay here with that Cup, the longer Discord needs to keep up this forcefield of his to ensure your safe return."

This makes me cringe as I had completely forgotten about that while listening to her tale and I think to myself: "Three, two, one." As I reach one arm out to Crouch and the other to the Cup. My world dissolves into color and a crazy amount of sounds once again, this time taking much longer, and when it stops, does it get replaced with a new cacophony of sounds only a minute later, one that makes me let go of both and slam my hands on my ears.  
"WINNER CEDRIC –!" But before the Headmaster can finish, do I yell over him: "HARRY POTTER OF EQUESTRIA!" And this silences everyone before someone in the audience yells: "But Potter's not even here!" And I yell back: "No, but if it weren't for him, his dad and Princess Luna, NEITHER WOULD I BE! JUNIOR WOULD HAVE KILLED ME!" This makes a lot of those around me shriek in shocked fright and Dumbledore states:  
"Explain, Mr. Diggory." I take a deep breath, trying to regain myself after the sudden trip and the craziness of the last few minutes and state: "We reached the Cup almost simultaneously. Harry knew that this was it, this was going to be the whole reason he had been put into the Tournament. He suspected a Port Key, like his dad, and wanted me safe, so he cast a forcefield around me and then guided that to the Cup.  
But as we both reached for it, so did someone else. And that someone turned out to be Crouch as, upon him bouncing off against the forcefield, his invisibility cloak or spell or whatever also fell off or got cancelled or something. And upon him realizing we weren't where he wanted us to be, he tried to kill me. _I'll just kill the spare and then take Potter outside this forcefield. Can't have witnesses to my master's return, after all._ He said."

Another wave of screams and screeches and while I can barely believe that I can think of a lie that sounds this believable this quickly, do I just continue: "But Harry wouldn't let him. He kept trying to change his wand into something else, forcing Crouch into the defensive. He also used his wing to blow me to the other side of the pitch, out of sight and reach of Crouch's spells. This made Crouch want to reach for Harry, but then Princess Luna arrived. She recognized Crouch and decided to, as she called it, pay him back for what he did to people she named F and A."  
This makes some of those who have come to stand around me, Fleur and Krum included, who both seem to have healed just fine, nod in understanding and Professor McGonagall, who I feel should be heading for the Common room to check up on her lion or something, asks: "Then what happened?" And while I wonder if there will ever be magic powerful enough to prove what I have to say next wrong, do I just go on:  
"She – I'm not entirely sure, but – she said she used magic that made Crouch be so far stuck in his own dreams or maybe the dreams within his dreams or something, that he'll never be able to come out. She said it was – it was magic even Lord Discord wouldn't dare to try and undo, though she also said that she didn't think he would want to either." And taking a quick look around, I try to hide a smile as it seems I convinced others of the same.

I take a deep breath and say: "After that she took a protective stance over Harry, who had been magically drained in his effort to keep Crouch distracted and she told me she would take Harry safely back home. She told me to go back with both Crouch and the cup and I did. But, it's still a fact. If it weren't for Harry, Lord Discord wouldn't have put up that forcefield and if he hadn't then – who knows where I would have ended up."  
"But it's also because of Potter that you were almost taken, Mr. Diggory. So I think that properly negates any rights –." Fudge actually tries, yet telling my story has given me the chance to get some of my strength back and so I jump up and push myself to be nose to nose with the man as I yell: "ARE YOU BLEEDING SERIOUS! ARE YOU ACTUALLY DARING TO BLAME HARRY FOR THE ACTIONS OF A MADMAN!  
Crouch was working for a murderer, I would have been _**dead**_ if it weren't for him! How _**dare**_ you try to slander his act of heroism like that! **Harry won the Tournament**! End of story, end of discussion, I am **not** accepting that trophy or anything else. Give it to Lord Discord, so he can give it to his son! It will be a nice official way to thank Harry for saving my life." And while the man splutters and stutters, do I storm off away from him.  
Yet as I storm out of the pitch, which is still dead silent after I started explaining what Princess Luna _had done_ , do I faintly notice two things. The forcefield above us splatters apart and actually drops down in the form of raindrops that suspiciously enough smell like chocolate. And the trophy of the Tri-Wizard Tournament flickers before it suddenly vanishes. This makes me leave the pitch and the tournament with a smile of triumph.

 _ **In the mean time  
**_ _ **Inside the maze  
**_ _ **Mysterious POV**_

I've been hiding myself this whole time, using the Time Turner I stole from McGonagall after finding out that she had never returned it to the Ministry upon Granger handing it back to her, to live three lives at the same time. One to train and observe so I can serve my master, one to fool others and one to get the sleep I need for both lives. This does mean that I can't exactly sleep in my own bed, but needs must when you want what I do.  
And while the forcefield above me had annoyed and confused me, had it taken me only a few minutes of thinking before I realized its purpose. "It's to keep Port Keys from leaving the premise. This is Dumbledore messing with the Dark Lord. No, this is that filthy monster working for Dumbledore to mess with the Dark Lord." And while the thought of anyone messing with the Dark Lord aggravates me, do I try to keep my temper.

I cast magic to keep myself hidden, even from those filthy beasts that fly above the maze and are obviously meant to keep Potter and his loser cluster of friends/adversaries safe. "Too bad they're not keeping him safe from me." I think, yet I know why. I'm not after Potter himself, I'm just following him, making sure to step into his footsteps as to not leave any of my own and leave a mark that might be picked up on by those beasts.  
Yet Potter has obviously been preparing himself and he actually beats every task and challenge that this wretched greenhouse lays out for him. To make matters worse do I spot him capturing Peter in his rat form and I curse the dumb beast for not checking his surroundings on his way out. Yet as the last few miles stretch out in front of me, do I suddenly feel as if a stroke of luck has finally come my way as Potter gets ambushed.  
The beast attacks Potter or tries to, forcing Potter to crouch through his own filthy hooves and avoid the attack before he actually proves himself for the savage that he is. He throws Peter at the beast, distracting it long enough to give him a chance to curse it. And yet, as it turns to become part of this crazy tropical garden and as Potter just leaves Peter to die from the poisonous bite that the beast got onto it before being changed, do I smirk.

And after being super confident that Potter has turned the corner and left, after watching the filthy beasts fly away and out of sight, after making double sure that neither of them are close enough to spot me or sense my magic, do I release myself from my disguises and head over to my trophy. And while it's almost dried up, do I happily scoop up the few drops of blood that Potter lost from the branches that were on the path beneath him.  
I spot Peter drawing his last breath and sigh as he could have helped and had been a useful spy from time to time, even listening in to those idiots to make sure I would know how to act around them. Yet I just move away, back the way I came and leaving the maze, the forcefield and Hogwarts all together. As I do the latter, do I actually feel something crazy and powerful happening behind me, but I ignore it, my mind on my mission. "My Master _**needs**_ this blood."  
And while I had planned to just do this as soon as I got the blood and while I grumble at the fact that my travel past the forcefield and all the way through the Forbidden Forest and past the boundary line of the Hogwarts wards gave me both a chance to be spotted and caught by someone on the loser side or spotted and caught by one of the beasts living in this crazy forest, do I just take my Port Key and leave Scotland behind, blood in hand.

* * *

 _ **Ehm, excuse me?  
**_ _ **Who was that? Well, I know who it was and I am sure some of you do as well. But for the sake of not spoiling yourself or others on the rest of the story, I must ask those that do to not write their knowledge down in the review section. Next chapter is going to cover the aftermath of the Tournament – and Harry's magical outburst – and after that we are going to cover important bits of summer, so just relax and sit back.  
**_ _ **We cool? Good,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. I promise, this story is close to the top of my list of stories to write first when it comes to the new schedule. Read update up top.**_


End file.
